


Ophiuchus: The Serpent Bearer - The Story of Narcissa Malfoy

by JamRolyPoly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 128,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamRolyPoly/pseuds/JamRolyPoly
Summary: A Death Eater's wife, Draco's mother, Bellatrix's sister and the witch who made an Unbreakable Vow with Severus - but who was Narcissa really? Canon-compatible, (books 1-7) following Narcissa from her seventh year at Hogwarts in 1972 through to the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. All chapter titles are named after constellations and their myths. Complete.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Serpens: New Recruits

**Ophiuchus: The Serpent Bearer. The Story of Narcissa Malfoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Serpens: New Recruits**

**Autumn & Winter 1972**

Narcissa Black raised her head from her toast and marmalade as the post owls began to flock into the Great Hall. It was a bright October morning and a mass of brown and grey obscured the ceiling - pale blue sky with scudding white clouds - as the birds began to circle the long tables, looking for their owners. A long-eared owl swooped suddenly down, landing clumsily next to Narcissa's goblet. It wobbled, but Lucius spotted the impending spillage and steadied it with his hand.

"Hello, Ursa," smiled Narcissa. The owl hooted, presenting a small box and a scroll of parchment to her mistress. Narcissa untied it as Lucius asked quietly,

"Your sister?"

Narcissa opened the note and read it through quickly. "Yes," she answered. "She's sent us some sweets - says we'll need them to get through this year." Narcissa tapped the box with her wand and it expanded, revealing itself to be a huge box of deluxe sugar quills.

"That's kind of her," Lucius commented, his tone nonchalant.

"She's always said N.E.W.T.s are a real dog." Narcissa shrank the package again and slipped it into her bag. "We'll have some later." Ursa nipped Narcissa's finger affectionately as she spread her wings and took flight, heading for the owlery. Another owl swooped down in front of Lucius, presenting him with a copy of the Daily Prophet. He paid the owl and unfurled the newspaper. All over the Great Hall, other students were doing the same thing. Every day, the papers bought more news of the ongoing war. The Dark Lord's side was growing in strength and numbers, and disappearances, deaths and unexplained accidents caused fear and discord to ripple amongst the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Only at the Slytherin table was the daily news greeted with outward indifference and secret delight. Narcissa looked at the three other tables dispassionately and two Ravenclaws suddenly cried out and ran from the room.

"They must be related to the half-blood, Parry," Lucius commented quietly, pointing to a death announcement. "If I remember rightly, the Carrows were asked to do that one?"

Narcissa nodded. "Parry was very vocal in his support of Muggle rights. He got what he deserved. It's people like him who caused us to have to go into hiding in the first place." She rose gracefully to her feet. "Come on, McGonagall will have a paddy if we're late." Narcissa looked down at the top of Lucius' white-blond hair as he finished his pumpkin juice then got languidly to his feet.

"A 'paddy'? That's Irish, not Scottish." Lucius smirked as he followed his girlfriend from the Great Hall. Narcissa narrowed her eyes but before she could respond, a scuffle in the Entrance Hall diverted her attention.

"Not again," she hissed. Two Gryffindor second-year boys had a small Slytherin backed up against the wall. Their voices were raised; the Gryffindors were laughing manically and the Slytherin was angry and cursing. One Gryffindor was waving a wand over his head in triumph - it seemed he had taken it from the Slytherin boy. Two more Gryffindors stood nearby. One was looking in the opposite direction, as if oblivious to the whole scene. The other was obviously stationed as a look-out.

"Prefects!" he called. Immediately, the two Gryffindors stepped back, thrusting the stolen wand back at its owner. The Slytherin grabbed it, stuffing it back into his robes as Narcissa and Lucius approached.

"Well, well, well," Lucius drawled. "What do we have here?"

"Nothing," grunted one of the Gryffindors, lounging against the wall. James Potter really thought he was the bee's knees. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, glancing around to see if they had an audience. They did. A small group of Gryffindors were loitering, waiting to see who would triumph. _Little_ _jerk._ Narcissa thought contemptuously.

"Yes, Potter, your adoring fans are all here to see Sleekeazy's walking, talking advertisement. Although -" Lucius smirked as he took in the boy's wild mane "- it doesn't appear to have worked on you - rather a poor endorsement, if you ask me." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Potter, whose face had reddened, before turning to the other Gryffindor. "What were you doing, Black?" 

"Just playing," he replied in an off-hand manner. Narcissa looked scathingly at Sirius Black. The boy was a great disappointment to their whole family. He had chosen to defy all their exceptions and had ended up in Gryffindor. _Little brat._

"Please don't insult our intelligence by lying to us, dear little cousin of mine." She smiled sweetly. Sirius glared, showing Narcissa the little remark had hit home. It was the same way Bellatrix reacted to Andromeda's name being spoken; both hated being reminded of the family they loathed. The boy who had so far been ignoring the situation then stepped forward,

"We're very sorry, Miss Black, Mr Malfoy. It won’t happen again." Remus Lupin put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, patting him gently, as if trying to calm an angry dog. _Little brown-noser._

"I don’t believe it is us you owe an apology to, Lupin." Narcissa caught the boy's eye. He was hiding something... but before she could decide what, he broke the eye contact, glancing at his friends. Potter shook his head almost imperceptibly. Lupin, apparently having been denied permission to apologise to Severus, said nothing more. The fourth boy, Peter Pettigrew, didn't speak either. His small, watery eyes watched the confrontation with... almost delight. An observer... but he didn’t speak up for his friends. Narcissa noted that piece of information with interest and stored it away for later. _Little coward._

"Come, Severus." Lucius beckoned the Slytherin forward. Severus' face was completely blank, dark eyes averted from the crowd as he moved to stand beside the two seventh-years. Lucius glanced at Narcissa, who smiled brightly at Sirius again, saying,

"You know, I feel we really don't spend enough time together, little cousin. Family is family, after all. How about you come and see me tomorrow evening? We can have a nice little chat."

The boy scoffed, raising his chin. "No thanks." Next to him, Potter smirked.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that," Narcissa continued. "In that case, I'll just have to take twenty points from Gryffindor for your actions just now and another five, Sirius dear, for your rudeness." There were noises of outrage from behind her and the four boys exchanged horrified looks.

"But, Miss Black -"

"We didn't mean -"

"It wasn't like that!"

"You don't understand!"

Narcissa raised a hand and they fell silent, looking worried. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor - that should teach you not to gang up on other students - and I thought Gryffindors valued honour and bravery?" Only Lupin had the grace to look ashamed. Narcissa turned to leave, then paused. "Pettigrew?" The boy looked up, fear etched on his face. "A word to the wise; I'm Head Girl now, not a prefect. Remember that." And with that, Lucius and Narcissa swept Severus away from the group of irate Gryffindors, who immediately turned on their classmates in anger.

"James, you prat! You've just lost me all the points I got in the last three Potions classes!" wailed a girl's voice as the Slytherins mounted the marble staircase.

"I don't need your help," grumbled Severus as he hurried along beside them, his short legs unable to keep pace with the strides of the seventh-years without trotting. "I was fine."

"They had your wand, Snape." Lucius reminded him coolly. "We will discuss this later. Which class do you have first?"

"Charms," he grumbled.

"Off you go then. But first, I think you owe Narcissa here a thank you."

"Thank you, Miss Black," Severus mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"You’re welcome," she replied. "Did you enjoy the book I lent you?"

He looked up at her and a smile spread across his face. "Yeah."

"Was it instructive?" she asked.

"Very! I think I've nearly worked out..." He glanced around then lowered his voice, "...how to do something."

"Good." She nodded. "We can discuss that later, too."

Recognising the dismissal, Severus left them and hurried towards Charms. Narcissa and Lucius didn’t speak as they headed into Transfiguration, where Narcissa's prediction was indeed correct, and whilst the Scottish witch did not have a 'paddy', she was certainly not pleased at their tardiness; "I expected more, especially from our Head Girl." Narcissa arranged her face into one of humble contrition, much to Lucius' amusement, and they joined in with the lesson.

"So, who do we have for Ophiuchus this year?" It was early afternoon, and Narcissa and Lucius had taken their books outside to sit by the lake in their free period. They wrapped up well in cloaks and cast Warming charms to keep the October chill at bay. Narcissa crossed her legs and began to list the names:

"Brennan Wilkes, Valdis Avery and Mallory Mulciber are continuing. We need to recruit my second cousin, Evan Rosier. He's third year now and very good at Charms. Reading between the lines of Bella's last letter, I think they’re a bit overwhelmed with thug-types at the moment, what with Macnair and the Carrows, and now Crabbe and Goyle have signed up..."

Lucius snorted, remembering the ogre-like boys from the previous year. "So they're looking for brains, not brawn?"

"Exactly. But don't say that in front of Zillah or Persephone, they are engaged to them, remember? It's a good enough match, a bit of a shame for Sephy, though. Being a Shafig, I think her parents were hoping another member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight would snap her up, but Sephy had already fallen for Crabbe, so it was a moot point anyway. Theodosia's done well though, landing Nott. A Selywn-Nott alliance is very desirable all round. Besides, Sephy's parents can't have really thought Sephy would attract that level of blood status, not after the scandal with her aunt running off with that Muggle..." Here Narcissa broke off, reminded of her own sister. Andromeda's decision to date a Muggle-born had almost torn her family apart and could have severely damaged her own prospects of marriage. Seeing her discomfort, Lucius took her hand and kissed it gallantly,

"But luckily for you, I lost my heart from the first moment I met you. A thousand mad relatives couldn't keep me away! And besides, Crabbe and Goyle aren’t bad; their parents and grandparents are all witches and wizards, which is more than can be said for most. No, it isn’t a bad match. Zillah and Sephy aren't too bright themselves, so it should work out fine."

Narcissa smiled at Lucius. He had a very kind heart, under his icy exterior. "Anyway," she continued, "I asked Bella about Regulus, and I'm almost certain she'll agree. He's young but shows great promise."

"And he is from a noble family."

"That too."

"And Snape?"

"I'm not sure yet. His reaction to the book I lent him is promising... We'll see tonight exactly what he made of it all."

"And he already has quite a reputation for favouring... certain branches of magic."

"Yes... but how much of that is true and how much is it Gryffindor muck-raking?"

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see. Are you going to read Bella's message?"

"Not here! It's too open. After dinner we'll go to your dorm, the others can help - she must be feeling paranoid, there's about fifty quills to get through! It'll take an hour or so to find the right one. Are Doyle and Ant coming to the first meeting?"

"Yes. They're set to get their Marks straight after graduating, same as me. We can teach the younger boys a few things before we go, I daresay."

"Good." Narcissa nodded in agreement. Doyle Travers and Antonin Dolohov, unlike Saxon Crabbe and Esau Goyle (who looked impressive but had very few practical skills) were a dangerous mix of quick cunning, brute strength and exceptional talent.

"What about you?" Lucius asked. "Bellatrix has been marked, and Alecto. Women can join properly, you know."

"I'm not sure. I think it would be more... prudent... if he were to have a few unmarked followers. Theodosia feels the same way too. Keep everyone guessing, create uncertainty. He should keep an ace up his sleeve."

"With you being the ace in this metaphor - how arrogant you are! But, naturally, I cannot argue." He laughed as she aimed a punch at his arm.

"Shut up, Luc. You know what I mean!"

"Yes..." Lucius was no longer laughing. "But if he wants to mark you, you will do it, won’t you? I couldn’t bear to see you hurt..."

Narcissa leant against his side as he put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You know me, Luc. I will always do whatever it takes to protect myself and my own." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Narcissa got to her feet. "Right, I'm off."

"Where?" Lucius asked, stretching as he got to his feet.

"Sluggy wants to see me. And I have a few questions for him, too."

"Want me to walk you?"

Narcissa smiled. "I'll be fine, see you at dinner." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. He responded enthusiastically and she submitted for a few lust-filled moments before gentry extracting herself and walking back up to the castle.

Narcissa was not surprised to find that Professor McGonagall was present in the Potions Master's study. Obviously, news of her reprimand to the Gryffindor miscreants had reached the Head of House's ears. Narcissa quickly sized up the situation. Slughorn looked as jovial as ever, moustache quivering as he smiled widely at her. Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed and she looked as if she were sucking a lemon. _How should I play this?_ Narcissa pondered. McGonagall was a stickler for the rules and valued fair play. Narcissa decided to let that be her guide, and arranged her features into an expression of concern as she entered the room and addressed the older witch,

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall, I didn’t expect to see you here. Is anything the matter?"

"Miss Black," the Professor spoke briskly. "Whilst you may be Head Girl, that does not give you the right to penalise the students of my House! Twenty-five points! What were you thinking? If you are incapable of being impartial, your position will be handed to another student."

"Come now, come now, Minerva!" Professor Slughorn looked aghast at the thought of one of his Slytherins being demoted. He had been overjoyed at her appointment - Slytherins were not often made Head Girl or Boy, after all. "Miss Black may have been a little overzealous, but surely there's no need to speak of replacing her!"

Narcissa looked at her hands and forced her voice to come out quietly, with a slightly pathetic edge. She didn’t lay it on too thick - McGonagall would pick up on it straight away - but just enough to suggest that she was doubting her earlier actions. "No, Sir, Professor McGonagall is quite right, perhaps I was overhasty." She took a deep breath, then looked up into the witch's face, twisting her hands slightly as she continued to speak: "Lucius and I came out of the hall after breakfast and saw that Sirius Black and James Potter had Severus Snape pushed up against a wall. Sirius had Severus' wand and was waving it in the air. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were there too. Lucius and I intervened, and Sirius gave Severus his wand back. A group of Gryffindors were watching by this point. We asked what had happened but Potter and Sirius lied, saying it was a game. This isn't the first time I've caught them bullying Severus, so I wanted to make a stand... I asked them to apologise, but they refused. So then I tried to give Sirius a detention - he seemed to have been the main culprit - but he outright refused. Professor, he's my family and I didn't want to be accused of letting him off lightly. I took twenty points - five for each boy and an additional five from Sirius for his refusal to take a detention. I guess I should have broken it down for them... or insisted he do the detention?" She ended her speech on a questioning note and looked away from the Professor's face, as if overcome with regret. _Had it worked?_

"They went for Severus - again?" Slughorn's shocked voice rang out. Narcissa glanced up at him and he looked, if possible, even more aghast than before. "Minerva, I thought you had dealt with this!" Narcissa fought to keep the smirk from passing over her face. _This is brilliant - I couldn't have planned it better myself._ Professor McGonagall looked flustered and annoyed.

"I cannot be everywhere at once, Horace. I assure you I have spoken to the boys and they promised me..."

"Well clearly they have broken their promise! Minerva, you cannot allow this to continue." He turned to Narcissa. "I quite agree with your actions today, Miss Black. And I will be giving each boy a detention tomorrow morning. As it's a Saturday, they can come here straight after breakfast. Perhaps you would be good enough to inform them of this, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked as if she was sucking a lemon again. Trying not to giggle, Narcissa spoke up. "Sir, Pettigrew and Lupin didn’t actually _do_ anything to Severus this time..."

"Miss Black, I appreciate your honesty, but they were complicit. They can all serve detentions."

Professor McGonagall said nothing more, but turned on her heel and strode from the room. Professor Slughorn breathed out sharply, fluttering his moustache. "I am sorry about that, Miss Black, but Severus is really a rather gifted boy, and I feel he could _make_ something of himself if he just had a bit more confidence and a nudge in the right direction."

_I quite agree_... _and I'll do my best to nudge accordingly._ Narcissa thought. Aloud, she simply said. "I quite agree, Sir. It's funny you should say that, as I was actually hoping to ask you something about Severus - if you don't mind."

"Ask away, my dear girl, ask away!"

"Well, I was wondering if he might like to join Ophiuchus. What do you think?"

"A splendid decision, Miss Black! Why, you've certainly made something of Travers - his Charmwork is outstanding now! And I've heard he and Dolohov can wipe the floor in the Duelling Club. Quite excellent, I'm sure they will rise to prominence within a few years. Yes, and Avery and Mulciber are shaping up rather nicely too... I don't know how you do it, Miss Black."

She beamed at him, allowing a slightly flirtatious note to enter her voice. "My natural charm, Sir - and a lot of hard work." He laughed heartily at that.

"You Black sisters! Why, I remember when I met Bellatrix, I was utterly enchanted - then Andromeda came along and I thought no woman could be more beautiful - then you, Narcissa, proved me quite wrong..." He sighed, and as Narcissa knew he would, he trotted out his favourite line. "Why, if I were forty years younger..."

As usual, Narcissa hid her annoyance and took up her own line. "Then I would be all yours!" He laughed heartily again, and Narcissa took advantage of his good humour to begin her questioning. "So which area is Severus particularly gifted in, Sir?"

"Potions! My dear girl, that boy was born to be a potioneer!"

She nodded, then asked, "Anything else?"

Slughorn looked suddenly more guarded. "Perhaps..." He looked as if we were making a decision, eyebrows creased. He spoke hesitantly, "Miss Black, I trust you will keep this to yourself?"

"Of course, Sir." She widened her blue eyes appealingly.

"Young Severus is rather impressionable... his home life isn’t very stable, money problems, and his father - a Muggle, you know - well... the less said the better. His mother was one of my students, actually. Captain of the Gobstones Club, Eileen Prince. Pure-blood, but the family name died out. A real shame, but they had been... unstable for a few years. I assume Eileen married out of the wizarding world to attempt to rectify that - many pure-blood families find it to be necessary from time to time. Otherwise, it can lead to inbreeding... I know of one family where the son was completely insane, born of incest and hell-bent on attacking Muggles, and the sister was a squib, and _her_ son - but that is neither here nor there." He stopped suddenly and wiped a hand across his forehead, which was shining with sweat.

"And Severus?" Narcissa prompted, wondering who he had been talking about. She read fear and regret in his eyes.

"Severus!" Slughorn looked more cheerful again. "Yes, a very gifted boy. But perhaps not as nurtured as he should have been at home. Seems to have taught himself some rather unsavoury spells - books he inherited, no doubt, from his less-suitable relations. Boys will be boys, but he has a bit of a reputation... and this bullying business hasn’t exactly helped matters. He's lashed out a few times in retaliation... and I'm rather concerned about the _type_ of magic he sometimes uses..." He looked at Narcissa and lowered his voice. "With all the rumours flying around... he would he just the sort of boy _You-Know-Who_ might try to... recruit. Would you keep an eye on Severus, Miss Black? I know I can count on you."

Narcissa smiled serenely. "Of course, Sir. You can trust me." And she left to join Lucius for dinner.

"I've got it!" cried Doyle triumphantly. Narcissa, Theodosia, Lucius, Doyle and Antonin were sat in the Slytherin seventh-year boy's dormitory, each surrounded by a stack of sugar quills. Bellatrix certainly hadn't made their task easy this time. The box had been cursed, then they had accidently set off a Stinging hex followed by a nasty little Burning charm. Once they finally got inside the box, they did indeed have over fifty sugar quills to test. Whenever Bellatrix sent a box of cakes or sweets, she had concealed a message inside, disguised as one of the edible treats, but woe betide the person who attempted to eat the message. Narcissa once left a box of Chocolate Frogs from her sister on her bed and Zillah had nearly choked to death after sampling one. Fortunately, Theodosia had hit upon the right counter-curse and no permanent damage had been done. Doyle passed the innocent-looking sugar quill to Narcissa, who quickly transfigured it back to its original state.

_Cissy,_

_Yes to Regulus._

_We need: Healing charms, human Transfiguration, offensive/defensive duelling tactics and advanced Potions (poisons & antidotes.)_

_Also, we need a spell to enable us to speak without those around us hearing._

_The box the quills came is the next book in the series you asked for. Page 32 has an eye-locking curse. Counter-curse is on page 15._

_Rest of the quills are fine - I think. Enjoy!_

_Love, Bella x_

Theodosia, reading the note over Narcissa's shoulder, picked up the box and waved her wand over it. A heavy tome fell into her lap. She read the title aloud, "'Concealed Dark Arts II'. What's that for?"

" _Who's_ it for, you mean." Narcissa idly sucked a sugar quill as she took the book from her friend. "I'm attempting to recruit the second year, Snape. Bella said they needed Potions in her last note too, and Sluggy just confirmed he's exceptional at the subject."

Theodosia looked sceptical. "Yeah, good luck with that, Cissy."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa looked at her friend, eyebrow raised.

"Haven't you noticed who Snape spends most of his time with?"

"Yes - my _dear_ cousin and his bullying little gang."

"Wrong!" Theodosia sat back looking satisfied. Lucius looked just as bemused as Narcissa, but Doyle and Antonin were smirking.

"She's right, you'll never get Snape," Doyle said, taking a quill for himself and nibbling it. "These are good! Your sister doesn't skimp on treats, does she?"

Narcissa tossed her hair, turning back to Theodosia. "Don't play games, Thea, we only have ten minutes until Ophiuchus starts - just tell me."

Theodosia got slowly to her feet, looking down at Narcissa as she spoke. "Snape's best friend is that red-haired Gryffindor, Muggle's spawn, Lily Evans."

At nine o'clock, a small group of Slytherins had crammed into the seventh-years boys' dormitory. The older ones sat on the beds, with the younger ones cross-legged on the rugs on the floor. Narcissa and Lucius stood, surveying them critically. Narcissa then stepped forwards and addressed them in a low, almost melodic voice,

"Welcome to Ophiuchus. For those of you who don’t know, Ophiuchus is a star constellation, and the name means 'Serpent Bearer'. It is often represented as a man holding a snake, which is the constellation Serpens. This is an elite study group which has been running since my sister, Bellatrix, first started Hogwarts in 1963. Back then, it was run by Bellatrix with the help of two older pupils, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. To the professors and the rest of the school, we are merely a group of students who wish to focus on our studies and further our magical ability. We have a good reputation and most professors -" here she paused, considering the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall "- are supportive of this initiative, so we can meet with relative ease. You have been chosen because you excel in a certain field of study." She then indicated each member as she spoke their name and their specialist area:

"Doyle Travers - Charms and Duelling,

Antonin Dolohov - Duelling,

Theodosia Selwyn - Transfiguration,

Valdis Avery - Herbology,

Mallory Mulciber - Defence Against the Dark Arts,

Brennan Wilkes - Care of Magical Creatures,

And myself and Lucius. Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

She motioned to the three new boys to stand. They did, looking awkward and nervous. "And here we have this year's intake. Severus Snape, Evan Rosier and Regulus Black. I have it on good authority that you three are gifted in Potions," she turned to Severus, "Charms," she indicated Evan, "and you, cousin mine," the boy smiled shyly, "seem to be a good all-rounder. We can shape you however we wish to. And there we have it. We meet weekly on a Friday at nine pm sharp. We do not tolerate excuses or tardiness. Academic success is of vital importance, as is our reputation. But we are more than a mere study group. Should you join us, you will also be honing and testing skills which you will use in later life to serve the greatest wizard of all time. You will therefore be expected to partake in certain... activities... and also expected to use your wits and cunning to evade the notice of the staff."

The new boys looked awe-struck. The older students, who had heard this before, kept quiet. Narcissa continued, "We are at war and you need to decide which side you are really on; which side has the most to offer. Should you choose correctly, your success in Ophiuchus will carry great weight when you leave school. I will not insult your intelligence by spelling it out for you. All of us here have chosen our side. You three still need to decide. You have one week. You will report back here at nine o'clock next Friday. If you choose to join us, you will be officially initiated then. If not, we will not harm you. We will simply Obliviate you and send you on your way. Any questions?"

Evan and Regulus shook their heads quickly. Severus, however, spoke up. "I want to join. Now."

Regulus and Evan nodded eagerly. "Please Narcissa, I mean -" Regulus blushed "- Miss Black."

"You wish to join now?" Narcissa turned to Lucius, who nodded.

"If they know what they want, why go through the formality of a week's wait?"

Narcissa nodded to Doyle who slid off his bed and approached each boy holding a quill and a piece of parchment. "This parchment is charmed. If you sign it, you are agreeing to total secrecy about our extra-curricular activities. If you spill, your brain will be wiped - and I mean completely wiped." He grinned nastily, "So I wouldn't try it - unless you fancy living as a Muggle for the rest of your days."

Severus solemnly took the quill and signed. Regulus almost snatched if off him in his haste to sign his own name. Evan signed last.

"Well then." Narcissa smiled at the three new recruits. "I must write back to my sister and tell her the good news. Perhaps you should all head to the common room and get to know your fellow stars of Serpens a bit better." They all moved towards the door, but Narcissa called out. "Severus. Stay a moment." The boy hung back, his usually pale face flushed. Narcissa waited until the rest of the group had left before she turned to Lucius. "I believe you needed to address the incident which occurred this morning?"

She waited whilst Lucius took Severus through the events which led to his being disarmed by Sirius. As usual, it had been a surprise, unprovoked attack. _We need to work on his wandless magic,_ Narcissa mused. After Lucius had finished, Narcissa presented Severus with the book Bellatrix had sent her. His dark eyes glittered as he greedily read the title. She warned him about the curse, then asked him to perform a simple Transfiguration spell to disguise the true nature of the book. After two attempts, it looked like a perfectly innocent volume entitled 'Simple Spells for Simple Sorts'. Narcissa took the book, declared herself satisfied and handed it back to the small boy, saying,

"You mentioned you had learned something from the first book. What was it?" Severus looked almost possessed as he began to speak. As first his voice was slow and low, but it picked up in speed and pitch as grew more excited, outlining the theory he had been reading,

"And so," he concluded. "If you can figure out the right properties at base-level, if you break down the language of the incantation, dissect the wand movements and build it up from there, you can actually make your own spells. It's like a potion, you just have to have the right ingredients, use them in the right amounts in the right order and expose them to the right stimuli - think about it! You could make a spell for _literally_ anything if you worked hard enough!"

Narcissa smiled. He was certainly enthusiastic. And perhaps she could use this... give him his first test... Lucius seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He caught Narcissa's eye and she nodded. He then addressed Severus slowly, "Severus, we want you to try something. Based on what you have learned, we would like you to try to create a spell which would allow a group of people to have a private conversation in a public place without those around hearing. Think you can do it?"

Severus looked at them, his face determined. "Yes."

"You can ask anyone in Ophiuchus for help if you get stuck," Narcissa put in, but Severus immediately shook his head.

"I won’t need help." He made towards the door, but before he could leave, he was called back.

"Severus," Narcissa spoke lightly, but there was a steeliness to her voice which made the boy's eyes snap immediately to hers. "I heard today that you are friends with a Gryffindor - one with no blood status. Is this true?" She couldn’t get a read from his eyes, she realised with a feeling of surprise. That was unusual... but potentially very useful. She, Bellatrix and Andromeda were like that too. Severus did not reply.

"You need to be very careful who you associate with," Lucius spoke warningly to Severus. "Those of lesser blood are of lesser worth. Your blood status is already murky enough, Severus. Don't forget that you carry the surname of a Muggle. Fortunately, your mother's status as a pure-blood and your natural ability will do much to counter that, but be careful not to muddy the waters by fraternising with Mudbloods."

Severus did not look shocked, annoyed, or even surprised by the slur. His face was completely blank and he nodded jerkily. Narcissa, wishing to dismiss him on a positive note added, "I am impressed at how quickly you signed up, Severus. Bella and our Master will be very pleased too, when I tell them about it. You also inspired loyalty in two others. We need more people like you." The boy nodded again and his shoulders relaxed. "Go and join the others," Narcissa urged. "Get to know them. They will be good friends to you." Severus smiled at them both and left the room. Lucius turned to Narcissa.

"You are one formidable witch." He looked at her admiringly.

"Lucky you're on my side then," she countered easily, sinking slowly onto Lucius' bed.

"So... we have the dormitory to ourselves." He moved slowly across the room to the door as she replied,

"Indeed we do. What do you want to do about it?" She kicked her shoes off and lay back, stretching.

Lucius took off his tie, opened the door, hung it on the outside handle and shut the door again, before locking it with his wand. "I can think of a few things..."

Narcissa and Lucius joined the rest of Ophiuchus in the common room half an hour later, looking slightly dishevelled but very pleased with themselves.


	2. Andromeda: The Sacrifice

**Chapter 2**

**Andromeda: The Sacrifice**

**Winter & Spring 1973**

The Christmas holidays had passed and Narcissa was back at Hogwarts. She had enjoyed her time at home, despite not being able to see her sister. Andromeda had been banned from the house since she had allied herself to the Muggle-born, Tonks. Narcissa hoped it was just a passing fancy and that her sister would come to her senses soon; she really missed her. Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus had spent Christmas day with Narcissa and her parents and on Boxing Day, Regulus and his parents had paid a visit. (Sirius' absence from the family gathering was not mentioned at all). Regulus was shaping up very nicely and his parents glowed with pride as Narcissa related how well he was doing in Ophiuchus. Bellatrix told them all how the Dark Lord's plans were faring and predicted the war would be won within the year. Narcissa loved her sister, but couldn’t help but notice she was wilder than usual. She had always been impulsive and charismatic, but she had changed; she was almost manic and the look on her face when she spoke of her Master was tinged with lust. Narcissa glanced at Rodolphus from time to time, but even when she had eye contact, she read nothing but pride in his wife's place at the Dark Lord's side. _Well, each to their own._ Narcissa wrote to Lucius regularly over the festive period and attended the annual New Years' Eve party at Malfoy Manor, his ancestral home in Wiltshire. If anyone noticed they disappeared into Lucius' room for most of the evening, they did not comment on it.

Back at school in the New Year, she noticed at the first Ophiuchus meeting that Severus looked pallid and wan. He was still small for his age, and even though Narcissa had been encouraging him to eat and exercise more, his trip home seemed to have undone much of the work of the previous term physically speaking. Mentally however, it had done wonders. Being around his brutish Muggle father seemed to have ignited a fresh zeal in him, and two weeks into the new term, he demonstrated his new charm to the group: _Muffliato_. When cast, the ears of those nearby filled with a buzzing sound, allowing those inside the charm's immediate vicinity to speak freely, with no fear of being overheard. Bellatrix was delighted with the spell and undoubtedly their Master was too; her next parcel contained a gift for Severus. It was a brand-new, thick, luxurious cloak with silver fastenings. It must have cost a small fortune, as it was impervious, self-cleaning, resistant to minor hexes and jinxes and grew with the owner. Severus was almost overcome with joy as he put it on and swished around the room. Narcissa almost laughed; he looked like a small bat. The other boys, seeing the favour bestowed upon their peer, all began to work harder than ever. Doyle and Antonin began to teach the group duelling to great effect. Narcissa and Theodosia started to work on non-verbal spells with the three new recruits, whilst Lucius taught Brennan, Mallory and Valdis a range of highly specialised hexes and jinxes, which bypassed the defensive strategies taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

On Bellatrix's instruction, Narcissa and Lucius were to start training up Brennan Wilkes to take over the running of Ophiuchus after Easter. As a sixth-year, he would be the oldest member once Narcissa, Lucius, Theodosia, Antonin and Doyle had graduated. He would be assisted and later succeeded by Valdis Avery and Mallory Mulciber, who were currently in their fourth year. The boys were certainly competent and talented, but they lacked subtlety. Narcissa and Doyle had had to cover up a nasty incident involving a third-year Hufflepuff after the three had attacked her in a deserted corridor one lunch time. Fortunately, Doyle had been working hard on his Healing charms and had also wiped the girl's memory before Professor Sprout arrived on the scene.

"It is of utmost importance that we are not caught!" Lucius had lectured the boys later. "If you are going to attack a Mudblood, you have to make it look like an accident, at least until our Master is ready for us to move in the open. Obedience and restraint are just as important to him as restoring the natural order. Everything must be done in his time, according to his plan. Otherwise you risk the whole operation! You will be of no use to him expelled and wandless or in Azkaban!"

To keep the boys on track, Narcissa and Lucius gave the two groups a mission. Brennan, Mallory and Valdis were tasked with finding an opportunity to use a non-verbal hex or jinx on another student without being caught. Regulus, Severus and Evan were to investigate Healing charms and potions which could be used against harm caused by Dark magic.

Having never had a Potions proficient in Ophiuchus before, Narcissa pondered how best to support Severus' learning. He could read all the books he liked, but without access to the Potions classroom and ingredients, he would be unable to experiment and refine his technique. She took the plunge one day and sought permission from Professor Slughorn for Severus and Regulus to have use the classroom one evening a week. The man had been almost fanatical in his support of the idea, so Narcissa had been delighted - until he uttered the following words:

"Yes, Severus, Regulus and of course Lily Evans. Why, those three will be delighted at the chance to further their ability!"

"Lily Evans, Sir? Meaning no disrespect, but she's a Gryffindor."

"Now, now, Miss Black, there's no need to hold that against her! She is an exceptional student. It is a shame that she is Muggle-born - if she wasn't, I have no doubt she would be in our house!"

_No Muggle's brat is coming anywhere near my Slytherin-Serpens._ Narcissa thought savagely. Aloud, she said, "Yes, but... I'm not sure..." she trailed off, seeing in the Potions Master's eyes that her protests would do no good. And perhaps it would help... _with a Gryffindor Muggle-born taking part in the study sessions, no-one can accuse Ophiuchus of getting up to no good_... She swallowed then smiled prettily. "You're quite right, Sir. That sounds like an excellent idea."

And so Severus, Regulus and Lily began to meet on a Wednesday evening in the Potions classroom. Frustratingly, Slughorn supervised most of their sessions, meaning they had to be very careful. Once the boys had mastered a range of Healing potions, and Evan had demonstrated competency in the usual Healing charms, Narcissa launched the next stage of the plan and the boys were instructed to find potions and spells which would not respond to these types of healing. To the professors and other students, they were merely researching the limits of healing magic - "a noble and worthy cause in these troubling times," Slughorn commented cheerily - but each time they reported a new finding to Narcissa, she wrote to Bellatrix, who relayed the information back to the Death Eaters. The supporters of the Dark Lord was growing more and more powerful, more dangerous and more resistant to usual types of magic. By mid-February, Severus, Regulus and Evan were seen to sport new gloves and hats of expensive materials; their Master was pleased with them.

Professor Slughorn was also delighted at their progress and he invited the three to join his Slug Club. Narcissa and Lucius had been members of several years, and endured the company of the irritating man for the sake of the useful contacts he had. Lucius in particular had built up a very useful network, and even though he would never need to work (the Malfoy family fortune being more than enough for his lifetime, and that of several heirs to come) he wished to be in a position to influence the right people at the right time. Due to the ongoing conflict, Slughorn's Christmas party at the end of the previous term had not been up to its usual standard. There had been famous Quidditch players and wizarding authors, but there was a notable lack of Ministry officials and research specialists - they did not wish to be seen in public unless absolutely necessary, for fear of the Death Eaters. Narcissa had hoped that Slughorn would give up the club altogether in the New Year. She was already panicking slightly at the amount of work she had to put in for her N.E.W.T.s, Head Girl duties and beginning to train up the new leaders of Ophiuchus. She really could do without Slughorn's little supper parties taking time out of her precious evenings, but no such luck. So every few weeks, she had to dress up, plaster a smile on her face and attend yet another tedious gathering. Worse though than Slughorn's constant "If-I-were-forty-years-younger" remarks, was the fact that the club was being opened up to more and more of those of no blood status - such as Lily Evans.

"A Mudblood in the Slug Club, Narcissa! It's disgusting. She'll be lucky to marry a half-blood and spend her days as a housewife! She'll never have any influence in the world and when she dies, no-one will remember her name! How dare she think she's good enough to mix with people like us?" Lucius ranted at Narcissa in his dormitory one evening.

She giggled at his indignation "I know, but you can’t deny it's quite ironic - Severus and Regulus have been getting through more work than I thought possible thanks to her help. Bella told me that even the Dark Lord is amused that a filthy Muggle-born is actively contributing his cause and the downfall of her kind."

Lucius looked slightly mollified, sitting down beside her on his bed. He went on, "We need to keep an eye on her though, and Severus. If he still thinks of her as a friend, he might balk when he's asked to take more drastic action against her kind..."

Narcissa took his hand in hers. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it - and then she herself will burn it. Trust me, Luc, we don't need to do anything. I've been watching her and I can see it in her eyes; she's tolerating him - for now. But she'll turn on him and drive him away completely soon. Just wait and see."

At the end of February was the fourth match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Brennan, Mallory and Valdis chose this time to carry out their mission. Partway through the game, James Potter seemed to lose control of his broom. It began to jerk violently, attempting to throw him off. The boy looked startled and tried to land, but the broom carried him higher and higher. Narcissa glanced down the bench and saw three boys staring at the broom. None were blinking and they were mouthing silently. She was impressed; hexing a broom was very difficult and to do so silently was much harder. She nudged Lucius, who looked back at her. There was anger in his eyes as he muttered out the corner of his mouth "The _idiots_ \- they got the wrong player. They were supposed to go for the Mudblood, Maguire." He looked up and down the bench then continued, "If we see anyone look this way, we'll stop them. We mustn't be caught".

Narcissa nodded and began to keep watch. On the bench in front of her, Severus, Regulus and Evan were laughing openly. She poked them and whispered, "Keep it subtle." They tried to stifle their giggles as people began to cry out, pointing up as Potter appeared smaller and smaller as he travelled further into the distance. Madam Hooch called a time out. _Biased cow - she would never have done that if a Slytherin were in trouble,_ Narcissa thought. The other players, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike, all zoomed up towards Potter, but before they could reach him, his broom gave an almighty lurch, throwing the boy off. He fell down, down, down and hit the pitch with a sickening thud.

James Potter survived, but Gryffindor lost the match. Once the stands were empty and they were alone, Lucius gave the Slytherin boys a roasting. It turned out that Severus and Regulus, both of whom loathed Potter and his gang, had persuaded the older boys to switch targets at the last minute. "This is _not_ the time to pursue personal vendettas! You are working for your Master, the Dark Lord - don’t ever forget that. He does not forgive easily." This sobered the boys up. "However," Lucius continued, "it was a very powerful hex, so kudos to you three for pulling it off. And the Potters lack proper wizarding pride - _hair care products_ , I ask you - and they are looking suspiciously like blood traitors. They consort with the wrong sorts." At this he looked pointedly at Severus, who looked away quickly. Lucius continued smoothly, "So perhaps Potter was a worthy target after all."

The next day, Narcissa was studying in the courtyard when she heard footsteps approaching and two people talking heatedly on the other side of the fountain. She paused, recognising Severus' voice as he spoke disdainfully,

"And what do you mean by that, Lily?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Sev! Did your lot have anything to do with what happened to Potter?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows at the girl's words. _She's perceptive, I'll give her that._

Severus sneered, "Look, I know you're bitter, but just because you're out of the running for the Quidditch Cup now, it doesn’t mean you can blame us for one idiot falling off his broom. He was probably just showing off - as usual - and slipped -"

"He didn’t slip, Sev, his broom was cursed!" Lily sounded very angry.

"If it makes you feel better to believe that..." Severus' tone was composed and offhand. Narcissa smiled. _Good boy._

"Don't patronise me! It isn't a coincidence that it was Potter who got hurt, was it?"

"So, let me follow your pathetic attempt at logic here." Severus' voice was low, icy and loaded with venom. Narcissa tried not to giggle. She hadn’t heard him speak like this before. "At a Quidditch match in which Slytherin weren't even playing, James Potter falls off his broom. Therefore, I must be responsible - this is bearing in mind that I don't give a toss who wins that infernal game, I was sitting with the Head Girl the whole time and - sadly - I am no way near powerful enough to hex a broom - they have anti-hexes built into them for Merlin's sake! But of course, I don't like Potter, so naturally it's all my fault."

Lily huffed. "There's no need to be rude, Sev."

"Oh I'm so _sorry_ , Lily," Severus said sarcastically. "So I'm supposed to just take it lying down when you accuse me of trying to murder bloody Potter?"

"And there's no need to swear," she replied, primly.

"Technically speaking, I was using the word as an adjective. He _was_ pretty bloody after he hit the ground," Severus drawled.

"That's not funny, Sev."

"I wasn't joking," he retorted evenly.

"Look!" Lily sounded exasperated "I wasn't accusing _you,_ but I know the sort of people you hang around with in that gang - they're bad news, Sev!"

"Says who?"

"Sirius, for one."

"And you believe what _Sirius_ says? Lily, he's a liar! Remember what he said about Regulus - you _know_ Regulus - you said you liked him."

"I do... but..."

"So you should know that Sirius is a prat. Look, he argued with his family and now he says bad things about them to get back at them. He didn’t even go home for Christmas! Regulus said his mother was really upset."

"Oh." Lily's voice was softer. "I didn't know that..."

"Look, I don’t want to argue. I'm just saying, please don't judge my friends, Lily. Evan and Regulus are great. And we aren't in a _gang_. It's a _study group_. Ravenclaw have one too, and no-one accuses _them_ of doing anything wrong. And I thought you'd approve - it's thanks to us we're allowed to do extra Potions, after all."

"I know, I'm sorry Sev. It's just... it was so scary, watching him fall like that..."

"Since when have you cared about Potter?" Severus' voice was suddenly sharp.

"I'd care about anyone who fell that far, Sev. He was lucky not to break his neck."

Narcissa had heard enough. She gathered her books into her bag and stepped out from behind the fountain. "Hello, Severus." She smiled her most charming smile at him. "I wanted to talk to you about a new book I think you'll like. Walk with me?"

Severus looked very proud to be singled out by the Head Girl. "See you later," he muttered quickly to Lily, as he fell into step beside Narcissa. Narcissa glanced back and saw that Lily looked angry and annoyed. _Good. Mudbloods need to learn their place._

Soon, Severus was comfortably ensconced in an armchair by the roaring fire in the Slytherin common room, 'Powerful Poisons and Potions' open on his lap. Narcissa retired to her dormitory and was surprised to find Ursa perched on her bed. She clicked her beak, holding out her leg, to which a small scroll of parchment was attached. Narcissa felt anxious as she united the note. Bellatrix had written only two days ago; an extra missive was never good news.

_Cissy,_

_Andromeda has married the Mudblood. I thought you should hear it from me before anyone else finds out. I will never speak her name again or have it mentioned in my presence. She is dead to me and if I ever see her again, I will take great delight in killing her myself._

_Bella x_

Narcissa read the note through three times, breathing shallowly. Andromeda... was gone. _I'll never see my sister again. Never hear her laugh, never have warbling contests with her to Celestina Warbeck..._ Narcissa's eyes clouded with tears. _I'll never go shopping with her again, never fight over who has the last ginger newt, never get to ask her advice... S_ he felt a deep anger begin to flicker to life inside her belly. _She left us. She betrayed us. She threw herself away for a worthless, useless Mudblood!_ The fury was building, making her limbs shake with rage. She didn’t even realise she had drawn her wand until she had thrown her head back and screamed, " _Incendio!_ " The hangings of her four poster burst into flame. Ursa squawked in fright, taking off and sailing through the open window. Narcissa didn't even notice. She entered a blind rage, shouting every destructive spell she could think of as the dormitory submitted to the onslaught: _"Reducto, Confringo, Diffindo, Flipendo, Depulso, Bombarda, Expulso, Finestra!"_

She stood, gasping in the smouldering wreckage of the dormitory, smoke and dust making her eyes water, when the door swung open. "Cissy!" It was Zillah and Sephy, each looking surprised. "What happened?"

"GET OUT!" Narcissa bellowed, pointing her wand at them. The girls squealed and fled. Theodosia was standing behind them, but she did not move. She raised her wand in return, and said,

"I'm more than willing to duel, Doyle's given me some pointers - but if you would prefer to talk..."

Narcissa's wand shook as she burst into tears. She then found herself engulfed in a hug from her friend, spilling out the story onto her shoulder. "Shhh... it's ok..."

"It isn't!" Narcissa wailed. "She's gone, Thea, she left me! Left us all!"

"I know, I know. She's chosen her path. You have to be strong, Cissy."

"But what will I do now? Luc... he won’t want me anymore!"

"Want a bet?" Theodosia put her hands on Narcissa's shoulders, looking seriously into her eyes. "Cissy, that man is head over heels in love with you. I swear, if Dunstan loves me half as much as Lucius loves you, I'll be a very happy woman."

"It's changed now, Thea. Once he finds out..."

"I already know," came a voice from the doorway.

Theodosia spun on the spot and laughed. "How the hell did you manage that, Lucius? Boys aren’t allowed up here!"

"I have my ways." He lounged elegantly on the doorframe.

"Spill!" Theodosia demanded.

"Ok fine, I had Doyle use a Hover charm to lift me up the stairs. They only turn into a slide if your feet touch them. So here I am. And I would like to speak to Narcissa alone, if it's all the same to you."

Theodosia nodded, squeezing her friend's arm. "You'll be fine, Cissy. Trust me." She stepped over the broken furniture and left the room, smiling at Lucius as she passed him. There was a moment of silence. Narcissa suddenly realised how she must look; dishevelled, covered in debris, hair all over the place, face red and puffy from crying, standing in the midst of a sea of wreckage. Lucius had never seem her look anything less than poised and perfect. She felt shame creep over her. _No man would want me now, not after this_. Lucius took her completely by surprise, therefore, as he approached her in two quick strides, gathered her in his arms, and kissed her urgently and passionately. She broke away, turning her face away from his.

"Luc, stop. I have to tell you something."

"Narcissa, I said I already know. I found out yesterday, actually."

"What?!"

"My mother. She always knows everything about everyone."

"She warned you off me..." Candace and Abraxas Malfoy were well known for their views on blood status; their family motto, 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper', translated to 'Purity Will Always Conquer'.

"No!" Lucius cried. "She told me you would probably be very upset and to behave like a gentlemen and comfort you. I'm not sure this is quite what she had in mind..." He kissed her again. "...but it seems to be working."

Narcissa felt dazed and confused. "You still want me? But my sister... and all this." She gestured helplessly to the broken room.

"Yes! Narcissa, I love you. I've already told you, a thousand mad relatives couldn't stop me from loving you and as for this..." His eyes met hers, pupils dilated. "If there was one clear bit of space in this room, I swear I would have you right now. You are one formidable witch."

Even she couldn't help but laugh at that. "You really mean it, don’t you?" She could see his answer in his eyes, but wanted him to say it out loud.

"Yes. Narcissa... I want to tell you something, but you have to promise you will never, ever tell anyone."

"I promise."

He glanced over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "Even if you were a Mudblood, I would marry you and thank my lucky stars every day that I had you." Narcissa gasped in shock at his statement. For Lucius Malfoy, pure-blood, elite member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to say such a thing... She was still reeling as he spoke again, "Narcissa, will you marry me?"

Two hours later, Narcissa was attending her own engagement party. Lucius had summoned some school elves to repair her dormitory, then written to his parents to share the good news. "There'll probably be a piece about this in the Prophet tomorrow!" he enthused. Narcissa wrote to her family as well, hoping that her triumph would eclipse her sister's fall from grace. Theodosia, Doyle and Antonin then rounded up the rest of the Slytherins. Together, they decorated the common room, charmed the wireless to belt out the greatest hits of wizarding music, and ordered stacks of food and drink from the kitchens. (They also smuggled in some fire whisky from the Hogs Head. The barman there was a bit of an oddball, but could always be relied upon to sell his wares without asking any questions.) Even Slughorn put in an appearance, turning a blind eye to the booze, and heartily congratulating the happy couple. They bore it with good grace, even though he did use his "If-I-were-forty-years-younger" line again. Just after one o'clock in the morning, Narcissa found herself accosted by Severus, Regulus and Evan.

"We have a present for you, Narcissa!" Regulus beamed up at his cousin, handing her a piece of parchment.

"Whassis?" she asked, slurring. She had had quite a lot to drink already and the room was spinning. She unfolded it and read the word written in neat, cramped handwriting. " _Langlock,"_ she said. "Whassit do?"

"It stops people from speaking, literally sticks their tongue to the roof of their mouth," Severus explained. "I had the idea for it some time ago, but was having issues with the wand movement. Evan corrected it and Regulus found a way to extend the effects. Before it only lasted two minutes, tops. Now it can last up to twenty."

"That will be very useful boys, well done." Lucius re-joined Narcissa, putting an arm around her waist as she lurched sideways.

"Woops!" she giggled and spilt some fire whisky from her glass onto the floor. Evan giggled too and Regulus poked him.

"Severus, would you be so good as to rescue Narcissa's glass?" Severus stepped forward and gently took the tumbler from Narcissa's slack grip. Lucius nodded. "Thank you. You three should probably go to bed now. We will review your spell at our next meeting." The boys obediently said goodnight and headed for their dormitories.

"Do you have any idea how utterly adorable you are when you are drunk?" Lucius asked his fiancée, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You think it's adorable, do you? Well when she's puking her guts out later, I'll call you to hold her hair out of the way, shall I?" Theodosia teased, coming up to them.

"I'm SOOO not drunk!" Narcissa insisted, eyes unfocused, pointing at Theodosia. "I'm jussa bit tipseyyyy." She laughed again, swaying as Lucius tightened his grip to stop her falling.

"I think it's time for bed, Cissy," Theodosia said, hands on her hips.

"Noooo way! S'time to partyyyyy!" And she broke away from Lucius, heading towards the dancing.

"I'd better go after her - if she falls there she'll get trampled!" Lucius followed Narcissa and managed to keep her upright. It was nearly five in the morning before the party stopped. Slughorn barrelled in and insisted they all go to bed before the House-elves began their usual rounds. The students filed off, some singing incoherently, others laughing at the most mundane things. Slughorn intervened to stop couples sloping off together, and, eventually, the common room was empty and quiet once more. Narcissa and the girls couldn't stop giggling as they tumbled into their beds. It really had been a _fantastic_ party.

In the weeks that followed, the seventh-year members of Ophiuchus took a back seat within the group as their N.E.W.T studies ramped up another notch. Brennan, heavily encouraged by Mallory and Valdis, wished to mark his rise to leadership, and so instructed Severus and Regulus to challenge James Potter and Sirius Black to a duel. The rivalry between the four boys had died down whilst Potter was recovering from his Quidditch accident, but once he was out of the Hospital Wing, he reverted to his old habits of swaggering around the castle as if he owned the place, and hexing Slytherin first and second-years at every opportunity - especially Severus. Regulus received similar treatment from his older brother. Both Slytherins were keen to exact revenge, so Regulus challenged Sirius to a duel in the Charms classroom at midnight one Wednesday in early April. Severus and James were to serve as seconds. All of Ophiuchus waited up until Regulus and Severus returned. Regulus was buzzing with excitement as he burst through the door to the common room declaring, "We won!" Severus followed more sedately, face impassive, but his black eyes were glittering. Mallory waved them over to prime seats by the fire, where Regulus recounted the happenings of the night with relish,

"Potter and Sirius were already there when we arrived and we agreed on the terms. The first person to land a successful Stunner would be the winner. Then we sent Severus and Potter in to try to negotiate a truce -"

"What?!" Mallory interjected. "You tried to negotiate with blood traitors? What's wrong with you?"

Regulus looked stubbornly at him. "Real wizarding duels follow the rules, Mallory. It's about having proper wizarding pride."

Mallory opened his mouth to argue, but Lucius spoke first, "I quite agree, Regulus. We need to demonstrate the proper codes of conduct, and to duel badly is dishonourable. Please, continue, Regulus."

Regulus looked triumphantly at Mallory, then carried on with his narrative. "Anyway, the peace talk failed. Potter just decided to use it as an excuse for a slagging match, but Severus was great, he said... what was it again?"

Severus, who had been silent up until this moment shrugged. "Potter attempted to goad me into hexing him, just so he could take part in the duel as well. He was his usual inane self, but I merely asked how his mother was, and whether it was anything fatal. That shut him up."

"His mother?" Narcissa frowned at Severus. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"She quite ill and he's worried about her. He didn’t understand how I could know about it, so he flounced back off to Sirius. That ended the negotiations."

_And how did he know about it?_ Narcissa wondered as Regulus continued to speak, "And then we started duelling! Sirius cast a Stinging hex, but it missed and I sent back a Freezing charm, he tried to dodge but I just clipped him with it - but not his wand arm, worst luck. He tried to hit me with _Tarantallegra,_ but I got a shield up in time. It bounced back and just missed Potter..."

"And Potter took that as an invitation to enter the fray," Severus intoned. "Naturally, I stepped in as well. I attempted to disarm him, but he got a shield up just in time. Then he sent back a _Rictusempra_. It hit, but only my cloak so had no effect. He was surprised by that. Then he tried to hit Regulus with the same spell, but I shielded him. I was able to hold the shield over Regulus and he sent an _Incendio_ at them."

Doyle nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear you were working together. Did Potter and Sirius?"

"No." Regulus smirked. "Gryffindors are arrogant and, honestly, I don't think it even occurred to them. Potter wanted to hurt Severus, and Sirius wanted to hurt me. They were duelling side by side, rather than as a team."

Doyle laughed. "And that will be their downfall. I hate Dumbledore, but I have to admit he's right when he says we're stronger together. What happened next?"

Regulus raised his arms in triumph. "Sirius' cloak caught fire, Potter stopped fighting to put it out using _Aguamenti,_ Severus got him with a _Tarantallegra_ and I got Sirius with a Stunner. We told Potter we wouldn’t perform the counter-hex until he surrendered. He started swearing at us, so we used _Langlock_ on him and left."

The group laughed at the thought of Potter mute and dancing, with Sirius out cold on the floor beside him. "I hope Filch gets them," Brennen said, rubbing his hands together. "That'll serve them right, little blood traitors. If they try to implicate you, we'll all say you were here all evening. Here -" he handed some parchment to both boys. "- just charm this to look like your handwriting. We've done your homework from Transfiguration today, just in case you need an alibi." Severus and Regulus gratefully took the parchment from Brennan. Next to him on the sofa, Valdis was looking put out.

"But why didn’t you use any of the new spells Doyle and Ant taught you? I mean, it’s great you won, but a Tickling charm and the Dancing Feet spell? It's a bit tame."

"Your ignorance sometimes astounds me, Valdis. As much fun as it would have been to blast them away using _Confringo_ , or _Bombada_ , or to remove their fingers, or reverse their knees, we aren't supposed to know those spells," Severus drawled. Regulus nodded and took over,

"Exactly. We only used magic we should know, so if Potter and Sirius report what happened tonight, the worst that'll happen is we get detention and a talking to from old Sluggy. If we had used hexes from well above our level, he might start to get suspicious, and the first place he would look is at Ophiuchus."

"And if we had used Dark magic," Severus continued, "we'd be expelled. And what use would we be to the Dark Lord on the Ministry's watch-list with our wands snapped and no qualifications?"

Lucius stood up and addressed the group, "Quite right. You did very well, boys. Remember, Brennan," Lucius fixed him with a piercing glaze, and went on, "This group needs to maintain its cover, or it will be useless to the Dark Lord. As leader, it is your responsibility to ensure we stay under the radar."

Brennan nodded and stood as well. "I think we should call it a night. Lucius is right, we need to keep it subtle." And with that, the group separated and they all headed for bed.

On Saturday, Narcissa sought out Severus and asked him to walk down to the lake with her. She needed to address a delicate issue with him and wished to do so away from prying eyes and listening ears. She waited until they were by the water's edge before she turned to him and asked, "Severus, what do you know about Legilimency and Occlumency?"

"Why do you ask?" His tone was not rude, but completely expressionless.

"Because you are a natural Occlumens, and I wondered if you were doing anything to improve your skills in this area?"

"I don't need to do anything else. People can’t read me, that's all there is to it." Again, his voice was perfectly modulated and gave no clue as to his emotional state.

"Severus, there is a great deal more to it than that. People can't read you, but that won’t always work to your advantage. The Dark Lord is the greatest Legilimens the world has ever seen, and when you meet him -" she broke off as the boy gave an involuntary start. "Yes, Severus - _when_. You have already impressed him greatly, and he likes to meet all his new followers personally. When you meet him, before he decides whether or not to mark you, he will read you, and if you block him... there will be severe consequences."

Severus nodded slowly. Narcissa continued, "And there are other people who will try it, too. Professor Dumbledore, for example. He's a very accomplished Legilimens - second only to the Dark Lord - and if he can’t get a read off you, he might get suspicious."

"So...I need to give him something... but I can choose what it is?" Severus tilted his head slightly to one side as he looked up at her.

"I think so. It's not something I've had enough time to work on properly myself. Bella's going to teach me more once I graduate - she's a natural, too, and our Master has been training her ever since she first joined him. But I would strongly advise you read up on it and practice as much as you can whilst you are still at school. If you master it effectively, it can also help combat the effects of the Imperius curse and Veritaserum. Knowledge is power, Severus; don't give the wrong people power over you." He nodded again. She took a deep breath and continued, "And what about Legilimency? Can you read other people - is that how you knew about Potter's mother being ill?"

There was silence for a few moments. Narcissa was beginning to wonder if he was going to reply at all, when he softly spoke, "Yes. I get flashes if I look in their eyes. Sometimes it's just a feeling, or a colour, or a random word... it doesn’t always make sense. I can’t choose what I see; it just happens." Narcissa could see it took a great deal of courage for the boy to confess this to her. He was confiding in her, asking for her help - he trusted her. She felt her heart twist and mentally shook herself. _I cannot care about this boy. He is a tool for the Dark Lord. He will be trained up and sent out to fight and I cannot care whether he lives or dies._ She briefly closed her eyes, allowing the pain to subside, before she forced herself to smile down at the boy again.

"There's a spell you can use, it will allow you to enter another's thoughts and look through them at will. It takes a great deal of time and patience to master, and you must use it with great caution, or it can cause irrecoverable damage to the mind of the person in question. Those who hone the skill can use it wandlessly and non-verbally, which means you can do it without the target even realising."

He stooped and picked up a small stone before throwing it into the lake. The glass-like surface was distorted as the water rippled gently outwards from the point of impact. "I can already tell if people are lying if I have eye contact with them... but I can’t see the truth. Would I be able to if I learned to perform Legilimency properly?"

"If you practice, you would be able to read people's thoughts... although Bella hates it when I use the term 'read'. It's a lot more complicated than that. The mind isn't like a book; it's intricate, layered, moving and rapidly changing... but essentially yes, you could see not only that they were lying, but why, and possibly what they were trying to conceal. But if you are looking for the truth... truth is very subjective, Severus. What one person believes to be true isn't necessarily what you would consider to be true."

He nodded, choosing another pebble from the bank. "And if I was in a duel, could I see which spell they were about to cast before they did it?"

Narcissa watched as he launched the stone into the water. This one was larger, and tiny waves lapped at the bank where they were stood. "The Dark Lord is able to. And Bella is now able to pre-empt the moves of all the other Death Eaters when they practice." Narcissa lowered her voice. "Although between you and me, she's going to have a nasty surprise when she meets Doyle and Ant. The current Death Eaters have a lot of muscle but not much in the way of brains. Don't tell them I said so, though!" The corner of Severus' mouth twitched at this. Narcissa smiled, this time it was genuine, as she continued, "I'm not the best person to explain it to you, but I have some books at home I can ask Bella to send in. And as it isn't Dark magic, there are plenty of books in the school library you can borrow on the subject, too. Just don't be too open about it. I take it you haven’t shared this ability with anyone else?" He shook his head, pulling his cloak more tightly around him as a cool breeze fluttered towards them across the surface of the lake, which was smooth and glassy once more. Narcissa nodded her approval. "Keep it that way, for now. Obviously you can tell those in Ophiuchus, and I will be reporting this conversation to Bella. The Dark Lord needs people like us, Severus."

His dark, unfathomable eyes met hers. Then he spoke, and his voice was filled with a powerful conviction she had not heard before, "I'll do it, and one day, I'll be a better Occlumens and Legilimens than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord put together."

The rest of the term passed without any major incidents. The seventh-years took their final exams and left Hogwarts for the last time. Narcissa and her friends boarded the same little boats they had taken to their castle in their first year and were carried across the smooth water away from the place which had been their home for the last seven years. They disembarked and entered Hogsmead Station before they boarded the Hogwarts Express and were taken back to London. Narcissa's parents and Bellatrix met her on Platform 9¾ and took her home. Narcissa Black's life at Hogwarts had officially ended; now she was in the adult world, and due to meet and pledge her allegiance to the most powerful Dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.


	3. Fornax: The Marking Ceremony

**Chapter 3**

**Fornax: The Marking Ceremony**

**Summer 1973**

The Dark Lord, careful not to stay in any one place for an extended period of time, moved regularly around the country touring the homes of his wealthiest Death Eaters. He was staying at the Yaxley residence when the time came for Lucius, Antonin and Doyle to receive their Marks. It was a ceremonial ritual, which Bellatrix explained to Narcissa and Lucius in advance. Each new recruit had to have a sponsor who was already marked, and Bellatrix would act as Lucius'. She briefed him that he would be blindfolded, brought into the centre of the circle of Death Eaters and pushed down onto his knees, head bowed. She would then remove his blindfold and step back to her place. Whenever they were called to their Master, the Death Eaters were expected to silently assemble in a circle, each person standing in a pre-assigned spot.

"You must not look up until the Dark Lord addresses you," Bellatrix continued. "He will question you and test you using Legilimency and the Cruciatus curse." She laughed manically. "And you mustn't resist him, if you do, he will kill you without hesitation." Lucius looked pale. "If you pass this stage, you will be asked to stand, and I will remove you from the room to await your marking. He does it himself, after all the nominees have been questioned." Here her voice shook slightly, her wild eyes unfocussed. "It makes the Cruciatus curse feel like a Tickling charm. But you will get through it, Lucius, then you will be his." A dreamy look overtook Bellatrix's face. "There is nothing like it. I have never been happier..." This did not seem to comfort Lucius. He gripped Narcissa's hand tightly, his face set. Narcissa felt sick. _What if Luc doesn't survive?_

"And what about Narcissa?" Lucius asked quietly.

"She will not come to the ceremony. The Dark Lord has asked her to remain here. He will pay a visit after he has finished with the marking and speak with Cissy privately. He does not usually mark women - I was an exception." Bellatrix looked proudly at the couple, tossing her tousled hair and smiling - although it looked more like a snarl to Narcissa. "He has assured me that he will not torture you - as a special favour to me - but he will use Legilimency. We will practice together, Cissy, to prepare you."

"Thank you, Bella." Narcissa tried to smile at her sister, but something was wrong. Bellatrix had seemed slightly off at Christmas, but she seemed even more manic now. Narcissa asked her sister, "And Theodosia?"

"Nott has spoken to our Master. He has earned the Dark Lord's favour, so she will not be hurt either." Bellatrix looked disappointed. "He has asked that our parents accommodate her here so he can speak to her after he's finished with you." Then Bellatrix's face brightened and she began to regale Narcissa and Lucius with tales of bloodshed, torture and pain. _She sounds sadistic_ , Narcissa thought. _What's happened to her?_

"And then," Bellatrix cried gleefully, leaping to her feet. "Once you come around, Lucius, it will be time for your initiation! The Dark Lord has already appointed me to lead it!" She laughed wildly, flinging her arms out and spinning on the spot. "We'll have so much fun slaughtering the useless Muggles! They won't know what hit them! And if we manage to kill more than Crabbe and Goyle did at their initiation, the Dark Lord will reward us!"

She came to a sudden stop. "You see, Cissy, whilst you were still at school, the Dark Lord did not ask me to participate in as many missions as I would have liked... he did not want people to know my true allegiance, in case it made you a target to the other side. We are most grateful to him, Cissy. He is benevolent and kind, and we are all eternally in his debt. He was gracious when... that woman married the Mudblood. He would have had every right to kill us all, but he was merciful, Cissy. We owe him everything." Bellatrix's face was oddly blank and she seemed to have lost her train of thought. Then, she threw her head back and let out three sharp barks of laughter. "But now all will be forgiven! Now that you have graduated, Cissy, nothing will keep me from showing the world how loyal I am to the Dark Lord! He will trust me and reward me beyond the wildest dreams of all his followers! I will torture and maim and roast those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods and blood traitors until there is nothing left but the purest of blood, the most scared, the most magical..." Her voice became incoherent as she began to shriek with delight, and started to spin on the spot again, her hair and robes flying out behind her.

Narcissa was all for blood purity and re-establishing the natural order, with pure-bloods ruling over those of lesser status, and she agreed that Muggles and their spawn needed to be put in their place, but Bellatrix's bloodthirsty tirade was making her feel rather uncomfortable. She was relieved when her sister had to leave; the Dark Lord had a job for her. Yaxley had identified another supporter of Muggle-rights at the Ministry, so Bellatrix had been asked to arrange a little 'accident' to befall the witch that evening.

The morning of Lucius' marking was the longest morning of Narcissa's life. She woke just after five o'clock and wandered aimlessly around her family home, jumping at the slightest noise, glancing at the clock every few seconds, and feeling sicker than she ever had in her life. Theodosia arrived just after ten o'clock. She, too, looked pale and worried. They retired together to Narcissa's room to get ready. Her parents had bought her new robes of dark green shot silk with silver embroidery. Although she had never wanted for anything and was used to luxury, these robes were more sumptuous than any garment she had owned before. She doubted that even her wedding dress would be as expensive as these robes. Theodosia, too, had new robes. Hers were also dark green, but made of a heavy damask patterned with serpents. Narcissa tried to control her shaking hands as she charmed make-up onto Theodosia's pale face, and arranged her hair into an elegant bun. She then sat as still as she could whilst Theodosia repaid the favour. Narcissa's parents appraised both girls' appearances before escorting them to the parlour, which they had prepared for the interviews. Narcissa and Theodosia sat in silence, unable to make conversation. Just after noon, Narcissa's mother opened the door to the parlour.

"He's here," she whispered. "Theodosia, come with me, he wishes to see Narcissa first." Theodosia rose shakily, and touched Narcissa's shoulder as she passed.

"Good luck, Cissy," she murmured. Narcissa nodded, feeling too sick to reply. Her mother and Theodosia left, and Narcissa stood before the fireplace, facing the door. As it opened once more she sank into a deep curtsey, keeping her eyes on the hearth rug, until an unfamiliar, high, cold voice said,

"Please rise, Miss Black." Narcissa slowly stood upright again, allowing her eyes to rest on Lord Voldemort. He was tall and pale, with raven-black hair and slightly bloodshot eyes. He looked oddly ageless, like a wax model. He may have been handsome at one time, Narcissa thought, then she chastised herself for having such an inane thought at such a crucial moment.

"Please sit down, my Lord," she said, gesturing to the sofa. He did not move like any other person she had seen before. He almost glided across the room, feet making no sound on the floor, robes barely moving. She sat on the sofa opposite him, careful to arrange her skirts so they lay smoothly across her legs. She wanted to keep her gaze in her lap, but forced herself to look into his odd face again. _He doesn't look fully human_ , she realised. Out loud she asked, "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you. I would prefer to get straight to business, if you do not object?" His tone was polite, but Narcissa knew it was not really a question. She answered promptly,

"Of course, my Lord. I would be very glad to begin."

He nodded. "I will not keep you in suspense, Miss Black. I can see you are very concerned about Mr Malfoy. He answered all of my questions satisfactorily and had been marked. He is recovering at home now."

Narcissa was flooded with relief, and had to make a conscious effort not to flop back into the soft cushions of the sofa. "My Lord, I am delighted to hear it."

"He will serve me faithfully as one of my Death Eaters. But how will you serve me, Miss Black? Bellatrix says you do not wish to be marked? I would not usually mark the wives of my Death Eaters, but you are not a normal witch, Miss Black. You would be an invaluable addition to my ranks. So tell me, why should I leave you unmarked?" His voice bore no sign of displeasure, but Narcissa felt a shudder run over her skin, as if an icy draught had entered the room.

"My Lord, if you wish to mark me, I will not object. But I would prefer it if you would allow me not to be. I feel that I can serve you better as I am. If I were unmarked, people would not be sure which side I was on. I could find out information for you, information which I would not be privy to should people know my true allegiance. I will be a society hostess, and therefore able to get close to the wives of those at the very top of the Ministry of Magic. I could be, if you will pardon the metaphor, your 'snake in the grass'. Also - and I beg that you will excuse my vanity - I don’t like how the Mark looks, and I would prefer not to have to cover my arms for the rest of my life." Her heart was thudding as she finished speaking, but she fixed the Dark Lord with her most charming smile. There was silence for nearly a full minute, then he threw back his head and laughed. The difference this made to his demeanour was astounding; he suddenly looked and sounded human. He met her eyes and spoke, still laughing,

"Not many people have the courage to speak their mind to me, Miss Black. You have made your point well. I shall indulge your narcissism - if you will pardon the reference - you shall serve me as you are."

"Thank you, my Lord." The relief she felt was almost palpable, and she shivered slightly as she felt a cold bead of sweat snake its way down her spine.

"Your duties will be as follows; you will take over all correspondence with Ophiuchus, oversee this year's intake and direct the activities of the older students. You will host regular society events at Malfoy Manor and observe your guests. You will turn those who can be turned, spy on those who possess information worth knowing and eliminate those who pose a threat to the new order. You will sow seeds of doubt and circulate rumours to create an atmosphere of distrust and disunity. In short, you will be my eyes and ears in the parts of society I cannot openly go, and act as I instruct you."

Narcissa nodded. This was what she had been expecting, what she had been trained for by her mother and sister. "Yes, my Lord."

"You will also use your skills in Transfiguration and Charms to alter certain objects. Some will be artefacts designed to be used by and harm unsuspecting Muggles, others will be planted on the liberal-minded to damage their reputations - or to claim their lives. These objects will serve the dual purpose of blood purification and distract the Ministry from our other activities. Other objects I will expect you to disguise will be those which my Death Eaters need to hide to avoid censure from the Ministry."

This did not surprise Narcissa either. Bellatrix had directed her to take Charms and Transfiguration for N.E.W.T. She had done so, also continuing with her favourite subject, Astronomy, and had completed her formal education with Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts. She nodded and said again, "Yes, my Lord."

"And now, I shall take a closer look at your mind. You understand that you belong to me now, Miss Black, just as much as any of my Death Eaters. Your possessions, wealth and family are mine. Any children you bear in the future are mine and will be dedicated to my service. Your thoughts and feelings are no longer your own. Your very life and soul are at my disposal. Do you understand?"

Narcissa felt a stir of unease in the pit of her stomach, but it was too late to back out; she had made her choice. "Yes, my Lord."

"Good." He faced her square on. "Then I will begin." Narcissa barely had time to register what he had said before the world went black and she knew no more.

When Narcissa came to, she was lying in her own bed. The room was dark, and she guessed it was quite late. Her head throbbed horribly, and her eyes ached as though someone had tried to push them back into her skull. She sat up slowly, eyes flitting around her quiet room. She suddenly saw a shape looming up at her out of the gloom. She yelled in fright, fumbling desperately for her wand on her bedside table. She felt the studded handle roll beneath her fingertips and snatched it up crying, " _Lumos_!" The light of wand fell onto Bellatrix who shrieked with laughter. "What the HELL, Bella?" Narcissa cried, lowering her wand. "Why in Merlin's name are you hiding in my room? I nearly had a seizure you little -"

But her insult was cut short as Bellatrix bounded onto the end of her bed, crying. "You did it Cissy! You did it! My only sister has been accepted by the Dark Lord! And Lucius has been marked! He was admirable, Cissy. He submitted like a lamb and our Master had no reason to be displeased with him so only tortured him for a teeny-weeny bit. _And_ he only took an hour to come round after the marking! I have never been happier... except for when _I_ was marked, of course," She added as an afterthought.

"Bella, please stop shouting. And don’t tell Rodolphus you value two other events above your own _wedding day_ ". Narcissa put a hand to her aching forehead. "Do you have anything for a headache? Or a Sleeping Draught?"

"No..." Bellatrix looked blankly at Narcissa, as if wondering why she would ask such a question. Then, she began to bounce up and down and trilled, "But, little Cissy, I have a Dogbreath Potion if you would like it?"

"No thanks." Narcissa made a mental note to write to Severus and ask him if he knew of any effective headache draughts as she pointed her wand at her sister. With a small thud, Bellatrix fell off the bed and hit the floor as Narcissa said wearily, "Go away Bella, I need to sleep." Bellatrix leapt to her feet, still laughing, and headed for the door. "Wait!" Narcissa cried as her sister was about to step out of the room. "Is Theodosia ok? And Doyle and Ant?"

"Oh." Bellatrix snorted disdainfully and tossed her hair. " _Dear_ little Selwyn's fine. He didn't mark her either. She went home a few hours ago. He didn’t need to spend very long looking at _her_ mind. Obviously she isn't as complex as we are, Cissy. He was with you for over an hour, and it was the same with me, too." Bellatrix smiled wildly again then continued, "Travers and Dolohov put up a fair show - they weren't as good as our Lucius, though. Travers blacked out rather quickly from the Cruciatus curse, which was quite embarrassing for Rowle - he was his sponsor - and we all mocked him afterwards -"

"Yes, yes. But was Doyle ok?" Narcissa cut over her sister urgently.

"Cissy, darling, you are rather techy this evening!" Bellatrix smiled maddeningly at her sister. Narcissa raised her wand again.

"Bella, tell me what happened to Doyle and Ant or I'll hex you!"

"Dear little Cissy! You're so easy to wind up!" Bellatrix flew back across the room and engulfed her sister a fierce hug. "They were fine. They'll take a few days to recover, but that's normal. They're _men_ now, Cissy. You don't need to baby them." Bellatrix suddenly released her sister and skipped out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Narcissa flopped back onto her pillows, feeling as if a whirlwind had just passed. As she waited for sleep to claim her once more, a thought drifted lazily across her mind... _I wonder what the Dark Lord saw in me..._

When she awoke the next morning, Narcissa was questioned closely by her mother and sister about her interview with the Dark Lord. She answered truthfully and succinctly, eating her breakfast as quickly as she could. She was desperate to go to Lucius. The full horrors of receiving the Dark Mark were not known to her, but Bellatrix's stories only heightened her concern for her fiancé. Eventually, Narcissa was able to leave. She apparated quietly to outside the grand gates of Malfoy Manor, a landed estate in rural Wiltshire. The Manor had been in the Malfoy family since the Norman times, but had undergone extensive rebuilding and renovation over the centuries which had passed. Narcissa moved to the iron gates and raised her wand, before passing straight through. She hurried up the long sweeping drive and knocked at the grand front door. Candace Malfoy answered her knock, looking as tall, pale and immaculately dressed as ever, but her eyes were bloodshot.

"Is he -" Narcissa began, without any of her usual ceremony.

Candace nodded, tears welling and spilling down her cheeks. "He's conscious, but Narcissa... he's not in a good way. I think it's infected... He's raving... I don’t know what do to, and we can’t summon a Healer. The elf is _useless."_ Candace gulped. "You'd better come in."

Narcissa rushed up three flights of stairs to Lucius' room. Outside the door, she paused. She could hear the squeaky voice of the House-elf inside as she gently pushed the door open. The stench of burnt flesh, sweat and vomit hit her nostrils, and her eyes fell on a horrific scene. Lucius was lying on top of his bed, naked except for underpants. His skin was grey and glistening and he was writing in agony. His left forearm was swollen and raw looking. A blood-red tattoo of a skull and a snake gleamed wetly in the early morning sunlight, which had forced its way into the dark room through a gap in the curtains. His bedclothes were smeared with blood, and a bowl on the floor was overflowing with vomit.

"Move!" Narcissa snarled at the elf, who bowed deeply and stood back. She crossed the room in two quick strides and fell to her knees by Lucius' bed. He needed help urgently; something to calm the swelling on his arm, combat an infection and allow him to sleep peacefully. She rounded on the elf. "You! You useless, pathetic, little runt! How could you let him get like this?" She raised her wand and vented some of her frustration by sending a Stinging hex at the creature. He howled in pain. "Shut up!" she screeched at him. "Go and get me some Dittany, a potion for Dreamless Sleep, some Burn Healing Paste and a Wound Healing Potion." The trembling elf bowed deeply once more and disappeared with a 'pop'. Narcissa turned back to Lucius, and tentatively pointed her wand at his damaged arm. " _Reparifors,"_ she whispered. It was a simple Healing spell, and vastly underpowered against such Dark magic, but the swelling surrounding the Dark Mark subsided slightly. She cast it three more times, until the skin surrounding the Mark looked less inflamed. Lucius was still twitching and groaning, odd words coming out of his mouth. She sat on his bed, stroking his hair and attempting to soothe him. He eventually grew quiet, and she conjured a goblet from thin air, catching it before filling it with water from her wand. Slipping her arm around Lucius' shoulders, she gently coaxed him into a sitting position and lifted the cup to his lips. He drank a little water, and she allowed him to lie back down again. _Where is that useless elf?_

She did not have to wait for long. He appeared in the room with another loud crack, and bowed before silently handing her a leather bag. She riffled through it, barking instructions at the elf. He soaked a clean rag in the Healing Potion then wrapped it around Lucius' forearm, holding it there for ten minutes. Narcissa then inspected the site. It was still a vivid red, but much calmer than it had been. She hoped the antiseptic had cleaned the wound thoroughly - the last thing she wanted to do was to close it up if it was still infected. She handed the elf the Dittany and the Burn Paste. "Apply this, then a thick layer of the paste. Then I'll bandage it." Whilst the elf worked, she conjured some bandages and soaked them in more Dittany, before wrapping Lucius' forearm, which was now covered in thick orange goo. She then created fresh bandages, cast an Impervius charm on them so they would not soak up the Dittany, and wrapped his arm up again. Hands trembling, she used her wand to un-stopper the bottle of Dreamless Sleep and gently encouraged Lucius to drink a mouthful. His body relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep. Narcissa brushed his white-blond hair off his cold, clammy brow, and growled at the elf, "I am going downstairs to speak to your masters. You will clean this room, get some fresh air in, wash Lucius and change his sheets. You will not leave his side until he has recovered. Do I make myself clear?" The elf bowed, shaking from head to foot,

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa."

"Be warned, elf - I will never forget that you let Lucius get into this state. And once I am mistress of this house, I will make your life a living hell if you ever do _anything_ like this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa," the elf squeaked, twisting his large bat-like ears. Narcissa stood and flicked her wand at the elf who was shoved hard into the wall as she swept past him out of the room.

Lucius took a full ten days to recover from his marking. Antonin's and Doyle's recovery times were a few days shorter, both having received better initial care. The Malfoy elf was severely punished for his inattention; Abraxas and Candace, whilst not the most affectionate of parents, did love Lucius in their own way, and as their only child, he was their legacy and heir. The elf did not forget his mistake in a hurry - and neither did Narcissa, who regarded the creature with a deep, bitter resentment.

At last the long-awaited day of the new Death Eaters' initiation came. Bellatrix was beside herself with glee as she proudly led Lucius, Doyle and Antonin into the middle of the circle of waiting Death Eaters. Narcissa had been permitted to attend this event and was stood at the edge of the room. She watched as her fiancé, sister and two friends fell to their knees before the Dark Lord. He spoke to them quietly, reiterating the mission of all Death Eaters; to establish a new order of blood purity and force Muggles into submission. He then commanded them to rise. They did so, and the Dark Lord dismissed them. Lucius caught Narcissa's eye and winked as he walked past her - he looked excited, desperate to prove himself to his new Master. Once they were gone, the Dark Lord, too departed. Then the gambling began, as each Death Eater bet on which new recruit they believed would kill the most Muggles. Narcissa, naturally, bet on Lucius, and was joined by Crabbe and Goyle (those two had always been under Lucius' thumb). Bellatrix's husband also put in his lot with Lucius. Narcissa was surprised when Nott joined them, but he explained smilingly that Theodosia had asked him to bet on Lucius on her behalf. Rowle, the Carrows, Rabastan Lestrange and Gibbon bet on Doyle, whilst Rookwood, Macnair, Yaxley, Selwyn and Jugson bet on Antonin. Bets placed, the Death Eaters got to work; all had been instructed to create a little mayhem that night in case the Ministry had got wind of the new recruits and honed in on one of them.

"Light a lot of little fires," Nott explained, gently pulling Narcissa out of the way as the Carrows charged past, "and they won't know where to send the Aurors first!" She laughed, agreeing heartily with the sentiment. Nott then caught hold of Selwyn and Gibbon and the three departed for Yorkshire, chuckling darkly as they plotted which bridge they would collapse. Narcissa, unmarked and keen to keep her cover, apparated back to Malfoy Manor to await Lucius' return. It was several hours before he arrived, reeking of fire whisky and singing at the top of his voice. He was sent to bed by his parents, and Narcissa, realising she was more likely to get the story of the night's happenings from tomorrow's newspaper, headed home.

**_'Chaos and Terror as Three Dark Marks are Cast_ **

_Yesterday evening, the wizarding and Muggle worlds were once again targeted by the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as seven synchronised attacks took place across the country. Dozens of Muggles lost their lives and many more were injured as a result of this slaughter. Four of these tragic occurrences have been explained away by the Muggles as accidents, and did not result in any loss of life, but three main incidents have required experienced Aurors and Obliviators to attend to the witnesses, as the Dark Mark was cast into the sky and seen by countless Muggles. A peaceful protest in East London turned suddenly violent, as a group of Muggles (believed to have been under the influence of the Imperius curse) attacked one another, resulting in the deaths of six people. A small coastal town in Cornwall was severely damaged by a fierce storm (believed to be the result of a Weather charm) and five Muggles drowned. The greatest loss of life occurred as a result of a major traffic collision on a busy road, which claimed the lives of twelve Muggles. Minister for Magic, Eugenia Jenkins, released the following statement:_

_"The people responsible for this slaughter will be found and brought to justice. There is no place in our society for blood-purists and we will not negotiate with or be intimidated by terrorists. I am grief stricken for the families of those who have had loved ones snatched from their midst, and I will do everything in my power to bring the perpetrators of these heinous actions to justice. I am working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to round up these so-called 'Death Eaters' once and for all. We can live in harmony with Muggles, in a peaceful and tolerant society. I have said do before and will say again that anyone with any information on the identities of these people must come forward; it is your civic duty, and we can offer complete protection for you and your family -'_

Narcissa stopped reading and glared down at the print. _Jenkins is a liberal fool! Has she forgotten the Witch Trials? Those Muggles forced us all into hiding and drowned us or burned us at the stake when they had the chance. They can hardly complain now the tables have been turned..._ She threw the paper aside and stretched. Fortunately, she had only bet fifty Galleons on Lucius winning the little competition. She was certain the Imperius-curse-induced-riot had been his handiwork. A Weather charm sounded right up Doyle's street, which meant Antonin had been responsible for the traffic collision. She wondered idly how he's done it... probably an Exploding charm on one or two cars, then he could just sit back and watch the mayhem unfold. She decided to wait until early afternoon to visit Lucius; he'd be sleeping, then hungover, so not very good company. Narcissa stood and wandered up to her bedroom, suddenly at a loss of what to do. She had no school work to complete, no exams to revise for, and since the school term was now over for the younger students as well, no Ophiuchus to organise. Her mother could probably find some wedding planning for her to do, but Narcissa had no desire to discuss flowers, or cake flavours, or the pros and cons of an outdoor ceremony. She felt restless and began to pace her room, when an unbidden through came into her head: _Maybe I'll write to Andromeda._ She stopped abruptly, fists clenching involuntarily. _No,_ she corrected herself. _I don't have a sister called Andromeda._ Breathing heavily, she sat at her dressing table and pulled a piece of parchment towards her. _I'll write to... Severus. Yes. I never asked him about headache potions..._ By the time she had finished her letter and sent it off with Ursa, she felt much calmer. _I don’t need Andromeda._ She thought to herself, as she heard her mother calling, and reluctantly headed downstairs.


	4. Pavo: The Malfoys' Display

**Chapter 4**

**Pavo: The Malfoys' Display**

**Summer 1973**

Narcissa was slumped back on the sofa in the parlour, idly flicking through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ , trying to ignore her mother's tedious instruction as she moved her wand over the seating plan for Narcissa and Lucius' wedding breakfast, charming small, labelled dots to appear around the carefully inked tables. The wedding was taking place at Malfoy Manor, with the reception being hosted in the Great Ballroom. Usually, Candace Malfoy, as the hostess, would have arranged such matters, but Druella Black had put her foot down, insisting that she be allowed to organise the guest list and the seating. She was supposedly training Narcissa in the fine art of being a society hostess, but Narcissa found the whole thing rather dull; she already knew the protocol and what was expected of her, so did not see why she had to be present to watch her mother undertake all the wedding preparations when she would much rather be spending time with Lucius...

"And the Crabbes now have to sit with the other families from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which quite ruins the symmetry of the arrangement, but, in this case, marital alliance trumps blood status. However, if it were a formal dinner, you would, of course, have to down-grade both Crabbe and his wife. That is a choice she made when she married beneath her, Narcissa. Fortunately you shall never be so degraded."

"Yes, Mother." Narcissa flicked past a few pages on cleaning spells. She would soon have charge of Lucius' family elf, so such articles were of no use to her.

"Slughorn...Travers... Yaxley... yes they can sit together. Dumbledore and Minister Jenkins declined - as I knew they would. But still, one must keep up appearances, and the Dark Lord himself insisted we did not slight them... I was surprised that Barty Crouch accepted - he's bringing his wife and son. The boy is starting at Hogwarts this autumn, I believe. Another Ravenclaw blood traitor in the making, I daresay." She pursed her lips. "I'll ask Rookwood to keep an eye on him - I wouldn't put it past old Crouch to attempt a raid on the Manor during the reception."

"Yes, Mother." Narcissa's disinterested eyes ran over that week's featured recipe; 'Dancing Pear Pudding'.

"And the boys from your little club at school can sit with their families," her mother continued.

"Pardon?" Narcissa glanced up. "No, Mother, I wanted them to have their own table, otherwise Severus will be left out."

Her mother huffed. "Your little half-blood stray has declined his invite, Narcissa. Rather ungrateful of him, but then, with such parents it is hardly surprising. And to think the Princes used to be such a respected family!" She turned her attention back to the seating plan.

"Mother, what do you mean? He said he couldn't come?" Narcissa sat up and tossed the magazine aside.

"Yes, Narcissa. That is what I just said. The replies are over there if you want to read it yourself." Her mother waved absently towards the sideboard where two neat stacks of parchment sat. One was labelled 'Acceptances', the other 'Regrets'. Narcissa seized the latter pile and riffled through until she saw the handwriting she recognised.

_'It is with sincere regret that Severus Snape must decline the invitation to attend the wedding of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.'_

Narcissa turned the note over, looking for a return address, but the reverse of the parchment was blank. Frowning, she looked at the message again. _This isn’t right... why would he refuse... did his father make him?_ Her eyes fell on an inky smudge at the top of the page. That really wasn't like Severus; his homework was always immaculate, and she had never seen any blotches in his letters to herself. Surely, if declining an invitation to a formal event, he would have made sure it was better presented than his run-of-the-mill homework exercises or casual correspondence? Narcissa drew her wand, waved it over the note and thought _Revelio._ The smudge dissolved, revealing a message in tiny handwriting. Bringing up the page to her eyes, she could just make out a Muggle address in Cokeworth. Narcissa gripped the note in her hand and strode to the door.

"Narcissa? Where do you think you are going? We still have fifty guests to seat, and then we must order favours..."

"I need some air, Mother, and you are doing such an admirable job. Surely you would prefer to have total autonomy?"

Druella looked both annoyed and relieved as her daughter swept from the room.

An hour later, Narcissa and Lucius appeared with two faint 'pops' at the edge of a small, dank river. It was late afternoon, and the warm summer breeze carried an unpleasant odour to the couple, both of whom wrinkled their noses.

"Merlin, what a dump," Lucius drawled, offering Narcissa his arm. She took it and they headed towards the rows of ramshackle houses on the other side of a road. It was fenced off, and Lucius glanced around surreptitiously before casting a silent Severing charm. He forced the jagged metal out of the way then stepped back, allowing Narcissa to pass through first. They crossed the dusty road and stood, looking up and down the cobbled, litter-strewn street.

"How do we find the right house?" Narcissa asked. Lucius shrugged. Having never taken Muggle Studies, and only having wealthy friends with large, wizarding properties, Muggle addresses were a bit of a mystery to them both. "Shall we wander around until we find someone to ask?" Narcissa suggested.

"I'll have to speak to a _Muggle_?" Lucius hissed in fury.

"I don't want to either! But how else are we going to find him? I don't really fancy knocking on all these doors. We might catch something from them." Narcissa eyed the filthy house frontages with suspicion.

"Fine. Left or right?"

"Left."

They turned together and headed up the deserted street. "Hang on." Lucius pointed to a sign. "This is Wool Crescent."

"Oh." Narcissa paused, looking at the grimy wording. "So where's Spinner's End?"

"Not lost are you, my dears?" Narcissa and Lucius spun on the spot. A crumpled old woman was standing right behind them, staring up at them with pale brown eyes. She reeked of sweat and mildew, her face was heavily lined and streaked with grime. Lucius looked disgusted, so Narcissa bit back her pride and forced herself to address the Muggle,

"Yes. We're looking for Spinner's End. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, I knows alright. I knows everything what goes on 'round here." She bared her yellow, uneven teeth at them as she laughed wheezily. "But sometimes, I forgets..."

_Is this filthy blight asking me to pay her for directions? Cheeky cow!_ Narcissa reached into her robes and discretely aimed her wand at the woman, thinking _Confundo._ The woman's eyes unfocused and she swayed on the spot. "I think that will be enough money for you to tell us where Spinner's End is," Narcissa said firmly.

"Yes..." The woman blinked and squinted up at them again. "Funny get-up, young people wears nowadays..."

Narcissa suddenly realised that Muggles weren't used to seeing robes and wished she had thought to change.... but she didn’t have any Muggle clothing, so it was a moot point. "Spinner's End?" she prompted, her voice beginning to lose any semblance of patience.

"Down that alley." The old woman jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Right, then left onto Mill Lane, then it's another left to Spinner's End."

"Thank you." Narcissa nodded curtly then pulled at Lucius, who seemed to be rooted to the spot, staring at the Muggle with undisguised revolution. She yanked him into the alleyway. "Earth to Lucius! Are you there?"

"That was -" he stopped, as if trying to come up with a strong enough word to adequately describe the horror of the situation. "That was _vile_! Just vile! That Muggle - she was despicable! Abhorrent! And people wonder _why_ the Dark Lord's views are so popular? I bet half the people who campaign for Muggle rights haven’t ever met a Muggle. We should bring them all here, Narcissa. Then they'd see what repugnant beings they really are!"

Narcissa couldn’t help but laugh at his outrage. "Oh no, I've got a much better idea. The Dark Lord should come here and hire them - imagine Albus Dumbledore facing that Muggle! She'd knock him out with her stench alone, then pick his pockets for any valuables."

Lucius' look of fury was replaced with one of good humour. "I quite agree Narcissa. And did you notice how quietly she snuck up on us? She's much scarier than an Inferius. I think you might be on to something..."

By the time they reached Spinner's End, they were both laughing uncontrollably, imagining the adventures of the Detestable Muggle Army. "It's here." Narcissa pointed to the very last house in the row. "What’s the plan?"

"The usual, dearest. Turn on the charm. If that fails, we'll use a Confundus charm, and if that fails... well, I'd love another chance to use the Imperius curse." Lucius stepped up to the front door, pointing his wand at it and muttering, " _Scourgify"_ before rapping smartly with his knuckles. The door opened slowly and a woman looked out at them. There was no doubt that she was Severus Snape's mother. She had the same dark hair, thin face and pallid complexion. Her sullen expression changed to one of surprise as her eyes fell on their attire.

"You're... I mean..." She looked nervously around, as if concerned someone would see them. "You'd better come in." She opened the door wide and Narcissa and Lucius stepped straight into a living room. It was small and mostly bare. There were no pictures on the walls, and the only furniture was a battered sofa, an armchair which did not match it in the slightest, and a shabby table. The room was cleaner than Narcissa had been expecting, so she sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa when bid to by her hostess. Even Lucius deigned to be seated, taking her hand in his. He squeezed it, and she could see how much it was costing him to be there. "You're here about Severus?" Eileen Snape asked, without preamble. Narcissa nodded.

"We are getting married in a couple of weeks and we'd love Severus to be there. Mrs Snape, I don't know if he's told you, but he was in a study group with us at school, and we've grown rather fond of him. His other friends will be there too, and I can assure you it is a perfectly respectable gathering, if that's concerning you at all..." Eileen was shaking her head.

"It's very kind of you, Miss. And please, I mean no offence. I know of your families." She nodded to Lucius as well. "I know it’s an honour for Severus to be invited at all. I don’t keep up to date with happenings in your world, but I could see he was desperate to go. He's told me a bit about you two and Regulus. He never really had friends before... He don't often get excited about things nowadays... It near broke my heart to say no, but... his father just got him a job for the summer, you see, over the mill. Running errands and the like. So he said no, and I had to back him up. We need the money."

"Mrs Snape, perhaps if we were to speak to your husband..." Lucius began, but Eileen shook her head again.

"No. That'd make things worse. He'd be fine when you were here, but once you left..." Her voice tailed off.

"Mrs Snape," Narcissa said, sitting up straighter. "If it is a question of money, I will happily pay you a week's wages for Severus if you would let him come to the wedding. In fact, I'd pay you his wages for the rest of the summer if you'd let him come and stay at Malfoy Manor with Lucius until the wedding." Eileen went red and said in a more dignified voice than she had used thus far,

"We don’t need your charity!"

"It isn't charity!" Narcissa forced herself to stay calm. She couldn’t bear the thought of Severus working in a filthy Muggle mill surrounded by people like the crazy bag-lady all summer. He was too good for that! Her mind inexplicably flitted to Andromeda... _No, not her. She's gone._ Narcissa took a deep breath and spoke again. "Severus is flourishing at school, Mrs Snape. He's very gifted and talented, but every time he goes home... he comes back to school an emotional wreck. I don't want to be rude, and I don't want to know what goes on here, but I can guess enough. Please, Mrs Snape. You're his _mother_ , I don’t understand how you can stand aside where your son is concerned!"

There was silence, and Narcissa thought she had gone too far. She stared into Eileen's dark eyes, realising that she could not read them, and, more disturbingly, that Eileen was attempting to read her. After about a minute, Eileen broke eye contact and spoke softly.

"You _can't_ understand, Miss Black. Not yet. Maybe one day you will, and maybe you'll make a better choice. I'm not the woman I was and I'm not the woman I hoped I'd be." She rose from her seat. "I'll speak to Tobias. Come back here at eight - you can take Severus then."

"Thank you, Mrs Snape." Narcissa and Lucius rose, too. "And how much do we own you for -" but Eileen cut them off.

"If you want to help, you could buy him some formal robes. He has nothing suitable to wear for such a grand wedding." Her face flushed and she looked at the threadbare rug as she spoke.

"I'd be glad to." Narcissa spoke with sincerity. They bade the woman goodbye and left, heading back through the maze of streets to the riverbank where they could apparate back to the wizarding world.

"Poor Severus," Lucius muttered. Narcissa nodded in agreement. "How did a pure-blood end up married to such a brute? I can never understand it when someone chooses a Muggle, but even if Tobias Snape were a wizard, I'd still question the judgement of the woman who married him!"

"I don't know," Narcissa murmured. "Luc, what did she mean when she said I couldn’t understand _yet_?"

Lucius looked at her in surprise. "She meant that you don't yet have children; she was referring to when you become a mother. You are rather maternal to the younger boys, you know, especially Severus."

"Oh." Narcissa looked up at Lucius, feeling apprehensive. "Luc... I don't know if now's the best time to talk about this... but I don't want to have children yet."

He looked down at her, a wry smile breaking across his face. "I'm relieved to hear you say that. I was worried you were all broody and wanted to fill all the bedrooms at the Manor straight away! As lovely as it would be to have a child one day, I'm happy for it to wait a few years - I don't feel like sharing you yet."

She laughed. "Good! Because I want to be _me_ before I become someone's mother. And you say _a_ child? Not hankering after a large family, then?"

"Merlin no! One would be fine. Any more and I'd go insane. How about you?"

"I quite agree. One is enough." She smiled up at him as they mounted the river bank. Narcissa took Lucius' outstretched hand and they twisted on the spot, disappearing with a small 'pop'.

Narcissa, shackled to her mother's side, was too busy with wedding preparations to spend much time with Lucius and Severus over the next two weeks. However, her mother did allow her to accompany the boys on a trip to Diagon Alley. It was another hot, dusty day, and the cobbled street was crowded with families completing their back-to-school shopping. Lucius had dug out his old text books for Severus - even though both he and Narcissa would have been happy to buy Severus new books, even Lucius could tell how much this would humiliate the boy, so they had refrained from doing so. But Severus had happily accepted the old textbooks, so he only needed to buy 'A Practical Guide to Creatures of Great Britain & Ireland' and the newest edition of 'Spellman's Syllabary', as his two chosen electives were Care of Magical Creatures and The Study of Ancient Runes. Lucius smirked at the shiny new books as Severus picked them up in Flourish and Blotts. "Perhaps you, Kettleburn and that oaf Hagrid can start a monster-loving club this year," he drawled. Severus looked up, scowling,

"I _don't_ love creatures, but there are some potent potions ingredients you can only get from them - like unicorn hair and acromantula venom. They are extortionately overpriced to buy, so I'd like to know how to collect them myself."

Lucius laughed at his indignation. "Calm down, Severus, I was only teasing! And why did you choose Runes? English too basic for you now?"

This time Severus did not scowl, understanding that Lucius was not actually mocking him. "If I study Runology, I'll have a better understanding of how spells work, and that'll enable me to make more of my own spells - and much more powerful ones." Lucius nodded, exchanging a glance with Narcissa as Severus paid for his books and they left the shop.

"Do you need anything else?" Narcissa asked.

"Just some Potions supplies," Severus replied.

"Yes..." Narcissa said, lowering her voice "Can you get these, too?" She pushed a piece of parchment into his hand, which listed the ingredients for Polyjuce Potion, the Death-Cap Draught, Bloodroot Poison and the Draught of Living Death, as well as some core poisons, including hemlock and hellebore. "Our Master has asked that you make these and send them to us when you're back at school. Slughorn may be an idiot, but even he'd notice if lots of his supplies went missing."

Severus glanced up, looking anxious. Narcissa was confused; she had expected him to be excited to have such a project. Next to her Lucius spoke softly, " _I'm_ paying for all this, Severus. We just need you to pick it up - they won't question a Hogwarts student buying this, as long as we throw in a lot of innocuous ingredients too. But if I were to start buying it alone... it'd look suspicious." Severus let out a deep breath and flashed them a genuine, if slightly embarrassed, smile.

"Right." Narcissa stepped back. "I need to go to Gringotts, meet you outside Twilfitt’s?" Lucius nodded, kissed her quickly and he and Severus turned and headed into the dark interior of the apothecary.

Narcissa's business at Gringotts was quickly concluded. She had been concerned about what might happen to Severus when he was returned home. He had been waiting for them at the top of Spinner's End when they had gone back to collect him after their discussion with his mother, and he had said nothing about his family, or the argument his acceptance of their hospitality had undoubtedly caused. Narcissa hated to admit to it, even to herself, but she felt sorry for Eileen Snape, and had no wish to make Severus' home life any more difficult than it already was. She therefore, much to the surprise of the goblin who assisted her, asked to change twenty Galleons into Muggle money. She had no idea how much it would be worth in the Muggle world, but the bag of coins felt reassuringly heavy, and she hoped it would be enough to placate Mr Snape, whilst not causing undue embarrassment to his wife. Narcissa planned to owl it over to her that evening.

Narcissa stepped out of the bank back onto the sunny street, and noticed that, although the street was humming with activity, most people looked strained and worried. They were moving in groups, not stopping to speak to one another, and glancing around nervously. Narcissa held her head high and adopted her most scathing expression as she swept dramatically past the shabby, red-haired Weasley family - _filthy blood traitors._ Then she smiled as she saw Lucius and Severus waiting for her outside Twilfitt and Tatting’s.

As they passed into the presently cool interior of the shop, Narcissa found her herself wondering who made the robes for the Death Eaters. Each Death Eater had custom-made black robes, which they were expected to don when their Master called them. They couldn’t possibly have come from a shop... maybe some poor Death Eater's wife had to make them? Or perhaps an elf? Her lip curled as her thoughts immediately went to the Malfoys' elf, Dobby. That disgusting excuse for a servant got more and more imbecillc every day. Only yesterday, she had had to punish him for spilling tea on her new robes. She would need to do something about him once she was mistress of Malfoy Manor... her thoughts were interrupted as the shop assistant stepped forward to greet them, and they got to business. Twenty minutes later, Severus had been fitted for his new dress robes, and they had arranged for them to be stitched up and sent over to the Manor by owl the following day. Lucius waved away Severus' words of thanks as they left the shop and started up the cobbled street again.

"We only have one other place to visit today... How do you fancy a trip to Knockturn Alley, Severus?"

Severus' eyes glittered with excitement, then he said, "But won't that look suspicious?"

"Not at all. Borgin and Burkes are a specialist antique dealers - many wizarding families use them. And Mr Borgin is the soul of discretion."

"What do you need to see him for? The wig?" Severus asked as they headed down a dark alleyway off the main concourse.

"Yes... I wondered if you had noticed that. The curse appears to be wearing off, and I would like it restored, if possible. It is an important historical artefact, and Father feels that -" Narcissa tuned out as they kept talking. Lucius and Severus both had an unquenchable fascination for Dark artefacts, and Lucius had taken great delight in giving Severus a tour of his family's prize possessions from different historical periods. The Malfoys owned a great number of contraband items, hidden in a secret chamber under the drawing room floor. These included:

Roman: A pair of soft leather shoes which slowly eroded the feet of the wearer.

Medieval: A golden, jewel-encrusted goblet which poisoned the drink of anyone without magical blood

Tudor: A green Bartmann jug which always poisoned the thirteenth cup it poured.

Elizabethan: A cursed make-up set, which had been created by witches & wizards to try to rid the court of corrupt officials. They had tailored the poison to closely mimic the effects of lead poisoning.

Jacobean: A sewing kit which stitched the mouth of the user closed.

Georgian: A tall, white wig which caused the wearer to go slowly insane.

Victorian: A boned corset with asphyxiated the wearer.

Edwardian: A cameo broach which whispered the wearer's worst fears to them.

First World War: A small doll which drained the life from the one who held it for too long.

Post Second World War: An enchanted mirror which the viewer cannot look away from.

They also owned a collection cursed books, ranging from simple eye-locking hexes to ones which burned the reader's eyes out, as well as innumerable books on Dark magic. These items and books had to be kept under a great number of secrecy enchantments, as, under current Ministry regulations, the hoard would be worth, at least, a hefty fine, and at worst, a few months in Azkaban. _But not for much longer... once_ _the Dark Lord is in his rightful place, we won't have to hide anymore..._ Narcissa thought happily.

Borgin and Burkes was a rather run-down and dusty antiques shop, with grimy windows and soot-blackened bricks. Inside, it was dark and dingy, but filled with an assortment of objects to fascinate anyone with even the slightest interest in unusual artefacts. Mr Borgin, apparently aware that Lucius was about to take over as head of the Malfoy family, adopted his most oily manner, sucking up to Lucius in a blatant and sickening way. The man knew his stuff, however, and soon was describing a Dark charm to Lucius which would preserve the cursed wig for another hundred-odd years. Narcissa listened without much interest, whilst Severus moved slowly around the shop, dark eyes taking in the odd assortment of objects with obvious relish. As Lucius and Borgin concluded their business, Severus approached the counter holding a small, tattered book.

"How much is this?" he asked.

Mr Borgin's eyes swept over Severus, then flickered almost imperceptibly to Lucius before he replied, "Two Galleons."

"I believe I must have misheard you. I asked how much this book cost," Severus replied coolly. Narcissa smirked as Mr Borgin's eyes widened slightly.

"One Galleon, ten Sickles."

"Try again." Severus narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders.

"Now look here," Mr Borgin began. "That book is a rare first edition and out of the goodness of my heart, I have already heavily discounted it for you as a favour to a long and faithful customer." He gestured respectively to Lucius. "So if you -"

But Severus cut him off smoothly, "I will choose to believe you have been hit by a Confundus charm this morning, Mr Borgin, rather than accuse you of lying to me. This book is _not_ a rare first edition. It is a poorly made counterfeit. I assume you sold the real first edition some time ago, but chose to make a few copies before you did so? I cannot criticise your enterprising endeavours, but please do not insult my intelligence by trying to pass it off as the real deal. It is barely worth the paper it is printed on, but out of the _goodness of my heart_ , I'll give you five Sickles for it. Do we have a deal?"

Mr Borgin looked as if he had been struck dumb. He glanced at Lucius, who put a hand on Severus' shoulder and said politely, "If you wouldn't mind, Mr Borgin. We do have other places to be today..." Throwing a savage glare at Severus, Mr Borgin took the proffered coins from his outstretched hand. The three then left the shop.

"Impressive negotiation skills, Severus. How did you know he was lying?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I could see it in his eyes," Severus replied simply, tucking the book in his robes. "I've been practicing."

Narcissa nodded. "Good. Keep it up. So what's the book about?"

"Wizarding medical treatment in Tudor times. Back then, they believed that many illnesses were caused by an excess of blood, or by bad blood, so Muggle surgeons would deliberately cut their patients or use leeches to attempt to get rid of it. Wizards caught onto this absurd notion too, and used magic to keep wounds open and stop them from healing. Unsurprisingly, their patients died from sepsis or blood loss... but I want to find out what sort of curse they used to keep the wounds open... it's for an idea I'm working on," Severus replied easily. The party stepped into a quiet alleyway, and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

The wedding of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy was a spectacular event. The Daily Prophet enthusiastically published a double page spread about it on the following day - presumably the editor was relieved to be reporting on something other than deaths, disappearances and disasters. Over five hundred guests attended, including the rich, famous and beautiful. The service was held in the extensive grounds of Malfoy Manor in the dazzling August sunlight. The bride and groom were a true sight to behold, tall, fair, elegant and simply but exquisitely dressed. The vows were traditional, respectable and moving. The happy couple were presented with priceless and exotic gifts, including a breeding group of albino peacocks (called, rather fittingly, an ostentation of peafowl). The Prophet also reported gifts of rare gemstones, goblin made armour, a pure silver dinner service, charmed jewellery and vintage wine. The total cost of the wedding was thought to be over ten thousand Galleons - a rumour happily encouraged by Druella Black (who knew that it had in fact been just a few Galleons short of eight thousand.)

The guests, for the most part, behaved well. Theodosia and her fiancé, Dunstan Nott, disappeared for a greater part of the afternoon, and stubbornly insisted they had just been, "exploring the grounds" when Lucius teased them for it. Augustus Rookwood kept a close eye on Barty Crouch Senior, who was found wandering around on the top floor of the Manor at one time, but meekly came back to the party without finding anything of significance. Abraxas Malfoy made a long speech in which he listed his family's influence through the last few centuries, and ended by formally announcing his retirement as head of the family in favour of his newly married son. After the cake was cut and the first dance had been duly watched, Crabbe and Goyle led their new wives onto the dance floor and twirled and spun with much enthusiasm, if little talent. Soon they were joined by the other guests and the party began. Even Bellatrix managed to keep her usually wild behaviour reigned in (even though Narcissa suspected that she and her husband Rodolphus spent most of the day plotting more Muggle killings with the Carrows.) As the evening wore on, Narcissa found her hand taken by a man she did not recognise. He bowed over it and kissed it, before looking into her eyes. Narcissa realised with an unpleasant lurch of her stomach who it was, and fought the simultaneous urges she felt to flinch and curtsey.

"I'm delighted you could come, Sir." She beamed at him. Lord Voldemort, appearance transfigured to avoid detection, smiled slowly at her comprehension. His hair, which was longer than it had been at her interview, was wavy and dark blond. His skin was tanned and he looked European.

"It seems I cannot fool you, Mrs Malfoy. I am glad. I only stopped by briefly to congratulate you. I also wished to size up some of the guests. I was very interested to meet Barty Crouch's offspring." He nodded over Narcissa's shoulder and she turned to see that Barty Crouch Jr. had attached himself to Regulus, Evan and Severus. They were sat at a round table, talking and laughing animatedly. All boys were looking smart in dress robes, and Severus, in simply cut forest-green velvet, fitted in with the pure-bloods perfectly. Narcissa looked back at her Master and asked,

"You spoke to him, Sir?"

"I did not need to speak to people to meet them, Mrs Malfoy. Young Crouch has a most curious mind... I trust you will follow it up?"

She swallowed and forced herself to smile. "Yes, Sir. I will."

"And the dark haired boy? Who is he?"

"Severus Snape, my Lord. Half-blood, Muggle father, pure-blood mother, but very dedicated to our cause. He's the one who invented ' _Muffliato'_ and has been leading the research on healing potions and their limitations." She felt her heart begin to thud as she waited for his reply. The Dark Lord watched Severus for a few moments before looking back at the bride.

"I hope his work continues to be useful to me. His blood status is lower than I would usually permit, but true loyalty will right many wrongs. Do you not agree?"

Narcissa swallowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort nodded, then walked away. He seemed to dissolve as he entered the crowd and Narcissa did not see him again that evening. If anyone else had seen him, they did not say so. And so the wedding party concluded in the early hours of the following morning. Eventually, the guests had all left, the family had retired to bed and Dobby began to clear away all evidence of the revelries.


	5. Chamaeleon: Hidden in Plain Sight

**Chapter 5**

**Chamaeleon: Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Spring 1974 - Winter 1975**

Abraxas and Candace Malfoy had moved into the East Wing of Malfoy Manor after the wedding, leaving the main house to the new head of the family. Abraxas had also lined up several high-profile charitable events to get Lucius' name in the public eye as quickly as possible. Abraxas was in his late fifties and still as sharp as ever. Over the years, he had built a name for himself and held sway at the Ministry; he did not want his son to lose this influence. The Dark Lord, too, was keen for the Malfoys to infiltrate and spy on the top ranks of society, so Lucius had spent the first few months after their wedding accompanying his father to a series of events, functions and meetings. He had watched and learnt from his father, and in the New Year, Abraxas had taken a back seat, allowing Lucius to take the lead. Being young, handsome and extremely photogenic, he began featuring regularly in the Daily Prophet, and was soon rubbing shoulders with rising stars at the Ministry, including Harold Minchum.

Even the current Minister, Eugenia Jenkins, was slowly thawing towards Lucius, and had accepted an invitation to dinner at Malfoy Manor. It was a most illuminating event; Narcissa found that Jenkins was floundering in her role, quite unable to keep up with the constant barrage of death, destruction and disappearances caused by the Death Eaters. She was also under a great deal of pressure from her own party, where murmurs were critiquing her competence and finding her wanting. Not that Jenkins _said_ any of this to Narcissa, but she found that by asking a few delicate questions and studying her eyes, Jenkins' mind revealed all that she needed to know. She reported her findings back to the Dark Lord, who instructed Yaxley and Rookwood, both of whom worked for the Ministry, to start a few malicious rumours. Narcissa was to do the same, and hosted a dinner party for the wives of several high-profile Ministry officials, which soon descended into scandalous gossip. Narcissa put in a word here, made a suggestion there, and applied a few silent Confundus charms to make sure none of the rumours could be traced back to herself. The tide was turning against Jenkins, and it seemed only a matter of time before she would be ousted. The favourite to succeed her was none other than Lucius' new friend Minchum. He was not a blood purist, but seemed more biddable than Jenkins, and he certainly harboured no distrust towards the Malfoy family. 

In the spring of 1974, Abraxas launched a three-pronged strategy to firmly cement Lucius in the public's mind as a good and kindly benefactor. He had chuckled, saying, "People love sick people, Lucius, and people love children. So a nice big donation to sick children and people will be all over you!" And so Lucius was booked in for a high-profile donation to the new children's unit at St Mungo's, followed by a substantial donation to the research for a cure for Dragonpox, followed by a large fundraiser hosted at Malfoy Manor, at the end of which they would announce the establishment of an annual bursary for full training for five Healers. Narcissa was so busy preparing for her first event as hostess that she even forgot to be horrible to Dobby for several days, for which the little elf was very grateful. She was also corresponding regularly with Ophiuchus, and received two letters from them one bright but cold March morning:

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Things are going well in Ophiuchus. Barty Crouch Jr, is a real find - Severus used Legilimency on him and he's all for the Dark Lord - despises his father, wants blood purity and is very clever. It's made Ophiuchus meetings a bit tricky, as we have to smuggle him into our common room, but we've threated any potential snitches and we don't think anyone'll split on us. He's linked up with Evan, and they're working on the Imperius_ _curse with Mallory - they're getting worryingly good at it!_

_Re Potions, we thought Sluggy would stop supervising now the boys are older, but he seems to have a bit of a thing for that Evans girl and was hanging around to talk to her. We couldn’t think of a good way to start making the new potions around them without them getting suspicious, so I had Regulus pick a fight with her (only verbal, sadly. She's Sluggy's favourite, so we have to make it look like a childish argument) and she quit. He got a detention, but now Sluggy just leaves him and Severus to it, so they've started work on the Polyjuice Potion. They said they're hoping to be able to send the first batch to you next week. We'll disguise it as a perfume, I think, just in case the Squib starts snooping. He's taken to lurking around the Owlery lately, probably on the Headmaster's orders, and has already confiscated a few bits and pieces from the lower school (mostly Zonko's stuff). I asked Severus about Felix Felicis, he said he'll write to you separately as, apparently, I couldn't possibly communicate the 'nuances of his argument' correctly. But to cut a long story short, it's a no._

_Severus invented a new jinx,_ 'Levicorpus' _. It hangs the intended victim upside down by one ankle. It's probably not much use to you, but we've been using it on the Muggle-born scum and leaving them there as another little reminder that they don't belong. It's seen as a joke so the staff aren't doing anything about it. The counter-jinx is_ 'Liberacorpus' _. He's working on something else at the moment, but won’t say what._

_Please tell our Master I've been researching and I know where to find the UK's main giant population. I'm working on a method of communication, and am confident I can bring them over to our side. I also need to speak with Greyback at some point (preferably when he's not feeling too bloodthirsty) about some families I think need targeting... Do you think you can ask him to meet me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?_

_Mallory and Valdis are as keen as ever to rid the school of all the filth. I'm handing over to them at Easter as you suggested so I can concentrate on my N.E.W.T.s (and giant research). Fortunately, no-one can ask what I'm up to when I'm studying giants in the library all day since I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures!_

_Thanks, Narcissa, and can you send some Caldron Cakes in the next post? I'm asking for the boys, of course, not just me!_

_Brennan._

Narcissa smiled at Brennan's letter before turning to the second missive she had received that morning. It was written in a small, cramped hand and was unmistakably Severus' self-acclaimed eloquent argument:

_Narcissa,_

_Brennan asked me if I would be able to brew Felix Felicis - a suggestion from Alecto Carrow, I believe? Yes, I could do so with relative ease, however, it is a pointless endeavour._

_Most people are put off making this potion as it has unpleasant side effects, it takes several months to brew, some of the ingredients are expensive, and one - the Occamy eggshell - is very rare. However, this is no more difficult a potion than the others in Advanced Potion Making, so I could brew it - and it has been done annually without fail by Professor Slughorn. He has been regaling countless N.E.W.T classes with tales of the wonders of this potion and he has awarded a vial of it to one 'lucky' student each year. If Felix Felicis is really that valuable, difficult to make and rare, would a teacher - especially a teacher like Slughorn, who is known for his greed and avarice - really be handing it out to his students? I know for a fact that he is not above taking and selling off some of the more valuable ingredients to make a little extra income - so why would he be doling out a rare and valuable potion for free when he could be selling it for a tidy profit? And on that note, can Slughorn really be described as a 'lucky' person? He is a balding, overweight man stuck in a middling job with no career prospects, teaching mostly dunderheaded students. He clings to success by riding the coattails of his more gifted students who actually make something of their lives. His idea of influence is hosting those infernal 'Slug Club' parties in his office; hardly a shining example of social prowess. Slughorn is a theatrical man who wishes to appear talented and beneficent. Giving away Felix Felicis is a suitably showy and dramatic portrayal of this persona, with very little personal cost involved. I doubt that even he believes the potion actually works, which brings me to my second point._

_Looking at the ingredients, I have concluded that Felix Felicis creates a feeling of confidence and happiness in the drinker. This then leads the drinker to attempt actions which they would usually be too timid to try, and when they succeed, they attribute it to luck, rather than their own skill. They then brag about their success, and the hyperbole surrounding the potion increases. Those who fail in their endeavours after drinking the potion assume that they made it incorrectly, and tend not to share the story of their failure - people are far more inclined to show themselves in a positive light and hide their shortcomings. Therefore, the tales of Felix Felicis working are vastly disproportionate._

_Unfortunately, there are enough gullible idiots in the Ministry that the use of this potion has been banned from sporting events and examinations, thereby fuelling the ridiculous rumours that it works. It should also be noted that Libatius Borage (author of Advanced Potion Making) made a great deal of money from selling this brew, so naturally would proclaim its potency._

_I believe that only a weak witch or wizard would choose to rely on a luck potion, rather than trust in their own skill. I personally would find it abhorrent to use such a potion, and feel that any witch or wizard worth their salt would feel the same way. The Dark Lord, as the greatest wizard of our times, powers equalled by none, would surely have no need for a placebo._

_I hope this adequately dispels the rumours of the effects of Felix Felicis, but should you require further explanation, I would be happy to address any queries. The Polyjuice Potion will be with you next week, then we will begin the Draught of Living Death._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Severus._

Narcissa snorted at the pompous style of writing Severus had adopted, but couldn't flaw his logic. It was true that Alecto Carrow, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had been harping on about the wonders of Felix Felicis, and nagging her to ask Severus to make it. The Dark Lord had asked her to write to Brennan about it, but he had done so with a smirk... she got the feeling he was hiding a joke. He had also asked to see the reply. _Will he be offended by Severus' closing remarks?_ She wondered if she should alter the page, but after a few moments indecision, made up her mind. It was surely a compliment to the Dark Lord's powers that Severus believed he didn’t need luck. She put the letter aside to give to Lucius later, and reluctantly dug out a letter from her mother she had been putting off replying to. Her mother was very keen to exert her influence over the upcoming fundraiser, but Narcissa couldn’t bear all the fuss she would undoubtedly make, so spent the next half hour formulating a carefully-worded reply designed to appease her mother but ultimately make her leave the matter in her daughter's capable hands.

On the evening of Lucius' next meeting with the Dark Lord, Narcissa was sitting alone in her parlour labouring over the seating plan for the fundraiser. It was dull work, and she was trying to decide where to place a new friend of Lucius' - a European wizard named Igor Karkaroff - when the fireplace erupted into flames. Assuming it was her husband returning, Narcissa did not even look up as she said,

"Hello, Luc, how'd it go? Have you eaten? I had Dobby save you a plate -" but a high, cold chuckle interrupted her monologue, and her head jerked up in shock. The Dark Lord was standing on the hearth rug, smiling at her like a snake might smile at a mouse it is about to devour. "My Lord!" Narcissa jumped up and curtseyed, eyes downcast. "Please do forgive me, I was not expecting -" but Voldemort spoke softly,

"No need to apologise, Narcissa. Manners dictate that I should have allowed Lucius to go ahead and warn you of my coming, however, I decided to surprise you. Please, sit down."

Narcissa rose and settled herself on the sofa, gesturing for the Dark Lord to take the one opposite. He did so, withdrawing a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I have just read the reply from your young potioneer regarding Felix Felicis. He is rather set on his opinions for one so young."

Narcissa swallowed. "I hope he did not offend you, my Lord?"

"On the contrary - I was rather impressed." Narcissa looked up, half smiling as Voldemort continued, "His opinion of that potion - and of Slughorn, incidentally - ally completely with my own. The potion is a dud, and even if it were genuine, only a feeble wizard would choose to rely on luck rather than skill." Narcissa was unsure of whether she ought to answer or not, so kept silent. Voldemort went on smoothly, "I understand this boy is rather a favourite with yourself and Lucius? He certainly has a good knowledge of potions and Dark artefacts. I should like to meet him. Perhaps you would be good enough to arrange for this this coming summer?"

"Of course, my Lord." Narcissa stood as the Dark Lord rose from his seat and approached the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder. He paused, turning back to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Narcissa. Your husband will be along shortly. Once the Polyjuice Potion arrives, send the two boys a gift. It'll spur the others on to greater heights. I want it known that I always recognise and reward true loyalty in all my followers."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." Narcissa watched as the Dark Lord stepped into the fire, calling the name of her sister's home. He twisted in the flames, disappearing from sight. Less than a minute later, Lucius was home. He scooped Narcissa into his arms, apologising profusely for the unexpected visitor, and they rather hastily retired to bed.

Narcissa had thought that when people had warned her marriage was made up of hard work and compromise, that they had been exaggerating. She and Lucius had been married for almost a year, and it has been idyllic and harmonious. She had felt slightly smug when Theodosia had regaled her with the tale of her and Dunstan's First Big Row. They had since had several Big Rows, but Theodosia swore it was good for them, helping them to clear the air and better understand each other's temperaments. Narcissa had laughed, and gaily said, "Well Lucius and I don’t need to row, we already understand one another perfectly." Theodosia had mimed being sick, and went on to tell Narcissa about the new crate of medallions she was cursing to be sold to gullible witches and wizards as protection amulets. Narcissa was soon forced to eat her words, however, as a silly disagreement over the seating plan for the upcoming charitable event at Malfoy Manor escalated into a full-blown row. Lucius insisted that his mother and father sit at their right side at the top table, but Narcissa had earmarked those places for her parents.

"Your parents have to sit to our left, Luc," she remarked carelessly, inking her parents' names carefully in the coveted spots. "Black ranks higher than Malfoy in the Sacred Twenty-Eight - you know it does."

"I know nothing of the sort!" he growled at her. She looked up, taken aback, and cried out as he snatched the parchment from her. "Malfoy ranks higher than Black, and in case you have forgotten, you are sitting in Malfoy Manor." He waved his wand at the plan, replacing Mr and Mrs Black with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. "I've fixed it for you," he said coolly, handing the sheet back to her, and turning to leave the room.

" _Fixed_ it! You're an idiot, Lucius. Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this wretched plan? It's all right for you, you just swan off with your precious father and hob-nob with a load of pretentious prats and I have to sit here making sure I don’t confuse a Shafig with a Selwyn - Merlin forbid - in case it makes you look bad!" She stood up, chest heaving, feeling an angry red flush start to creep across her face. Lucius turned back to her, lip curling as he sneered.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_ for doing my job. Funny, I don’t hear you complaining about my 'pretentious' friends when you go out shopping with Thea spending _my_ family fortune, or when you're featured in the Prophet as _my_ wife thanks to _my_ connections."

Narcissa glowered at him. "I think I misspoke before - _you're_ a pretentious prat, Lucius. And how dare you insinuate I didn’t bring anything to this marriage - the Black family fortune is worth more than the Malfoy fortune - and you know it. And I've been slaving away, simpering at all those odious politicians you bring home, making mindless small talk with their empty-headed wives. And since _I_ arranged this whole ridiculous event, _I_ can sit my parents wherever _I_ choose to." She jabbed her wand at the parchment as she spoke, and changed the seating arrangement back. She gasped as she felt Lucius' hand tighten on her wrist and he snarled in her ear,

"You know, no-one would have blamed me for ditching you when your stupid sister shacked up with that Mudblood. You need to remember your place. Black is below Malfoy. And you aren't a Black anymore - you're a Malfoy. Your loyalty is to _me_ first."

"Get your hands off me," she hissed. He released her immediately, but didn’t move away. Narcissa tossed her hair and said contemptuously, "You're not even a real man. You just hide behind daddy all the time, riding his coattails. What have _you_ achieved, Lucius, that wasn't handed to you on a silver platter?"

Lucius' face was livid as he dealt his next verbal blow. "You're pathetic. Don’t think I don’t know what you're doing - you're so desperate to be loved and so scared your parents will reject you too, that you're overlooking all social propriety. Well you're not shaming my family - your parents can sit at our left and they should be on their knees thanking us - because of Andromeda, they shouldn't be invited at all. It's their own fault for not bringing her up properly - they have no-one to blame but themselves."

"If we're talking about parents' mistakes." Narcissa smiled sweetly, trying to stop her voice from trembling with anger. "Perhaps I might just _let slip_ to our dear friend Jenkins what _really_ happened to Minster Leach. _Dear_ daddy Malfoy would face life imprisonment in Azkaban, you know. Then where would we sit your poor, socially disgraced mother?"

Lucius' hand twitched, and Narcissa thought for one horrible second he was reaching for his wand. But he smirked and replied smoothly, "Are you threatening your father-in-law, Narcissa? You stand in his home, wearing clothes bought with his money. You eat his food, have use of his elf, and use his name. And this is what you think of him. You disgust me. You're as bad as those parasitic Mudbloods, taking what isn’t theirs."

Narcissa felt the blood drain from her face and her head jerked backwards. His last insult felt as if he had physically struck her. She drew her wand and blasted the sofa into a smithereens, screaming at him, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" But Lucius had already reached the door. He looked back at the mess and said coolly,

"You can clear this up. I'll order Dobby not to do it. You aren't a child anymore Narcissa - grow up." And he left the room.

Narcissa was left alone in the middle of the destruction, panting, fury still surging through her. She wanted to follow Lucius, to hurt him like he'd hurt her. His cruel words flew around her brain, and she began to shake with anger. Then, she heard echoes of her own voice shouting, threatening, name-calling; she had been as bad as him. She shook herself. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet. She sighed, and set about repairing the sofa. Once it was done, she walked to her dressing room and repaired the damage her emotional outburst had done to her hair and make-up. She was going to see Lucius and apologise. Theodosia always said apologising quickly after a Big Row was important, it stopped things from festering, and as much as she hated Lucius at that precise moment, she knew with a deep conviction that she still loved him more than anything the world had to offer. She took a deep breath and left her dressing room, stopping short when she saw Lucius was standing outside.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second then both laughed.

"No _I'm_ sorry." He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug.

" _I_ said it first," she mumbled against his shoulder, putting her arms around him. He squeezed her tightly as he murmured,

"I should never have said that. Any of it. I really do value all that you are doing - I know it can be tedious, and I'm sorry that I haven't been more supportive. And I don’t think you're like a Mudblood at all. I wanted to hurt you and I was angry... this apology isn't going too well, is it?" He laughed awkwardly. Narcissa tightened her arms around him, saying firmly,

"It's a perfectly lovely apology, Luc. And I'm sorry for what I said. You are your own man, and I'm proud to be your wife. And I love your dad. I'd never do anything to hurt him. Also, Leech was a swine, so good riddance."

Lucius chuckled and pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I said you didn’t bring anything to this marriage. I struck gold the moment I met you, Narcissa. Your family are my family's equal in every way, and you are my equal. And I'm sorry about what I said about Andromeda. I know you're still hurting about that and it was caddish of me to throw it in your face to score a point. It was a cheap shot."

Narcissa felt her eyes well with tears, but blinked them away. "It's ok, Luc. And you're not a pretentious prat. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, hugging her tightly again.

Narcissa and Lucius solved the great seating dilemma with a compromise; Abraxas Malfoy and Druella Black sat on the couple's right, and Cygnus Black sat with Candace Malfoy on their left. The event went spectacularly well; none of the guests would have guessed that their hosts had just emerged from their First Big Row. Only Theodosia knew, and teased Narcissa for several months afterwards. From then on, Narcissa and Lucius did have rows, like any other couple, but they were able to apologise well and move on and they worked hard to make their relationship stronger.

That summer saw Brennan Wilkes graduate from Hogwarts. He was branded with the Dark Mark and, after recovering, instead of the traditional initiation, was sent off immediately to recruit the giants. Fenrir Greyback was performing a similar role with his own kind; both the werewolf and giant populations were frustrated at the prejudice they encountered from the Ministry, angry that they had been ostracised from normal wizarding society, and were very keen to join a wizard who would allow them to experience the freedom - and bloodlust - they craved.

Narcissa, Theodosia, Antonin, Doyle and Lucius found themselves thrown into a team. "Just like the old days!" Doyle joked. The Dark Lord told them that he had collected some objects he wanted them to transfigure and charm. The group travelled to Yaxley's home, where the Dark Lord was basing himself again, speculating on what the objects could be. Theodosia and Narcissa had already been very busy altering objects for the Death Eaters and creating cursed items for unsuspecting Muggles, so were confident it would be something along those lines. Lucius and Doyle fancied it would be valuable treasure, perhaps creating counterfeit goods to sell to raise funds for their cause. Antonin was quieter, and didn’t join in with the general discussion. He looked nervous - and it turned out to be with good reason. The 'objects' were over one hundred corpses, in varying stages of decomposition. Even Yaxley looked queasy as he described the task to the group; they were to create an army of Inferi for the Dark Lord's use. After casting the Bubble-head charm to ensure they each had a clean supply of air, the group entered the cellar and got to work. Fortunately, it only took them two days to complete the job. They left Yaxley's home exhausted, feeling skittish, and with an unspoken agreement never to mention to the horrors of their task again. Narcissa never fully managed to get the images out of her head, and later in her life, she reflected that there was a relatively small number of reported Inferi attacks throughout the First Wizarding War, and she couldn’t help but wonder what the Dark Lord has used the rest of the animated corpses for.

Narcissa was nervous about Severus' first meeting with the Dark Lord. She had written to the boy to make him aware of the honour, and instructed him to practise greater control over his Occlumency. ' _The Dark Lord must be able to read you, Severus. If you try to hide anything from him, he will kill you.'_ Severus had written back, assuring her that he was well prepared. His confidence did little to reassure Narcissa, and reminded her that she had been neglecting her own Occlumency and Legilimency. She therefore sought out her sister, and submitted to regular practice with her. She was now able to break into Bellatrix's mind against her sister's will, and was able to block most of her sister's attempts on her own mind. She had also made a rather alarming discovery in her sister's mind. Bellatrix's behaviour was growing more and more erratic every day, and Narcissa believed she had found the reason why; Bellatrix had been practising Occlumency and Legilimency with the Dark Lord himself, and Narcissa believed that he had been changing and altering parts of her sister's mind. It frightened her, and she confided her fears to Lucius, who also looked worried as she concluded with,

"But, why would he need to change her mind, Luc? She's already devoted to him!"

Lucius was silent for a long time, then spoke softly, "I think it's more that he _can_ , Narcissa. Not that he _wants_ or _needs_ to. You only see him at his best; he can be charismatic and charming and likeable - but there's another side to him..." A haunted look came into Lucius' eyes. "I never want you to see him like that, Narcissa. It's beyond anything I can even begin to describe. But if he's changing Bella's mind... you need to be careful. Perhaps you'd be better off practising without her?"

Narcissa agreed with her husband, and gently told Bellatrix that she had learned enough, and wanted to try her hand at teaching someone to put her learning into practice. And so Narcissa began to teach Lucius Occlumency. He was certainly not a natural, but his experience in using the Imperius curse helped, and he slowly grew in skill at closing his mind.

Narcissa begged Lucius to suggest the use of Malfoy Manor to the Dark Lord for his and Severus' first meeting. Lucius was dubious, but did as his wife asked and reported back, to their mutual surprise, that he had agreed. She and Lucius collected Severus from Spinner's End a few days before the proposed meeting, Narcissa surreptitiously leaving a bag of Muggle money on the kitchen table for his mother to find later. Narcissa was surprised when she saw Severus; he had been a small, slightly nervous and unconfident boy, but this time she and Lucius were greeted by a tall, painfully thin, reserved and reticent fourteen-year-old. At first, he was mostly monosyllabic, but Lucius chatted to him in his usual easy manner, describing some Dark artefacts he wanted Severus' advice on, and he soon opened up. He had developed a dry sense of humour, and was quick and sarcastic. Narcissa and Lucius took him to Diagon Alley for some new robes for his meeting, as well as to stock up on potions supplies for the poisons the Dark Lord wanted Severus and Regulus to brew next. They also patronised Borgin and Burkes, where Mr Borgin, this time, did not attempt to pull the wool over Severus' eyes. He picked up a couple more books on unusual poisons, and a book on blood and soul rituals. Even Mr Borgin looked nervous as he handled the tattered volume, and seemed relieved when the transaction was concluded and they left the shop.

"What's that book for, Severus?" Lucius asked lightly. "Not planning to do any experimenting, are you?"

"Hardly," Severus snorted. "It's for Regulus. He's doing some research into this kind of thing, but the Restricted Section in the library at Hogwarts has some books missing, it seems. So I got it for him."

On the day of Severus' and the Dark Lord's meeting, Narcissa felt almost as sick as she had before her first interview. In the end, Lucius sent her to Theodosia's as her anxiety was also putting Severus on edge. Narcissa was summoned back a few hours later. She was greeted with good news; Severus had been promised a place amongst the Death Eaters as soon as he graduated, should his work continue at its current high standard. He was clearly delighted, despite his best attempts to appear cool and collected. His black eyes were glittering, and he couldn't stop a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Narcissa was so relieved that she hugged Severus, who bore it with embarrassed awkwardness, before ordering Dobby to prepare them a special dinner to celebrate. As they ate and drank, she couldn’t stop one thought circling around her brain; _His father is a Muggle and his mother is a blood traitor... Surely the Dark Lord won’t allow them to live..._ She kept these thoughts to herself until they had taken Severus had home, then she confided them to Lucius. He looked troubled and spoke slowly,

"I think, Narcissa, what he does about his parents will be one of Severus' tests.... No-one of his birth has been a Death Eater before, and the Dark Lord expects total loyalty. He's unbending, and I don’t see how he can have someone with such parents serving him... but you mustn't interfere, Narcissa!" Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Lucius forestalled her. "No! I mean it this time! This is between the Dark Lord and Severus. We can't get involved. It might not even happen! You never know, they might die of something before Severus graduates and spare us all the problem."

At this Narcissa snorted with laughter. "Oh yes, let's just hope they meet an untimely end within the next couple of years!"

"You know what I mean." Lucius took her hand. "Severus is growing up, Narcissa. He knows what service to the Dark Lord entails. He's cunning and resourceful, he probably already has a plan. Let him work it out. You won’t do him any favours if you wade in unasked. Ok?"

Narcissa sighed and looked into Lucius's grey eyes. "Fine. I understand. You're annoying when you're so wise, you know."

Lucius smiled and kissed her gently. "I know. And I love you, too."

Back at Hogwarts, Mallory and Valdis, in their seventh and final year, had thrown caution to the winds and launched another attack on a Muggle-born. This one was a Gryffindor, named Mary MacDonald. Far from being displeased at their lack of restraint, however, the Dark Lord had lavishly rewarded the two boys, who had gotten away scot-free due to a carefully constructed alibi created well in advance, and cunning use of the Polyjuice Potion. Valdis had impersonated Mallory, and had been speaking with Slughorn at the time the real Mallory had ambushed the girl, using the Imperius curse to send her unarmed and bare-foot into the Forbidden Forest. By the time she was found, she was dazed and confused. She had been poisoned by stepping on a highly toxic plant and attacked by creatures she could not positively identify. Her sketchy testimony that Mallory had been responsible was quickly dismissed. The school was apparently buzzing with rumours that the members of Ophiuchus were 'Death Eaters in training', but nothing could be proved. Slughorn staunchly defended his favourite Slytherins, so the other Heads of House could do nothing about it.

In 1975, Lucius became even more powerful and influential at the Ministry as Eugina Jenkins was forced to resign her post and Harold Minchum became the new Minister for Magic. He was a hard-liner, and responded to the increasing violence of the Wizarding War by placing more Dementors at Azkaban. This delighted the Dark Lord, who had sent Wilkes in to negotiate with the creatures. They had been interested in the Dark Lord's cause, and promised that they would join him if he would allow them to prey on more souls than they were given by the Ministry. Less pleasing, however, was the rise of Barty Crouch Senior, who ascended to the rank of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minchum proved to be less biddable than Lucius had originally thought, and he and Crouch were as ruthless in taking down Death Eaters as the Death Eaters themselves were; Crouch awarded the Aurors powers to kill, rather than just capture. Albus Dumbledore was also making his presence known. He had been recruiting a secret army called, according to Barty Crouch Jr, who heard his father talking about it, 'The Order of the Phoenix'. The Dark Lord scoffed at the name, but he seemed to take the threat seriously; Lucius, Narcissa and Theodosia were presented with more corpses to turn into Inferi, and then sent them into Muggle London. The panic and chaos that ensued shook Minchum and Crouch, and the Aurors had to turn their attention to slaying the undead beings, healing the injured and wiping the memories of the survivors. The Dark Lord was not done, however, and ordered Wilkes to launch a giant attack in Scotland. The siege lasted several days, and amongst the dead was a Robert McGonagall, younger brother of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"It was terrible, terrible!" Minchum told Lucius and Narcissa, as he dined at Malfoy Manor the week after the attacks. "Truly awful. The Dementors were chomping at the bit to enter the fray - we may have to allow it, if this kind of attack continues." Narcissa listened acutely, reading as much as she could from the Minister's eyes, and Lucius expertly guided the conversation, encouraging him to open up a bit more than he should about the Ministry's next course of action. After he left, Lucius immediately departed to join the Dark Lord, and reported back all that they had learnt from the unsuspecting man. And so, despite the best efforts of Crouch and Minchum, the Death Eaters were still one step ahead.


	6. Scutum: Severus' Request

**Chapter 6**

**Scutum: Severus' Request**

**Summer 1976 - Summer 1978**

Severus continued to please the Dark Lord. By the end of his fifth year, he had invented a new spell which caused deep slashes to open instantly on the intended victim. It was resistant common magical healing and potions, and was the culmination of his previous years' research into healing potions and old magic used to keep wounds open. It was a powerful spell, and Severus was richly rewarded for his trouble. It was taught to the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort soon had many more victims to add to his army of Inferi. St Mungo's was overloaded as Healers worked around the clock to help the survivors. Regulus also wrote a private note to Narcissa which she did not share with anyone other than Lucius. It seemed that the friendship between Severus and Lily Evans was well and truly over; Severus had apparently snapped and called her a "Mudblood" in front of a crowd of witnesses. This was after Potter and his gang had caught hold of him again and dangled him upside down in public (using his own spell) before threatening to remove his underwear. As Narcissa read the note, she felt a savage anger at Potter and his gang rising inside her. _But if it means Severus has finally given up his friendship with Lily Evans, they might have actually done him a favour. And maybe if he's not hanging around with a Gryffindor, the others will leave him alone now..._

But Narcissa's hopes were was proven to be unfounded; the rivalry between Severus and Potter's gang continued, and culminated in an attempt on Severus' life in his sixth year. Evan Rosier had taken over leadership of Ophiuchus, which was slowly winding down. They were not actively recruiting new members, following the unwanted attention Mallory and Valdis had drawn to the group the previous year. Only Evan, Severus, Regulus and Barty remained, and they were channelling all their time and energy into creating spells and potions for the Death Eaters. One morning, Narcissa received an extra note from Evan simply stating that Sirius Black had tried to kill Severus, but the school had hushed things up, saying it had been a prank which had got out of hand. Severus' parents had apparently been informed but had not pursued the matter.

"This is ridiculous!" Lucius exclaimed. "You know, Narcissa, I'm going to join the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. Slughorn should have sorted out this bullying years ago. It just isn’t good enough. And if I'm on the Board, I might be able to gently encourage the Mudbloods to leave... or not come to Hogwarts in the first place. If enough like-minded people join, just think what we could achieve! Especially if we ousted that Muggle-loving Dumbledore..."

Narcissa left Lucius to his plotting and immediately wrote to Severus, asking what had happened. His reply was polite but short and he refused to say anything about it. Even Lucius couldn’t get him to open up, so eventually, they had to let the matter drop.

That year, the Dark Lord ordered a particularly brutal attack on Muggles across the country in response to two new Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, who had almost captured Bellatrix during an attack on the ex-minister, Jenkins. Voldemort was not pleased with Bellatrix, who had been his right-hand woman for the last few years. Narcissa was summoned to her sister's side and witnessed her punishment. The Dark Lord used the Cruciatus curse, to which Bellatrix silently submitted. When the ordeal was over, he said quietly, "You were careless, Bella. You will not make that mistake again."

"No, my Lord," Bellatrix choked out.

"Narcissa." The Dark Lord turned to the other woman who looked straight into his cold eyes as she replied,

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I expect Bellatrix to be back to full health in two days' time. This is your responsibility. Do not disappoint me." He did not wait for her to reply and moved silently from the room.

Narcissa succeeded in her task, and Bellatrix was back on her feet after only a day's bed rest, desperate to regain her Master's favour. He welcomed her back, and did not refer to the incident again. Narcissa reflected that he was using affection and pain to control her sister - he included her, asked her opinion and praised her publicly, but there was always a threat, an undertone to his comments, which hinted at the pain she would experience if she dared displease him. Narcissa noticed that he used different tactics with different Death Eaters; she, Lucius and the Notts were controlled by giving them power and influence, balanced with the threat of total destruction should they step out of line. Crabbe, Goyle and the Carrows were bloodthirsty, and needed very little manipulation to stay at his side as long as he provided them with a fresh supply of victims. It was a careful balance of giving people what they most craved, but making them understand that, without the Dark Lord, they were nothing, and would have nothing. It was a clever tactic, Narcissa mused - and it worked well.

In summer 1977, Evan Rosier and Regulus Black were marked and became fully-fledged Death Eaters. At just sixteen years of age, Regulus was the youngest Death Eater ever to join Voldemort's ranks. Their initiation was also suitably impressive; the Muggle papers the next day reported that a major gas leak had been responsible for the numerous deaths. Regulus seemed under the weather and was not very talkative when Narcissa went to congratulate him. He was lying in bed, listless, and barely responding to her presence. Narcissa tried to draw her cousin into conversation and, noticing that the book Severus had bought him in Knockturn Alley was on his bedside table, tried asking him about it, but he was monosyllabic. She assumed he was feeling the after-effects of being marked, so cut her visit short. She was pleased to see that the elf, a wizened old thing named Kreacher, was competently caring for "Master Regulus". She wished, not for the first time, that she could trade Dobby for Kreacher, and told the elf so, who smiled toothily at her, bowing deeply. She visited again a week or so later, and Regulus seemed more like himself. Evan and Severus had been invited to stay, and the boys seemed to be planning a new potion which would cause internal haemorrhaging. Narcissa would never to confess to being squeamish, but when they tried to describe it to her, she hastily excused herself and caught up with her aunt instead. 

In September, Lucius and Narcissa had an unexpected visitor. It was late one evening, and they were sat together in the parlour. Narcissa had just arrived home from Bellatrix's, where she had been called to nurse her sister after she had displeased the Dark Lord again. Narcissa had gleaned from her sister's helpless hysterical screaming that she had taken Evan Rosier and new recruit Igor Karkaroff out for a little Muggle-sport. However, Bellatrix had, without consulting the Dark Lord, decided to kill their victims. Voldemort had been furious - not because of the loss of life - but because Bellatrix had undermined his authority in front of a junior Death Eater and a new recruit. Her punishment had been worse than the previous one, and Narcissa had had to stay with her for three days. She had just finished explaining the story to Lucius when Dobby came to the door and announced the arrival of Severus Snape. The seventeen-year-old boy stepped into the room, face completely blank. He refused their offers of a drink, and Dobby was dismissed. Severus shook his head when he was asked to sit, opening his mouth silently.

"Severus, whatever's the matter?" Narcissa had, by this time, risen to her feet and approached the young man. He looked awful; paler than usual, and she could see that his hands were trembling. Lucius joined her, and taking Severus firmly by his upper arm, guided him to a chair. He and Narcissa sat opposite Severus, waiting for him to speak. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again and torrent of words came flooding out. Gone were the slow, carefully modulated tones they were used to; Severus was rambling, eyes darting around the room,

"I know I shouldn’t be here, I snuck out of school and apparated from Hogsmeade, but I had to come. Regulus said - he said I'll have to kill them - my mum and dad. I can't do it, I can’t kill my own parents. I just can’t, but the Dark Lord is expecting me to. I have to hide them, I've worked it all out, but I need money. Please, please can you help me? I'll do anything, anything at all, I'll be forever in your debt, and I'd never tell him - I'd never tell anyone that you helped me. I'll cover it all up, make it look like they died by accident. I can forge all the paperwork, I just need money to buy them a house to live in - somewhere remote. I'll wipe their memories, they won’t know anything about magic - even Mum. I'll earn money on the side when I'm a Death Eater and send it to them to make sure they're ok, but I just need some now to set it all up - please?" His eyes were huge in his thin, white face as he broke off and gazed beseechingly at Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius glanced at his wife, and she didn't need to use Legilimency to see his answer. She nodded, and he turned back to the dark haired teenager and said simply,

"Yes. Of course we'll help you. How much do you need?"

Severus swayed where he sat as relief flooded over him. He named the sum. It was clearly a horrendous amount for someone in Severus' position, but for Narcissa and Lucius, it was a drop in the ocean. Narcissa nodded again, placing a hand briefly on his shoulder as she passed him and left the room. She took some gold out of their supply, placed it carefully in a dragon-hide bag and walked back to the parlour. She could hear voices, and entered to see Lucius had moved to sit beside Severus. He was carefully taking Severus through each stage of his plan, listening, correcting and offering suggestions. She silently passed Severus the bag and sat back down, listening to her husband's low, soothing voice. Severus replied jerkily at first, but grew calmer under Lucius' instruction. Eventually, the plan was fully formed. Severus refused their offer of a bed for the night and stood slowly, stowing the gold away inside his robes.

"I will never forget this," he said seriously. "Thank you. And I meant what I said earlier; I will be forever in your debt, and if I can ever do anything to help you, you need only ask." Narcissa smiled and nodded, stepping forward to hug him. Lucius shook his hand, and they called Dobby to escort Severus from the house.

After he had left, the couple went to bed, quietly discussing the events of the evening. "Do you think the Dark Lord will guess?" Narcissa asked anxiously, as they climbed into bed.

"No," Lucius replied. "Regulus will hardly tell that he shared a private piece of information with Severus. And his father is known for being a brute - it's not exactly unlikely that he'd kill his wife then commit suicide."

"Do you think they'll be able to have a good marriage now? If his dad hates magic, and Severus wipes both their minds, they'll think they're both Muggles, so magic won’t come between them anymore."

"Maybe." Lucius sounded doubtful. "Does it really matter?" He waved his wand and the candles around the room were extinguished, plunging them into darkness.

"It does to Severus." Narcissa rolled over into his embrace and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night," Lucius replied, kissing her top of her head gently, but they both found it was some hours before sleep claimed them.

A month later, an owl arrived with a note. It said simply, ' _It's done, thank you. Severus.'_

In summer 1978, Severus graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day of his marking came, and Lucius and Severus travelled together to Bellatrix's for the ceremony. Narcissa was waiting at home, pacing the drawing room, feeling jittery and on edge, when Lucius appeared suddenly in the fireplace. He looked white and worried. "He wants to see you, Narcissa, now." She didn’t need to ask who. She took his hand and he pulled her back into the flames.

They appeared moments later in Bellatrix's drawing room. The Death Eaters did not look around, none moving from the circle they had formed. Lucius, still holding his wife's hand, lead Narcissa into the circle. Severus was on his knees in the middle, silent, head bowed, the Dark Lord standing before him. Narcissa curtseyed deeply, mind racing. _What's happened? What did Severus do?_

"Rise, Narcissa." The Dark Lord's high, cold voice was soft, almost hissing as she spoke her name. She did so, forcing her face to appear calm and impassive. "I have called you here tonight as I have a small problem. I had a task in mind for our newest recruit, but it appears fate has pre-empted me. I will ask you a question, Narcissa, and you will not lie to me. What happened to this boy's filthy parents?"

Narcissa did not hesitate, she did not even blink as she calmly said, "The Muggle, Tobias Snape, murdered his wife during an argument. He then committed suicide, once he realised what he'd done."

The Dark Lord held her gaze, then laughed a high, cold laugh. "Perhaps, then, Muggles do have their uses. Blood traitors do not deserve to live. It is a pity, though, as I shall have to decide on a new task..." He gestured for Narcissa to stand back, and she obeyed. "Rise, Severus," Voldemort commanded. Severus stood, looking into Voldemort's face. He went on, "It seems you told me the truth. I am glad. You will be a good and faithful servant. You have no family, no blood ties - as so many here do - so your first loyalty will always be to me. Your mind, possessions and talents are mine, but before I mark you, how will you prove yourself to me?" He did not move his eyes from Severus as he called, "Bella. If you would bring in our guests."

Bellatrix let out a high giggle, and Narcissa couldn’t stop her head from whipping around. Her sister looked manically gleeful, and she almost skipped from the room. "Move back," the Dark Lord commanded. Silently, the Death Eaters retreated, widening the circle. Narcissa backed away too, slotting into a gap between Lucius and where Bellatrix would stand when she returned. Severus was left alone in the middle of the circle as Voldemort also stepped back. "I wish to see how you cope under pressure, Severus. If you survive, you will be branded and enter my service. If you fail... we will still find a use for you. Ah!" His face twisted into a horrible parody of a smile as his eyes flicked over Severus' shoulder. "Do turn around, Severus. If you fail, this is the use I will put you to." Narcissa recoiled as Bellatrix passed by, bringing ten Inferi into the circle. They stumbled forwards, hands outstretched, their white, clouded eyes blind. The reek of rotting flesh entered her nostrils. "Let them go, Bella," the Dark Lord commanded.

Bellatrix screeched, " _Oppugno_!" pointing her wand at Severus. The Inferi sprang forward, and Severus froze for a fraction of a second before raising his wand. The first Inferius was immediately struck down by a silent Stunner, but the second was faster, and launched itself onto Severus, knocking him off his feet. Narcissa couldn’t stop herself from crying out as it clawed at Severus' robes, but a second later it was blasted off as Severus caught it with a powerful Banishing charm and he sprang to his feet. Face set, he slashed his wand through the air and three deep gashes appeared in its chest, but it leapt off the ground and advanced on him again, seemingly immune to _Sectumsempra_. Severus did not attempt to cast the spell again, but his face registered shock as he realised his signature move would be useless against the bloodless creatures. Instead, he flicked his wand so quickly it was a blur, and thick ropes appeared and bound the creature from head to foot. It fell sideways into one of its companions, and both fell to the floor. Severus did not see this, however, as in the time it had taken him to cast the spell, another Inferius had moved behind him. It reached out, grabbing his wand arm, forcing it painfully behind his back. He snarled and struggled as two more Inferi seized him. He wrenched his arm free and fired another Stunner which sailed straight past the intended target, narrowly missing Evan, who ducked. The spell exploded against the wall in a shower of red sparks. Back in the circle, the rest of the Inferi were moving in, grabbing at their prey, and lifting him from the ground. Narcissa's head jerked as a sharp crack rang around the room, and Severus yelled in pain; an Inferius had broken his left arm. Narcissa's heart was in her throat, and a flicker of movement caught her eye. Regulus was standing three places to her left, and Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw his hand inch into his robes and he slowly drew his wand. _Regulus_ , she begged silently, _you can’t help him. The Dark Lord will kill you, too..._ but she was suddenly blinded as a bright light and blazing heat filled the room. There were panicked yells, screams and the sound of people running. Narcissa felt Lucius grip her arm.

"Run!" he yelled and he began to drag her away from the source of the flames.

"Return to your positions!" cried the Dark Lord's voice. "Now!"

Narcissa looked back at the pandemonium, and saw a dark figure silhouetted by bright flames. Severus was standing, wand drawn, a writhing serpent made of fire circling him on the floor. Voldemort, white face illuminated by the Feindfyre, looked triumphant. The Death Eaters slowly closed ranks, encircling Severus, Voldemort and the firey snake. Severus slowly raised his eyes to Narcissa's, and gave her a tiny half-smile as he drew his wand sharply down. The flaming serpent vanished, leaving ten shapeless, blackened masses on the floor. Severus then placed his wand tip to his left arm, healing the break wordlessly. The Death Eaters did not move, and silence filled the room.

"Bella," the Dark Lord spoke softly. "Your Inferi were unsuccessful. Perhaps you would like to take over? You have failed me again, so this is a test for you, rather than for him. If you win this duel, Severus," Voldemort added casually, "you will take Bella's place at my right side during our next attack."

Bellatrix gasped in fury. "My Lord -" she began, but he flicked his wand, and she was silenced.

"Do not argue with me, Bella. Do as I ask - now."

Severus' eyes widened but he stepped back, as Bellatrix left her place and entered the circle. Narcissa couldn’t see her face, but her sister's ridging posture told her that she was furious. Narcissa felt sick as understanding dawned on her; the Dark Lord had never intended for the Inferi to win against Severus; this was an extra punishment for Bellatrix. The Dark Lord was taunting her, humiliating her deliberately in front of all the Death Eaters and publicly replacing her.

"Bow," Voldemort commanded. Severus obeyed, inclining his head, before turning side on, legs apart, knees slightly bent. He raised his wand until it was level with his eyes, drawing his elbow back. His left arm was braced in front of him, protecting his heart. His face was blank, eyes fixed on his opponent. Bellatrix had also bowed, then adopted her usual duelling stance; sideways on, legs apart, slightly bent at the knee, left hand out in front of her, her wand arm curved high above her head. They both subtly shifted their weight onto their right legs as Voldemort began the countdown, "Three, Two, One."

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed, simultaneously turning her body and whipping her wand down. A jet of red light flew through the air at Severus, who, without changing position, blocked it with a powerful Shield charm. Without pausing, Bellatrix sent two more torture curses at the young man, advancing on him. He stood his ground, blocking each curse successfully. "Fight back, little coward!" screeched Bellatrix, sending another spell at Severus. This one caused him to stumble backwards, and in the break in his concentration, Bellatrix hit him with a well-aimed " _Confringo!"_ Severus was knocked off his feet, and rolled to avoid the jet of red light Bellatrix sent at him. She was laughing now, taunting him. "Don’t worry little Snapey, you'll be with your filthy parents soon enough!" Severus sprang to his feet, flicking his wand sharply, and once more it spurted thick ropes which bound Bellatrix from head to foot. She cackled, and the ropes released her, turning into a huge snake. " _Oppugno_!" Bellatrix screamed. The snake darted away from her across the wooden floor, fangs bared, but Severus, eyes narrowed, jerked his wand upwards. The snake lifted off the floor, spitting furiously, before turning into rope of fire, which he blasted back at Bellatrix. She ducked, and Narcissa and Lucius threw themselves to the ground as the fire sailed above them, hitting the wall and dissolving away.

By the time Narcissa had stood back up, Severus had been hit by a Leg-locker curse, falling to the floor hard. He aimed at Bellatrix, who was advancing on him, raising her wand. She shrieked with fury as several arrows shot at her from Severus' wand tip, bringing her own wand up and casting a Shield charm, but in the moment's distraction, Severus unlocked his legs and was pressing home his advantage. He sliced his wand through the air, and Bellatrix was blasted backwards. Her concentration broke, and the shield faded. Severus, black eyes glittering, slashed his wand again and Bellatrix gasped, involuntarily bringing her left hand to her stomach. Blood welled between her fingers, and she stumbled. Severus flicked his wand again, and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. Severus caught it and, without pausing, he turned and threw it to Regulus, who caught it deftly. Severus then quickly crossed the room, dropping to his knees beside his foe, who had fallen to the floor. Dragging her hands away from her stomach, he pointed his wand at the wounds, muttering under his breath. None of the watching Death Eaters moved. Narcissa looked at the Dark Lord. His eyes were fixed on Severus, who was moving his wand over the slashes, still murmuring. After a few moments, he paused, reaching inside his robes. He brought out a small bottle and tipped it onto the newly mended skin, where is sizzled. "It won’t scar," he said tonelessly to Bellatrix, as he rose to his feet. She scrambled to her feet too, eyes flicking nervously to her Master. He approached the two slowly, pausing in front of the witch.

"Dear, dear Bella. I feel you are losing your touch. Retrieve your wand and return to your place." Bellatrix trembled as she moved silently to Regulus, who handed his cousin back her wand, and she took her place beside Narcissa.

"You chose not to kill her?" The Dark Lord was asking Severus.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus answered evenly.

"Tell me, why?"

"You did not ask me to, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed and turned to face his Death Eaters. "This is a true servant." Then he turned to Severus. "You shall be marked now, and you will have the honour of accompanying me on our next attack. We will meet again in a few days' time to plan it together."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus followed Lord Voldemort from the circle into the next room.

"You need to leave." Lucius was at Narcissa's side, urging her towards the fireplace. She did not argue, and allowed the flames to transport her back home. Lucius appeared about an hour later. "He's fine," he said before she had even opened her mouth. "He's been marked and gone back home. We'll go and collect him tomorrow - I don’t want him left alone recovering from it."

Narcissa nodded then asked, "And Bella?" Lucius shook his head.

"Nothing else was said, but Severus has made an enemy there."

Narcissa sighed. "The Dark Lord did it on purpose, you know. He's still angry about what happened with the Longbottoms and Karkaroff."

"I know, and she knows it too. She's furious, but she's aiming it all at Severus. We'll need to keep an eye on her if they're ever in the same team for an attack - I wouldn’t put it past her to kill him and claim it was an accident."

Narcissa glared at him. "She's not that bad, Luc!" But she privately agreed.

The next day, Lucius and Narcissa once again made their way to Spinner's End and stood on Severus' doorstep. They knocked twice, but received no reply, and exchanged a worried look.

"Want me to blast the door down?" Lucius was asking as they heard a scuffling noise and the door opened. Severus stood there, eyes unfocussed, wrapped in a thick black dressing gown, despite the summer's heat. He was as sarcastic as ever, though, as he said slowly,

"I am sorry I wasn't quick enough to answer your summons. It's not like I am drugged up to my eyeballs because I feel like my arm is about to fall off - but please, do go ahead. It's not like I really wanted a front door, anyway."

"Hello, Severus." Narcissa smiled as he stepped back and they walked through to the living room. It had changed since they had last been inside; the walls were now covered in shelves, and most of these were filled with books.

"Look Narcissa, it's the famous Snape family library!" Lucius chuckled.

"Shut up, Lucius," Severus said, but without any rancour, following them into the room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, swaying slightly.

"No!" Narcissa cried. "We’re not staying. We're here to kidnap you, Severus."

"Do you have to?" he asked peevishly. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I am rather tired at the moment. Couldn't you come back later?"

Narcissa approached him and held out her hand. "Let me see it."

"See what?" he grumbled.

"You know perfectly well what! Your Mark!" Severus looked at her for a moment before pulling up the left sleeve of his dressing gown and resting his forearm in Narcissa's outstretched palm.

"What have you treated it with?" she asked, peering at the blood-red skull and snake.

"Dittany," he replied. She nodded. It looked raw, but it didn't look infected.

"And what have you taken? You look really spaced out," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Just some Muggle stuff." He swayed again, and put out his right hand to steady himself against the doorframe. "My dad left it behind."

"Severus!" Narcissa chided, still looking at his arm. His blue veins stood out starkly against his white skin and she noticed how thin his arm was. She said sharply, "Have you been eating?"

"What?" Severus groaned, but Narcissa released his arm and she strode past into the tiny kitchen.

"There is no food in your house, Severus!" she called, exasperated, after opening all the cupboards. "What have you been eating for the last few days?"

Severus was slumped against the doorframe. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Luc!" Narcissa called. "Talk some sense into him!"

Lucius smirked as he drawled, "Look Severus, you can either come quietly, or I'll knock you out and take you by force. Which is it to be?"

A genuine smile tugged at the corner of Severus' mouth and he said, "Ok, I'll come quietly. Can I at least get dressed and pack a bag first? Or will that count as resistance and earn me a bash on the head?"

Lucius laughed. "I think we can allow that. But if you try to escape, I'll hunt you down and Imperius you."

"Got it!" Severus opened a concealed door in the wall of books in the living room and made his way slowly upstairs, clutching tightly at the banisters. He re-joined Narcissa and Lucius ten minutes later, dressed in plain black robes, a bag slung over his shoulders. Lucius and Narcissa helped him navigate the cobbled streets to the riverside where they apparated back to the Manor. Soon, Severus was installed in one of the guest suites, fast asleep. Narcissa ordered Dobby to keep a close eye on him and to give him regular meals. She had not forgotten the elf's slip-up with Lucius after his marking, so watched him more closely than usual whilst Severus was under his care. Dobby was terrified of his Mistress, who was quick to pounce on any fault in his work, and punished him harshly for even the smallest error. Severus, however, was well cared for by the elf, and spent the next few days recovering. Theodosia came to spend the day with Narcissa, muttering darkly about Dunstan (they had had yet another Big Row) and she was just divulging the thrilling tale, when Dobby appeared at the door to the parlour, announcing the arrival of Evan Rosier and Regulus Black. The boys cheerfully marched into the room, asking to see Severus. They seemed to have brought half of Honeydukes with them, and spent most of the day eating sweets and playing noisy games of Exploding Snap, before begging Lucius to be allowed in the cellar to look at the Malfoy family's Dark artefacts. Lucius, always delighted to show off his collection, proudly gave them the tour.

Regulus looked pale, Narcissa noticed, she tried reading him, but he was completely blank - but she was sure something was wrong. She could see that he had lost weight, though, and decided to tackle this first, giving both him and Severus a lecture on healthy eating, which they both rolled their eyes at. Theodosia, as usual, was much more direct. "For Merlin's sake, Cissy, leave them alone! They're not children!" Severus and Regulus smirked, until she rounded on them and said, "And you two - do as she says and EAT. You're supposed to be men, not bowtruckles!"

They had all laughed at this, and Regulus stepped forward and gave Narcissa a tight hug. "You're my favourite cousin, you know," he said seriously. Severus looked as surprised as Narcissa was - Regulus was not usually very affectionate - but she put her arms around him and hugged him back, smiling as she said softly,

"And you're my favourite cousin, too."

The next day, the Dark Lord requested an audience with his newest recruit. He also wished to see Lucius and Narcissa on a separate matter, so accepted their invitation to call on them all at the Manor. "I have something valuable I wish you to protect," Voldemort said without pre-amble, and withdrew a small, black book from his robes. "You have both been of great use to me, and your efforts will not be unrewarded. This is a favour I have only bestowed upon one other Death Eater; it is the highest honour. You will keep this diary in your home. You will protect it and guard it above any other possession you have. It is of vital importance it is not found before I have taken over the wizarding world."

Lucius and Narcissa sat side by side, looking at the little book in silence. _A diary?_ Narcissa thought blankly. _What's so special about a diary?_ Lucius shifted next to her, and spoke hesitantly, "My Lord, this is an honour... may I ask what this diary does? So I can give it the best possible protection?"

The Dark Lord's lip curled. "It opens a hidden chamber at Hogwarts - one installed by the great Salazar Slytherin himself."

"I thought that was just a myth -" Lucius blurted out before he could stop himself. The Dark Lord smirked.

"No, Lucius. It is quite true. The school hushed it up, of course. The last time it was opened, the monster inside claimed the life of a Mudblood. If it were to open again, the monster could purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic. You are on the Board now, Lucius. You will be my eyes and ears. When the time is right, you will inform me and together, we shall open the Chamber of Secrets once more." Lucius expressed his delight at such a scheme, taking the diary reverently from his Master and the interview ended. "Send Severus in to see me - we have an attack to plan," Voldemort commanded.

Narcissa went to find Severus, whilst Lucius headed to the cellar, muttering to himself about all the incantations he could use to keep this most precious treasure safe. After delivering Severus to their Master, Narcissa returned to her parlour, wondering how Bellatrix would react to seeing Severus at the right hand the Dark Lord during the next attack.

Fortunately, the attack did not involve Severus and Bellatrix - or any of the Death Eaters - fighting on the front line. Instead, the Death Eaters were sent out to capture a large group Muggle-borns and blood traitors. They then forced them to submit under the Imperius curse and sent them out on a murderous rampage. The Ministry was in disarray; it was the largest Imperius curse attack which had even been launched. The Aurors and Order of the Phoenix did not wish to harm the cursed victims, but several were hurt and the death toll mounted as the targets fought back bravely. The Dark Lord was generally satisfied with the outcome, but was displeased that Frank and Alice Longbottom, assisted by a young couple he did not recognise, had once again defied him and freed several of his own puppets from the curse. Regulus, who still looked peaky, only managed to control one, and lost him early on in the battle. Severus fared better, managing to control two victims simultaneously, only losing one of them at the end of the siege. "Not bad for a beginner," Lucius had commented, who was basking in his own achievement of holding three under the curse, a feat equalled only by Mallory. Bellatrix, however, had trumped this and had redeemed herself in the Dark Lord's eyes by holding four people simultaneously under the curse, and had achieved the highest body count. The attack was a huge success. The Death Eaters celebrated at Malfoy Manor that evening, where Narcissa and Lucius threw an impromptu party. Nott brought Theodosia along, and the two friends toasted the Death Eaters, drinking to freedom, for it seemed only a matter of time before the Ministry would fall and Lord Voldemort would have total control.


	7. Draco: The Malfoy Heir

**Chapter 7**

**Draco: The Malfoy Heir**

**Autumn 1979 - Winter 1980**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I am sorry for putting you in this position, but I need someone in the family to know. I have left the Dark Lord's service, and by the time you read this, I will be dead. I have done this of my own violation, and confided my plans to no-one. Please comfort my mother as best as you can, and I hope you do not suffer as a result of my change of heart. Thank you for looking out for me, Narcissa. I wish things could have been different._

_Your favourite cousin,_

_Regulus._

This note heralded the start of a very dark time for the Black family. Orion had passed away earlier that year, leaving Walburga widowed and in deep mourning. The Black family reputation had already been damaged by Andromeda's and Sirius' treachery, and now one of Voldemort's own Death Eaters had left him. His anger was beyond anything Narcissa had ever witnessed. He questioned and tortured Bellatrix and Lucius, demanding answers they didn’t have about their cousin's state of mind. He even summoned Walburga and Narcissa, and whilst he refrained from using the Cruciatus curse on them, he used Legilimency repeatedly and brutally on Narcissa, causing her to pass out. Severus and Evan, as Regulus' friends, were also questioned, but no-one had any information to give the Dark Lord. They had all noticed that Regulus had been quieter, thinner and paler than usual, but nothing had prepared them for the news of his desertion.

The funeral was a quiet affair, only attended by Walburga, Narcissa, Lucius, Evan and Severus. Bellatrix refused to pay her respects to the "filthy traitor" and Sirius was not invited. Narcissa didn’t even know if his mother had told him of his brother's demise, and did not like to ask. They had no body to bury, no graveside to visit, no sense of closure. Regulus was dead - he had only just turned eighteen and his life was over. Narcissa broke down, sitting between Severus and Lucius in the small chapel. Lucius took her hand, and Severus looked straight ahead, eyes dry, but Narcissa could see he was drowning in grief. Regulus had been his best friend, one he had laughed with, plotted with, a friendly companion at school, a welcome oasis of calm away from the taunts and sneers of Potter and his gang. After the service, they all went back to Walburga's home, 12 Grimmauld Place, where Kreacher had prepared a simple lunch, but no-one felt like eating. Narcissa found the silent atmosphere oppressive, so excused herself, and found her feet taking her to the large kitchen at the bottom of the house. She entered the room to see Kreacher curled up on the floor, sobbing as if his heart had broken. She stopped. If she had come across Dobby making such a display, she would have addressed a few sharp words to him, and sent a Stinging hex his way for good measure, but Kreacher was different. Even in the throes of grief, the house was spotless and the food superb; he was a good elf. Narcissa cautiously approached him and coughed. Kreacher immediately jumped to his feet wiping his eyes, and bowed to her.

"Miss Cissy! Kreacher is sorry that you is seeing this, Kreacher will punish himself immediately."

"No, Kreacher, stop," Narcissa ordered, as his little hand shot out and grasped the iron poker by the fire. He did as he was bid, looking up at her with wet eyes. "I know you're upset about Regulus," she went on carefully. "We all are. You always looked after him well, Kreacher. And to keep up with all your duties when you feel... well." She paused. "You're a really good elf, Kreacher. An asset to this family. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if I could have you work for me at Malfoy Manor, I'd set that idiot Dobby free without a moment's hesitation."

Kreacher bowed deeply again. "Thank you, Miss Cissy," he croaked. Narcissa nodded at him, turned and left the kitchen, joining Lucius back in the dining room. Walburga looked exhausted and clearly wanted to be alone, so Evan and Severus departed. Narcissa stayed long enough to settle her aunt into her favourite chair by the fire, and called Kreacher to bring her a hot drink. Then she and Lucius made their excuses and left.

Theodosia visited Narcissa regularly, listening to, talking with and distracting her friend as she needed. A week after the funeral, Lucius and Narcissa attempted to call on Severus, but either he was not at home or he was ignoring their calls. Narcissa did not see him again for a few weeks, and although Lucius saw him regularly at the Death Eater meetings, Severus did not speak to him beyond that which was necessary. She tried writing to him, but his replies were sporadic and very short. "He's still grieving," Lucius said. "Give him time. He'll come around when he's ready."

Lucius was right. Two months after the funeral, Narcissa and Lucius tried reaching out to their friend again. This time, he accepted their invitation and came to Malfoy Manor for dinner. At first, he was not as easy with them as he had been, but over the next few weeks, their relationship mended, and slowly he began to joke and laugh with them again. He came again for Christmas dinner, and they spoke of Regulus, choosing to remember the good times. Severus told them tales of Regulus' antics at school, where he had played a few good pranks on his older brother, and Narcissa shared stories of mischief making at family Christmases when they were little. They did not talk about Regulus' change of heart and what might have prompted it, but Narcissa couldn’t help but remember how languid he had seemed after his initiation. _Was that it?_ she wondered. _Regulus idolised the Dark Lord for years, collecting newspaper clippings about him and putting them up on his bedroom wall... But maybe the reality of being a Death Eater was too much for him... Maybe looking into the eyes of a Muggle before ending their life_ _undid him..._ She shuddered, pushing the dark thoughts from her mind. She didn’t want to think about that. As Severus took his leave, Narcissa's sharp eyes recognised the silver fastenings on his cloak as he secured it around his neck.

"Severus, is that the same cloak Bella sent you for creating ' _Muffliato'_?" she asked, incredulously.

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "It is. Is that a problem?"

"No!" She laughed. "I'm just impressed it's lasted this long - and it still fits - the charms have lasted then?"

"Perfectly. It is a very good quality cloak," he said simply, before bidding them goodnight, and stepping through the open front door into the frozen air.

The first Death Eater meeting of 1980 was hosted on a cold January morning at Malfoy Manor, but Narcissa was not permitted to remain in the drawing room. Lucius told her later what had happened. Severus was once again firmly established as the Dark Lord's right-hand man; Bellatrix's family disgrace over Regulus had certainly contributed to this, but Severus had also undertaken several dangerous missions and collected some very valuable information for the Dark Lord on the members of the Order of the Phoenix, aided by Barty Crouch Jr. It seemed that they had been in touch with one another for several weeks, after Barty had overheard his father ranting to their House-elf about Dumbledore's "renegade outfit" muddying the waters and interfering with the Aurors' work. Crouch Snr had then raved that Dumbledore was using teenagers to bolster his ranks. Barty had contacted Severus, and the two had done a little digging, and soon discovered that the five newest recruits of the Order of the Phoenix were none other than Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Potter's new wife, Lily.

"He married that bleating harpy?" Narcissa interrupted, outraged. "But Potter's a pure-blood! What's happening to the world?"

"That was my reaction, too. But the Dark Lord thinks he can use it to his advantage, listen..."

Lucius went on, describing how Severus and Barty had taken their information to the Dark Lord. He had considered the matter carefully, then surprised them by asking for a physical description of James and Lily Potter. Upon hearing it, he had laughed a high, cold, mirthless laugh and announced to the room that they were the very couple who had fought so successfully alongside the Longbottoms during the Imperius attack.

"Bellatrix was not happy," Lucius chucked. "She begged to be allowed to slaughter them both, but the Dark Lord had other ideas... He said that since Potter is a pure-blood, he should be given the chance to join us."

"He'd hardly be likely to do that if we killed his wife," Narcissa scoffed.

"The Dark Lord said we wouldn’t kill her," Lucius replied darky.

"What?" Narcissa looked aghast. "You're saying he's allowing a filthy _Muggle's spawn_ to join?"

"Not to join... he remembered that she had worked with Severus and Regulus in their Potions sessions, and said that if Potter joined, they would use her to assist Severus with making our potions. Since Regulus has -" he paused, then said softly, "- _gone_ \- Severus has been overworked, so it'd serve a dual purpose - get more work done, and mean we always have a hostage to keep Potter in check."

Narcissa frowned. "Does the Dark Lord know that Lily and Severus used to be friends?"

Lucius looked up, surprised. "I'd forgotten about that! But they fell out years ago, didn’t they? I hardly think it's relevant now."

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "How did Severus react to this idea?"

Lucius screwed up his face, thinking. "He didn’t really say much... the Dark Lord made a joke about the girl being made his House-elf, and Severus said that was all someone of her birth was fit to do. Something like that."

Narcissa mulled this over as Lucius went on, describing how the Dark Lord had commanded Severus to find and attempt to recruit the five Gryffindors. Here Narcissa interrupted again, "But why in Merlin's name would the Dark Lord want a bunch of Gryffindors for Death Eaters?"

"I asked that very question myself, dearest - but with considerably more discretion. The Dark Lord knows the Potters are talented - they proved that in the Inferi attack. He said the others must be talented, too, for Dumbledore to recruit them. But he doesn't really expect any of them to agree - it's to be more of a warning to the Order of the Phoenix. When they refuse, he's ordered them to be tortured, but not killed. He said it'll hurt Dumbledore deeply to know he can't keep his newest and youngest recruits safe. And the knowledge that we located and broke into their homes will bring fear to the rest of his _Order._ " This last word was spoken with a sneer.

Narcissa nodded. "And how are they going to find them?"

"Easy!" Lucius sat back triumphantly. "We have a pure-blood directory in our library, so I found a list of the Potters' properties there and then. Black apparently moved in with the Potters when he ran away from home, so even if he's moved out now, Potter's parents will know where to find him - and we're sure they can be persuaded to divulge this information." He gave an evil little smile. "Potter and the Mudblood likely moved out of the family home and into one of their smaller houses upon their marriage. As for Lupin, Macnair works in the same department as Lyall Lupin - the boy's father - so he can get a copy of the address easily. Pettigrew's proving a little harder to trace... but given he's a half-blood of no importance, he probably had to get a job straight from school. Severus said the boy took Care of Magical Creatures and excelled at it, so we're guessing he went for something in that line... it's a long shot, but Macnair's going to put out feelers..."

But it was Severus who found the man. Purchasing some fresh potions ingredients in Diagon Alley, he paid a visit to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where he hoped to secure a live crate of horned toads - and who should serve him but Peter Pettigrew himself. Severus reported back to the Dark Lord, who handed over the entire operation to him. Conscious of his directive not to kill any of the Gryffindors, Severus chose to appoint himself to James and Lily Potter, Brennan Wilkes to Remus Lupin, Evan Rosier to Sirius Black, and Barty Crouch Jr to Peter Pettigrew. Barty was not yet marked, which caused some raised eyebrows from the older Death Eaters, but the Dark Lord did not comment, so neither did they. To ensure they weren't recognised, the scouts all wore masks, and Severus directed them to speak as little as possible. Instead, they were all issued with a written statement, baldly stating to the recipient that their allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix was known, but if they renounced Dumbledore and joined their true Master, they would be richly rewarded, and their families would be spared.

As predicted, Black, Lupin and the Potters all refused to leave the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin read the missive carefully, before giving Brennan a counter-offer of joining the Order and being protected from the Dark Lord. Brennan responded by casting the Cruciatus curse, but he was quickly driven from the property by Lyall Lupin - he was apparently a very powerful wizard. Evan faced a similar situation with Black. He was not still living with Potter's parents, but, as luck would have it, was visiting their home on the evening Evan payed his visit. Black did not take kindly to Evan's use of the Cruciatus curse on his surrogate-parents, and lashed out violently, causing Evan to nearly lose all the fingers of his left hand as he fled. Potter, realising it was a Death Eater standing on his doorstep, locked his wife in the house and stepped outside, trying to reason with Severus. Severus delivered the Dark Lord's message, to which he had added a line stating that his wife would be unharmed if he signed up. Potter refused, however, and drew his wand. Severus, used to years of bullying at Potter's hand, was ready for him, and used _Sectumsempra_ on his old arch-enemy. Potter did not manage to land a single spell on Severus, but crumpled, bleeding, at his feet. Severus later confided to Lucius and Narcissa that he had only been prevented from doing further damage to Potter as Lily had broken her husband's Locking charm, come charging out of the house and attacked Severus furiously, silently and brutally casting a dozen hexes at him, forcing him to turn tail and run. Narcissa found this a little odd, remembering how ably Severus had handled Bellatrix and the Inferi - and wondered again if any of his former feelings for Lily as a friend still remained.

The Dark Lord was not displeased at the three refusals, on the contrary, he seemed to be satisfied. To reinforce his message to Dumbledore, he ordered for three Muggles to be killed and the bodies deposited on their doorsteps the next day - a job completed, not by any of his Death Eaters, but by Peter Pettigrew. The man had thrown himself on Barty's mercy before the boy had even handed him the Dark Lord's letter, and had begged to be allowed to join the Death Eaters. Barty, surprised and disgusted as the man tried to kiss his feet, had Stunned him, tied him up, and apparated back to the Dark Lord's side. Once he was revived, Pettigrew prostrated himself on the ground at Voldemort's feet, swearing unfailing loyalty to his new and only Master. He was tied up and incarcerated in Yaxley's cellar for the night, before being brought into the circle of Death Eaters the following day. He was tortured, tested, and given his first assignment, during which he was shadowed by Severus. He completed the task with relative ease, and was branded with the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord now had a spy at the very heart of The Order of the Phoenix, and Pettigrew did not disappoint - he fed back invaluable information on the names and locations of the Order members, and their future plans.

The success of this mission elevated Severus even higher in the Dark Lord's estimation. He was undoubtedly the Dark Lord's most trusted follower, and was given the power to set and decide his own missions without having to consult the Dark Lord. Even Bellatrix, at the height of her favour, had not been given this level of autonomy. That summer, Severus sponsored Barty Crouch Jr, who graduated from Hogwarts and was branded with the Dark Mark. His initiation followed the standard pattern; he was sent out to kill as many Muggles as possible, whilst the rest of the Death Eaters created multiple distractions. However, during the diversion, the Auror Frank Longbottom defied Lord Voldemort for a third time and Brennan Wilkes was killed trying to resist arrest. James Potter had also come again to the Dark Lord's attention, as he had successfully fought off Rowle, forcing him to flee. Rowle had been severely punished for his cowardice, as the Dark Lord vented his frustration at the Longbottoms and Potters on the man.

Summer also brought a big change to life at Malfoy Manor; on 5th June, Narcissa gave birth to a baby boy, whom she and Lucius named Draco. The Daily Prophet was peppered with birth announcements from prominent families from September 1979 - Summer 1980; Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Earnest Macmillan, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. One birth announcement, however, was veiled with the saddening news that the new-born's mother had passed away due to complications in childbirth; Theodore Nott had been named for the mother he never met. The funeral had been attended by dozens of prominent families and was a display of grandeur and opulence, but Narcissa barely remembered it. She had gotten through the day on autopilot, mentally and physically drained. Lucius had stayed by her side, supporting her by deflecting questions and making small talk on her behalf, as she cradled her very large bump. Consumed by the challenges of motherhood, and still grieving for her cousin and now her best friend, the summer passed in a blur for Narcissa. She and Theodosia had been so excited when they had realised they were expecting at the same time, and had spent hours together planning for and panicking about the children being born to them. Her death cut Narcissa to her core. Lucius tried to keep his wife abreast of the Death Eater's plans, but her brain felt woolly. She loved her son deeply and fiercely, but since she refused to hand him over to the House-elf, she had taken on all Draco's care, day and night, and was soon severely sleep deprived.

Severus came to visit them regularly and was surprisingly good with little Draco. Narcissa smiled at her friend, one late August afternoon, watching blearily as he gently held the baby boy. Her son stared up into Severus' face curiously, and succeeded in dribbling all over the man's black robes. Severus looked bemused and said suddenly,

"He looks like you, but he has Lucius' eyes."

"You're the first person who’s said that. Everyone else thinks he's a carbon-copy of Luc."

Severus shook his head, still looking thoughtfully at Draco. "No. They aren’t looking properly."

Narcissa smiled, looking at her son. Then the thought she had tried to keep buried deep in the recesses of her mind came bubbling up, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I wish -" She stopped, looking up into Severus' face. He looked into her eyes and said softly,

"Andromeda?"

Narcissa wasn't surprised. Severus' Legilimency was much more powerful than her own, and she had not attempted to conceal the thought from him. "I just - I know she had a baby, years ago. I don’t even know their name - or if they're a 'he' or a 'she'. She might have had more children, for all I know. I just wish..." Her voice tailed away. "I wish she was here. I love Draco, but it's so hard. I wish I had someone to talk to, but Andromeda's gone and Thea -" She gulped. "- and Zillah and Sephy just handed their babies over to their House-elves the moment they were born. I went to see them, but they were repulsed that I hold and feed and change my own son! It was horrible..." She wiped her eyes fiercely. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this. I'm being stupid."

Severus slowly shook his head, looking down at Draco again. "Not many people understand what it is like to lose someone you love - whether to death or estrangement. It never stops hurting. You think of them every day, wondering what might have been... Some days are easier than others - some days you think you can bear the burden, but then you see or hear something, and it all comes flooding back, and you are crushed under its weight again. You can never get away from it, it is always there, waiting to break you again. In my experience, time does not heal all wounds. We are permanently scarred, and have to learn to live with our regrets."

_Is he talking about Regulus? Or his parents?_ Narcissa wondered. She suddenly remembered Eileen Snape's words to her all those years ago: _"You_ can't _understand, Miss Black. Not yet. Maybe one day you will, and maybe you'll make a better choice..."_ _I still don't understand._ Narcissa thought, as Draco's tiny fingers closed around Severus' finger. _I can't understand how you let your son suffer like you did, Eileen._ She glanced up and said suddenly to Severus, "How are your parents getting on?"

His face broke into a small smile as he said, "Very well, thank you. I walk by every couple of months or so. The house looks good; they're obviously taking care of it. I think my dad has a job, and they even have a car. I don't personally see the appeal, but there you have it. I saw them walking home together one evening - they were holding hands and looked happy."

Narcissa smiled gently, her eyes on Draco once more. "I'm glad," she said, honestly. The talked for a little while longer, then Severus stood to take his leave. Had Narcissa been less tired, she would have noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his melancholy air, and a slight shake in his hands as he gently handed Draco back to her, but she did not notice any of this. Much later, as she sat up in the early hours of the morning, settling Draco after his feed, she remembered the words the Dark Lord had spoken to her all those years ago in her first meeting with him: _"Your possessions, wealth and family are mine. Any children you bear in the future are mine and will be dedicated to my service."_ She shivered, holding her son tightly to her. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you, Draco," she vowed, stroking his almost invisible, fine, white-blond hair. "I promise."

In mid-September, Bellatrix called by to visit her sister and nephew. Even though Draco was now over three months old, Bellatrix had so far not met him, claiming she was "busy". Knowing her sister was not at all maternal, Narcissa had not pressed the matter, and if truth be told, she was not looking forward to her sister's visit. Draco was still so small and vulnerable, and Bellatrix was wild and impulsive. She didn’t trust her sister to hold him, but didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She hardly slept the night before, her worries and Draco's night feeds combining to keep her awake nearly all night. She knew she looked a wreck the next day, and Bellatrix immediately hit on her raw nerves by cackling, "Cissy! You look a fright! Just like an Inferius."

Narcissa bit her tongue to stop herself from retorting, and tried to keep her body relaxed; Draco had just dropped off to sleep in her arms, and she didn’t want him to wake. Bellatrix came bouncing across the room and threw herself down on the sofa beside her sister, jostling her. Draco's eyes fluttered open and Narcissa held her breath, rocking him gently. He slowly shut his eyes again and went back to sleep. "Please, Bella, keep it down. He's sleeping," she hissed.

"Oh." Bellatrix cast a dismissive look at the baby before turning her attention back to Narcissa. "Severus Snape! What has he done, Cissy, to deserve the Dark Lord's favour? The odious spawn of a Muggle and a blood traitor! He should go back to where he came from, then I should have the Dark Lord all to myself!" She preened, tossing her wild hair back, as Narcissa sniped,

"Stop fawning over him Bella, it's pathetic. You're married for Merlin's sake, and he clearly doesn’t think of you in that way. And Severus isn't even interested in having the Dark Lord all to himself, so drop it."

"So touchy, Cissy," Bellatrix huffed. "I forgot you practically adopted the greasy little half-blood. You're a soft touch." Narcissa glowered but did not reply, so Bellatrix went on, "Well, are you going to let me hold your offspring? That's what I've been summoned here for, isn't it?"

"He has a name, Bella." Narcissa's arms tightened around her sleeping son and Bellatrix screeched with laughter.

"Cissy! You're a scream! I know his name is Draco. Now may I have the honour of holding little Lord Malfoy?" She pouted, holding out her arms and Narcissa reluctantly transferred Draco into them. To her astonishment, he did not wake up; Bellatrix was surprisingly gentle, settling her nephew into her arms. She cast a triumphant look at her sister. "See? I can do it. I know you think I'm an idiot, Cissy, but I can hold a baby. It's not that different to a Mandrake really, is it?" Narcissa could see that Bellatrix was joking, so didn’t challenge this _interesting_ opinion. Her sister went on, "Go and lie down, Cissy. We'll be fine." Bellatrix looked at her, concern passing over her features. "You really do look a fright, you know."

Narcissa hesitated, but she was exhausted. Lucius had been away a lot over the last few days, attempting to keep up with his Death Eater duties and public do-gooder appearances, and so had had very little time to spend with his wife or son. The chance to sleep warred with her desire to keep Draco by her side... "Ok," Narcissa said, getting slowly to her feet. "But if he wakes up, come and get me."

"Yes, yes." Bellatrix leant back on the sofa, looking down at Draco and smiling. Narcissa left the room, making her way up the wide staircase and along the hallway to her bedroom. When she collapsed onto her bed, she fell asleep immediately.

Narcissa awoke to the sound of Draco crying. Not any old cry - it was a full-throttled scream which jerked her out of sleep, leaving her dazed and confused. The room was in total darkness. _How long have I been asleep?_ She panicked, stumbling from the room, following the sound of Draco's yells. _What's wrong with him - Bella, what have you done?_ Her mind screamed as she ran through the long corridor. "Bella?!" she yelled as she hurtled down the stairs. The crying was louder now, and seemed to be coming from the kitchen. _What in Merlin's name would Bella take him there for?_

She sprinted into the room and stopped. Dobby was standing in the middle of the room, clutching a shrieking and writhing Draco. The elf's huge eyes slowly raised to his mistress' face, and widened in horror as Narcissa stared down at him. "Dobby," she said, her voice carrying over her baby's yells. "Give me Draco, now." The elf stumbled, and for one, heart-stopping moment, Narcissa thought he was going to drop the baby onto the stone floor, but he regained his footing, and approached his mistress, trembling. Narcissa stooped, and gently took Draco from his thin arms. The baby's cries immediately lessened as he settled into his mother's familiar embrace. She rocked him gently and said in an icy voice, "You know you aren’t allowed to look after Draco, Dobby. We ordered you not to touch him unless it was an emergency. So what were you doing with him?"

"Madam Malfoy!" Dobby squeaked. "Mistress Bellatrix is having to leave. She is giving Master Draco to Dobby, she is telling Dobby not to wake Madam Malfoy. She is saying -"

"I don’t care what Bella said," Narcissa hissed, struggling to keep her voice calm so as not to startle her son. "Tell me Dobby, do you think that orders don't apply to you? Do you think you are above the rules which govern House-elves?"

"Madam Malfoy -" Dobby began, but Narcissa cut him off.

"What do we have to do to you to get it into your thick skull? I am your mistress and Lucius is your master. You take your orders from us and us alone. If anyone else asks you to do something which contradicts our orders you say 'no'. Is it really that difficult to understand?"

"Madam Malfoy, Dobby is only -"

"YOU TOOK MY BABY!" she bellowed. Draco jerked in her arms and started to scream as his mother pointed her wand at Dobby and shouted, " _CRUCIO!_ "

Dobby immediately began to writhe on the ground, screaming in pain. Narcissa suddenly jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to see Lucius standing right behind her. "Narcissa?" he called over Draco's and Dobby's combined cries. "What's going on?"

Narcissa broke down into noisy tears. Lucius quickly took his son from his wife, and shepherded her into the sitting room. He patiently settled his son as Narcissa told him, in between sobs, about Bellatrix's visit and Dobby's disobedience. He carefully balanced Draco in the crook of his left arm, placing his right arm around his wife, murmuring, "I'm sorry I haven't been here enough. I'm not going to go to the next fundraiser - Father can go in my place. I want to be here with you, and Draco." He smiled at his now sleeping son, then kissed the top of Narcissa's head. "You're going back to bed, and I'm going to take care of Draco." Then his face darkened. "And I'll see to Dobby. He won’t forget this in a hurry - he'll regret the day he made my wife and son cry for the rest of his life."

They didn't have any trouble from Dobby for a few months following his punishment - it was the worst the elf had ever experienced. Lucius also kept his word to his wife, and made a conscious effort not to overload his diary with events, allowing him more time to spend with his family. A few days after her sister's visit, Narcissa received a note from Severus. It was short and simply said: ' _Nymphadora Tonks, female,_ _born 28 th August 1973. She is a Metamorphmagus.'_

Towards the end of the year, all the Death Eaters found their duties increasing; Pettigrew's information was allowing the Dark Lord to make real headway, and they were planning to launch a series of very high profile attacks at the beginning of 1981. This required meticulous planning and preparation; Bellatrix, Antonin and Doyle were training all the Death Eaters in combat; Severus was frenziedly brewing potions and poisons, and Mallory and Valdis were making a list of targets to hit with the Imperius curse. Lucius shuddered as he revealed to his wife that the notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback had been called in, and been allowed to wear Death Eater robes in exchange for his services. On the Dark Lord's orders, Lucius and Narcissa were to host a large Yule Ball and formal dinner at the Manor that December, with a high-profile guest list, including the new Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and the man primed to succeed her - Barty Crouch Snr. Lucius' job was to keep the party running smoothly, making connections and subtly spreading rumours and false trails about the identities of the Death Eaters. Narcissa was commanded to read all the guests she could, identifying any Muggle-sympathisers, then pass this information back to the Dark Lord, who would send Fenrir and his pack to visit their families and threaten their children. Narcissa tried not to think about it as she busied herself with Draco, who was growing and learning new things every day.

Narcissa couldn’t wait for the Ball to be over so she could get some time to start planning their first family Christmas, but knew better than to complain - the Dark Lord was angry, excited and more dangerous than ever. _But it will all be over next year._ She told herself, as she finished getting ready on the evening of the Ball. _One last push, the Order and the Ministry will fall and we will rule the whole country._ The Ball was, for the most part, a success. Since her parents, Lucius' parents and Aunt Walburga had been invited to attend the gathering, Draco was being looked after by the House-elf, Kreacher, who Narcissa had begged her aunt to be allowed to borrow for the evening. Kreacher had been delighted at the honour and was pleased that Dobby had been snubbed. Narcissa trusted him to obey her orders, telling him that if her baby got upset didn’t settle, he was to come and get her immediately.

Narcissa learnt a great many secrets from her guests at the Ball and was seated next to Barty Crouch Snr during dinner. He was more talkative than usual, asking about Draco, and sharing stories about his own "very gifted" son. Narcissa had to try hard not to smirk as the man spoke of a kindly, dedicated, hardworking boy - she granted that Barty Crouch Jr was indeed hardworking, but he was also brutal and bloodthirsty; the fact that Bellatrix had taken him under her wing spoke volumes. Crouch then glanced down at Narcissa's left wrist, where a silver bracelet was peeking out from beneath the cuff of her dress sleeve, and he asked,

"Is that a Black family heirloom, Mrs Malfoy? It looks unusual?" Narcissa smiled, pulling back her sleeve and showing her bracelet to her guest. It was indeed a Black family heirloom, made of dark silver, and set with jet black stones. As she spoke about it, he nodded thoughtfully. "That is interesting... not what I had expected."

Narcissa caught an odd undertone to his words, and realised with a start that the man was not looking at her jewellery - he was looking at the unblemished skin of her forearm, where the Dark Mark would have been, had she been branded. She shook her sleeve down, and smiled pleasantly at him.

"If I didn't know better, Mr Crouch, I'd say you sounded disappointed?"

He didn't reply immediately, then said slowly, "I'd say I was surprised, more than disappointed, Mrs Malfoy."

She looked into his lined and weary face, taking in his carefully combed hair, toothbrush moustache, and immaculate attire, thinking, _When you find out what your son really is, your neatly ordered world will come crashing down. But you have no pity from me. You chose your path, and must follow it to the end._ Aloud, she said simply, "Life is full of surprises, Mr Crouch." Then she stood, tapping her glass to get the attention of the room. All eyes turned to her, and she raised her glass, calling in a clear voice, "A toast, to the end of another year and the dawning of a new one. A toast to new beginnings and -" she looked down at Mr Crouch before continuing, "- to surprises!"

The room at large raised their glasses, and echoed, "To surprises!" before clinking their glasses together and drinking. Narcissa sat back down gracefully and turned to the wizard on her right, asking him how his children were. She did not speak to Mr Crouch again that evening.


	8. Hercules: The Boy-Who-Lived

**Chapter 8**

**Hercules: The Boy-Who-Lived**

**1981**

The New Year got off to a flying start for the Death Eaters as they carried out another Imperius curse attack. This time, they targeted Muggles, and compelled them to commit a series of crimes across the country throughout the dark winter months of January and February. Each time the Ministry thought the attacks had stopped, a new group of Muggles would be darkly influenced and the atrocities continued. Voldemort used this time with the Ministry's attention diverted elsewhere to establish new contact with the giant community, having lost Brennan Wilkes the previous year. The giants were still amenable to the Dark Lord's cause and willingly came down from the mountains to wreak havoc in Scotland. The Order of the Phoenix, headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Frank Longbottom, managed to force the giants to retreat, but only after substantial loss of life, both wizarding and Muggle. The Obliviators and Healers got to work, erasing memories and treating the wounded. Augustus Rookwood was able to provide the Death Eaters with useful information about various Ministry Departments and their plans, both through his own work there, and through a new source; Ludovic Bagman, Beater for the Wimborne Wasps. Although he came across as rather stupid, he was open, boyish and very popular, and people talked easily to him, telling him things they wouldn't usually have said. And so the Death Eaters had another trickle of useful titbits of information from the heart of the Ministry, and used it to their advantage. All the while, Fenrir Greyback was recruiting for his own ranks, infecting his victims with Lycanthropy. They savagely killed Muggles and kidnapped the children of blood traitors, holding them to ransom, with the threat that their child would become a werewolf should they choose not to cooperate.

Narcissa was assigned more medallions to enchant with powerful Dark magic. These were passed to shady back-street traders, and sold to unsuspecting witches and wizards. The constant stream of injuries and curses these items caused added to the Ministry's workload, and again served to divert attention from the larger attacks the Death Eaters were planning and carrying out until it was too late for the Ministry to interfere. It was tedious work, but Narcissa was grateful that she was not set to task creating more Inferi. She still did not know want had happened to the original batch she, Lucius, Theodosia, Antonin and Doyle had created, and she did not want to ask. Lucius, Antonin and Doyle created a new set of enchanted bodies, which were set loose in wizarding villages, including Ottery St. Catchpole, where the notorious blood traitors, the Weasleys, resided. "Arthur Weasley is almost as bad as Dumbledore," Lucius ranted. "No wizarding pride! It disgusts me that his family are in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He thinks Muggles are harmless and deserve rights! If I can get him killed in the next attack, I'll be doing the world a favour..." But despite Lucius' best attempts, all the Weasleys survived the Inferi attack.

The Death Eaters then added weather manipulation into the mix, creating a series of storms, floods and hurricanes to attack the coastal regions of the UK. The death toll mounted and the Daily Prophet reported that the Ministry was overwhelmed. Hope was being drained from the population as quickly as if Dementors were swooping among them, although they were all still stationed at Azkaban. But there was a rumour, murmurs running around the Death Eaters, that Voldemort had re-opened negations with these foul beings. This led Narcissa and Lucius to secretly start trying to learn the Patronus charm. It was hard work, and Lucius gave up in disgust after a month. Narcissa, however, persevered, thinking of Draco and Lucius, her family - those she loved above anything and wanted to protect. Slowly, very slowly, she manged to cast a few silver wisps of smoke. She redoubled her efforts, and by the spring, could cast a silver shield of light. But she kept going, and by the summer, whilst terror and devastation reigned in the wizarding world, Narcissa Malfoy could cast a corporeal Patronus at will - an elegant black swan.

Severus came to visit Narcissa, Lucius and Draco one hot afternoon in July with some surprising news - he had gotten a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Dark Lord wishes to have a spy close to Dumbledore," he explained. Severus was sitting on the floor of the parlour at Malfoy Manor with Draco, who would now sit unaided, and was playing with some wooden blocks. Severus stacked the blocks into a neat tower, only for Draco to knock them down with his pudgy fist, gurgling with laughter. Severus would then stack the blocks again, and the game repeated itself.

"Good!" Lucius sat back on the sofa, arm around his wife. "We need more Professors at Hogwarts with proper wizarding pride. Most of the staff are acceptable, but they're far too easily swayed by the Headmaster and his ridiculous pro-Muggle viewpoints. How did you get him to agree? You applied last year as well, didn’t you?"

Severus nodded, collecting the fallen blocks. "Yes, but I was obviously unsuccessful. I applied for Defence Against the Dark Arts last time, but the Headmaster did not even give me an interview. It seems his Legilimency skills are more powerful than I had anticipated - he suspected me of being a Death Eater."

Narcissa felt her heart drop. "But Severus, he could get you arrested and sent to Azkaban if he finds out - you can't -"

But Severus shook his head, smirking. "He already knows, Narcissa. When I applied this time, he called me to interview, and very calmly told me as much. The Dark Lord had anticipated this, so I spun Dumbledore a tale of deepest remorse - he is an old fool, and believes no-one is beyond redemption. So starting in September, I will be the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House - Slughorn has just retired." Severus sighed softly. "I think I prefer fighting Aurors to teaching dunderheaded children, but the Dark Lord was adamant."

They talked on about Hogwarts and Severus' new role. Even Severus laughed as Narcissa exclaimed, "At least you'll put on weight! Three square meals a day, Severus - and all those feasts. It'll do you good."

He groaned theatrically and replied, "Perhaps I should have all my students work on nutrient potions and then I would never have to eat again. It will be a nightmare! Like feeding time at the zoo - I will have to witness all those ghastly little brats chewing with their mouths open three times a day... it is repulsive." He shuddered. Draco knocked the tower over again, and Severus patiently collected the scattered blocks and started rebuilding. He said slowly, "The Dark Lord also wants a man on the inside for -" He glanced at Lucius "- has the Dark Lord discussed his plans for Hogwarts with you yet?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, he thinks he can have the castle by the New Year. I am to angle to take over as Head of the Board to ensure a smooth transition. The Dark Lord wants the school houses abolished, except for Slytherin, of course. We're planning to bring it more in line with the Durmstrang Institute. They teach the Dark Arts as they ought to be taught - Gellert Grindelwald went to school there, after all. And they certainly do not accept Mudbloods. Once Hogwarts is ours, we will only accept those of magical blood. It's about time - I don’t want Draco mixing with the wrong sort when he starts school." He paused, looking at his laughing son as the blocks went flying again.

Narcissa took her husband's hand and said quietly to Severus, "Is it true he's bringing in the Dementors for this attack?"

Severus paused, turning a block thoughtfully over in his hand. "He is certainly not eliminating it as a possibility. However, since Wilkes died, we lost our main point of contact with them. They are restless, and eager to join us - but the Dark Lord does not trust them to remain loyal to him. That creeping cretin, Pettigrew, informed the Dark Lord that the Order is not only expecting him to use Dementors, but are banking on it; the Order can all cast the Patronus charm, which places them at a huge advantage. It seems that none of the Death Eaters can manage it. This places us at as much risk from the Dementors as the people we would be setting them on. Even if we succeeded in eradicating the Order, if we cannot control the Dementors, once they have finished with their assigned victims, they will turn on us. The Dark Lord is not willing to give up his power or share it with them. Therefore, for the moment, he has decided against using them. He will only bring them in as a last resort." Severus set the last block on the tower, and Draco leaned forwards, joyfully destroying it once more.

"Severus, what if I could cast a Patronus?" Narcissa asked.

Severus raised his head and looked her in the eyes, his face carefully blank, as he replied seriously, "Personally, I would keep that information to myself. A wise witch once told me: _'Knowledge is power, don't give the wrong people power over you.'_ A person's Patronus is an insight into their very soul - it is a representation of their truest self. It cannot be altered, hidden, or changed at will. You should only share it with those you fully trust - those who will not use it against you." He paused, deftly stacking the tower of blocks again, then continued in a lighter tone, "Unless, of course, you wish to be put in charge of all the Dementors by yourself, in which case I applaud your ambition and determination. Lucius always says you are a formidable witch." He nodded to Lucius who kissed his wife's hand gallantly.

Narcissa laughed, but narrowed her eyes at her friend as she said, "It sounds like you've given this a great deal of thought, Severus. Would I be right in thinking I am _not_ the only one on our side capable of driving away Dementors?"

He gave her a wry half-smile but didn't reply, turning his full attention back to Draco and their game.

Lucius and Narcissa corresponded regularly with Severus once he started his new role in September. He complained bitterly about his ' _dank_ ' living quarters in the dungeons, the ' _abysmal_ ' ingredients he was expected to teach with, the ' _gluttonous'_ feasts he was forced to sit through, the ' _supercilious_ ' staff team and the ' _inane_ ' students. He begged Lucius to use his influence on the Board to get him some funding for decent potions supplies, and made them promise to teach Draco how to use a quill and chop ingredients before he came to Hogwarts. ' _It is bedlam,'_ he wrote. ' _Even the students from wizarding families are clueless, and none of them understand the subtle science and exact art to potion making... I am considering writing speech about it to give to each new class so I do not constantly have to repeat myself. The only good thing is they are all too scared of me to misbehave, so that, at least, is something_.' He asked after Draco, and promised to pay them a visit ' _as soon as the Headmaster deigns to release me from this hellish prison._ '

Severus was ordered to stay at Hogwarts whilst the targeted attacks on the Order of the Phoenix were carried out, as September saw the constant trickle of information gleaned from Peter Pettigrew put to its full use at last. The Death Eaters were able to positively identify the names and locations of several high-ranking Order members, and set out to exterminate them. Antonin Dolohov led an attack on the highly skilled Prewett brothers, Fabian and Gideon. He was aided by Barty Crouch Jr, Valdis Avery, and Lucius (who was very pleased to be able to harm the Weasley family, the matriarch of whom was sister to the Prewetts). Doyle Travers carried out a similar attack on the McKinnon family, assisted by Dunstan Nott and Mallory Mulciber. Thorfinn Rowle and Fenrir Greyback, meanwhile, discovered the location of Edgar Bones, mercilessly slaughtering him, his wife and children. Bellatrix was delighted to be assigned two victims, and joyfully took Evan Rosier to visit Benjy Fenwick and Julius Jerome. Bellatrix was never one for a quiet kill, and went so far with her mutilation of Jerome that only bits of him were found. Lucius reported to Narcissa that Evan had looked haunted and sickened to his core when they had eventually returned. The Carrow siblings kidnapped and murdered Caradoc Dearborn, whose body was never recovered. Voldemort himself even deigned to enter the fray, and murdered Dorcas Meadowes personally.

The news of these brutal attacks was reported in the Daily Prophet, but the victories for the Death Eaters were balanced by triumphs for their opposition, as several of the Dark Lord's supporters were captured. Igor Karkaroff, Doyle Travers and Mallory Mulciber were arrested in quick succession and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for their crimes. Then Evan Rosier was captured and killed by Auror Alastor Moody. Evan had managed to slice a chunk out of Moody's nose using _Sectumsempra_ before succumbing to the Killing curse. But despite these arrests and Evan's death, it seemed only a matter of time before the Ministry would fall, then all that would stand in the way the new regime was Albus Dumbledore. The attack on Hogwarts was set for the first week of November, and with Severus at the castle and the Death Eaters primed, victory would surely be theirs. Narcissa was looking forward to a peaceful Christmas in a new era, where witches and wizards would not have to live in hiding, and Muggles and their offspring would know their place at the bottom the pile.

It was a shock on Halloween night, therefore, when Lucius yelled suddenly in pain, wrenching up the left sleeve of his robe. The Dark Mark on his skin glowed vividly, then faced, almost completely away. "What the -?" Lucius stopped speaking, tentatively putting a finger to the pale skin, and touched the Mark lightly. Nothing happened. He slowly raised his large, grey eyes to Narcissa's, and whispered, "But I don’t understand. What's happened?" Narcissa looked fearfully down at the faded Mark. They were sat in the parlour with Draco between them on the sofa, reading to him before bed. The boy looked up at the sound of his father's shout, face crumpling. Narcissa stood up abruptly, the book falling to the floor.

"I'll put Draco to bed. Contact Bella, find out if the same thing has happened to her and Rodolphus." She picked Draco up quickly and took him to his room. Once he was settled - a task which took much longer than usual, since Draco had picked up on his parents' distress - she returned to the parlour. Long before she reached the door, she could hear her sister's manic screeches, and Lucius' raised voice, trying to calm her down.

"HE WENT TO THE POTTERS'!" Bellatrix was screaming, "AND HE'S GONE! GONE!" She burst into hysterical tears as Narcissa entered the room. She rushed to her sister's side and put an arm around her shaking shoulders. Bellatrix's Mark too, was faded and washed out. She consoled her sister whilst her husband paced the room in agitation. Eventually, they got the whole story out of Bellatrix - but it wasn't much to go on. Apparently, the Dark Lord had been determined to find and kill the Potters, due to their continual defiance of him. He had only told Bellatrix of his plans, as he had planned to return to her and Rodolphus' home to call the Death Eaters to him once he had finished in Godric's Hollow. When Bellatrix had felt her Mark disappear, she had apparated immediately to the village, and seen a cottage destroyed. "There was no Dark Mark above the house!" she wailed. "So he never got as far as casting it. And he didn’t summon us, he didn't come back. My Master! My Dark Lord is gone!" Bellatrix broke down into sobs again.

Lucius approached the women, addressing Bellatrix sharply, "Pull yourself together, Bella. We need to act - now. Was anyone else there?"

Bellatrix looked up, eyes streaming, and she gasped out, "The blood traitor, Black, and the filthy half-breed, Hagrid. I heard them talking - the Potter brat survived, the half-breed had him."

"What does it matter, Luc?" Narcissa shot him a disapproving look.

Lucius sounded more panicked than ever as he cried, "Don’t you see? Hagrid! Black! That means Dumbledore and the Order knows - they know the Dark Lord is gone! They'll be rounding us up before long! They might even be on their way right now! Get up, Narcissa! We have to tell my parents and prepare the house!"

Finally realising what he was talking about, Narcissa released her sister and leapt to her feet. "Bella, go home," she commanded. "Hide anything that links you to the Dark Lord - when the Ministry come, tell them you were under the Imperius curse -"

But manic laughter cut her off. "Cissy! I will never betray the Dark Lord. I will never deny him. I love him."

"Bella, please, we have to -" Narcissa grabbed her sister's hands, pleading, but Bellatrix cut her off.

"No." She stood, her eyes dry and her voice suddenly level and more rational than Narcissa had heard it in years. "You need to protect Draco. I understand. I'll help you - have you ever been under the Imperius curse?"

Narcissa shook her head, as did her husband. Bellatrix said, still in a sane, low voice, "Let me perform it on you both now. You need to know what it feels like to play your part convincingly. And when I get caught, I'll back you up, I'll tell them I controlled you, to keep you on the right side."

"Bella, stop. You can't." Narcissa was crying now, still holding her sister's hands. Bellatrix gently released her, and said,

"I can, and I will, Cissy. I cannot deny our Master. I know I will go to Azkaban, but that's my choice. And it is my choice to protect you."

Narcissa felt Lucius' hand on her shoulder. "Let her," he whispered. "We need to be free, Narcissa, for Draco."

Bellatrix raised her wand, looking at her sister. Narcissa wiped her eyes and nodded. "For Draco," she echoed.

The three worked through the night. After submitting to the Imperius curse and working out several cover stories for the crimes they could be linked to, Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix worked their way through every room of the Manor, removing all evidence of their allegiance to the Dark Lord. All the books on Dark magic and all their Dark artefacts were hidden in the secret cellar, a place only known to the current inhabitants, Bellatrix and Severus. Theodosia, Evan, and Regulus, after all, could not tell anyone about it anymore. Bellatrix cast new protective enchantments over it, whilst Lucius rushed to his parents to tell them the news and share their cover story with them. The East Wing was very much a separate living space, and days went by when Narcissa and Lucius did not see or speak to Abraxas and Candace. They decided it would therefore be best for Abraxas and Candace to plead complete ignorance of their son's and daughter-in-law's actions. Narcissa meanwhile sought out Dobby. The elf was coached in their lies, and was ordered and threatened in equal measure to repeat these lies to anyone who asked him about his masters' beliefs, values and actions over the past few years.

The Ministry representatives arrived at the Manor at seven in the morning on 1st November. A team was sent in to search the property, whilst Lucius, Narcissa, Abraxas and Candace were questioned separately. It seemed that the Malfoys' years of hosting, hobnobbing and extravagant giving had paid off - they were not taken into the Ministry for questioning, and the officials seemed satisfied with their tale. Dobby, for once, did not disappoint his masters; when he was questioned, he fully corroborated their tale of being under the Imperius curse. This barely took two hours, and by the time the owl with that morning's Daily Prophet arrived, the Ministry officials had departed, leaving the Malfoys with a formally written pardon for suspecting them of being Death Eaters. Narcissa and Lucius pounced on the poor owl, almost wrestling it in their determination to read the day's news and find out what had happened to their fallen Master. Together, they read the front page with mounting shock. It was entitled: ' _Wizarding World Free At Last! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated by Infant Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived'._ The paper reported that You-Know-Who had indeed travelled to Godric's Hollow in the pursuit of James and Lily Potter, prominent members of the Order of the Phoenix who had clashed with the Death Eaters on several occasions. Knowing the Dark Lord was after them, the couple had gone into hiding with their infant son, Harry. Investigators of the scene speculated that You-Know-Who had first murdered James Potter, before forcing his way into baby Harry's nursery. Lily Potter had died defending her son, but somehow, baby Harry had survived with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was theorised that You-Know-Who had cast the Killing curse at the child, which had impossibly, miraculously, rebounded on its caster, killing the most evil Dark wizard of all time. The paper went on to report that The-Boy-Who-Lived was safe, and had been taken to live with relatives.

"But how is this possible?" Narcissa whispered, pulling the corner of the newspaper out of baby Draco's grip, replacing it quickly with one of his stuffed toys. "How could a baby defeat the most powerful wizard of all time? It's impossible!"

"But it's happened, Narcissa. The Dark Lord is gone. And this might not be an ordinary baby... He might be another Dark wizard." Lucius stared down at the paper again, frowning. "Maybe he had powers the Dark Lord didn't..."

"With the saintly Potters as parents?" Narcissa looked sceptically at her husband, setting Draco on the rug where he immediately leaned forwards, grabbing at the sofa, using it to pull himself onto his feet. He determinedly pulled himself along the sofa, little legs working hard to support him. _You'll be walking soon,_ she thought wryly. "He'll be in Draco's year, when he starts school," Narcissa commented. "I remember the announcement of his birth, it was the end of July or early August last year. So he's only about two months younger than Draco."

"Really..." Lucius looked at Draco appraisingly. He had got to the edge of the sofa now, and dropping onto his knees, began to crawl across the floor, eyes fixed on the open door to the parlour. "That could be interesting... depending on how he is raised, of course. I wonder where he is... James Potters' parents died last year, didn't they? Dragonpox?"

Narcissa nodded, her eyes also on their son's progress across the room. She pointed her wand at the parlour door which closed gently. Lucius continued, "When he grows up, he might be a rallying point - unless he's raised by Muggles, of course." He looked horrified at the thought. "It's repugnant - but James was an only child, wasn't he? And as far as I recall, he was the last of their line."

"You're right..." Narcissa murmured, getting quickly to her feet and retrieving Draco, who had found his escape route had been barred, and was attempting in vain to pull himself up the door, reaching for the handle. She turned him around, setting him back on his hands and knees. He promptly crawled back across the room towards his father's legs. "I have no idea about his mother's side of the family, though," she said, returning to the sofa.

"I'll do some digging." Lucius scooped Draco from the floor and gave him a kiss before passing him to his wife. "I should head into the Ministry anyway, be seen to be humble and contrite and offering to help wherever I can." He kissed his wife goodbye and left. Narcissa pondered the fate of baby Harry Potter all day, but when Lucius returned that evening, he had nothing to report; it seemed that no-one knew where the Boy-Who-Lived was, apart from Albus Dumbledore, who had assured the Minister for Magic that the child was safe, but refused to divulge his whereabouts. And so the Malfoys had to give up, and trust that, in time, they would find out whether Harry Potter would become a standard around which the blood purists could one day rally.

Over the next few days, Narcissa and Lucius found that Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott and MacNair had also managed to escape justice. Bagman had also gotten away with his crime of passing information to their side. Narcissa's parents and her aunt had not even been questioned; the Black name was still very well respected in wizarding society. Narcissa was consumed with worry about Severus, to whom they had sent a concealed message, asking if he was ok, and letting him know they were safe. As the days went by, she was seriously contemplating travelling to Hogwarts, when she and Lucius at last received a reply. It was a brief note which transfigured from a single black feather:

_Narcissa and Lucius,_

_Thank you for your last. I am relieved to hear you have been cleared. I am fine. Dumbledore has vouched for me and I have also been cleared of all charges. Do not contact me for a while. I will get in touch when I am able to._

_Severus._

Narcissa looked down at the note and felt unease stir in the pit of her stomach. "Something's wrong - he's upset." Lucius held out his hand and she passed the note to him. He read it through quickly and said,

"You're reading too much into it. He's just taking precautions - it would seem suspicious if lots of accused Death Eaters were corresponding all of a sudden."

Narcissa looked at him, eyes narrowing. "But it _isn't_ all of a sudden. We've been writing to him since he started that job. It'll look much more suspicious if we stop now. He's withdrawing again - just like he did after Regulus died."

Lucius handed the note back to his wife as he replied, "But no-one he cares about died this time, Narcissa! It was only the Potters and Severus hated them. And the Dark Lord... but I think the only person who's crying over him is your sister..."

Narcissa looked back down at the note and said stubbornly, "He hated James, not Lily. They used to be friends."

Lucius looked exasperated and said, "But that was years ago!"

"Severus could have easily beaten her when he tried to recruit them," Narcissa said doggedly. "But he chose not to harm her and ran away. After he defeated the Inferi and Bella, you don't find that even the slightest bit strange? He didn’t even try to defend himself against Lily Potter!"

Lucius turned to his wife, speaking emphatically, "There could have been a whole host of reasons for that! The Dark Lord did say not to kill them. You're doing Severus a disservice, implying he's fond of a Mudblood. I know they were friends at one time, but that's well and truly over now. Anyway, she was a pretty poor friend to him by all accounts - she married his main persecutor! If he's upset over anyone, it's Evan. Those two actually got on quite well."

Narcissa shook her head, but spoke softly, "They've drifted apart since Regulus died... but I take your point. I only hope you're right, Luc."

"I usually am." He smirked as she threw an amused glare at him. The sound of Draco's wails interrupted their conversation, and Lucius went to get him up from his nap. Narcissa stepped over to the fireplace, setting the note alight with her wand and dropping it into the hearth.

Over these same few days, the Daily Prophet reported a series of scandalous tales. Barely two days had passed since the triumph of baby Harry, when Sirius Black was found to have been working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seemed he had turned traitor and revealed the location of the Potters to his Master, resulting in the murders of James and Lily. Black had been hunted down by the _'noble and brave'_ Peter Pettigrew, who had cornered him in a busy Muggle street and challenged him. Black had then blown the street apart, killing a dozen Muggles and his former friend. Pettigrew's grieving mother had no body to bury, the largest part of Pettigrew they found being his finger. Black was arrested and came quietly. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban with no trial by Barty Crouch Snr. Pettigrew was posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin for his actions.

"That can't be right..." Lucius glanced up from the paper, face screwed up in disgust. "Sirius wasn't working for us, not to my knowledge anyway. And Pettigrew was spying _for_ us!" He jabbed his finger at the text, scathingly reading aloud, " _'noble and brave'._ He was a treacherous little swine! He must have defected back to the Order."

"That's hardly surprising. He was a coward, always looking for the most powerful wizard to hide behind. He was the same at school." Narcissa sat down beside her husband, scanning the article. "I had no idea about Sirius, though. I never thought he'd come over to our side. I wonder why the Dark Lord never told us?"

The same day's news reported that a Death Eater named Igor Karkaroff had willingly given over information to the Ministry in exchange for his freedom. He gave a list of names to Barty Crouch Snr and immediately, Aurors arrested Augustus Rookwood, respected employee of the Department of Mysteries. An investigation found that he was indeed guilty of being in league with You-Know-Who. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, and Karkaroff was released from prison and deported back to Northern Europe.

"He's as bad as Pettigrew!" Lucius scoffed, throwing down the paper in disgust. "A cowardly thing to do, betraying others to save his own unworthy skin. And he's been allowed to swan back off to his home country with no consequences! It's outrageous!"

"It's good to know we have such honest and trustworthy ministers, who can’t be bribed and would never make deals with criminals," Narcissa said sarcastically, as she deftly changed Draco's nappy. The irony of their indignation was lost on both of them, and they spent the rest of the day plotting how to keep their place in society, having evaded justice as effectively as Karkaroff.

Only a day later, the wizarding world was outraged to learn that the popular Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, had been tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters, intent on finding and restoring their fallen Master. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had confessed to their crimes immediately. The fourth member of their party was none other than Barty Crouch Jr. This saw the collapse of his father's carefully ordered life and career, just as Narcissa had predicted. The four were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, Frank and Alice were committed to St Mungo's for treatment and their son was passed into the custody of his grandmother. Narcissa was devastated for her sister, realising she would never see her again, but Bellatrix had made her decision, and had chosen her path. Narcissa was grateful for her sister's protection, and even managed to act her part when two Ministry wizards paid them another visit, asking her and Lucius to sit down as they gently broke the news that Bellatrix had confessed to keeping them both under the Imperius curse.

"She said that she knew you would never agree to what the Death Eaters were doing," the first wizard said. "And so she used the curse to bring you over to You-Know-Who's side. She's obsessed with him, and thought it would win his approval to have you and your husband serve him." He nodded respectfully to Lucius. The other wizard then produced some official looking sheets of parchment and coughed importantly.

"You sister named you as her executor, Mrs Malfoy, to manage her home and affairs for the duration of her incarceration, and to inherit her wealth and property after her eventual... demise." He coughed again. "Should you agree."

"Will this be made public?" Narcissa asked. "You understand, I have no wish to be further associated with my sister and her abhorrent actions."

The wizard looked extremely gratified at her statement, and said pompously, "Madam, we can assure you this will be handled with the utmost discretion, and will not taint your good name." Narcissa nodded, taking the parchment and the quill offered to her. She read the documents carefully, and signed her name with a flourish.

After the officials had left, she broke down. Lucius tried to comfort her, saying, "We can visit her. I can pull some strings -" but Narcissa shook her head.

"No. We have to be seen to be putting anything and everything Dark behind us, if people are going to truly believe we were Imperiused. If they start to doubt us, we could be arrested."

"But we've been pardoned -"

"A pardon written by the current Ministry could be overthrown as soon as a new Minister comes to power. We have to make sure we are on the right side of anyone of influence there - or it'll be us in Azkaban. Then what would happen to Draco?" She looked into her husband's eyes, and saw her own fears reflected back at her. Then he smiled, and she felt a warmth spread through her. He gently kissed her, and whispered,

"You're right. We are Malfoys and we will keep going. We will keep striving for a better society, for blood purity, but we will work within the realms of the Ministry, until another wizard comes along who can lead us in the open again. We will keep our place at the head of society, and lead others in the true way."

"Yes," she said. "I'll organise a charity ball, with the proceeds going to St Mungo's - for the department the Longbottoms are in. That'll be sure to make the papers and establish us well in the public eye again."

Lucius nodded, rubbing his hands together and starting to pace the room. "And it might be worth hosting another dinner party soon, with the Minister for Magic and anyone else who looks prominent... Now Crouch has been disgraced, Fudge is in a much stronger position. I've already established a cordial relationship with him, so he should be fairly malleable." Cornelius Fudge was a half-blood, currently working as a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Lucius had earmarked him a few years previously as a potentially useful ally - whilst he was not supportive of blood purity, he was a weak man, and could be easily guided and led by a stronger personality. Narcissa sank onto the sofa, watching Lucius as he walked briskly to and fro.

"Yes, and it would be good to invite the other Hogwarts Governors to dinner as well..." she mused. "If they find out the school was to be targeted, we need to appear as shocked and appalled as the rest of them. And Severus' position may be at risk... I know he said Dumbledore's defended him, but if the rest get wind he was a Death Eater, they might turn against him. If we can put a good word in for him now, it might help him later on."

"Good thinking." Lucius nodded approvingly. He stopped pacing and sat beside her, putting his arm around his wife. "We'll make sure Bella's sacrifice won’t be in vain, and when Draco grows up, he'll have a world of opportunities open to him."


	9. Horologium: Time Will Tell

**Chapter 9**

**Horologium: Time Will Tell**

**Summer 1991 - Summer 1992**

The next ten years saw moments of happiness and sadness for the Malfoy family. Abraxas and Candace both succumbed to Dragonpox in 1990, Narcissa's Aunt Walburga had passed away in 1985, and her mother, Druella, had died two years previously. Alongside this grief, Lucius and Narcissa worked hard to establish their places in society again, and for the most part were successful. There were, of course, those who still believed they had willingly allied themselves to the Dark Lord - most notably the Weasley family. However, Lucius rose to prominence at the Ministry again, whilst Arthur Weasley was passed over for promotion after promotion, and was generally regarded with disdain by the powerful and influential. Lucius invested heavily in his 'friendship' with Cornelius Fudge, and was rewarded for his efforts when Fudge because Minister for Magic in 1990. Fudge was a blustering and rather uncertain man, constantly seeking advice. Lucius found his previous assessment of the man to be correct, and he was able to easily manipulate the man. Through Fudge's influence, Lucius ascended to Head of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Severus was still teaching.

Severus had settled into life in the castle, and his letters, whilst still grumbling and complaining, were not quite as vicious as they had been when he had first begun. He visited the Malfoys as regularly as he could. His time spent in the dungeons meant he was still pale and sallow, but Narcissa was delighted that he at last seemed to be eating properly, and had put on a healthy amount of weight. Severus got on well with Draco, and started teaching him to chop ingredients and prepare simple potions as soon as the boy was old enough to hold a knife safely. Narcissa had decided to teach Draco at home during his early childhood, and despite her natural bias towards her son, could see he was intelligent for his age. He was an affectionate child, quick to hug his mother, and she knew she overindulged him. He also had a cunning and ambitious streak which she did everything in her power to encourage. To her and Lucius' surprise, from an early age he showed a great interest in Quidditch - a sport they neither played nor followed themselves - so they began to attend Quidditch matches and bought Draco a series of fast and powerful broomsticks to practise on. Narcissa also taught him simple duelling spells, certain, from her own experience at Hogwarts, that despite the ruling that magic in the corridors between classes was forbidden, the students would undoubtedly ignore this. She wanted her son to be able to hold his own - especially if Harry Potter turned out to be anything like his bullying father.

It was Harry Potter who sparked a regular argument between Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius was still certain that the boy must be a powerful Dark wizard, who would lead the wizarding population to embrace a society run on blood purity within a few years of beginning his magical education. "Why else would they be hiding him?" Was Lucius' constant refrain. "It's clearly because he's too dangerous to bring into our world before Dumbledore can brainwash him at school." Narcissa had given up arguing with her husband over this. She was just as sure that what had happened in Godric's Hollow was an accident. Not all magic could be explained, and the Dark Lord had gone so much further into Dark magic than any other wizard. Was it any wonder it had ultimately claimed his life?

School was another point of contention between the couple. Draco's Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived on his eleventh birthday in early June, but Lucius had intercepted it, revealing to Narcissa that he had already contacted Igor Karkaroff and secured Draco a place at the Durmstrang Institute in Eastern Europe, of which their old ally was now Headmaster. They talked and argued about it - out of earshot of Draco - for weeks, but on 31st July, Narcissa put her foot down.

"I won’t have him sent to Durmstrang!" Narcissa stubbornly said to her husband. "Karkaroff is a cowardly traitor, and I don't want him anywhere Draco. And Severus teaches at Hogwarts! He can look after him -"

"Draco doesn’t need looking after! You baby him, Narcissa. Durmstrang will set him up with the right people, so when Potter takes over, he will be invaluable to him. Hogwarts takes too soft a line on the Dark Arts - Draco needs to know how to perform them. I don't want Draco mixing with the wrong sort - blood traitors and Mudbloods - and you should hear what Dumbledore is teaching those students in Muggle Studies! He would have the Sacred Twenty-Eight abolished and us all go and marry Muggles if he could!"

"But Dumbledore won’t be there forever, and when he goes, you can appoint a decent Headmaster. Maybe even Severus! Then Hogwarts can be set on the right track - and if you're so desperate for Harry Potter to befriend Draco, wouldn't it be better if they went to the same school? If Potter's been raised in the Muggle world, he'll be desperate for magical friends - and who better to introduce him to and guide him through the magical world than Draco? If Draco's sent to Durmstrang, who knows who Potter might end up befriending."

Lucius looked calculatingly at his wife. "I hate it when you're right... ok. You win. He can go to Hogwarts." He smiled as his wife threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! I couldn't bear for him to be so far away." She kissed him, smiling at his amused expression.

"I know. And I couldn't bear to see you upset." He kissed her back, then stepped back. "I'll tell Draco now and give him his letter."

"And I'll write to the school to accept his place, and then to Severus. He'll be delighted." Narcissa wrote two quick notes, interrupted briefly by Draco who came bounding into the room, clutching his Hogwarts letter.

"Mum! I'm going to Hogwarts!" he cheered, throwing his arms around her and almost upsetting the ink bottle. Narcissa laughed, hugging her son back, as he begged to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley immediately. Once the owls has been dispatched, the family set out to buy Draco's school supplies.

It was 2nd September, and Apus, Draco's new handsome eagle owl, had just delivered Draco's first letter home to his parents. "He's in Slytherin!" Narcissa called to her husband.

"I never doubted that he would be!" Lucius came into the parlour, sitting beside his wife and reading the rest of Draco's letter over her shoulder. He had enthusiastically described the Sorting Ceremony, the start-of-term feast (although he didn’t sound too enthralled at the Slytherin ghost's choice to sit beside him). He wrote with loathing of the school song that the _'crackpot old Headmaster'_ had forced them to all sing. He was, however, impressed with his dormitory, which had windows looking into the lake, and that he was sure had seen the giant squid glide past late at night. He had apparently already recruited Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as his subordinates.

"They sound just like their fathers!" Lucius chuckled. Draco went on to tell his parents that the famous Harry Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor. Lucius looked annoyed. "Gryffindor? But surely he should have been in Slytherin - he defeated the Dark Lord! He must be brimming with powerful Dark magic..."

But Narcissa had read on, and was shaking her head. "I don't think so, Luc. Look -" She pointed to Draco's next paragraph. "It seems the boy he met in Madam Malkin's _was_ Potter. You remember, the one who was being taken around by the oaf Hagrid..."

"What?" Lucius looked outraged, and his eyes quickly scanned the letter. Draco wrote that the fabled Boy-Who-Lived was a _'pathetic, stuck-up, scrawny little git'_ who had latched onto none other than Ronald Wesley, the youngest son of Arthur Weasley and his wife - who seemed to exist solely to procreate and fill the world with their blood traitor spawn. _'I tried to make friends with Potter,'_ their son had written, _'but he turned his nose up at me like I was a Muggle-born or something. All the older kids in Slytherin are saying there's no way he's a powerful Dark wizard.'_ Lucius snorted in disgust and left the room. Narcissa sighed. She knew her husband loved Draco, but he expected so much of him. Draco was constantly worrying about not living up to his impossibly high standards. She only hoped he would not blame his son for Potter's lack of wizarding pride, but perhaps the line about the older students' opinions of the boy might soften the blow, once Lucius had had a chance to think things over. Narcissa settled down at her writing table, and wrote a letter to her son, telling her how proud they were that he was in Slytherin, and not to worry about Harry Potter. She attached the letter to the owl's leg, along with a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and carried Apus to the window, where he took flight. _I wonder what Severus thinks of the famous Harry Potter..._ she thought, as she left the room in search of her husband.

Two weeks into September, Narcissa received her second letter from her son. She had had to restrain herself from owling Draco every day at Hogwarts, sending only two boxes full of cakes and sweets for him to share with his new classmates. It was a much lower level of what Lucius did at the Ministry - give generously and people will like you. She had taught Draco how to cast the Revelio charm before he had left home, and secretly sent him extra letters in the treat boxes. She knew it was not 'cool' for children to receive letters too often from their parents, and didn't want him to be laughed at or thought to be a 'Mummy's Boy'. When Apus arrived that morning, she had just finished putting the finishing touches to a box of home-made treacle fudge. Lucius did not approve of her cooking, considering it to be beneath her dignity. Narcissa didn’t usually spend much time in the kitchen, but she found that she enjoyed making treats for Draco. It felt more special than asking Dobby to do it (and her treats were _definitely_ nicer than the elf's.) Her husband had taken a few days to calm down over Harry's snub of Draco, but had agreed that their son wasn't to blame.

"I shouldn’t have expected anything more from a Mudblood's son," he grumbled. Lucius was not at all pleased that he had been proven wrong about Harry Potter, and was forced to accept that the boy would not become a rallying point for future pushes for blood purity. He cheered up, though, as he started to read Draco's second letter. Their son wrote that he was enjoying Potions, and had been praised in his very first lesson for perfectly stewing his horned slugs. A _'fat lump'_ named Neville Longbottom had then melted his cauldron, and Potter had had points deducted by Professor Snape for being rude. Draco wrote that there was a _'Gryffindor Muggle-born bushy-haired swot'_ who had also been put in her place by the Potions Master. He then went on to describe his first flying lesson, moaning about the inferior quality of the school brooms.

"I'll try to secure some funding there," Lucius said. "I want the Slytherin team on the best brooms possible when Draco makes the team next year."

Draco then complained about the _'pathetic'_ Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Lucius smirked. "Oh yes, Quirrell. He used to teach Muggle Studies. A waste of space, if you ask me. We'll have to teach Draco some proper Defence Against the Dark Arts over Christmas..."

"Why bother with Defence - I'm sure Draco can handle the Dark Arts," Narcissa said lightly.

"And this is why I love you." Lucius put his arm around his wife as they read on.

Narcissa was keeping very busy. Now that she no longer had Draco to teach, she wished to assist Lucius with his connections, and to establish some more in her own right. She had no desire to become lazy or complacent, thinking with scorn of the likes of Molly Weasley, who she was sure wouldn't even try to get a job or make herself useful, even when her entire brood of her blood traitor brats had started school. She therefore joined the Charitable Committee for St Mungo's Hospital. This was at the advice of her father, who made the suggestion when she paid him her usually weekly visit and caught him up with Draco's news. Cygnus rarely left his house anymore, and was looking frail, but when his daughter asked him what he thought she should do with her new-found free time, he insisted that his daughter try to get on the hospital's Committee. She promptly wrote to the Chair of the Committee, and was equally promptly appointed - her and Lucius' habit of extravagant giving to the hospital was duly recognised. The main purpose of the Committee was to fundraise for new equipment, and Narcissa found she was quickly recognised as an essential part of the team, due to her experience as a society hostess. She was running through the plans for a gala when Draco's third letter arrived. Ten minutes later, Narcissa stormed into Lucius' study, brandishing the letter at him, seething with rage as she hissed,

"Luc! They've let _bloody_ Potter join the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"What? Lucius stood up, holding his hand out for the letter. "But first-years aren't allowed -" but Narcissa cut him off,

"Unless you're the Boy-Who-Lived, it seems. And they've gone and bought him a brand new, top-of-the-range broom! It's blatant favouritism, Luc."

Lucius was reading Draco's letter, eyebrows raised. "This is ridiculous. The Governors were not informed of this decision. I'm going to see the Headmaster at once. I'll get this sorted out."

But Lucius was unsuccessful, and Harry Potter became the new Gryffindor Seeker. Draco's next letter was rather glum as he reported that Potter, despite losing control of his broom, had managed to catch the snitch ' _with his gob'_ and beaten Slytherin in the first match of the season. It seemed Potter could do no wrong - Lucius and Narcissa were very proud that Draco had managed to trick Potter and his faithful sidekick, Weasley, into wandering the corridors at night by challenging him to a midnight duel: _'They fell for it straight away - the idiots,'_ Draco had gloated - but they had somehow evaded capture and punishment.

Narcissa and Lucius also continued writing regularly to Severus. They tried not to constantly ask about Draco in their letters, and refrained from asking him about Harry Potter. Narcissa was conscious that their friendship should be kept separate from their positions as Draco's parents, Head of the Board of Governors and Head of Slytherin House. It was a difficult balance to strike, but their relations stayed cordial. Severus was a bit more reserved than usual in his letters, and Narcissa got the feeling he was distracted. She sent him a box of liquorice wands (one sweet he actually enjoyed) and he responded, simultaneously thanking her and jokingly accusing her of attempting to bribe him on her son's behalf:

_Narcissa,_

_Whilst I appreciate a backhander as much as a next wizard, it is hardly necessary in this case. Draco's work is coming along very nicely. If he carries on as he is, I am expecting a high pass from him in his end of year exams without any underhand assistance. So I shall enjoy consuming your gift with a suitably superior air, secure in the knowledge that I resisted accepting your bribe._

_All the best,_

_Severus_

The day after Halloween, Draco wrote to his parents again, telling them the Halloween feast had been interrupted by Quirrell announcing a troll had broken into the castle and was lurking in the dungeons. The Slytherins had then been promptly sent to their common room - in the very same dungeons. Draco assured his parents he hadn’t even seen the creature, but by this time, Narcissa had had enough. As Lucius headed once again to the school to demand an explanation from the Headmaster, she wrote to Severus, asking if they could arrange a time to see him to talk about Draco's progress. He agreed, and so they were visited one evening by the Head of Slytherin House. Severus looked tired and drawn, and Narcissa noticed he was still wearing the same cloak Bellatrix had gifted him all those years ago. Once they were seated in the parlour and had been served coffee by Dobby, Narcissa asked,

"What the hell is going on, Severus? Every time Draco writes to us, it seems that either Potter has been given even more preferential treatment, or Draco been put in danger! A troll, Severus! And they sent the Slytherins directly its path!"

Severus looked at her, considering his answer before he spoke. "Let's deal with one thing at a time. Potter is a miniature version of his father; arrogant, conceited and thrilled to find himself famous. He is academically weak, openly defiant and obnoxious, strutting around the castle as if he owns the place. However, like his father before him, who was able to endear himself to those he wished to, he has hoodwinked the rest of the staff into believing he is an engaging and intelligent child, and so they indulge his every whim. I dread to think what he will be like in a couple of years' time; he is difficult enough to teach as it is. My only hope is that he will overstep the mark and they will be forced to expel him - but with Dumbledore doting on the child, it is unlikely."

"But Severus, it's not fair on the other children - they let him on the Quidditch team for Merlin's sake!" Narcissa glared at her friend, who shrugged,

"I am just as annoyed by that fact as you are. Especially as I constantly have to endure Minerva's gloating about the boy's success. But my powers are very limited - I can only discipline Potter when he steps out of line in my classes. Thankfully, I only have to attempt to teach the empty-headed brat once a week. The rest of the week, he is treated as a little prince and pampered accordingly."

"Draco said Potter lost control of him broom, Severus," Lucius said suddenly. Severus' dark eyes flicked towards his friend, who was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. "That's a bit strange, given what a gifted flyer the boy is - not that Draco admits it, but Dumbledore was waxing lyrical about it when I went to see him to complain about Potter's appointment to the team. And he was riding a Nimbus Two-Thousand - not one of the ancient school brooms - wasn't he?"

"He was, yes," Severus said shortly. "What of it?" An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Narcissa realised what her husband was getting at. She remembered James Potter, all those years ago, falling through the air, having been thrown off his hexed broom... and she remembered Severus, Regulus and Evan laughing and pointing... _No, surely not... Severus wouldn't... would he?_

"Luc," she said sharply, shooting a warning look at her husband, before looking back at Severus. His face was completely blank, and he sipped his coffee slowly before he spoke again,

"I could hardly hex the precious Boy-Who-Lived in front of the Headmaster. I'm not quite ready to give up my job and move permanently to Azkaban. Getting the boy expelled, rather than killed, is all I am aiming for."

"I'm sorry, Severus." Lucius looked uncomfortable and the words came out rather jerkily, but Severus accepted them with a slight incline of his head. "So who did hex his broom?" Lucius asked.

"Rest assured that the Headmaster has it all in hand. But I thought I was here to discuss Draco, not Potter? I believe you wished to ask me about the incident with the troll?" Severus replied icily, setting down his cup. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance, but knowing their friend would tell them nothing more of Potter's near-miss, they agreed. And so the conversation moved on, leaving the mysterious tale of Harry Potter and his hexed broom behind.

Narcissa was overjoyed to see her son again as she met him from the Hogwarts Express and took him home for the Christmas holidays. He had grown, and had developed a swagger so reminiscent of his father's that Narcissa had to stop herself from laughing as her little boy strutted around the Manor, speaking imperiously to Dobby, adopting his father's most condescending drawl. On Christmas day, Cygnus joined the family for Christmas dinner. He looked very ill, but made a real effort with Draco, talking about his time at Hogwarts, and taught his eager grandson the Leg-locker curse.

"I know _exactly_ who I'm going to use this on back at school - that fat lump Longbottom!" Draco sniggered, and he practised the curse on Dobby, who fell to the floor as his little legs snapped together, his face smacking into the hard wooden floorboards. The family laughed, and Narcissa only performed the counter-curse when they realised that, with Dobby magically bound and lying prone on the floor, they had no-one to serve pudding. Dessert served, Draco regaled the family with tales of his lessons and his exploits with Vincent and Gregory. Narcissa was pleased to hear he was also getting on well with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, both of whom sounded rather more intelligent - and had better blood status - than Vince and Greg. Draco then complained bitterly of Harry Potter and his sidekicks.

"He's got that buck-toothed, bushy-haired, Muggle-born know-it-all tagging after him now too!" He snorted derisively.

"Mudblood," Cygnus corrected sharply. "Use the proper word, my boy. They don’t deserve that soft word _'Muggle-born'_. They're scum - they need to know their place."

Draco nodded seriously. "Yes, Grandfather. Granger's a _Mudblood_." His lips curved into a malicious smile as he drawled the slur for the first time. Cygnus nodded approvingly, turning his attention back to his Christmas pudding, as Draco talked on about what he had learned in Potions.

A few days after Christmas, Severus was invited to the Manor. Lucius used the pretext of seeking his advice about the Malfoy Medieval goblet, which had been tarnished for a few hundred years. Lucius speculated that it was as a result of the poison it had produced in the past, but not being in a position to ask a Muggle-born or Muggle to attempt to drink from it, he could not tell Mr Borgin which poison it produced. Whilst Lucius was keen to restore this treasure, the real reason for Severus' summons was to offer his friend an olive branch, after his veiled accusation over Potter's hexed broom. Severus' letters since this incident had been shorter and terser than usual, and Narcissa missed him. The visit went well, and by the end, Lucius and Narcissa felt they had well and truly buried the hatchet. Draco couldn't resist attempting to cast the Leg-locker curse on his Professor, but immediately found himself hanging upside down in the air by the ankle, squirming furiously. Lucius had roared with laughter as Narcissa begged Severus to let her son down, which he did, ensuring he landed on the soft sofa.

"Teach me that one, please!" Draco begged, but Severus laughingly refused, insisting he needed to keep a few tricks up his sleeve for when Draco learned some stronger spells. He did, however, teach Draco to cast a simple transfiguration spell which conjured a live snake. Draco promptly set the snake on Dobby, and spent the rest of the afternoon mercilessly chasing the terrified elf around the Manor.

Narcissa also taught her son a few choice spells, tutting with disgust when she saw how little Professor Quirrell had covered in his lessons. Lucius joined in as well; Draco was attentive and eager to learn, but both parents had to strictly caution him not to use the more powerful hexes unless he had a good escape route - and preferably a solid alibi - planned. Draco went cheerfully back to school in early January, armed with a good few duelling hexes, and Narcissa hoped he would be able to pay the swine Weasley back for the black eye he had given her son during the last Quidditch match.

In early February, Cygnus Black passed away. Narcissa had been expecting and dreading it in equal measure - her father had been looking so much weaker and frailer since Christmas, and been taken into St Mungo's just after Draco had started back at school. As she took on the funeral arrangements, death duties and organised the sale of her family home, she found herself wishing again that she had her sisters by her side to help and support her. But Bellatrix was as lost to her as Andromeda was, and she had to learn to cope without them. Lucius helped as best he could, and Severus personally escorted Draco from Hogwarts, taking him to Malfoy Manor using side-along apparition, so he could pay his final respects to his grandfather. Draco held his mother's hand throughout the funeral, stayed by her side during the wake, and hugged her tightly as he said goodbye when Severus came to collect him at the end of the day.

Narcissa threw herself into her work with the Committee at St Mungo's, redoubling her efforts to raise funds for more Healers, like those who had made her father's last few weeks as comfortable and dignified as possible. Lucius too, showed his support by presenting the hospital with a large donation, ensuring it was featured in the Daily Prophet. The Malfoys were never ones to waste an opportunity and even when grieving for her father, Narcissa was pleased to note their place in society had risen another notch.

Just after Easter, when Narcissa heard that Draco had gotten a detention because Potter and his friends had been attempting to free the Gamekeeper's pet dragon, Lucius had to physically restrain his wife to stop her marching up to the school. When she heard in Draco's next letter that he had been sent into the Forbidden Forest and nearly attacked by a hooded figure which had been drinking the blood of a dead unicorn, even Lucius was unable to hold her back. She apparated to Hogsmeade and stormed up to the castle gates, where Severus, forewarned of her intentions by Lucius, met her. She raged and screamed at him, and he allowed her to vent without interrupting. When she finally ran out of steam, he gave her his usual half-smile and said,

"'Formidable' doesn't do you justice sometimes, Narcissa." Even she had to smile at that, but her expression quickly hardened again as she demanded to know why her son had been given a detention and had a full twenty points deducted for another boy's actions. Severus replied, "The school-approved answer is that Draco was out of bed after hours, just as Potter and his fan club were. Therefore, they all were meted with the same punishment. The actual answer is that _saint_ Potter has been breaking rules since the moment he arrived at this castle, and so far he has not been held accountable for his misdemeanours. Although he and his companions had one hundred and fifty points deducted from Gryffindor between them, it hardly seems to have registered with him. He's still behaving like an arrogant little toe-rag." Narcissa was fuming again as she asked curtly what the school had been thinking, sending her boy into the Forbidden Forest without a proper member of staff to look after them. Severus frowned as he said, "I asked the Headmaster the same question - it is certainly not an appropriate punishment, nor one I have heard of being used before now. I also spoke to Professor McGonagall, and told her in no uncertain terms that I would prefer her to leave the discipline of my own pupils to me in future. But you understand that reviewing the school's discipline system is not currently at the top of their list of priorities - they do not know what the creature in the forest was. I need hardly tell you that anything desperate enough to slay a unicorn is not a normal creature - the Headmaster is very worried."

Narcissa nodded, blinking back tears. "How is Draco? Can I see him, please?"

Severus said slowly, "He was shaken by what he saw, I cannot deny that. But it may do more harm than good if you come in, Narcissa. Children are cruel and unforgiving. If you allow him to handle this alone, he will earn the respect of his peers. If you are seen to fight his battles for him, he will face their derision and ridicule."

Narcissa wrestled with his words, her desire to see her son battling with his social reputation. She made her decision, and said, "Then I won't come in. But please, promise me, Severus, promise me you'll keep an eye on him."

He looked her in the eye and said simply, "I promise. Now I do need to get back to the castle."

"Thank you," she whispered, and turned to leave.

"Narcissa?" She stopped and turned back as Severus said, "Would you be so good as to stop sending Draco sweets and cakes for a while? Crabbe and Goyle are large enough as it is, and I really don’t want to have two obese, diabetic children in my charge." She smiled weakly and waved to her friend, turning on the spot and disapparating just beyond the school's boundary. 

When she got home, Narcissa found Lucius in the cellar. He was standing quite still, turning the small black diary the Dark Lord had given them at the height of their favour over and over in his hands. "Luc?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He did not turn around, and murmured so quietly she could barely hear him, "Dumbledore is the worst thing which ever happened to that school, Narcissa. He put Draco at risk. He had no idea what that thing in the Forest was, and offered no apology. He's dangerous, filling the students' heads with the notion that blood purity doesn't matter. We need to do something about him..."

Narcissa looked nervously at the diary. "We have no idea what that book does, Luc. And the Dark Lord said he was to tell us when to use it, remember?"

"But he's gone, Narcissa. And if he was here, he'd want me to use it!" Lucius raised his voice, calling, "Dobby!" The elf appeared bowing deeply. "Get us some coffee ready to be served in the parlour," Lucius ordered. The elf vanished immediately. "Let's discuss this upstairs," Lucius said, putting the diary back in its case and taking his wife's hand. "But I won't change my mind - we need to do something about the Headmaster - and soon."

In early June, Narcissa excitedly packed together a huge parcel for her son in celebration of his twelfth birthday. It was his first birthday away from home, and so the moment was bittersweet for Narcissa as she carefully wrapped a heavy silver and jade Wizard chess set, a brand new dark green cloak with silver fastenings, two new leather-bound books on duelling spells, a wand care set and a new Potions kit. She had written to Severus asking his advice on the last gift, and he had directed her to a sturdy but slightly plain set, writing that, _'It will do the same job as the next model up, but at considerably less expense.'_ Narcissa had promptly ordered the more expensive kit; her baby would never have anything less than the best. She then put the finishing touches to a huge hamper of food. She had ordered in as many treats and sweets as she could find, including pumpkin pasties, fizzing whizzbees, sugar quills, ice mice, chocolate frogs, jelly slugs, no-melt ice-cream, exploding bonbons, pepper imps, coconut ice, several gallons of butterbeer and a huge batch of her own home-made treacle fudge. She then had to magically expand the hamper to fit in Draco's birthday cake, ordered from an upmarket patisserie. It was six layers of light chocolate sponge, sandwiched together with fresh cream and jam, and covered in mirror glaze chocolate ganache, and decorated with delicate spun sugar and chocolate dragons. She enchanted the hamper to ensure the treats stayed intact, before shrinking the packages, ready to be attached the leg of their family owl, Volans. Narcissa also wrote a note to Severus, thanking him for his recommendation of the Potions kit, admitting to blatantly ignoring his advice, and begging him to indulge Draco and the inevitable midnight feast the birthday hamper would incite. She deftly wrapped a box of liquorice wands for her friend, adding a short post script to the letter: _'Another attempt at bribery - thank you in advance!'_

The backhander had apparently worked, and Draco reported to his parents in his next letter that he had had a _'well good'_ birthday. He thanked his parents for his gifts, and told them all about the midnight feast, which nearly all the Slytherins had joined in with: _'It was wicked, Mum. Thanks so much for all the treats!"_ Draco wrote that he had been revising hard, and after this exams were over, reported to his parents that he thought he had done well. Severus, bending the rules slightly, confirmed Draco's hopes, and told his proud parents in advance of the official results that Draco had passed everything well. When Narcissa met Draco from the Hogwarts Express, however, it was to find him buzzing with astounding and deeply worrying news.

"Mum!" he cried, hugging her fiercely. "It was so unfair, Mum, we won the House Cup, but the Headmaster took it away and gave it to the Gryffindors - just because Harry Potter and his pathetic friends played chess or something, but that's not the half of it." His face was alight with glee as he gabbled, "Professor Quirrell died! The Professors won't say a word about it, but everyone's saying he tried to murder Potter in a chamber under the school, guarded by loads of creatures and plants and stuff. The Gryffindors are saying Quirrell was eaten by a giant werewolf, the Ravenclaws all think he was poisoned, and the Hufflepuffs swear he was strangled by Devil's Snare, but everyone in Slytherin thinks -" he lowered his voice, "Mum, they're saying You-Know-Who was there, and he killed him." Narcissa felt an icy terror grip her heart. She was rooted to the spot as Draco chattered on, but she didn't hear word. _The Dark Lord... is this possible? But no... he's gone... isn't he?_


	10. Vulpecula: Sly Cunning

**Chapter 10**

**Vulpecula: Sly Cunning**

**Summer 1992 - Summer 1993**

It was 31st July, and Narcissa and Lucius were in the parlour at Malfoy Manor. Draco was out in the grounds practicing his flying, and Lucius was ranting and raving, having just returned from another meeting at Hogwarts.

"- he was lying, Narcissa. I know it! It's utter nonsense - healthy men don't just drop down dead! Whatever happened to Quirrell in that chamber was no accident." Lucius was pacing to and fro as Narcissa sat on the sofa, watching closely as Dobby shakily poured a cup of coffee. A single drop spilled over the side of her cup and she glared at the elf, hissing,

"Punish yourself for that later, elf. I won't have you making a mess in my home."

Dobby bowed, still trembling, and started pouring the second cup as Lucius went on, "Of course the other Governors swallowed his ludicrous tale - they're all in thrall of Dumbledore. But I'll have him - once Mudbloods start dying, they'll _have_ to sack him. I've been reading up on the Chamber of Secrets, and it'll be perfectly safe to have it open again whilst Draco's still at school. He's a Slytherin, and a pure-blood."

Narcissa nodded, sending a Stinging hex at Dobby as he passed her by. The elf yelped and ran out of the room as she said, "And if Draco's right, and the Dark Lord isn't dead, we need to show we've held true to the old ways. If he came back and thought we'd done nothing for the last eleven years -" She stopped, shuddering. "We need to show we're not afraid to act."

"Exactly!" Lucius nodded fervently. "And I know exactly how we can get this book into the castle -"

"Not on Draco!" Narcissa interrupted at once.

"No, not on Draco. What do you take me for? If he was caught, we'd all be for it. No, I have a much better plan." His eyes gleamed as he went on, "You know Arthur Weasley is pushing through his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act? It's got more support than I had anticipated. Fudge isn't overly keen, but he's so spineless, he'll do nothing to stop it without a bit of encouragement... so what if one of the Weasley children was caught with this book? Imagine - Arthur Weasley's blood traitor brats opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing Mudbloods! It'll destroy him for good!"

Narcissa smirked. "You're evil, Luc."

"Why thank you." He smirked back, joining her on the sofa and taking his coffee cup into his hands. "I'll find out when they're planning to go to Diagon Alley. I need to visit Borgin myself, what with all these raids... I want to relieve myself of a few items, just in case... And I promised Draco a new broom."

"I know." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "He won't stop talking about it!"

"I'm hoping it'll motivate him to be top of the year this time..." Lucius face darkened momentarily as he thought about the Muggle-born, Granger, who had had the tenacity to beat his son in every exam. Then he sipped his drink and continued, "Besides, Draco will need a decent broom for when he makes the Slytherin team! I'll speak to Severus about it when he comes over tomorrow - if I buy the whole team new brooms they'll _have_ to let Draco on."

But Narcissa laughed, shaking her head. "Severus won't agree - you know he won't, Luc! He'll want Draco to try out properly. Otherwise, it'll cause bitterness with the rest of the Slytherins. We need people to _like_ Draco, not resent him!"

Narcissa was proven right; Severus insisted that Draco try out for the team: "Should he be successful - which I have no doubt that he will be - after he is made Seeker, should you wish to gift new brooms to the team, I certainly would not object." And so the plan was fixed. Draco was beside himself with glee, and spent nearly every minute of the day zooming around the grounds of the Manor, ducking, diving, and bewitching small objects to fly for him to chase and catch. When he wasn't outside, he was in the library, hungrily reading every book on Quidditch he could lay his hands on. He desperately wanted to be made Seeker, and put his all into training and studying for this position. Narcissa, who did not follow Quidditch at all and found it rather pointless, could not help but be proud of her son as he ran into the Manor for his meals each day, hair windswept, cheeks pink, and chattering away about all the new moves he was learning.

Lucius, after starting a loud conversation at the Ministry about buying new school supplies in a group also consisting of Arthur Weasley, found out that the Weasley family were going to Diagon Alley on the Wednesday in the third week of August. Narcissa had a meeting with the Committee of St Mungo's on that date, so bid her husband and son goodbye that morning. When they returned home, Draco was crowing with delight about a fist-fight Lucius had gotten into with Arthur Wesley, and her husband was sporting the beginnings of a spectacular black eye. "Father punched Weasley in the mouth and his lip bled everywhere!" Draco said proudly, strutting around the hallway. "And you should have seen the looks on their faces, Mum. They were there with the Granger Mudblood and her Muggle parents! I don't think Muggles should be allowed in Diagon Alley - it's _our_ world." Narcissa heartily agreed with her son's sentiments, setting about healing Lucius' eye. He also looked rather pleased with himself, and told her later, once Draco was back outside speeding around on his brand new Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-One, that he had slipped the diary to the Weasley's daughter, who was starting at school that September.

"Perfect!" Narcissa enthused. "Girls love diaries, she'll be writing in it in no time... I assume that's how it works?"

Lucius shrugged. "I have no idea, but I would guess so. I can't wait to see what happens..."

"Luc, what are we going to tell Draco?" Narcissa asked. "He's not the most subtle child... if he knew about this, he'd start boasting to his friends..."

"You're right. We'll say nothing at all. Once the Chamber is open and the attacks start, we can state the facts; tell him the history of the Chamber and that it's been open before, but we'll say nothing more than that."

"And Severus?"

"What about him?"

"Are we going to tell him?"

Lucius hesitated. "No... I think we should keep this to ourselves. The fewer people know, the less risk of it being traced back to us."

Narcissa looked doubtful. "I don't want to lie to him, Luc. He's our friend."

"It isn't lying!" Lucius cried. "Well, not strictly speaking. Besides, it'll be safer for Severus if he knows nothing about it - he'll be under enough scrutiny as it is when the Chamber is opened - as an ex-Death Eater and Head of Slytherin House, Dumbledore will be bound to home in on him and his students. But if we say nothing to him, he'll be fine - he will have nothing to hide and be able to go about his business as usual."

"Ok," Narcissa agreed. "I won't tell him."

On 1st September, Lucius came skidding into his wife's parlour, brandishing a copy of the Evening Prophet. "Look at this!" he cried, looking jubilant. Narcissa caught hold of the paper, seeing the headline _'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles.'_ She scanned the article as Lucius declared joyfully, "It's as if Arthur _wants_ to be sacked! A flying car, Narcissa! First thing tomorrow, I'm going to see the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - there's no way Arthur will get away with this! He's breached the International Statute of Secrecy!"

Narcissa smirked too. "Good! That blood traitor needs taking down a peg or two. I wonder which of his brats flew it... I'll write to Draco and ask." When Apus arrived a couple of days later, bearing a letter from Draco to his mother, she went straight to Lucius' study to share the news with him. "It was Harry Potter and that Weasley boy who flew the car! Of course, they haven't been expelled. Dumbledore probably gave them a thousand House Points and Special Awards for Services to the School."

Lucius let out a bark of exasperated laughter and stood up from his desk, stretching. "Well, at least Arthur won't get off that lightly. The Ministry are launching an enquiry, searching his home and everything. Sadly it looks as if he'll avoid a sentence in Azkaban, since he didn't fly the car himself, but it looks as if he'll get landed with a hefty fine, so that's something."

"Who's this Lockhart?" Narcissa asked, reading the rest of Draco's letter. "Sounds like a pompous idiot to me. Draco says he isn't teaching them anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts, just acting out his favourite bits from his books."

"Really?" Lucius reached out for the letter and read it quickly. "He's got a good reputation, Lockhart. He was in Ravenclaw, you know, I think he started a few years after us, but I can't say I remember him. The Board all approved of his appointment, and I couldn't see any reason to object... I'll keep an eye on him." His face brightened as he reached the bottom of the letter. "Draco made the Quidditch team!"

"Yes!" Narcissa smiled. "So you'd better order those brooms quickly."

Lucius smiled sheepishly. "I've already got them - I was sure Draco would make the cut. I'll have the elf wrap them up and send them over straight away." He kissed Narcissa as he walked past, calling for Dobby.

It was Sunday 1st November when Narcissa was visited by Severus. Lucius was out, carrying out more negotiations with the oily-mannered Mr Borgin, so she received her friend alone. She apologised that Lucius was out, and he nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. They sat on the sofa and she offered him a drink, which he declined.

"I cannot stay for long. Narcissa, I need to ask you something. Does Draco have anything to do with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets?" Severus said bluntly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she said coolly, "Can I ask the reason for your question, Severus?"

Severus succinctly explained that a message had been written on the wall of the second floor corridor saying, _'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware.'_ underneath which the caretaker's scrawny cat had been found petrified, dangling by her tail from a torch bracket.

"And why," Narcissa asked in her iciest tones, "would my son have anything to do with that?"

Severus looked her in the eye and said smoothly, "No reason at all, Narcissa, except that he was at the scene and called out, _'You'll be next, Mudbloods.'_ Whilst I am not here to discuss his language, someone uttering that particular word at that particular moment does look rather suspicious. As does the fact you do not seem even remotely surprised by what I have just said."

She glared at him and said haughtily, "I thought you _liked_ Draco." She chose not to address his last comment, kicking herself for jumping to Draco's defence and not thinking through what she ought and ought not to know.

"I never said I didn't like him." Severus' voice was low and serious. "That's why I'm here. Narcissa, if Draco is involved, I could intervene now, before things go any further. No-one has been harmed yet, just a cat, and by all accounts, it will recover. If things escalate, however, the consequences would be severe - it would destroy Draco's future."

Narcissa, realising then that her friend was there out of concern for Draco, not to blame or punish him, gave Severus a genuine smile. "I promise, Severus, that Draco has nothing to do with this. And I'll write to him to tell him to mind his language in public."

Severus nodded, rising to his feet. Then he hesitated, seeming to be wrestling with a decision. "Narcissa, do you -" he began, then stopped as Narcissa rose too, saying firmly,

"Thank you for coming by, Severus. Have a safe journey back." And so the Potions Master was dismissed; he departed without another word.

Draco was bitterly disappointed to lose his first Quidditch match, especially as he was playing against Gryffindor. Narcissa read his sad little letter with an aching heart, and sent her son an extra box of treats to try to cheer him up. Fortunately, Lucius barely commented on Draco's failure, as he was much more interested in the rumours his son reported that none other than Harry Potter was believed by many of the student body to be the heir of Slytherin. He was also thrilled that, at last, a Muggle-born student had been attacked by Slytherin's monster. According to Draco, the victim was _'an annoying little brat with a Muggle camera'_ named Colin Creevey, and he was lying petrified in the Hospital Wing.

"I thought the monster was meant to kill them?" Narcissa said to her husband.

"Yes... I did too... but it's better than nothing," Lucius drawled, smirking as he handed the letter back to his wife. "I'd better start to stir things up with the Governors..."

In early December, Narcissa wept as she received a note from Draco asking if he could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas: _'Vince and Greg are staying, and I don't want to miss any of the action! Please can I stay, Mum?_ ' he had written enthusiastically. This letter sparked a row between Narcissa and her husband. Lucius was proud that Draco was taking such a "healthy interest" in the eradication of Muggle-borns, and wrote back to his son at once, giving his blessing. Narcissa had never had a Christmas away from her son since he had been born. She loved having him at home at Christmas; they always decorated the Manor together, and she her heart felt full to burst when she heard his laughter on Christmas morning, or saw the look of wonder and delight on his face as he opened his gifts. The school terms were so long, and she missed her baby more than she thought possible. When Narcissa found out Lucius had written back to Draco without consulting her, she shouted at him for a full fifteen minutes, then stormed out of the house. To his credit, Lucius came to find her and apologised profusely, offering to write to Draco, telling him he had changed his mind, and he was to come home for Christmas after all, but Narcissa shook her head. Having a cross, sulking Draco skulking around the Manor for the holidays would be no fun for any of them, so she submitted to her son's wish.

Lucius, feeling bad for upsetting his wife, helped her with Draco's Christmas shopping that year. They spent a very enjoyable day together in Diagon Alley, spending a small fortune in Quality Quidditch Supplies, before visiting Twilfitt and Tatting’s, selecting Draco a new matching hat, gloves and scarf set in Slytherin colours, made from soft Alpaca wool. They then turned their attention to books, and bought Draco a boxed set of Quidditch strategy books, with moving diagrams showing each manoeuvre, and a fat book on defensive magic, since Lockhart's lessons had not improved. Lucius also picked up a new silver Potions knife in a soft leather holder, laughing as he said to his wife, "If poor Severus has to put up with Draco - and Vincent and Gregory - over Christmas, we'd better at least send him a nice gift! He could use a bit of cheering up, especially after the fireworks incident. I bet it was that Potter brat." Narcissa agreed, remembering Severus' most recent letter, in which he had lividly written that someone had exploded a cauldron of Swelling Solution in his second-year's Potions class, resulting in half the class having enlarged hands and noses - including Draco. Severus had used up his entire supply of Shrinking Solution repairing the damage, and had had to work well into the night on several evenings to replenish his stock.

Narcissa was very busy herself, organising the Yule Ball at the Manor. As they had last year, this year they were raising money for St Mungo's, and they were going to announce on the evening that the current Chair would be standing down that summer, and that Narcissa was to be appointed the next Chair of the Committee. The Minister for Magic had RSVP'd immediately, as had most of the Heads of Department at the Ministry, and the rest of the Board of Governors at the school. She was busy working on the seating plan (as dull and tedious a task as ever) when Apus arrived, bearing a letter from her son. Narcissa, grateful for the distraction, opened it immediately, gasped, and ran to find Lucius.

"He's a Parselmouth!" she cried, flinging open the door to his study.

"What? Who?" asked her husband, looking up from a letter he was writing.

"Potter!" she laughed. "What if you were right all along, Luc? If he's a Parselmouth, he could be a Dark wizard, couldn't he?"

"But how do you know? What did Draco say?" Lucius pointed to the letter in her hand.

Narcissa spoke in a rush, eager to impart the news fully to her husband, "It was at the Duelling Club, Severus had him use the Snake Summons spell on Potter, and Potter started talking to the snake. It looked like he was trying to set it on a Hufflepuff Mudblood - apparently he denied it afterwards and said he was trying to chase it away - but then the same boy turned up petrified! And a ghost was harmed too. So now the whole school's saying Potter's Slytherin's heir, Luc. Draco's rather put out by it all."

"You don't think Potter somehow got hold of the diary? Instead of the Weasley girl? He was with them in the bookshop..." Lucius said slowly. He smiled a wicked little smile, and said gloatingly, "Now that _really_ would be interesting. The Boy-Who-Lived, attacking Mudbloods. And speaking of interesting developments, I've just heard, Arthur Weasley's being fined fifty Galleons for his flying car. That'll hit them hard."

Narcissa nodded vaguely, reading the end of the letter. "Draco's asking about the Chamber, Luc. Do you want to write back to him? Just the bare facts? And please tell him to keep his head down and not get involved. He's too young, and he'll have plenty of chances to prove himself when he's older."

"Of course." Lucius took the letter, laying it out on his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Oh the usual. Seating plans - my favourite," Narcissa replied sarcastically, kissing her husband on the top of his head. "See you at dinner," she said, as she left the room.

The week before Christmas, Narcissa, alone at home, settled herself in the parlour with a copy of 'Gadding with Ghouls'. She was curious about Lockhart, hearing her son's derisive reports of the man, and was trying to reconcile this opinion with the man as presented in his books. Of course, being autobiographical she was expecting to have to take his words with a pinch of salt, but the disparity between the Lockhart of the books and the Lockhart teaching at Hogwarts was astounding. But that wasn't all; the Lockhart in the books - handsome, dashing, full of clever one-liners, also acted very differently in each volume. He sounded very feminine in 'Break with a Banshee' but in 'Wanderings with Werewolves', he was tough, abrupt and stolid. _His books read almost like fiction... but what he did must have been verified, mustn't it?_ Her musings were interrupted by Dobby, who appeared at the door, announcing the arrival of two Ministry officials. _The long anticipated raid... here we go._ Narcissa sighed, laying down the book. She glanced at her reflection in the ornate mirror, using her wand to dull her lipstick from a bright to a pale pink. She then combed out her hair, plaiting it neatly with another wave of her wand. _Good... that looks innocent and demure._ She smoothed her skirts, then taking her time, left the parlour and came gracefully down into the wide hallway. A wizard and a witch were stood waiting for her. Narcissa approached, briefly making eye contact with them. In the witch's eyes, she saw anger and loathing... and a picture of... _no, surely not... Frank and Alice Longbottom. She must be a friend... innocent and demure won't get me very far here._ In the wizard's eyes, however, she saw something she could work with; admiration. This wizard had most likely been a covert supporter of the Dark Lord's work.

"Mrs Malfoy?" The witch addressed Narcissa with a disdainful air.

"Obviously," Narcissa replied, matching the witch's tone. Her eyes narrowed and she produced a sheet of parchment, saying curtly,

"We have a warrant to search this premises for Dark artefacts."

"So I see," Narcissa drawled, taking the page with the very tip of her thumb and forefinger, and running her eyes over the words.

"Is there anything you wish to declare before we begin?" the witch challenged.

"No," Narcissa replied. "I will just ask you to be careful. We have rather a lot of rare and valuable antiques, which I daresay cost rather a lot more than your annual salary. If you break anything, I will hold you personally accountable."

The wizard chuckled at this, and the witch openly glowered at Narcissa. "If we could make a start?" she said rudely.

"Be my guest." Narcissa smirked as the witch stomped past her into the drawing room. The wizard followed in her wake, giving Narcissa an appreciative look. She smiled her sweetest smile at him, making him blush. _Pathetic,_ she thought, dropping the smile as soon as he had passed. Narcissa returned to the parlour and her book, only moving when the duo came to search that room. By lunchtime, having searched the Manor from top to bottom and found nothing, the witch had to admit defeat. She gave Narcissa a haughty glare as she handed her a formal written apology for the intrusion, and flounced out of the Manor. The wizard had the tenacity to wink at Narcissa before following. Narcissa resisted the urge to slam the door shut, but vented her frustration instead by summoning Dobby and casting a Stinging hex at him, before returning to her research on the many faces of Lockhart.

Christmas was a quiet affair at the Manor, but Narcissa found she enjoyed it more than she had anticipated. The Ball had gone down very well, and once it was over, she and Lucius had a few days to really wind down and enjoyed each other's company. They ate well, played chess, sat together in the library reading, or in the parlour talking. Lucius got out their old gramophone, and they spent Christmas afternoon dancing together.

"We should do this more often," Lucius said, as they sat in front of a roaring fire at the end of Christmas Day. They were drinking wine, and Lucius was stroking his wife's leg gently.

"Yes," Narcissa agreed, leaning forward to kiss her husband. "We should."

At Easter, Draco wrote to ask his parents their advice about which electives he should take. He had to choose two from Care of Magical Creatures, The Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. The last on this list was obviously not an acceptable choice, but Draco wrote that he was quite keen to learn more about Ancient Runes. Narcissa and Lucius approved of this choice - Runes was a highly suitable elective for a pure-blood to take, as it would teach him more about his distinguished magical heritage. He was stuck on the last one though: _'Divination and Arithmancy sound dire, they're just fortune telling._ _Professor Snape suggested Care of Magical Creatures, because it would be useful if I wanted to take Potions to N.E.W.T level, but the older Slytherins say it's a bit of a soft option. What do you think?'_ Narcissa had taken Runes and Arithmancy, but had not really liked either of them. Lucius had also chosen Runes, but paired it with Divination, which by his own admission, had been: "a real doss - but I want better for my son." So they wrote back to Draco encouraging him to take Care of Magical Creatures: _'Kettleburn's not a bad teacher. And a knowledge of creatures will be more useful to you in later life than the vagaries of tea leaves, crystal balls and numerology,'_ Lucius wrote. He then asked Draco how Quidditch was going, and Narcissa added her own paragraph, telling her son how things were at home, and asking what he would like her to include in his next treat box.

Just after the Easter holidays, Lucius received word from the school that two more Muggle-born students had been attacked that very afternoon. "This is it!" he said excitedly to Narcissa. "I have the Order for Suspension here, I'll visit all the other Governors, make them sign it, and then I'll head up to the school. I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face! He's out Narcissa! As last!" Lucius gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her hard. "We'll celebrate when I get back," he promised, and left in a great hurry.

He returned that evening, in an even better mood than he had been before he left, declaring loudly and joyfully that, not only had the Headmaster been removed, but the oafish Gamekeeper had been arrested and taken to Azkaban. "Fudge was there and quite agreed with me," Lucius said, carelessly kicking Dobby out of his way as the elf scurried past. "So once the suspension period is complete, we can start the process to appoint a new Headmaster - one who understands the value of blood purity. I was thinking of approaching old Slughorn..."

Draco's next letter had clearly been written on the same day as the attacks: _'It's the Granger Mudblood this time!'_ He then told his parents that the Professors had _'totally overreacted'_ and put in a series of new, strict rules. Students were to be escorted between all their lessons, they had to be back in their common rooms by six o'clock, and evening activities, Quidditch matches and practices had been cancelled. _'Can't you do something, Father? Please?'_ Draco begged. Lucius chuckled, but couldn't be seen to be putting students at risk, so decided not challenge these new precautions. They got another letter the very next day from Draco, begging to know if his father had really been behind the removal of the _'crackpot old fool'_ Headmaster.

"You know -" Lucius said, looking at Draco's letters. "I admire our son's enthusiasm, but he really needs to learn true Slytherin cunning - if anyone else read these letters, it would be rather damaging to our reputation. I think I'll have to teach him the fine art of subtlety this summer. He's old enough now, too, to start learning about my meetings and making contacts."

"He's still a child, Luc," Narcissa reproved. "Surely we don't need to start that for a few more years?"

"He's our heir, Narcissa. Our _only_ heir. He needs to understand what that means, and the responsibility which comes with it."

And so Narcissa resigned herself to the knowledge that her carefree little boy would start to be shaped and moulded into the next smooth-talking, politically astute and debonair head of the Malfoy family a few years earlier than she would have liked. She used her time to really get down to planning the summer's fundraiser, a key annual event, and this years' was of paramount importance as it would mark her ascension to the position of Chair of the Committee, and set the tone for the direction of the charity under her guidance. She began to research menus, music, lighting and seating. _This is worse than wedding planning,_ she thought. But she was determined to host the most spectacular fundraiser the Committee had ever seen, so persevered, weighing up the pros and cons of different stationary for the invites and various colour schemes.

Just before Draco's exams were due to start, Lucius was contacted by the school again - a child had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. "It's the Weasley girl!" Lucius told his wife, his eyes gleaming with vindictive triumph. "She must have had the diary after all. She's a pure-blood - not that you'd know it, given the way her family behave. The school thinks she's dead. I hope it's true."

Narcissa felt slightly uneasy. As much as she hated the Weasleys, gloating over another mother's child being murdered felt somehow wrong. She pushed this unwelcome thought to the back of her mind, chiding herself. _The Weasleys deserve it. It's thanks to people like them we have to live in hiding._ "Good," she sneered. "So what happens now?"

Lucius smirked again. "I'll head to the school later this evening. The Head of the Board really should be there to help comfort the grieving parents." He left after dinner, taking Dobby along with him. The elf had been getting under Narcissa's feet all afternoon, and she had threatened to put the full Body-bind curse on him and throw him out of the top floor window of the Manor if he didn't get out of her way. Lucius had found this highly amusing, and decided that taking the elf with him would do more to irk the Weasleys. "It'll show them what they could have had, had they held to the core values of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," he said, before departing.

Narcissa decided to use the evening to look through her clothes. It was a ritual she went through every few months; fashions changed so quickly, and due to the number of society evens she attended, she was constantly needing to update her attire. She was considering a dark blue full-skirted dress, when a huge crash sounded in the hallway. She almost jumped out of her skin, the dress falling from her hands and pooling on the floor at her feet. _Another Ministry raid? But no, they wouldn't just burst in... A break in then? Or Aurors?_ As her mind desperately flew through the possibilities, she looked around for her wand, but froze as she remembered she had left it in the bedroom. Cursing herself, she crept from the dressing room. The sounds were still echoing up from the hall. _They're downstairs... I have time._ Narcissa sprang forwards, darting lightly across the room, leaping onto the bed and snatching up her wand from the thick eiderdown. As soon as it was in her hand, she felt braver, and tentatively opened the bedroom door. The shouts were louder now, and she recognised her husband's voice.

"Luc?" she called, and ran down the long corridor, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, expecting to see her husband battling with intruders or Aurors. What she saw, however, was Lucius standing quite alone, as she had never seen him before. His back was to the staircase, but Narcissa could see that his hair and clothing were dishevelled. He was screaming curses and expletives at the top of his voice as he whirled his wand around the hallway aimlessly as furniture, pictures and mirrors were blasted apart. Narcissa cast a shield charm as a curse shot towards her. It was so powerful that it nearly knocked her off her feet, and as she stumbled, one hand shooting out to grip the banister. She cried again, "Luc!" but he did not seem to hear her. He was surrounded by shattered glass, wood, plaster dust and other debris, still shouting. As she conjured another shield, the onslaught of spells suddenly stopped. Lucius lowered his wand, putting his face in his left hand, his body convulsing with sobs. Narcissa ran lightly down the stairs and approached him slowly, glass cracking under her shoes. She came to her husband's side, putting a hand on his left arm. "Luc?" she whispered, but the wind was knocked out of her as Lucius started violently, his arm flinging out as he swiped it away from his face, catching his wife across her chest. Narcissa stumbled into the wall, her arm hitting the jagged glass of a broken mirror. Lucius spun on the spot, looking at his wife with bloodshot eyes. His face was contorted, and she saw shame and self-loathing in his eyes before he turned away from her, charging up the wide staircase. She heard the door to his study slam shut with a crash which echoed all around the Manor. She was left quite alone in the wreckage of the hallway.

"Dobby!" she snarled, expecting to see the cowering elf appear at her feet, but nothing happened. "Dobby!" she called more loudly. Still nothing. Narcissa felt a damp trickle down her left arm, and looked down to see a thin rivulet of blood snaking its way slowly down towards her wrist. She healed the cut with her wand, then stood in indecision. She had never seen Lucius lose his temper like this before. It was usually she who flared up and lashed out, not him. He was usually so calm, so collected - almost detached. _What's happened?_ she wondered, as she slowly picked her way across the floor, and put a hand on the sweeping banisters to the staircase. She stopped suddenly, feeling a prickle of fear. _Maybe I should leave him alone, let him calm down..._ Then she shook her head, face hardening. _I will not be afraid of my own husband._ She took a deep breath, and walked calmly up the staircase, her head held high. She walked slowly to the solid oak door of Lucius' study, placing her hand firmly on the handle. "Luc? I'm coming in. We need to talk." And she opened the door and stepped into the room.


	11. Pyxis: Changing Course

**Chapter 11**

**Pyxis: Changing Course**

**Summer 1993**

It was a hot day in early July, and Narcissa was making her way along Diagon Alley. She was indulging in a little retail therapy, and despite having bought some new robes in dark purple satin, three new books on the latest hair, face and nail charms, and an expensive perfume in a cut crystal bottle, she was still feeling hollow. She was just passing the apothecary, when a man stepped abruptly out onto the pavement in front of her and they almost collided. She was just about to give the man her most disdainful expression and sweep past when she stopped and smiled warmly, recognising Severus.

"Narcissa." He inclined his head.

"Hello Severus! I didn't know you would be here today. What are you up to?"

"Negotiations. I am trying to regain just a few of my evenings, so am seeing if it would be financially viable to buy in some of the potions bases and simpler brews. But the funding for Potions is quite tight, especially without Lucius on the Board... Where there any further ramifications from that incident?"

"Are you referring to the outrageous rumours that we threatened and blackmailed the Board to remove Albus Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked sweetly. "I was rather hurt by that, I must say. Being ever-eager to promote peace and harmony, I invited all the Board and their spouses to the Manor for dinner a few weeks ago. By the end of the meal, they had all quite forgotten about the charges they lay at our door... they are now all under the impression that Lucius resigned, wishing to spend more time with his wife and son."

Severus raised an eyebrow and gave her a half-smile. "Remind me to never get on your wrong side, Narcissa; 'formidable' really does not do you justice sometimes." Then he looked more closely at her face and said, "But how about you? Really?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to brightly say, "I'm fine." But she stopped herself. _Maybe talking about it will help..._ she thought. "Not great," she said sadly. "Are you free to get something to drink?"

He nodded and she fell into step beside him. "Is this not rather beneath your dignity?" he asked, as she gently nudged his arm, changing course and heading for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"I need sugar and fat and I need them now," Narcissa said seriously. "It's been one of those months."

"The great Narcissa Malfoy, eating ice cream. Who would have thought?" Severus drawled, smirking, as they passed under the brightly coloured awning into the shop. Narcissa ordered a cherry liqueur sundae and a tea, to which she added two sugars, but Severus refused to have anything to eat, asking for a black coffee. They sat at one of the outside tables in the sun, Severus sipping his drink slowly as Narcissa poured out the cause of her sadness to her friend.

"It's Draco. When he got home for the holidays, Lucius sat us down for a family meeting. He said that now Draco's starting his O.W.L courses, he needs to 'act like the man he is going to become'. He's starting to take Draco with him to some of his meetings - they're at the Ministry today - and he said..." she sighed sadly. "He only wants Draco to write home once a fortnight from now on. He said - before Draco came back - that I'm living vicariously through him, and it isn't good for either of us. I do understand his point... but I love writing to Draco. I have my work with the Committee of St Mungo's, and the summer fundraiser's coming up in a couple of weeks. I'm the Chair now, and it's my debut event, and it's really important I get it right... but it doesn't _mean_ anything to me anymore. It's just something to do and it improves our social standing. But I don't really care about it."

Severus looked across the street, where a group of children were exclaiming over a newly purchased owl in a cage. "What did Draco think of it all?"

"He was excited, at first. He desperately wants to be like Lucius - you must have noticed."

"He does attempt to emulate his father's mannerisms, certainly," Severus conceded, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Well, Draco was determined to do his bit, but after Lucius had gone out, he said, if I wanted him to, he would still write home every couple of days, and transfigure the notes into sugar quills." Narcissa laughed, despite herself. "I didn't have the heart to point out that Lucius is perfectly capable of a simple reversing spell - and that he would definitely notice Apus turning up every few days..."

"So you said no?"

Narcissa nodded, looking down into her tea cup. "I said no. Lucius and I had already agreed - I won't go behind his back or undermine him. And it will be best for Draco. He needs to make some more friends. I'm not happy that his only real companions seem to be those trolls, Vince and Greg. He needs friends who will challenge him, encourage him to try harder. What's Theodore Nott like?"

Severus considered his answer. "He's bright, but reserved. Rather more like his father than his mother." He smiled softly. "I liked Theodosia. I still remember her telling me and Regulus: _'You're supposed to be men, not bowtruckles!'"_

Narcissa smiled too. "I miss her. Luc also said _I_ need to make more friends. I hadn't really noticed, but the only adults I actually talk to - properly talk to, I mean, not exchanging pleasantries and chit-chat at functions - are you and Luc. He thinks if I'm less wrapped up in Draco, I'll have more time - and a reason - to make some new friends."

"And what do you think?"

"I agree with Luc's theory... but putting it into practice... I don't even know where to start. Some of Luc's Ministry contacts' wives are ok, but there's no-one I think I would really get on with... Anyway," She finished the last mouthful of her ice cream and sat back. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked shortly.

"Do you have any friends, Severus?"

"Not counting yourself and your husband, no."

"And why not?" She smiled, putting her head on one side as she appraised him.

"A lack of time and inclination. I am locked away at that blasted castle for eleven months a year, only allowed out at the behest of the whimsical and capricious Headmaster. My evenings and weekends are virtually non-existent - between Head of House duties, marking the work of all seven years' worth of students, preparing potions bases for classes and brews for the Hospital Wing and sitting through gluttonous meal times, I have no time for a social life. And even if I did have the time, what could I realistically do? Take tea with Hagrid in his ramshackle hut? Play chess with Filius? Read _Transfiguration Today_ with Minerva? I prefer to believe would have better things to do with my time, if I had any to spare," he finished bitterly.

Narcissa gave her friend a sympathetic look. "But apart from all that, how are you?"

"As well as can be expected. The Headmaster is announcing his latest appointment to the Defence post this afternoon. I am waiting with baited breath to see which abomination to wizard-kind he has pulled out of the woodwork this time. I did hear a rumour it was to be Molly Weasley..."

Narcissa spluttered with laughter. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was... life at Hogwarts is unbearable enough without the Weasley matriarch throwing her considerable weight around. Her children - with the exception of Percy, who is officious and irritating but at least knows how to behave - are impossible to teach as it is. If their mother is appointed, I dread to think how conceited and arrogant they will become."

"Speaking of conceited and arrogant, did you hear that the Boy-Who-Lived set our House-elf free? We've been having to hire in help all summer so far."

Severus looked surprised. "How did the brat manage that?"

So Narcissa, rapidly revising the full story to leave out all mention of the Dark Lord's diary and Lucius' violent outburst, told Severus that just after Dumbledore had returned to the school, Harry Potter had forced a sock into his hand. Lucius had thrown it away, not noticing that Dobby had caught it, and he had inadvertently set the elf free. "Then Luc came home. He wasn't exactly happy." She finished her tale abruptly, remembered the incident in the hallway. Her eyes caught on Severus' briefly, and she looked away.

Lucius had refused to speak to her for two whole days after that episode, simmering silently as he paced furiously around the Manor. When she had realised Dobby wasn't coming back, she had cleared up the mess in the hall herself, and had found similar displays of her husband's temper in other rooms around the Manor. She had tried to confront him, but he had brushed her off, stalking out of the room, barely even looking at her. She knew her husband well enough to know he was deeply ashamed, and not only for hurting her and losing the family servant. She had heard _through Draco_ that Harry Potter had killed Slytherin's monster, all the Muggle-borns had been revived, Lucius had been fired from the Board of Governors, the Gamekeeper had been released from prison and Albus Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster. For the first time, Narcissa was glad Abraxas was dead - if he had been aware of this, he would have mocked and ridiculed Lucius mercilessly and pushed him even further into his self-loathing. Lucius took great pride in his position in society, and to lose so much at once was a huge blow, but by the third day, Narcissa had had enough. She tried talking to him one last time, but when he attempted to leave the room, she threw herself on him, almost knowing him off his feet, and hugged him fiercely telling him, "I love you, no matter what. Now stop behaving like a stupid prat and give me my husband back!"

He had held himself rigidly in her arms for a few moments, then responded, hugging her tightly to him, and murmured over and over again into her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Things got better from there, but it took a few more days before he gradually opened up, telling her what had happened, and how he felt about it all. Things were back to normal now, but she also knew that his failure was pushing him to be harder with Draco; he didn't want his son to repeat his mistakes.

Severus gave Narcissa an odd, searching look, and she got the uncomfortable feeling he knew exactly what she had just edited out of the story. Before she could say anything else, his hand closed gently on her left wrist, and he turned her arm, looking at the exact spot where she had cut her arm on the broken mirror. The skin was smooth and unscarred. She withdrew her arm, taking up her tea cup again. She looked into his dark eyes and shook her head slightly, silently pleading with him not to ask her anything more about it, before she brightly went on,

"So now, I need to track down a new elf in time for the Committee's summer fundraiser, and -" But a squeal right behind her cut off the rest of her sentence.

"Narcissa!" She spun around and saw Zillah Goyle and Persephone Crabbe, who were standing arm in arm and beaming at her. Narcissa rose gracefully to her feet, and accepted the hugs the women bestowed on her. After their high-pitched greetings and exclamations subsided, Severus touched her arm.

"I must leave. Let me know if you need anything."

Narcissa did not miss the underlying meaning to his words, and felt a rush of gratitude to her friend as she turned to him and gave him a quick hug, saying, "Bye Severus, I'll send you an owl, come by soon. Draco's dying to show you his new Potions books." He bore her embrace silently, before turning and striding briskly up the cobbled street, black cloak billowing behind him.

"You're awfully chummy with Snape aren't you?" giggled Sephy. "Did I see you two holding hands just now? Does Lucius know you're out with him today?"

_Oh for Merlin's sake!_ Narcissa thought bitterly, but remembering her task was to _make_ friends, she smiled at the witch. "I just bumped into him. He's been friends with Lucius and myself for years, and he's so good to Draco."

"Oh yes?" Sephy raised her eyebrows and giggled again. _Stupid cow!_ Narcissa raged inside.

Zillah nudged her friend sharply in the ribs then said pleasantly to Narcissa, "Did I hear you're looking for a new House-elf, Narcissa? Mine had a litter at Easter, and I've got two left I haven't found places for yet."

"Really?" Narcissa brightened at once. "Yes, we desperately need an elf. What are they like?"

"I haven't had any complaints from the homes I've placed the other three in," Zillah said seriously, as the three women walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Their mother trained them all very well. In the end, I had to ask Esau and Greg to make messes around the house, just so they had tasks to practice on!"

"And the pedigree?" Narcissa asked.

"Pretty good. We bred the mother with Sephy's family elf, so it's a Shafig-Goyle, not a bad mix. But what happened to your elf?"

Narcissa flipped a hand dismissively. "He was useless, so we had to get rid of him. Do you think I could come by and see your elves sometime soon?"

"Of course! Are you free now?" Narcissa nodded and asked what gender the elves were. Zillah replied, "We have a girl and a boy - Ingle and Rusty." Zillah rolled her eyes. "The mother named them, but she's done such a good job over the years that we allowed her to."

So Narcissa and Zillah bid Sephy goodbye and travelled to the Goyles' home in Dorset. Narcissa returned to the Manor that afternoon, new elf in tow. She had chosen the girl, who was wearing a dark-blue, neat pinafore dress and had a quiet disposition. Narcissa took the elf around the Manor, quickly explaining the daily tasks to her. Ingle did not seem at all fazed, and that evening, cooked them a hearty steak and kidney pie. Narcissa had to admit it was even better than Kreacher's, and rewarded the new elf with a smile. Lucius and Draco also seemed to like Ingle - Draco didn't set a snake on her, at any rate. Narcissa also found that Zillah, away from Sephy, was not as empty-headed and frivolous as she had supposed. _Maybe I'll be able to make a friend there,_ she thought.

Severus visited the Manor a few days later and was fuming from the moment Ingle opened the door to him. The elf quickly took him to the library, where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting, preparing for the Committee's fundraiser. Narcissa was - once again - being bored stiff by seating plans, and Lucius was helping by duplicating menu cards.

"Remus Lupin!" Severus shouted before they could so much as rise from their seats to greet their guest. "He hired _Remus Lupin_! Lupin!" His face was livid and whiter than usual as he paced back and forth across the room, his trademark black robes billowing.

"Lupin?" Narcissa asked, surprised. "You mean that brown-noser who hung around with Potter?"

"Of course I mean him! And do not be fooled, he was just as bad as the rest of them. He helped Black and Potter when they tried to -" But here Severus broke off and let out a snarl of anger. " _Him_ teaching _Defence_. It is an _insult_."

"Did you apply for the post again?" asked Lucius quietly. Severus shot him a look which plainly meant, 'Yes, but once again the Headmaster passed me over for a less qualified candidate.'

"And the amount of extra work it is going to mean for me! I shall be lucky if I sleep at all this year!" Severus' voice was still raised. As he stalked back across the room again, Narcissa caught Lucius' eye. They rose together, approaching their friend and taking one arm each, forced him into an armchair.

"Sit down for Merlin's sake," Lucius chided. "You're making me dizzy, marching around like that. Now calm down and tell us why Lupin's appointment means extra work for you."

"Do not treat me as if I am Draco," Severus snapped, but he took a deep breath, then said in a calmer voice, "Lupin is ill. Nothing fatal, sadly, but he needs a certain complicated potion brewed regularly."

"And the Headmaster asked you to make it, despite your history? That man's schemes astound me. I assume he's trying to get you to _bond_ over it?" Narcissa said derisively.

Severus nodded, curling his hands into tight fists, his knuckles shining white. " _Let bygones be bygones, Severus. People change, Severus. Remember, I gave you a chance, Severus_ ," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"That bad?" Lucius asked sympathetically.

"Worse," Severus growled. There was a knock at the library door.

"Enter," called Lucius, and Draco stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Father. Mum. Professor." Draco inclined his head to his parents and then to his teacher. "Please may I show Professor Snape my new books now?"

Lucius nodded curtly, and Draco strutted across the room to his section of the library, pulling three new leather-bound tomes from the shelves. Narcissa glanced at Severus, who was doing his best to wipe the anger from his face as Draco took the seat next to him, and began to talk about the books.

"Your mother said you had new Potions books, but these are about alchemy," Severus commented, turning the volumes over in his hands. He looked impressed. "Are you interested in alchemy then, Draco?"

Draco nodded seriously. "I want to make a new contribution to the Malfoy family, and none of my recent ancestors have studied alchemy. I want to be the first one to do it."

And so the rest of Severus' visit passed peacefully, with no further mention of the new Professor Remus Lupin.

On 31st July, the Malfoys found their carefully ordered world turned upside down. The morning started very much in the same as was usual. The family breakfasted together before Lucius and Narcissa retired to Lucius' study to finalise the arrangements for the fundraiser the following week. Lucius, ever eager to train Draco in his duties as the Malfoy heir, had established a routine whereby Draco would take the delivery of the Daily Prophet, read the newspaper, then report any significant news to them. Draco clearly found this to be an arduous task, but did not wish to disappoint his father, and settled into his duty each morning without resistance. So far, his reports had only been of significant births, marriages or deaths, but that morning, Narcissa heard footsteps racing along the corridor and Draco burst into the study shouting urgently,

"Mum! Father!" He skidded into the room, opening his mouth to continue, but Lucius forestalled him, saying icily,

"Draco. You know you are to knock before you enter my study."

Draco's face fell as he held up the paper and gabbled, "I know, Father, but -"

Once again, Lucius' stern voice cut him off. "No excuses, Draco. Respect for your elders always takes priority over any gossip the paper brings. Now go back outside and knock and wait until we permit you to enter."

Draco looked desperately at his mother, bouncing up and down in agitation, but she shook her head. "You father is right, Draco."

He lowered his eyes to the floor, the excitement draining out of him. "Sorry," he mumbled, retreating from the room and closing the door. Narcissa felt awful, she hated dampening her son's spirits, but Lucius was right. He was too volatile, too open with his emotions. He needed to learn restraint, otherwise he would fall prey to those who would find him only too easy to read and manipulate. A soft knock sounded from the study door.

"Enter," Lucius called. Draco opened the door and stepped into the room. His shoulders were hunched, his face was blank and his voice quiet and level as he mumbled,

"There's something in the paper I think you should know about..."

"Stand up straight, Draco and speak with confidence. You are a Malfoy, not a House-elf," Lucius spoke sharply, and Narcissa saw Draco stiffen. His grey eyes flickered towards her, and she smiled encouragingly. Draco stood up to his full height, and declared to the room with an exaggerated drawl,

"Mum, Father, I was reading this morning's paper and saw something which concerns our family." Lucius nodded approvingly, gesturing for Draco to continue. "It is about the Black family." Draco paused dramatically before announcing, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." Lucius and Narcissa froze as Draco swaggered forwards, presenting the paper to his parents with a flourish. "See?" he said, pointing unnecessarily to the front page headline, which declared that Sirius Black, notorious supporter of You-Know-Who, had indeed escaped from prison.

"Leave the room, Draco," Lucius said in a low voice.

"But I want to stay." Draco looked mutinous.

"Draco," Narcissa said firmly, stepping around the desk, putting an arm around his shoulders and walking him to the door. "Your father and I need to talk about this, alone." Draco submitted, allowing his mother to guide him out of the room. She gave him a quick hug before whispering, "Go outside and practice your flying. You deserve a treat." Draco brightened immediately and ran down the corridor. Narcissa stepped back into the study, closing the door quietly behind her. Her heart was pounding as she turned back to her husband. She saw his face was tight with worry as he demanded of his wife,

"What was Sirius like?"

Narcissa felt annoyed, despite her fear, as she snapped, "You knew him as well as I did! He was an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. Conceited and defiant... took great pleasure in renouncing the family and our values..."

"Yet he did go over to our side..." Lucius picked up a quill from his desk, idly rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he went on. "But I wonder what his allegiance is now? If he really was the Dark Lord's greatest supporter, and he thinks we've renounced the old ways and got off without punishment..."

Narcissa felt as if a bucket of icy water had been tipped over her head. She gasped out, "Draco! He might go after Draco!" Narcissa looked frantically at her husband, who, to her annoyance, had not even looked up. 

"It's unlikely," Lucius drawled. "Draco's safe here with us, and will be safe at Hogwarts. As much as I loathe the Headmaster, even the Dark Lord did not attempt a siege on the castle until the very end. Sirius Black is alone and has been in Azkaban for, what, almost twelve years? He'll be weak -"

"Azkaban does funny things to people, Luc... drives them insane. There's only one thing for it. We have to train Draco ourselves." Narcissa held her head up high, feeling calmer as she reached a decision.

"Train him?" Lucius looked up quizzically.

"Duelling! You're training him to be the head of the Malfoy family, but what use is that if he can't defend himself? Where would you be if you couldn't duel, Luc?"

His face broke into a smile. "Ok. It'll make a change from teaching him how to make small talk... and he'll enjoy it too. Want to give it a try?"

"Now?" Narcissa put her head on one side, considering her husband's suggestion as he went on,

"I'm a bit rusty....don't want to embarrass myself in front of Draco." Lucius drew his wand. "Come on, we'll go to the drawing room." He looked so enthusiastic that Narcissa smiled too. She glanced half-heartedly at the unfinished fundraiser plans, but did not have to try very hard to convince herself to leave them for later.

"What do I get if I win?" she asked as Lucius came around the desk, taking her hand. They walked together to the study door, opening it before stepping out into the corridor.

"A new pendent? Or a ring?" Lucius suggested.

Narcissa smiled, blinking innocently up at her husband. "Both, I think."

Lucius laughed, squeezing her hand before he asked, "And if I win?"

"Let's not waste time discussing something that won't happen!" Narcissa said, laughing.

Lucius laughed. "Fighting talk? I like it!"

In the drawing room, Lucius swept his wand and the furniture moved to the sides of the room. "Rules?" he asked.

"The first person to immobilise the other wins. Any restrictions - apart from the obvious?"

"By which I assume you mean no Unforgiveables?"

"Of course! And no _Sectumsempra_."

"Naturally. And I would prefer to stick to simple spells this time... so no wand-arrows, body-part removal curses or blasting spells."

Narcissa nodded. "Done."

They moved to opposite ends of the room and took up their positions. "On three," said Lucius, his face a mask of concentration. Narcissa gripped her wand tightly, planning her first move as her husband counted, "One, two, three!" Lucius brought his wand slashing down, sending a jet of red light at his wife. She deflected it with a flick of her wand, and silently cast _Incarcerous,_ sending thick ropes at Lucius. He raised an eyebrow, flicking his wrist and turning the ropes into a snake. " _Oppungo_ ," he said lazily. The snake darted towards Narcissa, spitting furiously.

"Are you even trying, Luc?" she asked. She flicked her wand again and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm just getting warmed up." He smirked, and gave his wand a sharp flick. A flock of birds appeared, and again he used the Oppungo jinx to send them shooting across the room at his wife. Thinking back to their N.E.W.T Transfiguration classes, she waved her wand, concentrating hard, and the birds turned into smooth grey pebbles, which clattered to the floor. "Dammit!" Lucius laughed, but before he could react, Narcissa pointed her wand to one of the stones, propelling it into their air and sweeping her arm in a high arch to send it speeding back at her husband. He raised a Shield charm as the stone rocketed through the air, smacking into the shield. She flicked her wand again, sending the rest of the stones across the room. The next two also bounced off Lucius' shield, but she propelled the fourth with such force that it wavered, and as the fifth stone made contact, the shield dissolved. Lucius ducked, and the last two pebbles shot over his head, but he lost no time, summoning the stones to him. He slashed his wand through the air and Narcissa realised what he was about to do a second before the incantation left his lips. " _Draconifors._ "

Narcissa couldn't help but admire her husband's spell-work as six miniature dragons shot through flew through the air towards her, breathing small jets of fire. "Nice!" She smiled, as she vanished them.

"I couldn't resist." Lucius grinned back, and they simultaneously raised their wands.

Lucius was quicker, sending a Body-bind curse at his wife. Narcissa felt the curse pass just by her arm, as she whirled around firing three Stunning spells in quick succession. Lucius dodged, sending binding ropes at Narcissa, which she blasted apart, crying, " _Incendio_." She then tried to disarm her husband, sending the spell so quickly that he had no time to raise a shield, and he stumbled in his haste to dodge the jet of red light, but a fraction of a second later, Lucius' next spell blasted back at her and Narcissa had no time to react. It hit her in the stomach and she doubled over, and immediately her feet began to spasm, doing a frenzied tap dance.

"Looks like I've won!" Lucius gloated, approaching Narcissa, wand raised.

"Not yet!" she said through gritted teeth, then cried, " _Finite!_ " Her legs stopped dancing and she shot a jet of water at her husband. He was propelled back, and Narcissa started forward, keen to make the most of her advantage, but Lucius, blinking water out of his eyes, shot a Freezing charm at the floor, and the pooled water turned immediately to ice. Narcissa's foot shot out from underneath her, as she slipped, falling hard onto the icy floor. Before she could even attempt to get to her feet, she was hoisted up into the air by her ankle. Her hair fell over her face, and she thanked Merlin she had worn trousers and not a dress or robes that day. " _Finite!_ " she cried again, but nothing happened. Lucius was laughing again.

"You don't remember the counter-jinx, do you?" he said smugly. The blood rushed to Narcissa's head as she racked her brain. _Damn you Severus!_ she thought furiously. "Do you surrender?" Lucius drawled, casually melting the ice on the floor using the Hot-air charm.

"No!" Narcissa pushed her hair out of her face and aimed her wand at Lucius, but he disarmed her with a quick flick of his wand, saying lazily,

"You don't really have any other options..."

Narcissa, starting to feel sick and dizzy, was forced to admit defeat. "Fine!" she huffed. "I surrender."

Lucius immediately let her down, catching her in his arms before she hit the floor. "You did well!" he said, kissing her, before setting her back on the ground. "And the counter-jinx is _Liberacorpus_."

"I'll beat you next time," Narcissa vowed, tidying her hair and clothes. "Just you wait."

"I don't doubt it." Her husband smirked, before leaning in to kiss her again. "So, I get to claim my prize..."

"What did you have in mind?" Narcissa asked, pressing her body lightly against her husband's.

"You'll see," he said, taking her hand. They quickly retired to their bedroom, leaving Ingle to clear up the water and spell damage in the drawing room.

The next day, Lucius headed to the Ministry, this time without their son, to find out as much information as he could about Sirius Black and the threat he posed. Narcissa, once again procrastinating and leaving the fundraiser plans for later, spent the day with Draco, taking him to Diagon Alley for his school things. The trip went smoothly, except for the purchase of Draco's new Care of Magical Creatures textbook in Flourish and Blotts. The books moved on their own, scuttling around the cage they were kept in, tearing and ripping at each other. Draco didn't quite manage to stifle his laughter when the book bit the shop assistant hard. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the wizard's ineptitude, casting the Incarcerous spell on the book to bind it shut. _What's Kettleburn thinking, assigning a book that bites?_ Narcissa wondered in exasperation as they paid for the book and left the shop.

In the afternoon, Narcissa helped Draco practice flying in the grounds of the Manor. She charmed small stones to fly though the air for him to catch, and, after he begged her to, saying over and over again he needed to practice dodging Bludgers, attempted to knock him off his broom using the Knock-back jinx as he flew past. He was a very good flyer, but was apt to show off then lose focus. At last, Draco touched down, exhausted but beaming. "Thanks, Mum!" he said enthusiastically, hugging her quickly, before going to put his broomstick away.

When Lucius got home, he ate dinner with them both, chatting easily to Draco as his son shared the details of their day, then retired to his study with Narcissa. Lucius, despite not being on the Board of Governors anymore, still had plenty of contacts at the Ministry, and had learned some valuable information about Sirius Black.

"They have no idea how he escaped, Fudge said the Dementors are furious and want to leave the island to search for him - the Ministry are strongly considering it as an option. But the good news is they're certain it's Harry Potter that he's after. Looks like he wants to finish the job the Dark Lord started. Can't say I blame him, but Fudge is putting extra protection around the school this year, so Draco will be perfectly safe."

Narcissa, after hearing this news, was feeling considerably calmer about the whole affair, but despite these assurances, the couple decided to go through with their plan to teach Draco how to duel and defend himself properly. He was over the moon when Lucius summoned him for his first lesson, and over the next few weeks, their relationship saw a marked improvement. Draco also took to his less exciting duties with gusto, desperate to please and be more like his father.

The day of the Charitable Committee of St Mungo's Summer Fundraiser had finally arrived. Narcissa spent the day in a whirlwind of activity, greeting her guests and dealing graciously with last minute cancellations (Cornelius Fudge) and additions (Pius Thicknesse) to the attendees. To her immense surprise and pleasure, she found no need to chivvy or punish Ingle, who capably managed to cook and serve the twelve-course formal dinner with no mistakes. Narcissa watched with satisfaction as the guests marvelled over the quality of the food and Champagne she had provided, then stood up to deliver her speech. She spoke clearly and effortlessly, humbly thanking the previous Chair for their hard work and dedication, and modestly hoping she would be able to take up the mantle. After lunch, she mingled, talking and laughing with - and reading - her guests. _They seem to be having a good time... I might have gone a bit overboard though... most people aren't used to such finery,_ she mused, seeing admiration and disbelief in some of the guests faces as the day wore on. At last it was all over, and Narcissa was able to change out of her fine gold gown, and shake her hair loose from its complicated braided crown.

"How did I do?" she asked Lucius, as he unlaced the tight corset of her dress.

"Hmm? Yes. Very well," he said distractedly, placing his hands firmly on her hips and pushing her down onto their bed. Narcissa smiled. "I'll ask you later!" she laughed as she reached up to kiss him.

The week before Draco went back to school, Narcissa and Lucius faced the thorny issue of how much to tell their son. So far, they had been vague about the reasons for his duelling lessons, but once he went back to school and was no longer under their protection, they didn't want him to be ill-informed. Not only was it the "duty of the heir of the noble house of Malfoy" to be well-informed, but if Sirius Black did manage to get into the school, they needed Draco to know who he was facing. The difficulty was, that to tell Draco the full story of Sirius Black would also mean revealing their own involvement with the Dark Lord. Narcissa and Lucius were acutely aware that their freedom depended on the Ministry not finding out their true loyalty. The question, therefore, was whether Draco was old enough and mature enough to protect their family's interests. Narcissa and Lucius debated this hotly, each swinging from being completely sure Draco could be trusted, to doubting whether he would be able to keep such an exciting and important secret to himself. Eventually, however, they agreed that they had no choice but to tell him. "Forewarned is forearmed," Lucius said. "We need him to be prepared." And so Draco was summoned to his father's study, and told the whole story of Lucius and Narcissa's past involvement with the Dark Lord, the defection of Sirius Black to their side, the information he gave to the Dark Lord which resulted in the murder of Harry Potter's parents, and the Dark Lord's subsequent fall. Draco listened with a serious expression, not even gloating as he heard the full details of his rival's tragedy. Lucius then went on to explain to Draco how he and Narcissa had been questioned and pardoned.

"You must not repeat what we have told you, Draco," Lucius finished. "If word got out, your mother and myself would be arrested and sent to Azkaban. The Malfoy name would be disgraced. You would be ruined, and find yourself subjected to the hatred and censure of the wizarding world. One day, we will have a leader who will fight for us and restore blood purity, but until that time, we must blend in. Do you understand what I have told you?"

"Yes, Father." Draco pushed his chin up, eyes grey eyes clouded as he processed all he had heard.

"You are not a child anymore, Draco. We are trusting you to show us you are worthy of becoming the next head of this family." Narcissa stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked at his mother, face determined. "Yes, Mum," he said. "I'll make you proud, I promise."

"You may go," Lucius said imperiously, and the boy left the room.

Draco was rather quiet for the next few days, and Narcissa could see he was careful thinking through all he had been told. _It'll all be ok, baby,_ she thought as she watched him study, practice flying and play. _I'll never let anyone hurt you._


	12. Canis Major: Sirius Black

**Chapter 12**

**Canis Major: Sirius Black**

**Autumn 1993 - Summer 1994**

Narcissa and Lucius both took Draco to London on the first day of the new school term. Once they had arrived on Platform 9¾, found Draco a compartment on the train and got his luggage and Apus' cage safely stowed away, Draco jumped back down onto the platform to say goodbye to his parents. He hugged his mother whispering,

"I love you, Mum." He then turned to his father, and, to Narcissa's surprise, instead of hugging him, offered Lucius his hand. Lucius nodded approvingly as he shook it.

"Goodbye, Draco. Remember you are representing the Malfoy family at school now."

"Yes, Father. Goodbye. Bye Mum." He then turned and climbed back onto the train.

Once the scarlet steam engine had pulled away, Narcissa found her arm taken by Persephone Crabbe, who begged her to go shopping with herself and Zillah in Diagon Alley. Lucius looked pleased, and so Narcissa found herself swept away by the women. It was a pleasant enough outing, but Narcissa found Sephy's constant stream of salacious gossip and giggling wearing, especially as she could see, when looking into Sephy's eyes, that she herself was a regular target of the witch's vicious tongue. After visiting a few shops, they headed to a cafe for a light lunch. They ordered, then Sephy excused herself to go to the bathroom. Narcissa seized her chance and bluntly asked Zillah,

"What exactly does Sephy say about me behind my back?"

"Narcissa!" Zillah tried to smile, as if it was a joke. "I don't know what you're talking -"

"Please, Zillah, it's pretty obvious. And I think I have a right to know," Narcissa cut in.

"You shouldn't pay any attention to Sephy, she's harmless, just bored. Saxon doesn't pay her much attention, and Vincent's quite distant with her - typical teenager! Sephy's a bit funny about you - you made a better match than her, and what with your Manor and your Christmas Balls - and being Head of the Hospital Committee... she's jealous, that's all."

"I'm not interested in her motive, Zillah. I just want to know what she's been saying." Narcissa folded her arms, looking stubbornly at the other woman.

"Look." Zillah looked pleadingly at Narcissa. "Sephy's my best friend, and it's all really silly. Really, Narcissa, no-one who sees you and Lucius together would believe what Sephy says for a moment..."

"Severus," Narcissa said flatly, remembering Sephy's comments outside the ice-cream parlour in July.

"Well... yes." Zillah looked uncomfortable. "But really, it's nothing to get upset about..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Narcissa stood up abruptly. "I must be going."

"Narcissa, don't be like that." Zillah stood up too, placing a hand on her arm. "Just ignore her and it'll die down. Honestly, she'll get bored and move onto something else. If you run away now, she'll cling onto it, and -"

"Are you leaving, Narcissa?" came Sephy's voice. She was smiling, her eyes alight with malice. "Meeting someone else, are we?"

Narcissa looked into Sephy's face and realised Zillah was right. She had to face this. She steeled herself as she thought, _I have created a horde of Inferi, cursed hundreds of medallions, saved my husband's life, helped depose the Minister for Magic, lost my best friend and both my sisters, lied my way out of Azkaban and I have lied to the Dark Lord himself - I will not be bested by a common, spiteful scold!_ "Oh no." Narcissa smiled brightly, sitting back down. "So tell me, Sephy, what did you do over the holidays?" Sephy looked surprised, but delighted at the chance to show off, and launched into a long, boring and boastful tale. Their food arrived, and Narcissa let her mind wander as the three of them chatted on. _You'll pay for what you said about me, Sephy,_ Narcissa thought. _You won't know what hit you. Just you wait._

Narcissa's plans for revenge, however, were delayed by the alarming news that, not even a week into the new school year, Draco had been attacked and badly injured in his first Care of Magical Creatures class. Lucius was out when the message arrived, so Narcissa left a note for him and travelled to Hogwarts by herself. She began to feel an unnatural cold as she approached the wrought iron gates, and a sense of foreboding. _Thea is dead. Regulus is dead. My parents are gone. I will never see Andromeda or Bella again..._ Narcissa mentally shook herself, trying to clear her head, but new, equally unwelcome thoughts were now taking over. _Draco might die - they wouldn't have summoned me here if it wasn't really serious. And if Lucius hears what Sephy has been saying, he will leave me. Then I will be alone. No husband... no son..._

"Narcissa?" A voice roused her from her thoughts and she blinked. Severus was standing at the now open gates, his face carefully blank. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?" Narcissa asked, then she took an involuntary step back as she saw two, towering, hooded figures standing on either side of the gate posts; Dementors.

"Our new security guards," Severus said. "Courtesy of the Ministry - they're here just in case Sirius Black decides to show up." He beckoned her to come through the gates. She did, glancing nervously at the sentries. Their hooded faces turned, following her as she walked past, and she heard their rattling breaths. _Should I try to cast my Patronus?_ Narcissa wondered, but she knew she was too consumed with worry over Draco to summon it. As she and Severus walked further away from the Dementors, the intense cold abated, and the worries and fears chasing around her mind cleared.

"What happened to Draco?" Narcissa demanded.

"He was attacked by a hippogriff. It slashed his arm, the cuts were quite deep and there is some muscle damage. It took about ten minutes to get him to the Hospital Wing, so he lost a fair amount of blood, and as his arm wasn't secured, it caused further damage," Severus spoke slowly, as if the words were being dredged up from deep inside him. _I wonder what the Dementors made him think of..._ Narcissa briefly wondered, before snapping back to the issue at hand and saying quickly,

"But why didn't Kettleburn treat him where it happened? Draco shouldn't have been moved - what was he thinking?"

Severus glanced at her curiously. "I take it, then, that you are unaware that Kettleburn retired at the end of last year? He has been replaced by Hagrid." He sounded more like himself, the effects of the Dementors having fully passed. Narcissa stopped, shock and fury coursing through her.

"The Gamekeeper. Severus! But he was _expelled_ \- he doesn't have any qualifications - he doesn't even have a wand! How did this happen? All the students are in danger, Severus. Hagrid knows _nothing_ \- and he can't legally use magic!"

"It was certainly an _interesting_ choice..." Severus said lightly. "But I did not invite you here to discuss Hagrid's appointment. The cuts on Draco's arm have been cleaned and healed, but Madam Pomfrey says it will take a few weeks for the muscles to recover fully. Draco, however, is adamant that the 'future Head of the Malfoy family' will not be seen wearing a sling, and he is refusing to stay in the Hospital Wing. And do not ask me to repeat what he said when Madam Pomfrey told him he was not to play Quidditch - I was forced to deduct ten points from Slytherin. I am hoping that you can talk some sense into him; he needs to rest his arm, otherwise he will cause irrecoverable damage and may lose use of it altogether." Severus motioned for Narcissa to keep walking, and they entered the castle together. Narcissa could hear Draco's voice echoing down the corridor as they approached the Hospital Wing,

"Take it off!" he bellowed. "I am _fine_. I am the heir of the Malfoy family! I won't wear it! I _won't!_ I am _not_ weak!" As Narcissa and Severus entered the room, Draco stopped shouting and hopped down from the bed he was perched on, dodging past Madam Pomfrey as he raced towards them. "Mum!" he cried. "They shouldn't have called you, I'm -" but he broke off, wincing and clutching involuntarily at his bandaged arm.

"Please sit down, Draco," Narcissa said quietly. He obeyed immediately, sitting back on the bed, still clutching his arm. Narcissa turned to the Matron. "Will you be so kind as to explain my son's injuries and recovery plan to me?"

Madam Pomfrey efficiently ran through the incident, asking Draco to attempt to extend his arm, flex his fingers, make a fist and try to hold a coin in his hand. He struggled with each of these tasks, was unable to fully extend his arm, and he failed completely to clutch the Galleon, which fell out of his loose grip and clattered nosily onto the floor. "I would like Draco to stay in the Hospital Wing for two days, then to wear a sling for at least two weeks," the Matron finished. "He certainly should not be playing or practising Quidditch for the foreseeable future. His muscles need time to recover fully."

"But -" Draco blurted out "- when Harry Potter had all the bones in his arm removed, he was back in lessons the very next day! _And_ he still got to play Quidditch!"

"Bones and muscles are not the same," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "And are therefore treated differently. If Mr Potter had torn his muscles as you have, he would have been in for a considerably longer time, and would have been banned from Quidditch."

Draco slumped back onto the bed, glaring ferociously at the three adults. "Stupid, scar-head, _Harry Potter_ ," he muttered darkly.

"Please may I speak with my son alone for a moment?" Narcissa asked. Severus and Madam Pomfrey both retreated to the other end of the room, and Narcissa drew up a chair, sitting at Draco's bedside.

"Mum," Draco said immediately. "I can't wear a sling. Father will think I'm weak, and not worthy to be the heir of the family." He looked close to tears. Narcissa reached out and stroked his blond hair, speaking soothingly,

"Draco, you are my son and I love you, but you are being awfully _Gryffindor_ about this." Draco started, and looked confused. Narcissa went on in a low voice, glancing up to check the other two adults couldn't hear her, "You _are_ hurt, baby. And you will do as Madam Pomfrey says. However, we can work this to our advantage..." Draco sat up, his grey eyes beginning to sparkle.

"You mean... we could get the oaf fired?" he whispered.

Narcissa smirked. "It's certainly worth a try. You father has rather a lot of contacts at the Ministry. Imagine how bad it will look for the Gamekeeper that a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was seriously injured in his very first lesson. If you were to strut out of here right now with a fully recovered arm, it would lend considerably less weight to our argument. But if you were to spend a few days in here and had to have your arm bound for a few weeks afterwards..."

"So I should go along with it? But what about Quidditch? If I can't play, we won't have a Seeker, and we'll be out of the running for the championship." Draco looked panicky, and Narcissa sighed. _What is it about boys and Quidditch?_

"You are a Slytherin, Draco. Use your influence and cunning, and you will be able to get out of playing without forfeiting the match."

"You mean... get the schedule rearranged so Slytherin don't play in their next match? I think I can do that! I'll talk to Flint."

Narcissa smiled, patting his uninjured hand. "That's more like it."

"But, Mum." Draco looked down, fiddling with his cuffs. "Hagrid did tell us not to insult the hippogriffs, but I sort of... didn't listen. I told it it was ugly. That's why it attacked me."

Narcissa's face was grim. "Tell me, Draco, were you able to do any research in advance for Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No." He looked up, surprised. "I couldn't open my book - you know I couldn't."

"And did Hagrid supervise each student individually as they approached these volatile and dangerous creatures?"

"No. He just left us to it," Draco said, smirking as he caught on to her meaning.

"And can you understand everything Hagrid says? From what I recall, he has a rather gruff voice, and does not annunciate very clearly," Narcissa finished, smirking back at her son.

"Well..." Draco drawled. "He is rather difficult to understand. Now I come to think of it, I don't think I recall him saying anything about needing to be polite to hippogriffs."

Narcissa kissed her son on the forehead and got to her feet. "Very good, Draco. I'll speak to your father and get things moving at the Ministry. You will do as Madam Pomfrey says and accept all treatment and advice she gives. Do you understand?

"Yes, Mum," Draco said, settling back onto the pillows, looking very pleased with himself.

Narcissa joined Severus and Madam Pomfrey and said, "He'll do as he is told. Thank you for taking such good care of him." The Matron nodded and excused herself. Narcissa went back to Draco to say goodbye, Severus waiting at her shoulder, before he escorted her from the room.

"What did you say to him?" Severus asked abruptly as soon as they left the Hospital Wing. Narcissa turned her head, smiling pleasantly at him but said nothing. "Don't give me that look," Severus snorted. "I know you far too well to fall for it. Draco's plotting something. I'll find out the next time I speak to him - he's an open book. But I would prefer it if you were to tell me."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Severus."

"But what about Hagrid? Are you really going to go out of your way to punish him? Isn't that beneath you?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Hagrid hurt my baby, Severus. He has to pay for what he's done. Surely you can see that?"

Severus sighed as they left the castle and headed into the grounds. "Hagrid is careless, but not malicious. It was an oversight, Narcissa. But I suppose there's no point asking you to reconsider?"

"None whatsoever," Narcissa said simply.

"Then I won't bother." Severus sounded annoyed.

As the iron gates came into view. Narcissa stopped, putting a hand on her friend's arm. She wanted to part on a positive note, and wanted to sort this out before the influence of the Dementors began to cloud her thoughts again. "Don't be like that, Severus."

"I'm not _being like_ anything," he grumbled, sounding just like the second-year boy she and Lucius had rescued from James Potter and his cronies all those years ago. She smiled gently.

"Yes, you are. We won't make any trouble for you, you know that. And surely you _can't_ be pleased about Hagrid's appointment." She looked seriously into his eyes, willing him to understand how she couldn't stand by and let people hurt Draco. It was a compulsion, something she couldn't fight; she _had to_ protect her son. Severus nodded slowly, then conceded,

"I haven't been pleased with any of the Headmaster's appointments in recent years. Hiring a man who cannot use magic, has a fascination for dangerous creatures, and has not even a rudimentary knowledge of healing for that particular subject was not a wise move - but I will not publically say anything about it, Narcissa, so do not attempt to draw me into your little scheme."

"Fine." She squeezed his arm, smiling, then released him. "How are you getting on with Lupin?"

"I am attempting to ignore his very existence, which is rather difficult when he repeatedly tries to engage me in conversation. It is really rather irksome. He should get the message into his thick skull soon enough, but until then, I have to endure his pathetic attempts to 'bury the hatchet'," Severus sneered, looking murderous.

"Want me to help you plan revenge on him? I am rather good at it, you know. I actually have my own little project on the go at the moment..."

"Really?" Severus looked interested. "Who?"

"Sephy Crabbe, she's a vicious gossip and said something about me I really didn't take too kindly to."

Severus laughed, despite himself. "Remind me never to get on your wrong side. And thank you for the offer, but no. I will handle Lupin myself."

"If you change your mind..."

"Then I know where to find you. As sorry as I am to end this discussion, I do have a class of dunderheads to teach in a few minutes - shall we?" He gestured and they walked on. Narcissa felt the penetrating cold of the Dementors wash over her once more, and the doubts and worries filled her head. The gates opened and Severus bid her goodbye. Narcissa walked away as quickly as she could, and only disapparated once she could no longer feel the cloying, clammy presence of the hooded figures. 

Lucius was outraged when Narcissa related the events of the day to him, but his face lit up when she relayed her plan to him. "Good thinking!" he cried, pacing back and forth across the parlour. "I'll go to the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning, and visit the new Head of the Board. That creature ought to be killed! And the oaf should be fired. That'll teach Dumbledore a lesson... show him you can't just get rid of Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius worked tirelessly, pulling in favours, wheedling, and outright intimidating people to ally with his cause. The Headmaster's staunch support of Hagrid meant Lucius gave up pretty quickly attempting to get him sacked, but did succeed in getting the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on his side. The hippogriff responsible for Draco's injuries was to attend a hearing at the Ministry on 20th April, and if it lost, would be beheaded.

Whilst Lucius pursued the hippogriff, Narcissa concentrated on her work with the St Mungo's Committee. The summer fundraiser for the hospital had been, for the most part, successful. They had raised a large amount of money through donations, and most people had been suitably impressed. The write-up in the Daily Prophet, however, had suggested that the Committee was out of touch with the needs of the patients and staff, and was more concerned with _'lavish displays of wealth'_ than it was with the people. Narcissa could not deny the truth that she had not set foot in St Mungo's since her last visit to her father, and was determined to prove that she was more than a society air-head. She therefore pulled in favours with some of Lucius' contacts, and arranged for a feature to run in the Daily Prophet, following Narcissa as she visited each department in the hospital, spoke to the patients and gave presents to the staff. There was a huge amount to organise, from her outfits, to the gifts, to the topics of conversation she would hold. "At least there are no seating plans!" she joked to Lucius, as she finalised her order to their favourite patisserie (they had decided edible gifts were safest; kind and thoughtful without being ostentatious).

Narcissa found the visits to be more fun than she had anticipated. She even forgot the news that Sirius Black had been sighted in Scotland, as she laughed with the Healers, chatted to the patients and their visitors and posed for photographs for the newspaper. She particularly enjoyed her last day's visit, to the Spell Damage Department on the fourth floor. She had planned her outfit very carefully for this visit, choosing her most flattering robes in rose gold, keeping her make-up to a minimum and twisting her hair into a simple, elegant knot. As she entered the ward, she did a very convincing double-take, before crying, "Sephy!" and rushing to the bedside of Persephone Crabbe, who was looking swollen, blotchy _and hilariously ugly,_ Narcissa added in her head. "What happened to you?" she cried, clutching the witch's hand and posing carefully for a photo. Sephy made a gargling noise, and a Healer helpfully put in,

"Unidentified hex, Mrs Malfoy. Husband says she received a medallion by owl and when she touched it, she swelled up and lost her voice. The usual counter-jinxes for tongue-tying and stings aren't working. They didn't manage to trace the sender."

_No, I made sure of that!_ Narcissa thought gleefully. Ingle really had been most helpful at securing the owl and returning it to its rightful owner before it had been missed. "Oh you poor thing!" Narcissa cooed, patting Sephy's hand, and the witch gargled again. Narcissa rose, looking at Sephy with her face carefully arranged to express pity and concern. "I really feel we should put this in the papers," she muttered to the reporter and photographer. "People need to be on their guard against this kind of thing."

And so the next day's paper showed a beautiful and caring Narcissa, sat at her _'dear friend's'_ bedside, alongside a warning tale of the dangers of opening unexpected parcels. There was also a double page spread on Narcissa's visits across the whole hospital, and a glowing review about the Committee's new Chair and her _'wonderful dedication to the hardworking staff and hurting patients.'_ Narcissa triumphantly took the paper with her when she went to visit Sephy. She read the witch both articles and showed her the pictures, smiling sweetly the whole time. When Narcissa went to leave, she stood and said carefully, "Look after yourself, Sephy. I'm sure the hex will wear off in a few days, then you'll be back at home. But do be careful, _as your_ _friend_ , I would hate you see anything else happen to you." And Narcissa swept from the room. The incident had one other bonus - the additional time Narcissa had spent with Sephy meant she had missed the visiting hours of the Janus Thickey Ward, which housed Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Narcissa was also making more time to spend with Zillah. The witch was certainly not a friend to her as Theodosia had been, but Narcissa found her tolerable in small doses, and so met up with her fortnightly for a quick catch up over coffee, or a shopping trip. Sometimes, a recovered Sephy also joined them. She seemed a bit dampened in her spirits, and did not gossip as freely as she once had. Narcissa saw the witch regarding her with suspicion, but simply smiled back, knowing there was no way that Sephy's little 'accident' could be traced back to her. Narcissa also found that spite was a powerful motivator, pushing her to build a stronger friendship with Zillah than she would usually have bothered with; it was rather satisfying to take Zillah away from Sephy. _I hope you've learned your lesson now,_ Narcissa thought smugly as they chatted about the boys' marks - Draco, of course, always vastly outperformed Vincent and Gregory, so Narcissa enjoyed these conversations immensely.

Just after Halloween, Draco wrote to his parents, telling them his arm felt much better, and that he had managed to get out of the upcoming Quidditch match without forfeiting the tournament. He then related the startling news that Sirius Black had managed to access Hogwarts, and had tried to get into the Gryffindor common room. ' _Everyone's talking about it! We think Potter will be dead by the end of the year! And everyone's saying Black must have had help from the inside. Do you know who it could be?'_

Narcissa looked at Lucius as he read the letter. "You don't think _Lupin_..."

"I was about to say the same thing. It's rather a coincidence that Black escapes from Azkaban and gets into Hogwarts - both places which are being guarded by Dementors - the same year Lupin starts working at the school. They were best friends, after all."

"Yes... it's suspicious. And what has Lupin been doing for all these years? I mean, Lockhart was a fraud, but he at least he had history - he worked for the Ministry. And Quirrell had been teaching at the school for a few years before he died. But Lupin... I haven't heard anything about him since school."

"No..." Lucius screwed his face up. "Now I come to think of it, I don't think I know anything about him. I'll ask around." But Lucius found out nothing; Professor Remus Lupin seemed not to have existed between leaving school and taking up his post at Hogwarts. Narcissa wrote to Severus to ask him about it, but he replied rather tersely that he was busy enough as it was without engaging in mindless gossip.

When Draco came home for the Christmas holidays, his arm was fully recovered, and he celebrated by doing spirited impressions of Harry Potter fainting on the Hogwarts Express (because of the Dementors), Harry Potter falling off his broomstick during Quidditch (because of the Dementors), and Weasley throwing a crocodile heart at him and having fifty points deducted from Gryffindor (because of these impressions of Potter reacting to the Dementors). These theatrics were only shown to Narcissa; in front of his father, Draco was reserved and uptight, only showing enthusiasm when Lucius continued his duelling lessons. Draco was also practicing hard for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, and spent several hours each day outdoors, flying around the grounds in even the coldest and wettest conditions. Narcissa was worried about her son - she knew he was desperately trying to be like Lucius, but surely it wasn't healthy for him to be so rigid and cold in his father's presence? She tried talking to Lucius about it, but he laughed, saying she was babying Draco, and that it was good for him to behave like a man. She didn't have much time to dwell on the subject, however, as she had the annual Yule Ball to host. This time, she spent considerably less money on it, going for a more homely vibe, and it seemed to go down well. The Minister for Magic cancelled last-minute - again - which irked her, but he did invite Lucius to a men's social gathering in the New Year, so she decided it was a genuine work emergency which had kept Fudge away, rather than a deliberate snub.

After Draco went back to school in the New Year, Narcissa settled into a comfortable (albeit dull) routine. She visited St Mungo's regularly, led Committee meetings, attended dinners with Lucius' contacts and went on shopping trips with Zillah. Narcissa looked forward to her fortnightly letters from Draco, and always had a letter on the go to him, adding to it each and every day until Apus arrived, and she could send it back with him. Draco wrote that Harry Potter had gotten a Firebolt (Narcissa hoped against hope that Draco wouldn't start clamouring for one - they were eye-wateringly expensive). Draco then admitted that he, Vincent, Gregory and Marcus Flint had been caught impersonating Dementors during the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and Lucius took it rather well, laughing at Draco's audacity. They both stopped laughing, however, as they read the next paragraph; Sirius Black had broken into the castle once again and attempted to stab Weasley, but he had missed, much to Draco's disappointment. ' _I can't believe he mucked it up - what an idiot!'_

"He must have mistaken Weasley for Potter," Lucius mused. "Hard to see how, though. Those boys don't look at all alike..."

Narcissa and Lucius also kept up their correspondence with Severus, but his extra workload thanks to Lupin's mysterious illness meant his replies were shorter and more sporadic than usual. He did send one interesting letter though, in which he ranted that Harry Potter and somehow gotten into Hogsmeade without permission and wriggled his way out of trouble with the help of Lupin: ' _Arrogant, self-important, insolent little brat - like father like son! And Lupin hasn't changed, he's a cowardly fool who hides behind others - and since James is dead, Harry seems to be his new leader. It disgusts me.'_ Draco's letter similarly complained that Harry had once again blatantly flouted the rules and got off without punishment. Draco was especially angry a few weeks later when Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the Quidditch final. ' _It was so unfair! I saw the Snitch first and I nearly caught it, but Saint Potter has a Firebolt, so he got there first.'_

Lucius, meanwhile was busy networking, and was delighted when Hagrid's hippogriff lost its case and was sentenced to death. Draco wrote that he was revising hard for his exams, and there were no further mentions of Sirius Black. Narcissa was spending quite a lot of time planning for the next summer fundraiser and before she knew it, it was the end of the school year, and Draco was due home. The news he shared with his parents that the hippogriff had escaped was overshadowed by the shocking revelations that Sirius Black had been captured on school property and escaped, and that Professor Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Narcissa managed to hold it together until they got home, then shut herself in her parlour and cried all evening. Lucius tried to comfort her, but she was distraught, paralysed by terror as she thought over and over again, _My baby, my son, could have been killed._ But then her anguish gave way to anger, when Draco added that it was Professor Snape who had told the whole school about Lupin's condition. Consequently, when Severus arrived on the Malfoy's doorstep two days after the end of term, he did not receive a very warm welcome. Ingle showed him into the library, where Narcissa was already shouting at the top of her voice,

"GET HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WON'T SEE HIM, HE'S A WORTHLESS, DESPICABLE, TRAITOR!" She was red in the face, tears streaming down her cheeks as Severus entered the room. Lucius was physically restraining his wife, stopping her from launching herself on Severus and hitting him. She had a thousand curses and hexes running through her mind, but Lucius had disarmed her before the Potions Master's arrival.

"Narcissa!" Lucius cried in exasperation. "I asked Severus here so we could talk, just sit down and listen to him -"

But Narcissa struggled against her husband more viciously, screeching at Severus, "HOW CAN YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE? YOU LET THAT MONSTER TEACH MY BABY FOR A WHOLE YEAR! HOW COULD YOU? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, NEVER!" Through her tears, Narcissa saw Severus flinch as if she had struck him. She felt a vindictive surge of satisfaction and struggled harder against Lucius, screaming, "GIVE ME MY WAND, LUCIUS! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Severus stood frozen in the doorway, watching Narcissa with a completely blank expression. "Stop it!" Lucius shouted over his wife's raised voice. "Draco will hear, Narcissa, it'll upset him." Lucius words penetrated her brain and Narcissa felt all the fight go out of her.

"Draco," she whispered, and went limp in Lucius' arms. Her husband guided her to a chair, gesturing for Severus to also take a seat. He did so hesitantly, still looking at Narcissa with his black eyes. A little voice inside Narcissa's head said, _He's my only real friend, and who would he have if we cut him off?_ Narcissa caught Severus' gaze and before he could shut her out, she read a thought as clearly as if he had said it out loud: _'Please, not you two.'_ Or was it _'Please, not you, too.'_?

"Severus," Lucius began. "Narcissa feels - well, we both feel, that you have done us a disservice, not telling us that Lupin was a werewolf. I know it all worked out fine, and Draco wasn't hurt, but I certainly would not have allowed him to go to Hogwarts this year had I known. Why didn't you tell us?" The disappointment in his voice cut through the room, and Severus twitched again. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke slowly,

"Remus Lupin was bitten when he was a child. He was a werewolf whilst he was at school, too."

Lucius looked shocked. "You mean - when we were all at school with him?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. The 'trick' Sirius Black played on me when I was sixteen? He tried to get me and Lupin in the same room when he was transformed. Had he succeeded, I would have been killed." Narcissa gasped and gripped Lucius' hand tightly as Severus continued, "Please don't assume I was being blasé about this situation. I understand completely what was at stake. However, Remus Lupin, whilst being a cretin and a cowardly swine, was not dangerous to the pupils this year, since I was charged with brewing him Wolfsbane Potion. It is a relatively recent discovery which allows the drinker keep their own mind when they transform. As much as I loathe the man, I know that Lupin has suffered greatly and despises his condition. He would never willing harm a child; Draco was in no danger from him." Narcissa looked into Severus' eyes, and saw a brief flash of self-loathing. _He hates himself for pitying Lupin,_ she realised. _And here I am punishing him and blaming him..._ "And I am still at the mercy of Albus Dumbledore. My freedom depends on his support. He forbade me to say anything, and so I was bound to silence," Severus finished. "I am sorry."

His apology was said with such sincerity, that Narcissa felt a rush of affection for her friend. "I'm sorry I shouted at you, Severus!" she sobbed, crying again. He gave her a half-smile. "I thought I was a ' _worthless, despicable, traitor'_ and that you would never forgive me?"

Narcissa gave a hiccup as she laughed and sobbed at the same time, and Lucius put an arm around her, squeezing her to him. "See? I said it would all be fine," he said, then he turned to Severus. "So Black escaped. Was Lupin helping him get into the castle?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "It seems not. Black, it transpires, did not have the assistance of the werewolf."

"So.." Lucius said carefully. "How did Dumbledore take your outing Lupin to the whole school? Do you still have a job?"

"I do." Severus' mouth stretched in a mirthless smile. "The Headmaster was disappointed, but tolerant as always. And I believe he realises it is more of a punishment for me to stay at that infernal school with the Potter brat than it would be for me to lose my place. So I am staying." Severus turned abruptly to Narcissa. "Have you truly forgiven me? Or am I going to wake up in St Mungo's tomorrow after receiving a mysterious package containing a cursed medallion?"

"Not this time," Narcissa said, smiling weakly at her friend, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.


	13. Corvus: Foreboding

**Chapter 13**

**Corvus: Foreboding**

**Summer 1994 - Spring 1995**

Narcissa was drunk - very drunk - and felt on top of the world. She laughed gleefully and blasted a tent out of her way, relishing the panicked screams of the people running in every direction. _Run, run and try to hide -_ she sang inside her head _\- we're coming to get you!_ She cried, " _Incendeo!"_ aiming her wand at another tent, and screeched with laughter as it burst into flames. _This is what my wand it for! Not hair and make-up charms. It wants me to do powerful magic._ She felt warmth coursing through her fingertips as she let into the sensation, and set more tents alight. _Is this how Bella felt?_ Narcissa had never felt more alive as she strode with the hooded and masked group through the campsite. The Quidditch match itself been unbearably dull - the glory of sitting in the top box at the invitation of the Minister for Magic himself had been marred by the presence of the blood traitor Weasley family. How they could have afforded such seats was really beyond her, and she spent the whole match getting more and more worked-up at the injustice of it all. _Scum! Blood traitors and filth! Defiling the wizarding world. We need to teach them a lesson..._ And in the post-match party, getting drunker and drunker with the rest of their old Death Eater allies, Narcissa and Lucius decided to do just that. Laughing and giggling, the Death Eaters quickly disapparated to their respective homes to collect their robes and masks. (Narcissa quickly duplicated Lucius', having not been branded with the Dark Mark she had never received a set of her own.) They had then met back at the campsite, kidnapped the Muggle family who owned the field, and started their march. Draco had been told he was allowed to watch, as long as he kept out of the way, and he had taken up a position at the edge of the wood, watching the group as they levitated the Muggles, spun them around, forced their limbs to contort into odd shapes, and flipped them over in the air.

More and more witches and wizards were joining their group, and Narcissa ducked back into the centre, taking Lucius' free hand and squeezing it tightly. His other hand was grasping his wand, which was pointed straight up, keeping the Muggle man in the air. "Here come the opposition!" Lucius called, as a group of witches and wizards came running out of the darkness towards them, wands drawn. "Let's show them what we're made of!" A cheer went up from the crowd, and they began to shoot spells at the oncoming forces. The Ministry wizards dodged, and sent back Stunning spells, but they were worried about letting the Muggle family fall, so made very little progress. Narcissa sent Blasting curses over the heads of their group, laughing as the Ministry wizards scattered. _So weak, so pathetic!_ she crowed to herself, raising her eyes to the stars, and taking in their beautiful light. Then everything changed as a vast, glittering green jet of light shot into the sky, forming a huge emerald skull, with a green snake protruding from its mouth. Narcissa crashed into the wizard in front of her as the group suddenly stopped marching. Then pandemonium set in. The group began to yell and scream in panic, shoving and pushing one another as they tried to flee. Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hand, pulling her from the circle, letting the Muggle man fall. The other Death Eaters were doing the same, and the fringe supporters scattered. The Ministry wizards surged forwards, wands raised, but they lost their chance to apprehend the Death Eaters as they desperately tried to catch the Muggles before they hit the ground. Narcissa and Lucius sprinted towards the wood, where Draco was waiting.

"Mum! Father!" he cried, but Narcissa did not stop to reassure him, thrusting her wand back into her robes, she seized his wrist with her free hand as Lucius twisted on the spot, taking his family away from the campsite. They reappeared a second later outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Quickly!" Lucius cried, and they charged towards the house. Once inside, Lucius and Narcissa tore to the cellar, hiding their robes and masks, and then stood panting. Narcissa swayed, the alcohol taking over again, and Lucius caught her, saying firmly, "It's fine, we'll say we came back here as soon as the riot started, we'll say we were worried about Draco getting caught up in it all." Narcissa nodded, and they went back upstairs to their son. Draco nodded solemnly as his parents spoke, and Narcissa saw his mind was working furiously. He had known of his parents' association with the Dark Lord, had heard about the sorts of things they had done, but this was the first time he had witnessed anything for himself, and he was trying to reconcile his parents as he knew them to the masked, hooded figures at the campsite. She could see that he was particularly struggling to place her, his mother.

"It's ok, baby," Narcissa whispered, pulling him to her for a hug, but this time, for the first time, he did not hug her back. He stepped back, looking at her with the same expression he used when he spoke to Lucius; one of deferential respect,

"Yes, Mother," he said, polite reserve in his voice.

The Prophet's report on the events of the Quidditch World Cup, written by one Rita Skeeter, was sensational, but devoid of any concrete facts, and speculations ran wild amongst witches and wizards. But, to Narcissa's relief, no-one came to question the Malfoy family, and life for them continued as usual. After a visit to the Ministry a few days after the World Cup, Lucius returned home bearing important news. Draco was summoned, and stood before his father's desk as he was told that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was due to take place at Hogwarts that year.

"I heard this through the Minister for Magic himself, Draco. I doubt whether any other students at the school will be privy to such classified information."

"Yes, Father," Draco said, looking serious, then asked if it was a competition befitting the future heir of the family. Lucius nodded approvingly at his question, but said that Draco was too young to enter, and such contests were more befitting the Gryffindors of the world;

"Recklessness is not a virtue, son. Allow your rivals to die chasing glory, then snatch the prize from their loosening grasp." Narcissa strongly suspected her husband had made up the saying on the fly, but it seemed to impress Draco. She certainly was not going to argue; the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even with revised rules, was not something she wanted her son involved with. It was far too dangerous.

Narcissa took Draco to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, but the trip was not as much fun as she had hoped it would be. Her son still seemed wary around her, addressing her as "Mother", holding shop doors open for her, carrying her bags for her, and generally behaving in a deferential but detached manner. He only really brightened when she asked him what he would like in his first treat box of the term, and she was pleased when he asked for her home-made treacle fudge.

Draco went back to school as usual on 1st September. Lucius came with them, and once again Draco shook his father's hand on the platform. He did hug Narcissa, but her heart ached as he whispered formally to her, "Goodbye, Mother. I love you and I hope you stay well." Narcissa tried not to cry as she released Draco and watched him climb onto the train. Her relationship with her son had shifted, he was no longer her little boy, to be babied and cradled. He was growing into a man, and had glimpsed the power and purpose he could one day claim.

The Prophet the next day contained an article which amused Lucius. Rita Skeeter had apparently stumbled upon a little indecent involving the aged ex-Auror, Alastor Moody, a set of exploding dustbins and one _'Arnold Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office'. "_ This is priceless!" Lucius laughed. "They didn't even get his name right. And have you seen this picture? That family really know no shame." He pushed the paper over to Narcissa, who lay aside her book and took it up. The page showed a tall, thin man and a dumpy woman both with flaming red hair standing outside a ramshackle, teetering building. Narcissa snorted derisively.

"What on earth is that? It looks like a Muggle house standing on top of a pig-sty!"

Lucius laughed again, taking the paper back. "Now, now, Narcissa. I think you are being a bit generous there... it put me more in mind of a badly expanded broom-shed! Even our elf has a better room than that!"

Ingle slept in a cupboard in the scullery. It was small, but the elf kept it spotlessly clean, and Narcissa had even allowed her to furnish it with a little cot. In Dobby's day, it had been filthy and dank, and only contained one thin sheet. But Ingle's hard work, lack of mistakes and respectful attitude had endeared her to her mistress. Most of the time, Narcissa hardly noticed she was there, which was the mark of a truly competent House-elf.

Narcissa barely had time to settle into a routine without her son to care for, when, that very evening, Ingle announced to her master and mistress the arrival of Professor Snape. Narcissa felt sick, waiting for Severus to be shown into the parlour, where she and Lucius were sitting. When the Potions Master entered, she said immediately, "Draco? Is he -"

"He is fine, Narcissa," Severus interrupted quickly. "But I do not have long and need to speak to you both as a matter of urgency."

"Sit down." Lucius indicated an armchair, and Severus sat, folding his hands in his lap, saying soberly,

"Alastor Moody is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. I had no idea, until he turned up during the welcome feast."

"Alastor Moody? But he killed Evan!" Narcissa cried, looking shocked. "And he's insane - a vigilante! He'll never treat Draco fairly, or Vincent, or Gregory... or the children of anyone who was accused of -" She broke off shaking her head. "And what about _you_ , Severus?"

He spoke with a rapidity Narcissa had never heard from him before, "Moody is angry, furious, that I - that we -" Severus gestured to the three of them "- escaped punishment. He's harbouring a lot of resentment and he is extremely dangerous. He has already searched my office, deliberately breaking and vanishing some of my more expensive brews and ingredients." He paused, balling his hands into fists, then went on, "When the Tournament begins, both Igor Karkaroff and Ludovic Bagman will be at Hogwarts too, and that will only serve to make Moody angrier. Especially after the events of the Quidditch World Cup -" he broke off again, looking from Lucius to Narcissa. "- did you have anything to do with that?" Lucius nodded without hesitation. Severus did not look at all surprised as he enquired, "And does Draco know?"

"Yes. He witnessed the whole thing," Lucius said, looking defiantly at his friend, as if daring him to question the wisdom of this decision. Severus, however, ignored the challenge, and went on,

"Do you have any idea who cast the Dark Mark?" He looked tense, waiting for their reply.

"No," Narcissa spoke up. "They weren't with us, whoever they were. And we can't work out whether it was in support of what we were doing... or something else. They must have been a Death Eater to know the incantation, but we have no idea who it could have been. All our old allies who got off were on the campsite with us, but the Mark was cast from the woods..." Her voice tailed away, and she twisted her hands nervously in her lap.

Severus nodded, accepting her statement, then continued, "Due to that incident, all the staff are tense. The students are looking more closely than ever at each other and the families of their peers, the Ministry are desperately trying to tighten security and anyone with a past even vaguely connected to the Dark Arts are potential suspects. And, as you have said, Moody likes to dish out his idea of justice." Severus stopped and turned his head, speaking directly to Narcissa, "I am sorry to have to tell you that Moody transfigured Draco into a ferret and forced him to hit the floor and ceiling repeatedly, supposedly as punishment for attempting to attack Potter. Minerva, fortunately, quickly happened upon the scene and intervened on Draco's behalf. Moody then brought Draco to me and threatened us both - he did it very carefully, but there was no denying the meaning behind his words."

"He hurt Draco," Narcissa spoke softly, but she felt unbridled anger begin to rise in her chest.

"That is why I am here, Narcissa!" Severus cried, his face set. "I knew you would react like this, and you must do _nothing_. No revenge, no going to the Board, no trying to influence things at the Ministry. Moody is not like Hagrid or Persephone Crabbe! You must not attempt to do anything foolish - it will not work and he will hit back harder."

Lucius put a hand on Narcissa's arm, shaking his head gently. "Severus is right, Narcissa. We cannot afford to upset Alastor Moody. He was a brilliant Auror in his day, and he is the kind of man who would stop at nothing to destroy us. We have to keep our heads down."

Severus rose from his seat. "The Headmaster does not know I am here, I must get back before I am missed. Draco said he is going to write to you about what happened -"

Lucius cut him off, "I'm on it. I'll tell him to toe the line. Thank you for warning us, Severus." He clasped his friend's hand with both of his own and shook it warmly.

"Narcissa?" Severus looked down at the witch, who had not moved from her seat. "Please, promise me you will leave Moody alone. It would not safe for any of you if you were to begin a feud there."

Narcissa looked up into her friend's gaunt face. He was tired, worried, and - _was that a hint of fear? But who for? Me, Lucius, Draco, himself - or all of us?_ Lucius held out a hand to his wife, and she took it, rising elegantly to her feet. Her husband looked into her eyes, and she knew what she had to say. Pushing aside all her instincts as Draco's mother, she took a deep breath and tore her gaze from Lucius' grey eyes to Severus' black ones as she uttered, "I promise."

Draco's letter arrived the next morning, and it had been written so quickly that Narcissa struggled to decipher the scrawled words:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is insane and attacked me, he actually attacked me, right after Potter tried to jump me! I was only defending myself, and he turned me into a ferret and smacked me into the floor and ceiling. I nearly broke all my arms and legs, and I only just survived. But it's illegal, isn't it? McGonagall said something of the sort at the time. And that riff-raff Groundskeeper has us raising blast-ended screwts. They're absolutely foul, and really dangerous. They aren't even real animals - I think the insane oaf bred them himself. We have to have them both sacked and arrested immediately. Please Father, Mother, tell me what the plan is._

_Your son, Draco._

Lucius took the letter firmly away from his wife, who was wavering. "Maybe we should -" she began.

"No Narcissa. We must do nothing," Lucius said resolutely. He replied to Draco, the letter short and concise:

_Draco,_

_The heir of the Malfoy family must carry himself with a dignity befitting his station. It does not do to alienate a powerful wizard like Alastor Moody. As for the Gamekeeper, he is beneath our notice. I am expecting you, Draco, to concentrate on your studies. Do not allow that Granger girl to beat you again in your exams this year or I will be most displeased. I expect you to use your Slytherin cunning and ambition and the good Malfoy name to cultivate useful contacts and begin to exert real influence over your peers this year. I expect all your future letters to be written with more care, both in terms of content and execution. Do not disappoint me._

_Your father, Lucius._

Draco was so angry with his patents for refusing to move against Moody and Hagrid that he did not write to them again until November. Narcissa broke her husband's rule and sent Draco three letters in this time, which he obviously ignored. Then, out of the blue, a letter arrived. Narcissa almost wept with joy as she untied the scroll from Apus' leg, but was left speechless after reading it through. _Oh, Draco! Where is my little boy?_ The letter was stiff, precise and devoid of any of his usual emotion:

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I have been creating useful contacts. I have been speaking with Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player we saw at the World Cup. He's also the Durmstrang champion. Harry Potter was chosen alongside a Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory, to represent Hogwarts. I have used my influence to turn the school as far as I can against Potter. I created badges which say 'Support Cedric Diggory, The Real Hogwarts Champion.' All the Slytherins are wearing them, as are many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws._

_Potter tried to attack me again outside Potions, however, his spell missed. I managed to curse the Granger girl, and caused her teeth to begin rapidly growing. Professor Snape found us and deducted fifty points from Gryffindor and gave Potter and Weasley detentions. I had no punishment. I hope this pleases you._

_I have also made contact with a Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter. I know how important it is to be on the right side of the press and hope to exert my influence there._

_Professor Moody is teaching us the Unforgiveable curses, he performed them in front of us on spiders and has also placed the Imperius curse on all of us. I cannot yet resist it but will keep trying. He made me confess to things I hadn't done. Is this acceptable?_

_I will report back on my progress with Skeeter in a few weeks' time._

_Your son, Draco._

Lucius read the first half of the letter and smiled. "He's finally growing up!" he said, nodding in a satisfied way. "Good. He's cultivating press contacts, and using his influence at school. You see Narcissa, he just needed pushing and now we can see what he can achieve." His face darkened, however, as he read the last paragraph, and he looked uneasily at his wife. "Moody's punishing us..." he said slowly, "It's the reverse of what we did... we didn't confess to what we had done, and claimed it was the Imperius curse, and now he's using that curse on Draco to make him own up to things he didn't do..."

"And what is Dumbledore thinking, allowing those curses to be shown to the children? I can't say I have an issue with it per se, but for _Dumbledore_ to agree... that's really odd. Should we be worried?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked down at the letter again, brow furrowed. "No," he said decisively, rolling the parchment up briskly. "It's fine. It's just for their exams, I'm sure. And Severus would say if Draco was in any real danger from Moody."

"And what about Potter?" Narcissa asked.

"What about him?" Lucius replied.

Narcissa folded her arms. "You said Draco was too young to enter the Tournament - and it's the _Tri_ -Wizard Tournament, Luc. _Tri_ as in _three_. How on earth did Potter get elected alongside Diggory and the two from the other schools?"

Lucius shrugged. "The same was he got on the Quidditch team in his first year, avoided expulsion for driving that flying car in his second year, got into Hogsmeade without permission last year and constantly gets away with playing up in Severus' classes - blatant favouritism and preferential treatment."

"But Luc, the Champions are chosen by the Goblet of Fire. If the Heads of each school chose, I'd agree with you, but how could Harry Potter, a fourth year of no considerable talent, charm an ancient powerful object like that?"

Lucius sat thinking for a moment. "You're right... _he_ couldn't have. But Dumbledore could. Anyway." Lucius stood up and moved across the room, settling himself on the sofa beside his wife. "Narcissa," he began, in a tone which filled his wife with an ominous dread. "I need to tell you something." She nodded, and he put his left arm out in front of them, turning it over and slowly pulling back the sleeve. "It's my Mark," he said, revealing his forearm. "It's been hurting, and look, it's getting darker." Narcissa looked down, speechless. The skull and snake, which had been pale and faded for thirteen years, was now a distinct, pale red, shining on his skin.

Looking back, Narcissa found she barely remembered her day-to-day life of the next few months. She settled into her usual routine of Committee work and socialising. They were no longer writing to Severus; they had agreed it was too risky with Moody already showing an unhealthy interest in Draco and Severus to give him any further reason to suspect them of plotting dark deeds. Even Draco's letters failed to capture her attention. Draco kept up his new, stiff manner in all correspondence with his parents, reporting events with a detached air. Even the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament sounded bland and uneventful from Draco's retellings. The papers, of course, were full of the story, and Rita Skeeter's vicious quill seemed fixated on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius found the reports highly amusing, but Narcissa gave up reading the articles, feeling listless. She even missed her son's rants - Draco had not even complained about Quidditch being cancelled for the year! She was consumed with worry that her little boy was drifting away from her and shutting her out. She nearly cried when Draco said he would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas to attend the Yule Ball. She had been expecting it, of course, but had hoped he would choose to come home instead. Lucius, however, was delighted, reading that Draco would be going with a Miss Pansy Parkinson.

"Good!" Lucius cried. "Her family's in the Scared Twenty-Eight - that would be a fine match."

Narcissa felt her heart clench. "He's far too young to be thinking about that. And he has never mentioned this girl before - it's nothing serious."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to be one of those mad mothers who automatically disapproves of any young woman her son brings home!"

Narcissa huffed, tossing her hair. "I just don't want you to keep pushing him! It's just a school dance. It's not like they're getting married!"

But Narcissa's worries over Draco were overshadowed by the more pressing problem of Lucius' Dark Mark, which was still itching and growing redder. When he had first confessed to it in November, Narcissa had convinced herself that it was a simple skin inflammation, and had ordered Ingle to buy some Dittany, but the potion did nothing to help. Over the following weeks, Lucius felt a pricking sensation and the Mark grew steadily darker. The Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor passed by again, Narcissa feeling as if she was speaking to her guests through a thick veil of worry. But the situation got worse; on Christmas evening, Lucius yelped and yanked up the sleeve of his robes.

"It feels like it's burning," he said, staring down at the pale red mark, grey eyes narrowed. Narcissa panicked, running her hands through her hair distractedly as she said,

"We should write to Severus, ask him if -" but Lucius cut his wife off, shaking his head.

"No! Not with Moody around, if he's searched Severus' office, he could also be intercepting his post. We have to be careful."

"But -"

"No Narcissa, it's probably nothing. We'll ignore it," Lucius said stubbornly, pulling his sleeve back down firmly.

Just after Christmas, Draco wrote to his parents, thanking them for his gifts, and telling them to look at the paper on a couple of days' time. ' _I have managed to persuade Skeeter to write an article on the Groundskeeper. I know you said he is beneath our notice, but he was an easy target, and I feel I can build on this experience in later life.'_ Sure enough, Rita Skeeter had written a venomous report on Hagrid, revealing him to be a half-giant. (It was news to Narcissa that this wasn't already common knowledge.) It also featured a quote from Draco, talking about the hippogriff which had attacked him the previous year. Lucius assessed the article critically. "Not bad, for a first attempt," he said, after reading it through. "Needs some finesse, but not bad at all."

The weeks passed, and Lucius busied himself at the Ministry. He had made a new contact, Dolores Umbridge, who had risen quickly through the ranks to the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Lucius had, at first, been put out, concerned that she may influence the Minister away from the path Lucius was carefully guiding him down. He changed his opinion immediately after meeting the woman, finding her to be a useful ally. He smirked as he told Narcissa, "She is the evilest woman I have ever met - your sister aside."

Meanwhile, Narcissa threw herself into with her work with the Committee, but all the time, at the back of her mind, was an ever increasing feeling of foreboding. Lucius' Dark Mark was growing steadily redder, and in early February, Narcissa went to Persephone and Zillah, who looked frightened, but confirmed that their husbands' Marks were also growing darker. "But what can it mean?" whispered Sephy, eyes wide. Zillah met Narcissa's gaze, and Narcissa was shocked to see her own thoughts reflected back at her: _It means the Dark Lord didn't die. He's coming back._

By March, the Dark Mark on Lucius' arm was a deep, blood-red once more, as vivid as it had been at the height of the Dark Lord's power. This time, Narcissa refused to listen to Lucius' pleas that it was "nothing". She wrote to Severus, a bland, ordinary letter, but also enclosed a box of sugar quills. She wrote an additional note asking him to visit at his earliest convenience, transfiguring it into one of the sweets, and slipping it inside the box. She hoped Severus would remember how they used to use this method to conceal important messages in the days of Ophiuchus.

Severus arrived one wet evening in early April, rain glistening on the shoulders of his cloak and in his black hair, and he quickly used his wand to dry his clothes as Ingle showed him through to the drawing room.

"Severus!" Narcissa rose from her seat at the long dining table and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. Lucius stepped forward, shaking his hand, and they all sat at the table, Ingle quickly clearing away the remains of their dinner and bringing in coffee. Narcissa asked Severus if he had eaten, and he nodded quickly before she could offer him anything.

"I cannot stay for long. I do not want the Headmaster or Moody to notice I am gone. It would raise awkward questions. I assume you wished to see me about this?" He pulled back the sleeve of his robe, exposing his forearm. His Mark was a deep blood-red, shining sickeningly against his pale skin.

"Severus!" Narcissa cried again, looking at his thin arm. "Have you lost weight again?"

"Do you really want to do this now?" Lucius drawled, looking half amused and half exasperated. Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Severus cut her off,

"If I promise to eat three meals a day for the rest of the week, will you let it go?" 

"Deal." She reached across the table and shook his hand, earning her a half-smile from her friend. They then got down to business, Severus speaking quickly,

"Karkaroff's Mark is back too. Two people from the Ministry have disappeared - Bertha Jorkins, and Barty Crouch hasn't been seen in public since November. Someone in the school is stealing my supplies and brewing Polyjuice Potion - I did suspect Potter and his fan club, but it may be more serious than errant students wishing to impersonate one another..."

"How did Potter get his name in the Goblet of Fire, Severus? Was it Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked suddenly. Severus looked surprised.

"The Headmaster? Of course not. He would never have put the brat in for that competition. He did everything in his power to have precious Potter taken out, but to no avail. No - the general consensus is that it was a powerful Dark wizard. Moody, of course, suspected myself." His mouth curled into a twisted smile. "I have decided to take that as a compliment."

"So it must have been someone at Hogwarts or someone at the Ministry - no-one else had access to the Goblet," Lucius said thoughtfully. "What about Bagman? As the head of the main department which co-ordinated the tournament, and one of the judges, he would've had plenty of opportunity to charm the Goblet. I know he acts the fool, but he knew what he was doing when he gave that information to Rookwood back in the day. Once a gambler, always a gambler; he was hedging his bets, wanting to be thought well of by both sides so he could be sure of a welcome whatever the outcome of the war. Could it be him?"

"Possibly..." Severus mused, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "If he is a very good Occlumens, that is. I have read him, and he is certainly pre-occupied by something... but I have not read any malicious intent there."

"And Moody? What has he been doing?" asked Lucius.

"He is more paranoid than ever. He has been performing hexes on the students, supposedly to test their defences, but I've noticed his is harder on certain children than others - Draco included." Narcissa started, beginning to rise to her feet, but Severus continued quickly, "No Narcissa, he's fine. It actually appears to have done him good; he is getting better at his defensive magic as a result." Narcissa sat back down, heart still thumping horribly as she thought of the crazed ex-Auror hexing her little boy.

Lucius spoke again, "So we have a paranoid ex-Auror, our Marks have come back and someone is determined to kill Harry Potter..."

Severus finished his coffee and stood up. "Yes," he said, answering the unspoken question. "The Dark Lord is coming back, and when he summons us, we need to be ready. I would recommend practicing Occlumency again - and if you have done anything in the last thirteen years which might displease him, such as..." He shrugged, as if searching his mind for a generic example. "...renouncing him then attempting to open the Chamber of Secrets, losing one of his most treasured possessions in the process, which was then destroyed by the very boy who broke his powers, or -" He gestured to himself "- renouncing him then working for his arch enemy for over a decade, you may need to start working on your excuses and practise begging for mercy."

Narcissa gulped as she rose from her seat, Lucius following suit. They walked silently to the door and Severus took his leave. "Good luck," Narcissa whispered as he disappeared out into the night. As they closed the front door behind him, Lucius turned to his wife, brows furrowed in thought.

"How the hell did he know, Narcissa?"

"Know what?" she asked, confused.

"The diary! How did he know we had it, how did he know what it was for, and how in Merlin's name did he know Potter destroyed it?"

Narcissa felt sick. "I didn't say anything to him, Luc - I swear! We agreed not to!"

"I'm not accusing you!" he assured her, taking her hand in his. "But Severus knows more than he's saying, Narcissa. I'm sure of it."


	14. Hydra: Voldemort's Return

**Chapter 14**

**Hydra: Voldemort's Return**

**Summer 1995**

On the evening of 24th June, it happened. Narcissa was alone in her parlour, finalising plans for the summer fundraiser for St Mungo's, when Lucius sprinted into the room, eyes wild.

"Narcissa!" he cried, but he didn't need to say anything else. The left sleeve of his robe was pulled up, and the Dark Mark was showing clearly - a deep, bottomless black; Lucius had been summoned by their Master. Narcissa jumped up from her seat, flinging her arms around her husband as she begged him,

"Don't go, don't go, Luc. We lost his diary - he'll kill you, he'll kill us all - Draco!" She began to sob, but Lucius struggled against her, saying in a panic-stricken voice,

"No! Narcissa, I have to go now, you know the rules, we have to disapparate immediately, I need to get my robes and mask, then I have to get beyond the house's boundary - there isn't time! Please, let go!" He tried to pull away, but Narcissa cried harder, clutching him, refusing to release him. "I'm sorry," Lucius whispered, then Narcissa heard her husband firmly say, " _Imperio_." It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside her. Narcissa stopped crying, as a warm contentment washed over her. She felt light and carefree, as if she was floating. Then she heard Lucius' gentle voice, caressing the inside her mind, " _Let go, Narcissa"._ She obeyed instantly, feeling her arms fall as though in slow motion to her sides. " _Go and sit on the sofa, and stay there for fifteen minutes. Everything will be fine. I love you."_ She was dimly aware of Lucius' lips on hers, then she turned, waking sedately to the sofa and sitting down, hands folded in her lap. She did not hear Lucius leave the room, and by the time she came to her senses, he was long gone.

The two hours which followed were torturous for Narcissa. She screamed and cried, destroyed half the furniture in the parlour, then paced the Manor blindly, back and forth, up and down the stairs. Ingle tried to calm her down, to give her a drink, but Narcissa ignored the little elf and eventually she gave up, scurrying to the parlour to fix the mess her mistress had made. Narcissa then took up a position on the window seat in the drawing room, which had a good view of the main driveway. The sky grew darker and darker, the albino peacocks glowed ghostly white in the moonlight. Each time a breath of wind ruffled the leaves on the trees, or a fox or badger scuttled across the grass, she leapt to her feet, heart pounding, then sank back down when she realised it wasn't Lucius. She shivered, despite the lingering summer's heat, her thoughts reminiscent of those caused by Dementors. _I'll never see Lucius again. He's probably already dead. What if the Dark Lord has already taken Hogwarts and has killed Draco too?_ Then, suddenly, a large shape loomed up out of the dark. Before she knew what she was doing, Narcissa raced from the room, flung the front door wide and pelted down the driveway.

"Luc!" she screamed, as the figure came into focus. It was Severus, thinner and paler than when she had last seen him, supporting an unconscious Lucius. Severus looked up at Narcissa's shout, his black eyes wide and fathomless.

"Help me!" he growled, and Narcissa grabbed Lucius' other arm, pulling it over her shoulder. They staggered into the Manor, lowering Lucius carefully onto the elegant sofa in the drawing room. Narcissa fell to her knees beside him, adrenaline taking over as she checked her husband's vital signs. Severus stepped back, speaking rapidly, "I have to go - he only let me go to bring Lucius back. He's furious, Narcissa. He was torturing Lucius when I arrived - he was already unconscious. I don't know how long - when it started -" He stopped speaking, and Narcissa glanced up to see Severus pushing his shoulder-length black hair out of his face with a shaking hand.

Narcissa stood up quickly, feeling oddly calm. "He'll be ok, Severus. Thank you for bringing him home. Is Dark Lord really back?"

"I have seen him, Narcissa. He is back." The horror in Severus' eyes was beyond anything she had seen there before. "I have to go."

"Severus -" Narcissa put a hand on his arm, looking into his face, feeling torn. _Should I ask him not to go? Offer to go with him?_

He seemed to understand her inner turmoil and gently removed her hand, saying, "It'll be ok."

"Promise me you'll send me word, once you're safe," she whispered, still looking into his dark eyes.

He looked back, an odd expression on his face, as if he was trying to work her out. "You really care about me, don't you?"

Narcissa replied without thinking, "You know I love you, Severus."

_'Love.'_ It was a word spoken often in the Malfoys' home; their guests loved the food, loved the wine, and loved the decor. Draco loved Quidditch, loved his treat boxes and loved his parents. Lucius told his wife several times each day how much he loved her, and, despite his strict attitude, she knew he loved Draco. Narcissa loved her husband and son more than she could describe. She had loved Andromeda, and still loved Bellatrix. And she did love Severus, he was her dearest friend and like a brother to her - but what or who did Severus love? _Have I ever heard him say that word? And when was the last time someone told him they loved him?_ An awkward silence fell between them, and Narcissa broke eye contact first. She turned back to Lucius, placing a hand on his chest as she said, "We both care about you, Severus. You're the only true friend we have. Now promise me."

She did not look back at him, even when he said softly, "I promise." She felt a hand briefly touch her shoulder, then heard retreating footsteps and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Ingle!" Narcissa called, and the elf appeared promptly at her elbow. Narcissa took a deep breath and began to give instructions for Lucius' treatment.

It was the middle of the night, and Lucius was asleep in their bed. He had regained consciousness briefly, but was still vulnerable, weak and exhausted. It would take several days for him to get his strength back. Narcissa stood next to the bed, hair loose around her shoulders, wrapped in a light silk dressing gown. She reached out, gently stroking her husband's white-blond hair. She smiled at his sleeping face, then returned to the window seat. She sat down, turning and bringing her feet up onto the cushioned seat, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Their rooms overlooked the driveway, and Narcissa gazed out into the moonlit night, searching for her friend. _Where are you, Severus?_ Then she saw a light, the light cast by a lit wand. She took up her wand from her bedside table and crept from her room, careful not to wake Lucius, then ran lightly down the corridor and descended the stairs. She opened the front door and Severus was on the step. He looked awful, he was covered in a cold sweat, his eyes huge and blank in his thin, white face.

"So, I survived," he said, swaying slightly where he stood.

"Severus!" she cried, taking in his haggard appearance. "What did he do to you?"

"I do not wish to describe it," Severus replied.

"Come in," she said, opening the door wide. "I'll get Ingle to get you a drink, and you can sleep here -"

"No. The Headmaster is expecting me back." He spoke slowly, as if each word was difficult to form.

"Dumbledore? But, the Dark Lord is back! Surely you can leave the school now?"

"I am still to be a spy, Narcissa. The Dark Lord wants me back at Hogwarts. So I must go." He turned, but stumbled, and Narcissa caught his arm.

"You can't apparate in your condition. I'll take you." And before he could argue, Narcissa had summoned a thin coat from her dressing room. It zoomed down the stairs, and she caught it, slipping her arms inside it, ignoring Severus' slightly slurred protests. She stepped out onto the front step, taking Severus' arm and pulling it over her shoulders, as she had with Lucius earlier in the evening. Severus grumbled, but leant into her, showing he was feeling worse than he had let on. They then slowly crossed the grounds, and walked through the gates, which turned to smoke to allow them to pass as Narcissa raised her wand. She apparated with Severus as close to the castle boundary as she could, then pulled him towards the iron gates. "Open them, Severus," she commanded, and he obeyed, drawing his wand and waving it. The gates slowly opened, and Narcissa walked him through. She was tired, but kept going, seeing the huge castle looming up out of the dark.

"You cannot be seen," Severus muttered. "Potter saw Lucius... the graveyard... it was _our_ Barty... escaped Azkaban... Moody...if you're seen here... you know... the Dark Lord..." Severus sounded confused, and Narcissa interrupted him,

"What graveyard? And what have Barty, Moody and Potter got to do with it? Barty's dead! Severus what are you talking about?" She turned her head to look at him, but he shook his head, mumbling,

"No time... not now."

Curiously flooded her brain, but Narcissa pushed it aside. _It's not important now, I have to get Severus back then get home to Lucius._ Narcissa heaved Severus up the stone steps to the castle doors, then ducked out from under his arm, breathing heavily. "Will you be ok to get back to the dungeons? Because I could -" But the air was knocked out of her as Severus lunged, shoving her roughly to one side, flicking his wand at the same time. Narcissa tried to cry out, but her voice was gone, and she fell off the side of the stone steps and hit the dry grass hard. She lay there, feeling stunned, as she heard voices from the top of the steps.

"Severus. Are you alright?" _Dumbledore,_ Narcissa realised.

"I have been better, Headmaster," Severus' voice replied.

Then she heard the heavy wooden doors close, and her voice was released from its magical bind. She rose to her feet, brushing dried earth from her coat, and walked back to the iron gates. _Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr, the Dark Lord, someone who escaped from Azkaban and a graveyard... what in Merlin's name happened this evening?_ She put out a hand and pushed at the school gates, but they did not budge. _Please, no._ She tried again, then drew her wand and tried to unlock them magically. Nothing happened. She tried to blast the gates open, but they stayed resolutely closed, and did not so much as dent when her spell crashed into them. She let out a howl of frustration. _I didn't tell Ingle where I was going, didn't leave Luc a note! Now I'm stuck here!_ She was just forming a plan to break into Hagrid's hut and using the Imperius curse on him to make him open the gates for her, when she heard a sound, and spun on the spot. Severus was standing behind her, looking slightly more lucid, a glass bottle in his hand.

"Here," he said, thrusting the potion into her hands before pointing his wand at the gates which swung open for her. "Give this to Lucius. It will help - I have just taken some, so you can see it works quickly." He gave her a weak smile. "Thank you for helping me, Narcissa. I will come and see you as soon as I can." Before he could resist, she had thrown her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay safe," she whispered, and for a brief moment, she felt him hug her back. She turned and walked quickly through the iron gates, and disapparated as soon as she could without looking back again.

She spent the next morning sitting at Lucius' bedside. He was still sleeping, but fitfully. She wiped his brow, stoked his hair, held his hand and tried to soothe him. Ingle brought her food, but she felt too anxious to eat, and the elf silently cleared it away a few hours later. In the afternoon, Lucius awoke. He was weak, but able to eat some soup and when he kept it down, Narcissa gave him the potion from Severus. It seemed to help, and by the late afternoon, Lucius was able to get out of bed. He slowly put his legs on the floor, and clutched at one of the posts of the bed, using it to haul himself to his feet. His legs shook and he only got as far as the armchair before he had to sit down again, breathing heavily. He smiled wryly at his wife.

"I'd forgotten how terrible the Cruciatus curse is."

Narcissa fought to keep the plights of Frank and Alice Longbottom out of her head as she knelt in front of the chair. She took Lucius' hand and pressed it to her lips, murmuring, "Luc, what happened?"

Lucius' eyes were unfocused, and his hand shook as he brought it back into his lap. "It was... awful..." he whispered. Then he took a deep breath, and continued speaking. His voice sounded odd, _as if his throat is hoarse... from screaming as he was tortured,_ Narcissa realised. _He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw..._ She shook her head, trying to dispel these distressing thoughts and focus on what her husband was saying: "I was among the first to arrive. I apparated to a churchyard, and the Dark Lord was there, but he looked different... not human. His face -" Lucius broke off and coughed into his hand. "Can I have some water?" he croaked. Narcissa conjured a glass from thin air, catching it and filling it with water from her wand. She pushed it into Lucius' hand, and he sipped it slowly before continuing: "His face was stark white, like a mask, with red eyes and no real nose. It was horrific. Then I saw a boy on the ground. He was dead, and nearby was a man. He was crying, bleeding and missing a hand." Lucius looked sickened as he recalled the image, and said, "Narcissa, it was Pettigrew - he's not dead. It was he, not Black, who gave the Potters over to the Dark Lord. He said - the Dark Lord, I mean - that Pettigrew had found him and revived him using a snake. The Dark Lord was furious. He tortured Avery immediately, then he gave Pettigrew a new hand, but he didn't call him by his name, he kept calling him 'Wormtail'." Narcissa felt as if her head was spinning. _What? Pettigrew, alive? But how? And who was the dead boy?_ Lucius was still talking, "Then he spoke to me, about what we did at the World Cup. He wasn't pleased, but he moved on. He said he was going to break open Azkaban and free your sister and the Lestrange brothers, and then we'd summon the giants and Dementors. Then I saw someone else - Narcissa, he had Harry Potter, tied to a headstone."

Narcissa started, her heart thumping hard. "Potter? But he's at Hogwarts! How did the Dark Lord get him out from under Dumbledore's protection?"

Lucius took another sip of water, then stretched out a trembling hand, setting the glass down on a side table. Then he placed his hand on Narcissa's head, he began to stroke her hair shakily. "That's what I asked. He told us..." Lucius voice sounded oddly distant. "...when Potter was a baby, his mother cast a lasting protection over him, which made the Dark Lord's curse rebound back on him, but he didn't die - he said he'd experimented with immortality, and that it had worked. He fled as a spirit to a forest in Albania."

Narcissa felt questions burning inside her. _What protection? What experiments?_ But she did not want to interrupt her husband, so kept listening: "Then, Quirrell stumbled across his path, and took him back to the UK. He let the Dark Lord possess him, and they tried and failed to steal the Philosopher's Stone. When Quirrell died, he fled again as a spirit, and last year, Pettigrew found him, and somehow brought him Bertha Jorkins - that Ministry witch who's been reported missing. He questioned her and killed her."

Lucius removed his hand from Narcissa's hair, and she looked up. He had bent his head, resting his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. "Luc?" Narcissa asked, putting a hand on his leg. "Are you ok?"

"He described the ritual he did to get his body back, it's old, Dark magic," Lucius went on, as if he hadn't heard her, his voice muffled. "Pettigrew sacrificed his hand, and it involved a snake, he had it with him, he adopted it, and he mentioned his father, that's why we were at the churchyard, he said he needed his bones. And then, he said he'd taken Potter's blood, to counter the protection his mother had given him. Then, he said he had a servant at Hogwarts, who put Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire, made sure Potter won, and turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey..."

Narcissa was worried, Lucius' tale sounded convoluted, disturbing and impossible. "Luc," she said gently. "You're not making much sense. I think you need to go back to bed..."

"No!" Lucius lifted his face from his hands, sweat standing out on his forehead. "I need to tell you! This is exactly what happened!" He looked pleadingly at his wife, and she lifted her hands in surrender, saying soothingly,

"Ok, ok, Luc, go on. Try not to get worked up."

Lucius looked feverish and a thin trickle of spit ran down the side of his mouth as he spoke, "He gave Potter his wand back, made Pettigrew untie him, and challenged him to a duel. At first, it looked like the Dark Lord would kill him, but then... I don't know how to describe it... their wands connected with this beam of golden light, and they flew away from us, and a golden cage formed all around them and there was music everywhere -" _Ok, he's been hallucinating_ , Narcissa thought, getting to her feet. She pulled Lucius from the armchair, guiding him back to bed. He didn't seem to notice and kept talking, sounding delirious, "These ghosts, no, they weren't ghosts, but like smoke figures, came out of the Dark Lord's wand... the dead boy, and a man, and Bertha Jorkins, and the Potters, both of them. They walked around, then surrounded the Dark Lord. Then Potter ran, and the light and song stopped, and he got away, with the body of the boy. Then -" Narcissa pushed Lucius down onto the pillows, pulling a sheet up over him,

"Shh... go to sleep, Luc."

But his body was shaking and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he sobbed, "He tortured us, he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. Then, he used Legilimency, I couldn't block him out, I tried, but he saw what happened to the diary, I'm sorry. He was manic, he forgot about the others, and went for me again and again and again and I blacked out."

Narcissa felt nausea rising in her throat, but forced it down, trying to keep her face calm and her voice level and soothing, "It's ok, Luc..." She stroked his hair gently, but he struggled, trying to sit upright as he cried,

"Severus! He didn't come, he didn't come back, the Dark Lord said he would pay, we have to warn him -"

Narcissa caught Lucius by the shoulders, and pushed him back down, saying, "It's ok, Luc. Severus is fine, he did go, but later. He brought you home to me. The Dark Lord tortured him too, but he's ok now." But Lucius didn't seem to hear, and began to shout incoherently, struggling against her, trying to get back up again. "Ingle!" Narcissa called, as she wrestled with her husband. The elf appeared by her side. "I need a Dreamless Sleep Potion, I have one in the bathroom. Go now!" she gasped. Ingle vanished, appearing with the bottle a few seconds later. Narcissa tried to force the potion into Lucius' hand. "Drink this, Luc," she urged, but he knocked the bottle away, almost spilling it. Narcissa closed her eyes and pointed her wand at her husband. " _Imperio,_ " she whispered. A strange feeling took over her, her arm felt as though it was recovering from pins-and-needles. It was unpleasant and warm. As quickly as she could, she commanded Lucius to drink the potion then lie down. Lucius did as he was bid, and Narcissa ended the curse. She felt oddly soiled, as if she had betrayed her husband by robbing him of his free will. _It was for his own good, and he did it to me,_ she tried to reason with herself, but still felt horribly guilty. She looked down at her husband, who was now sleeping peacefully. She sat down on the edge of his bed, holding his hand, stroking it slowly, allowing all he had told her to sink in.

_The Dark Lord is back, Harry Potter escaped... if he got back to Hogwarts, that means Dumbledore knows..._ She felt fear grip her, then felt angry with herself. _He's just a silly old man, I won't be afraid of him._ But she knew this pep talk was useless. Albus Dumbledore was not a 'silly old man', he was a very powerful wizard, almost equal to the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa continued to think through Lucius' story: _Peter Pettigrew was still on our side, he must have killed those Muggles, not Sirius Black. He betrayed the Potters, framed Black for his crimes, hid for thirteen years and found and resurrected the Dark Lord._ An image of Pettigrew as a chubby, cowardly little school-boy, acting as look-out for his friends while they picked on Severus, came to her mind's eye. _I underestimated him. We all did._ Then a vivid picture of Lily Potter came to mind. _And I underestimated her. She managed to save her baby from the Dark Lord. Whatever she did clearly worked... Harry has escaped him three times so far... But what did the Dark Lord do to survive. 'Experiments' Lucius said... Dark magic? But what sort of Dark magic creates and prolongs life? Dark magic usually shortens life, curses life... And who was the servant at Hogwarts? The one who put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?_ _Bagman? Crouch? Wait... Crouch..._ Slowly, the pieces of the jigsaw fell into place. _Severus said someone escaped from Azkaban and mentioned 'our' Barty... what if he didn't die in Azkaban? Sirius Black escaped, why not Barty?_ She frowned, thinking furiously. _Arthur Weasley was called to Alastor Moody's house for exploding dustbins last summer... that was odd... Moody was paranoid, but not the kind of wizard to cause a public disturbance... And certainly not the kind of man to transfigure and attack a child! What if he was attacked? Severus said someone at Hogwarts was brewing Polyjuice Potion... what if the Moody at Hogwarts wasn't Moody? Barty was a powerful enough wizard_ _to charm an ancient magical artefact... and Barty Crouch Snr, the man who sent his own son to Azkaban has disappeared._ It was fantastic, impossible, but it made sense. "Barty Crouch Junior," Narcissa whispered. "He's been impersonating Alastor Moody all year..." Then she felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. _Severus said Potter saw Lucius! What if he tells Dumbledore?_ Narcissa ran to the cellar, running through all the protective enchantments, adding to and strengthening them. When she was satisfied, she began to plan their alibi. _Dragonpox, I'll say Lucius was showing symptoms and self-isolating... no-one can argue with that..._

But to her amazement, no-one from the Ministry came. Narcissa read the Prophet from cover to cover, but saw nothing to cause her alarm. There was a short piece on 25th June, simply saying that Harry Potter of Hogwarts School had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but that was it. A note from Draco arrived the same day telling his parents that Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion had died. Narcissa remembered Lucius telling her he had seen a boy's body at the graveyard - it made sense. But oddly, Diggory's demise and the Dark Lord were not mentioned in the papers at all. _Fudge is either running a secret campaign against the Dark Lord behind the scenes - unlikely - or he's refusing to believe the Dark Lord's back and is burying his head in the sand... that wouldn't surprise me in the least. He's weak and indecisive. A perfect fool - but useful. The Dark Lord always liked to operate from the shadows..._ She kept reading the Prophet daily, but still nothing was reported about the events in the graveyard. Lucius improved slowly over the next few days, and was able to tell Narcissa in more detail what had happened on the night the Dark Lord returned. Narcissa shared her theory about Barty Crouch Jr with him, and he was sceptical at first, but slowly came round to her way of thinking. Narcissa decided to cancel the summer fundraiser at the Manor, telling the Committee Lucius had possibly contracted Dragonpox. This disease was highly infectious, and so no-one argued. The Committee hired a hall at the Ministry instead, and Narcissa allowed her deputy to take the lead, staying at home with her husband.

Lucius had not yet been summoned to his Master again, and he and Narcissa lived in fear of their next meeting. _Has he forgiven us?_ Narcissa fretted, _Or will he torture Luc again?_ When the end of the school term arrived, Lucius was not yet well enough to travel, so Narcissa went alone to Platform 9¾ to meet their son. She stood with Zillah and Sephy on the platform, waiting for their boys to disembark from the train. Students flooded the platform, calling goodbyes and rushing to their parents. Narcissa looked for her son's white-blond hair in the mass of brunette, black, blonde and mouse, but she couldn't see him anywhere. The crowd began to thin, and Narcissa felt worried. _Where is Draco?_ Then she saw three boys descend from the train; Harry Potter and the Weasley twins. They all walked past her, Harry and one twin ignoring her completely, but the other twin smirked at her as he passed by. Narcissa caught the boy's eye, and saw a vivid picture of Draco being hexed from behind. Narcissa started forward, leaping onto the carriage the boys had just vacated and hurrying down the train. She didn't have to look very far; Draco, Vincent and Gregory were lying unconscious on the carriage floor. They were a mess, and looked as if they had been hit by at least two jinxes each. Vincent had tiny tentacles all over his face. _Probably a mix of Jelly-Legs and Furnunculus,_ Narcissa thought furiously. Crabbe seemed to have been hit with the Sea-urchin jinx, and had tiny spikes all over his face and hands. His skin also looked raw, and Narcissa recognised the signs of the Stinging hex she herself had used frequently on Dobby. Draco - _my baby -_ had been hit with the Leg-locker and Jelly-fingers curses. Trying not to cry, Narcissa pulled out her wand and began to mutter counter-spells. She heard a sound behind her, and glanced over her shoulder. Zillah had followed her and without speaking, drew her own wand and helped revive the three boys. It did not take long, and they helped them all off the train. Vincent mumbled his thanks, looking slightly cross-eyed, and hobbled over to his mother. Narcissa did not stop to say goodbye, and took Draco home immediately. He was shaking, cold, stiff, bruised, hungry and dehydrated from several hours lying on the train floor. Narcissa put her arm around him as they walked, speaking gently to him, coaxing him along. She fought with herself to keep her mounting fury at Harry Potter and the Weasleys at bay, as her son nestled into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mum," he croaked. _Mum! He called me Mum!_ Narcissa felt her heart swell as she kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Shh, baby. It's ok. Everything's changed now, Draco. Harry Potter and the blood traitors will pay for what they've done, you'll see."

Over the next few days, Lucius got better and better. He was able to take his meals with his wife and son, and was soon able to walk downstairs unaided. Lucius insisted on telling Draco the full story of what had happened in the graveyard. "He needs to know, Narcissa. Besides, it seems Dumbledore has already told the whole school that the Dark Lord is back. Draco's fifteen years old! He can handle it." And so Draco was summoned to his father's study, and Lucius spoke to him sternly. It was different to the emotional, confused tale Narcissa had heard, but Lucius did not attempt to cover up or brush over the torture he had suffered at the Dark Lord's hands. "He is our Master, Draco," Lucius finished. "He stands for blood purity and the infinite superiority of magic over Muggles. He can be a harsh Master, but it is a small price to pay for the rise and prominence of our family. We will continue to serve him faithfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said firmly, his eyes shining with ambition.

The night, Narcissa was lying on her side in bed, Lucius' arms around her. Thoughts were rushing around her head, and she didn't feel that she would ever get to sleep. _This all started in 1970, twenty-five years ago! How many people have died for this cause - a cause we still haven't achieved? Regulus... We joined thinking it would be over within a few years... He tortured Luc, what if he kills him too?_ Lucius' breathing was slow and rhythmic, and she knew he was almost asleep, but the words tumbled out of her before she should stop them, "Do you think this will ever be over Luc? That we will ever win?" He didn't need to ask what she meant. Silence greeted her words, but his breathing was light and rapid; he was awake.

"We are Malfoys," he murmured, pressing his lips to the back of her head, kissing it gently. "Purity will always conquer."


	15. Canes Venatici: Pursuing the Prophecy

**Chapter 15**

**Canes Venatici: Pursuing the Prophecy**

**Autumn 1995 - Spring 1996**

On 1st September 1995, Narcissa and Lucius stood together on Platform 9¾. Lucius' withdrawal from society over the first part of the summer and rapid recovery had been explained away as a misdiagnosis: "It wasn't Dragonpox at all! But never mind - better safe than sorry! Especially after what happened to Abraxas..." People had been sympathetic, and none questioned Narcissa or Lucius any further about the mystery illness. Now, the couple were waiting for their son to come back and collect Apus' cage. Draco had just hauled his trunk onto the train, joining his friends in looking for a good compartment. He had grown over the summer, and now looked more like Lucius than ever; tall, suave, and confident. Narcissa stepped to one side as a large black dog zoomed past her, darting down the platform. It was barking cheerfully, then skidded to a stop, bouncing up and down at the side of none other than Harry Potter. Lucius' grey eyes followed the dog, and he bent his head, whispering to Narcissa,

"Your cousin, I believe?"

"Yes, I think you're right," she replied, watching the dog with narrowed eyes. Peter Pettigrew had recently reported to the Death Eaters that Sirius Black was an unregistered Animagus, which was how he had escaped from Azkaban and so far evaded re-capture. Pettigrew, it transpired, was also an Animgus, who could transform into a rat, hence his curious nickname of 'Wormtail'.

Draco re-joined his parents, holding out his hand to Lucius and saying, "Goodbye, Father." Lucius shook his hand, then spoke in a low voice to his son,

"See that dog, Draco? He is the escaped convict, Sirius Black. I think I shall leave an anonymous tip-off at the Ministry - we really cannot have criminals roaming our streets, now can we? And perhaps you should drop a hint in Potter's ear - make him sweat."

"Yes, Father," Draco drawled, smiling maliciously.

"And remember what I said about Umbridge. Keep on her right side; she is not one of us, but will further our cause," Lucius continued.

"Yes, Father," Draco repeated.

Lucius' new contact, Dolores Umbridge, had been appointed to the positon of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, since the Headmaster had been unable to find a suitable candidate for the post. He given his son a prep-talk on the last day of the school holidays, saying, "The Ministry is taking a very active interest in Hogwarts this year. I have already highlighted to Umbridge which professors to keep her eye on, such as that brainless, half-breed oaf, Hagrid -" Draco had let a snort of derisive laughter. "- and I have, naturally, made sure to praise Severus frequently in her presence." Lucius had then turned his grey eyes upon his son. "I wish to hear you are working hard, Draco. I expect you to live up the honour and responsibility of your new position." Draco had nodded, fingering his new badge, smirking. He had been made the new Slytherin prefect, along with Pansy Parkinson, his date from the Hogwarts Yule Ball. Narcissa had not been too happy with this connection, suspicious that the girl might have set her sights on her son. Narcissa had kept a sharp eye on her son's letters after Christmas and listened carefully to his conversation over the summer, but he had hardly mentioned the girl again. Narcissa had breathed a sigh of relief; her little boy was still hers.

Back on the platform, Narcissa hugged her son and he whispered to her, "Bye, Mum. Love you."

"I love you too, baby," she murmured back, then released him. He walked away from them, carefully carrying his owl, and disappeared onto the train.

Narcissa couldn't pretend she wasn't relieved Draco was going back to school. The summer had been tense for the Malfoy family. The Dark Lord had frequently requested Lucius' presence, and at their last meeting, had ordered that the Malfoys give their home over to his use - thankfully, only after Draco was back at Hogwarts. Narcissa made sure she hid her relief from Lucius - he wanted Draco at the forefront of the Death Eater's proceedings, but Narcissa was more cautious. _He's so young, it would just to go his head, he wouldn't know what he was getting himself into..._ She thought of Regulus, panicking, then getting killed for his change of heart. _I won't let that happen to Draco. Once he's of age, he can make his choice._ But in her heart she knew there was no choice. Draco was a clever, confident young man and was becoming a powerful wizard. His future was set; he would be marked, like his father, and serve the Dark Lord as a Death Eater. Narcissa felt sick as she imagined Draco going through a violent initiation like Severus' had been. She winced as she thought of the pain Draco would feel as the Dark Mark was burned into his delicate skin, and dreaded the days her little boy would take to recover from the mental and physical torture the Dark Lord put all his new recruits through. _But it is all for his own good._ She reminded herself. _He won't have a future unless the Dark Lord prevails. Draco is a pure-blood; he deserves the best life can offer, and shouldn't have to live hiding his power from Muggles and seeing what is rightfully his claimed by Mudbloods!_

Throughout the autumn and early winter, the Death Eaters met regularly in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, but Narcissa was not invited to join them. She stayed in her parlour until Lucius came to get her and filled her in on the evening's events. Narcissa had stepped down from her position as Head of the Committee of St Mungo's over the summer, deciding it was too risky to open her home up to the Dark Lord and the rest of society simultaneously. She was glad she had done so, as the Dark Lord then told Lucius that, once Azkaban was breached, he expected them to give house room to Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law. Narcissa was both nervous and excited. She had not seen her sister for so long, and she found herself day-dreaming, wondering what Bellatrix would be like now. _The Dark Lord had already damaged her mind before she was arrested... and now she's been under the influence of the Dementors for nearly fourteen years... will I even recognise her? How much of my big sister will be left?_

Lucius was back in his usual position at the Minister for Magic's side, using his social status for his Master. Lucius was ordered to influence Fudge and the wider Ministry, to identify any potential threats to the Dark Lord's return, and to attempt to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. For Voldemort confided to his Death Eaters that, hidden in the bowels of the Ministry, was a prophecy about himself and Harry Potter.

"He heard the first half through a spy," Lucius told Narcissa. "But they were discovered before they heard the second half... the Dark Lord believes it will tell him how to kill Harry Potter and achieve immortality. The prophecy said Potter is the only one with the power to defeat him."

"Who was the prophecy made to?" Narcissa asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Albus Dumbledore," Lucius said shortly, confirming her suspicion.

The Order of the Phoenix clearly thought the prophecy was valuable, as they actively sought to protect it from the Dark Lord. Severus, who was a member of the organisation, had told them the main entrance to the Department of Mysteries was being guarded by different Order members under an invisibility cloak. However, he had no way of getting details of the shifts to his Master whilst keeping his cover, as he was not required to participate in this guard duty himself. Lucius had therefore been tasked with the difficult job of finding an invisible guard, who may or may not be there, on a floor of the Ministry he had no business being on. Lucius had made excuses to go to the Ministry more and more often, and on 12th August, succeeded in the first part of his mission. Lucius had actually managed to cast the Imperius curse on Sturgis Podmore, and forced him to try to steal the prophecy at the end of the month. The attempt, however had failed, and Podmore had been arrested and sent to Azkaban. Voldemort had been furious, but miraculously, Lucius had avoided punishment. Valdis Avery had stepped in, quickly reassuring their Master that, even if Podmore _had_ managed to get through the external door, he couldn't have retrieved the precious prophecy. "I remember Rookwood telling me the department is protected by all sorts of enchantments. We need someone who knows what really goes on inside that room..." Augustus Rookwood was the obvious Death Eater for the job, having been an Unspeakable during the First Wizarding War, but the plans to break into Azkaban were moving along slowly, then came to a grinding halt. The Dementors had originally been amenable to the Dark Lord's plans, and had agreed to support the break-out, but then they had changed their minds, demanding freedom over the Muggle and wizarding worlds if they supported Voldemort. The negations went on, the Dark Lord unwilling to give autonomy to creatures he knew he had no real control over, and the Dementors eager to have freedom to the fullest extent. They reached a stalemate at the end of October, and so Lucius was forced to go back to the Ministry and find a new victim to bend to their will. 

The fact that Lord Voldemort had returned was still being simultaneously ignored and suppressed by the Ministry, with the Prophet declaring Dumbledore and Potter were deceitful attention-seekers. This discredit had already resulted in the removal of Dumbledore from several of his titled positions, and the tide of wizarding opinion had turned against the once-revered Headmaster and the Boy-Who-Lived. Fudge then began to move to have Dumbledore's grip on Hogwarts loosened. At the end of the first week of term, Lucius had been approached by the Daily Prophet, asking for a quote about the appointment of Dolores Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. He had happily obliged, subtly implying that the Headmaster was senile and putting the students in danger. The article had expanded on this hint beautifully, listing the employments of werewolf Lupin, half-giant Hagrid, and crazed ex-Auror Moody as evidence of this encroaching insanity. And so Voldemort continued to operate from the shadows throughout the autumn months, covertly building up his ranks once more. Several Death Eaters were sent on the trail of Horace Slughorn, whom the Dark Lord wished to recruit, but they could not find him, no matter how hard they tried. They had, however, made good headway with the giant population. Macnair had been sent to negotiate with them, and returned several weeks later with the good news that he had been successful in persuading them to join the Dark Lord once more. "I beat the half-giant to it!" he crowed. "Him and that huge woman, they tried to get the giants on side - but it was no question which way they were going to go. We've got them!"

Shortly before Christmas, Lucius also struck gold. "I got an Unspeakable, Bode!" he cried in triumph to Narcissa, but his victory was short-lived. Lucius got Bode as far as the Hall of Prophecy, had him reach up to take the glass orb off its shelf, then, inexplicably, the Imperius curse he had placed ended. "I don't understand." Lucius looked confused and scared. "I had him! He was resisting, but I had him. He almost had the damn thing in his hand! I don't know what went wrong..." Lucius had to report his failure to the Dark Lord. Voldemort was most displeased, and used the Cruciatus curse on him again. The punishment was mercifully short, but Narcissa still felt sick as she heard her husband's screams reverberating up the stairs of the Manor to where she sat in her parlour. The Dark Lord then took matters into his own hands, ordering a meeting back at the Manor in a few days' time. "He said he's sending in someone else this time, someone he knows won't fail," Lucius whispered weakly as Narcissa tended to him after the Dark Lord had left.

"Who?" she asked, gently stroking his hair off his clammy brow.

"Nagini." Lucius shuddered. "His snake, the hold he has over her... it's unnatural. It's like she's a part of him."

On the night the Dark Lord sent Nagini to the Department of Mysteries, Narcissa was, once again, sat alone in her parlour whilst the Death Eaters met downstairs. She hovered on the landing after the Death Eaters had arrived, but all was quiet. She sighed, resigning herself once again to the fact she would have to wait for Lucius to tell her what had happened. It was a few days before Christmas, so she tried to busy herself with wrapping Draco's gifts. He would be coming home in a couple of days, and she was looking forward to having her son by her side again. His letters home were still very clipped and formal, but she was pleased to hear he was doing well at his lessons, practicing hard at Quidditch, and was enthusiastically taking up his prefect duties. Narcissa was also still writing to Severus, and his letters were full of his usual complaints: Harry Potter, being forced to sit through school feasts, Harry Potter, substandard Potions ingredients, Harry Potter, the general imbecility of most of the student body, Harry Potter and the High Inquisitor. Umbridge had apparently had the tenacity to inspect Severus' class and dared to ask him a series of _'pointless and inane questions'_ about why he wasn't teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Narcissa had laughed as she had read the rant on that particular subject, and said to herself, _You hit a raw nerve there, Dolores! You'd better watch out - I certainly wouldn't want to get on Severus' wrong side._ She wrote back with banal tales of her life at home, dinners with Lucius' contacts and shopping with Zillah and Sephy. They kept things light and conversational; with the Dark Lord returned, they couldn't risk writing about anything important, in case their letters were intercepted. Narcissa was just charming a ribbon onto a wrapped Broomstick Servicing Kit for her son, when she recognised Ingle's gentle knock at the parlour door.

"Enter!" Narcissa called, and the little elf stepped into the room, bowing respectfully,

"Begging your pardon, Madam Malfoy. You is having a visitor."

Narcissa nearly dropped her wand in shock. "Ingle!" she hissed. "You know what's happening in our home _right now_! No-one can know! Send them away - now!"

But the elf did not move. She looked nervously at her mistress and said, "Please, Madam Malfoy. It is an elf, not a human. He is saying he is knowing you, he is saying he is having important information about your order?"

"An elf? My order?" Narcissa glared at Ingle, the feeling of anger she had so often had towards Dobby slowly creeping over her. "What are you talking about, Ingle?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"His name is Kreacher, Madam Malfoy, and he is saying he is having information about your order of a phoenix." Ingle bowed again as she spoke.

Narcissa leapt to her feet, eyes wide. _Kreacher... the Order of the Phoenix... my aunt's home...no... surely not... but if Sirius inherited it then he's living there... and where better for a headquarters..._ "Send him up, immediately," Narcissa cried, her heart beating quickly.

An hour later, Lucius burst through the door of the parlour, exclaiming at the top of his voice, "We've killed him! At last!"

But his voice clashed with Narcissa's as she cried, "Luc! I know where the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is!" They both stopped and looked at each other, then said in unison,

"Dead? Who?"

"What? Where is it?"

They stopped again, and both laughed. "You go first!" Lucius said, pulling his wife onto the sofa and putting his arm around her. Narcissa excitedly told him,

"Kreacher came to visit me this evening, Luc, you remember, my Aunt Walburga's elf? Well, Sirius inherited him, Luc! And Kreacher has been living at the Headquarters for the Order the whole time! It's -" but her voice cut off suddenly. She brought a hand to her throat. "What the?" she gasped. "What happened?"

"It's protected by the Fidelius Charm," Lucius said, taking her hand. "You can't speak the address."

"Well, I still know where it is!" She jumped to her feet, pulling Lucius's arm. "I can take us there! It's -" But once again her voice cut out. Lucius pulled her back onto the sofa.

"You can't, Narcissa. Trust me."

"But I know where it is! I've been there before - and so have you!" Narcissa howled in frustration. "I could take us there, right now!"

"You could take us to the approximate location," Lucius corrected her soothingly. "You could take us to right outside the front door, but the Fidelius Charm will ensure we don't get any further. The house is impenetrable; unless the Secret Keeper gives us the address, we can do nothing. Otherwise, Severus would have divulged the location months ago."

"This is ridiculous! I _know_ the exact address, it's -" But her voice cut off yet again before she could being to say the words '12 Grimmauld Place.' She let out a scream of rage and Lucius laughed.

"You can't give them away, Narcissa. But this is still an amazing find. Did Kreacher tell you anything else?"

"Not much. He's been forbidden to repeat anything really secret. I made a bit of a fuss of him - he hates Sirius, and I needed to make sure he'll want to come back, so I told him he could stay as long as he liked. Ingle took him down to the kitchen."

"Good." Lucius nodded. "I'll go and speak to him in a minute. And I'll tell the Dark Lord - he may well want to question Kreacher himself. He might know things even Severus doesn't... most of the Order don't like him, so his information is a bit limited, but Kreacher... he'll have seen things and heard things... and if he knows things the Order doesn't realise he knows, they might not have ordered him to keep quiet about them..."

"Now tell me your news! Who died?" Narcissa asked, turning to face her husband as a huge, malevolent smile spread slowly across his face.

"Arthur Weasley." He spoke the words with relish.

"Seriously? How?" Narcissa asked.

"The Dark Lord possessed Nagini," Lucius said, the smile fading slightly. "It was really boring, to be honest. He told us what he was going to do, then he stood in the centre of the room and went completely still with his eyes shut. The snake shuddered and writhed on the floor, then it just slithered off, and we all stood there in a circle around the Dark Lord. He was just standing there completely still, but his eyes were moving behind his eyelids the whole time. We didn't know if he could still see us or hear us, so we didn't move either. Eventually, Nagini came back. She was covered in blood, and she wound herself around the Dark Lord, draping herself over his shoulders, and his eyes snapped open. Then he told us what he'd done." Lucius looked happier as he recounted the next part. "Arthur Weasley was on guard duty outside the Department of Mysteries and had fallen asleep, but he woke up as Nagini approached, and so she - or I guess it I should say 'he' because the Dark Lord was controlling her - bit him repeatedly. One of the portraits raised the alarm, so the Dark Lord had to withdraw. But there's no way Weasley could have survived - Nagini's venomous, and he'd have lost far too much blood." He ended his tale, grinning ghoulishly.

"So the Dark Lord didn't get the prophecy?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Lucius said, his jubilant smile at the thought of Arthur Weasley bleeding to death fading. "No, he didn't. And there's something else. Bode survived whatever happened to him in the Department of Mysteries. He's in St Mungo's. If he wakes up, he might remember what happened and identify me."

Narcissa felt as if the bottom had fallen out of her stomach. _If he names Luc, he'll be sent to Azkaban... No, I won't let that happen._ "Which ward is he in?" Narcissa asked.

"Janus Thickey," Lucius replied. "Same as the Longbottoms."

"Leave it with me," Narcissa said, her mind already going through the options. "I'll send Bode a little Christmas gift... he'll never wake up, Luc."

He kissed her hard. "I love you, Narcissa," he murmured against her lips.

"And I love you too, Luc," she whispered, kissing him back. Then Lucius left, heading to the kitchen to question Kreacher about the Order of the Phoenix.

Narcissa went to Diagon Alley the next day. She spent a happy couple of hours buying extra Christmas gifts for Draco before slipping into Knockturn Alley. She purchased a small, innocent-looking green plant with long, gently swaying tendrils, asking the shop manager secure it in a box. She paid him before taking the plant, turning at the door wiping his memory. _I'm sorry,_ she thought as she hurried back into Diagon Alley. _But I can't have you linking me to this little purchase._ When she got home, she wrote a card out to Bode, charming the handwriting until it no longer resembled her own, and wrapped the box in festive paper. Then she called Ingle, ordering her to deliver the plant to the hospital without being seen. "And don't try to open it, whatever you do," she warned the elf. Ingle bowed and vanished with a faint 'pop'.

Narcissa went to collect Draco from the station the two days later. They had a quiet Christmas morning at home, but for Narcissa it was perfect. It felt safe and warm, as if they were encased in a giant bubble, just her and the two people she loved the most. But she was brought back to reality by the arrival of Kreacher. Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he saw both of his parents fawn over the elf, before asking if he would like to help Ingle prepare Christmas lunch. Kreacher nearly burst into tears of delight, and scurried to the kitchen. Narcissa followed, hastily pulling Ingle to one side and explaining that it was not an insult to her cooking, but they needed to keep Kreacher on side as he had important information for their Master. Ingle had given Narcissa a blank look and resumed her duties with good grace. _That elf is really stupid,_ Narcissa thought, as she headed back to the library, hearing Lucius' voice travelling the corridor towards her, explaining to their son what Kreacher was doing there, and why they were being so nice to him.

After lunch, their family Christmas was put on hold as the Dark Lord arrived at the Manor. Lucius immediately took him to the drawing room, and Narcissa sent Draco outside to practice Quidditch. She did not want her son seeing their Master, not yet. Draco had just closed the back door behind him when, for the first time since his restoration, Narcissa was summoned to the Dark Lord's presence. As she entered the drawing room, she curtseyed deeply, waiting. The Dark Lord's voice, higher and colder than she remembered it being, bid her to rise, and she found herself looking into a face which would haunt her nightmares for weeks to come. It was like a skull, pure white, noseless, with gleaming red eyes with vertical slits for pupils. He held out his arms to his sides and his long white fingers looked skeletal. "You see, Narcissa, your Master has returned in his full glory!" he cried in triumph.

_Is he insane?_ Narcissa found herself thinking. _Does he actually think he looks good?_ Voldemort did not seem to catch this thought, though, and she curtseyed again, saying demurely, "My Lord, I am delighted to see you again. And please accept my humble congratulations at your return."

"Sit," he commanded, gesturing to one of the dining chairs. She felt a spark of annoyance at being asked to take a seat in her own home, but smiled prettily at him, taking the seat indicated beside Lucius. He took her hand and squeezed it, before dropping it again. Narcissa heard a scuffling noise, and saw that Kreacher was also in the room, standing, trembling slightly, by the ornate fireplace. "I have asked you here, Narcissa, to thank you. It seems you have given me a Christmas present." The Dark Lord's mouth split into a mirthless smile. "This elf will be highly useful to me."

"My Lord, I exist to serve and please you," Narcissa murmured.

Voldemort went on imperiously, "I am here to tell you that my negotiations with the Dementors have finally been concluded. Your sister and my other faithful Death Eaters will be out of Azkaban within the fortnight. You will house the Lestranges here."

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa bowed her head respectfully, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach at the thought of seeing Bellatrix again so soon.

"The elf will now return to its master. It would not do to have it missing for too long. And it will report back to you regularly, Narcissa. I have told it what I wish to know. Make a note of everything it tells you and relay it directly to myself."

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa turned her head to Kreacher. "Leave us." The old elf bowed silently and disappeared with a crack. Voldemort then spoke a few words to Lucius and departed. Narcissa went outside without speaking to her husband, watching Draco zoom around the grounds on his broomstick, trying to get the awful, macabre face of her Master out of her head. 

"Give me my letter back!" Narcissa had just about had enough. Bellatrix seemed to be doing all she could to wind her up over the last few weeks. Her sister, Rodolphus and Rabastan had arrived at Malfoy Manor in the dead of night on Monday 8th January 1996. They had been almost catatonic, and had spent most of January and February in bed, recovering from the horrors of their imprisonment in Azkaban. Even when they had recovered, Rodolphus and Rabastan were still quiet and stoic. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had suddenly entered a manic state which showed no signs of abating. She was deranged, wild and uncontrollable. She had fixated once again on Severus, outraged that he had been accepted back to the Dark Lord's side. She suspected his loyalties, and was furious when she found he, Lucius and Narcissa were still friends. Narcissa hadn't seen Severus since the summer, when she had taken him back to Hogwarts. He didn't attend most of the Death Eater meetings, instead, having private audiences with the Dark Lord. This further enraged Bellatrix, who was deeply jealous of the position Severus held, and took every opportunity to disparage him.

"Cissy! It's only from the half-blood traitor, and he doesn't say anything interesting..." Bellatrix smirked as she unfurled the parchment and began to read it aloud in a mocking voice, _'Dear Narcissa, The Potter brat is driving me slowly but surely insane. The Headmaster still insists I have to give him private tuition to attempt to improve his abysmal Potions grade. He is either even more backward than I suspected, or he is being deliberately obtuse in an attempt to drive me to jump off the Astronomy tower by the end of the year...'_ blah, blah, blah! I wish he _would_ jump off the tower - do us all a favour!"

Narcissa swiped at the letter, but Bellatrix cackled with derisive laughter, dancing out of her reach. Narcissa snarled, "It is none of your business what Severus says! How dare you read my letters! Give it back, or I swear I'll -"

Bellatrix laughed wildly again still clutching the scroll of parchment tightly in her fist. "You'll what? Send me some Devil's Snare to strangle me, like you did to Bode?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Narcissa shot back, but her sister hadn't finished,

"Or maybe a cursed medallion, like you did to poor little Sephy?"

"How the _hell_ do you know about that?" Narcissa hissed, then she cursed herself. Tired of listening to Bellatrix's ramblings about Severus, Narcissa had invited Zillah and Sephy to join them for tea one afternoon. It had been a dull gathering, but Narcissa had been able to relax slightly as Zillah and Sephy had talked to Bellatrix about normal, ordinary, boring things, giving Narcissa some respite from her sister's rants. "You read her, didn't you? You had no right to do that!" Narcissa accused Bellatrix, her hand closing around the handle of her wand, anger pulsing through her.

"Of course I did! Don't go all high-and-mighty with me, Cissy - I know you do it too. I know all sorts of things." Bellatrix's voice was suddenly low and menacing. "Sephy's mind is _such_ an interesting place... I learnt something fascinating about _you_ through her... What would poor Lucius think if he knew about _that_ little dalliance?"

"What are you implying, Bella?" Narcissa drew her wand, pointing it at her sister. "Sephy Crabbe is a vicious gossip -"

"It's not just Sephy, sister dearest. Zillah thinks it too! Just know that I'm watching you, Cissy - you and that greasy-haired, half-blood turncoat. It's for your own good."

"How dare you!" Narcissa was so angry that she unconsciously fired a Stinging hex at her sister, which Bellatrix deflected easily, laughing again.

"Cissy! You're proving my point here with these theatrics..."

"No! And how dare _you_ imply such a thing about _me_! You, who salivate every time the Dark Lord enters the room! When was the last time you and Rodolphus so much as held hands, Bella? It's pathetic, the Dark Lord will _never_ love you." Narcissa's voice rose to a scream as she spat these words venomously at her sister.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened, and she raised her wand. Suddenly, the door to the drawing room opened and Lucius walked in, looking between the two witches. "Everything ok?" he asked, his hand subtly moving to his own wand. Bellatrix lowered her wand and smiled evilly at her sister.

"I don't know, Lucius. _Is_ everything ok, Cissy?"

"Yes, Bella." Narcissa drew herself up to her full height and strode across the room to her sister. "If I can have my letter now?" Bellatrix dropped it into her hand and swept past. As she came level with Lucius, she stopped and whispered something to him. His face immediately went blank, and Bellatrix left the room, laughing again. "What did she say?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing," Lucius said shortly, his face still expressionless. "Just Bella being Bella. What was all that about?"

Narcissa's anger at her sister bubbled again, exacerbated by Lucius' off-hand manner. _Fine. If you're going to be like that, I won't tell you a single thing. You haven't even bothered writing to Severus for weeks anyway, so why should you get to see his letters?_ Narcissa knew she was being unfair; Lucius had been so busy he had had no spare time for personal correspondence, but she was too angry to see reason. "Nothing," Narcissa replied stonily, tucking Severus' letter into her pocket. "Just Bella being Bella."

Things had been strained between Lucius and Narcissa since Christmas. Arthur Weasley had survived his snake-attack, which had bitterly disappointed Lucius. Then there had been the pressure of their three house guests, a visit from the Ministry to tell Narcissa that Bellatrix had escaped from prison, and to be on their guard, should she attempt to make contact with them. Then there was strain of the near-constant presence of the Dark Lord and the regular Death Eater meetings in their home. To cap it all, Harry Potter had given an exclusive interview in the March edition of the Quibbler about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and had named Lucius as a Death Eater. This magazine was usually regarded by the wizarding population as an eccentric and factually inaccurate joke, but the presence of Potter's story had seen a huge increase in sales. Fortunately, Fudge was still certain that Potter was a delusional liar, and his reliance on Lucius remained unchanged. However, Lucius was being regarded with suspicion by others at the Ministry. The Dark Lord had not been at all pleased, and his anger piqued when he was finally able to speak to Augustus Rookwood.

Rookwood had suffered badly in Azkaban, and had been delirious for some weeks after his escape, confined to bed, unable to remember his own name, let alone the intricacies of the workings of the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord was not a patient man at the best of times, and had been furious that Rookwood was not able to answer his questions sooner. However, Rookwood eventually recovered, and was summoned to Malfoy Manor for his questioning. He shakily told his Master that Valdis Avery had been wrong; only the ones about which a prophecy had been made could take it from the Hall of Prophecy. Lucius' attempts with Podmore and Bode could never have succeeded; it had to be Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort who retrieved the glass orb. Valdis was tortured dreadfully for his mistake, his screams and pleas for mercy piercing Narcissa's skull as she tried to ignore it, shut in her parlour. Then Lucius appeared at the door, looking frightened. "He wants you, now." Narcissa did not hesitate, springing to her feet and racing along the corridor and down the wide staircase in her husband's wake. Rookwood was standing in the hall, his face terrified. Narcissa nodded to him as she passed, but his eyes slid past her, as if he couldn't see her. She followed Lucius into the drawing room. It was dark, lit by a single candelabra. All the curtains were closed, and the Dark Lord's white face and hands shone ghost-like in the gloom. He was seated in Lucius' velvet armchair, and crumpled on the floor at his feet was Valdis. He was not moving. Narcissa curtseyed deeply, waiting, as usual, for the Dark Lord to command her to rise before she did so.

"Narcissa, I wish to hear all that the elf has told you. Lucius said it visited again yesterday?"

Narcissa nodded, and replied, "Yes, my Lord. He spoke to both Bella and myself. He said Black is still speaking about Potter daily. He writes regularly to him, and is very protective of him. He sometimes refers to Potter as 'James'. He has contacted Potter using the floo network and has tried to visit Potter on Hogsmeade weekends. Potter, it seems, has been resistant to this. He does not wish to place Black in danger, especially after Black was blamed for the Azkaban break-outs."

Voldemort nodded slowly, then said, "And Lupin?"

"Kreacher had much less to report there. Potter seems to respect him, but Kreacher says the connection to Black is far stronger."

"As I suspected. Potter is weak, blinded by emotion... he will be easy to manipulate to my will." The Dark Lord suddenly rose to his feet in a fluid movement. "I wish you to summon me the next time the elf appears. I need to question it directly, there are details only it has, and these cannot be obtained via yourself."

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa curtseyed and was dismissed, resisting the urge to glance at the huddled form of Valdis as she left the room. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..._


	16. Phoenix: Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 16**

**Phoenix: Albus Dumbledore**

**Spring & Summer 1996**

Just before the Easter holidays, an interesting situation occurred at Hogwarts. Lucius was told by the Minister for Magic himself that Draco had helped capture a renegade student organisation, calling themselves 'Dumbledore's Army', which was being led by none other than Harry Potter. "I knew it!" Fudge had cried. "Dumbledore has been working against me this whole time. This proves that all he has been saying about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was nothing more than a smokescreen, to divert attention away from his own illegal activities!" But sadly, (or so the Malfoys thought) Potter had, once again avoided expulsion, and Dumbledore had fled before the Ministry had managed to arrest him. On the positive side, though, Dolores Umbridge had been named Headmistress of Hogwarts School, and Draco, along with several of his Slytherin companions, had been promoted to the brand-new Inquisitorial Squad. _'I am supporting our new Headmistress,_ ' Draco had written, _'and I am sure the standard of teaching at Hogwarts is going to increase dramatically now that we have a proper leader.'_

Back at home, Narcissa was reaching the end of her tether. Bellatrix was being as difficult as ever; irritating and contrary. She had not said anything else about the rumours Sephy had started, but still made snide remarks about Severus, watching her sister's face carefully, as if waiting for a reaction. Narcissa tried to ignore her, but things came to a head the day after the change of headship at Hogwarts. Lucius had been invited to one of Fudge's men's evenings, leaving Narcissa at home with the three Lestranges. She barricaded herself in her parlour, leaving the other three alone in the drawing room, where they sat plotting various ways of torturing Muggles. She was interrupted by the sounds of shouting, however, and as she rose to her feet, the door to the parlour swung open, and Ingle said in a rush,

"Madam Malfoy, you is having a visitor, but Mrs. Lestrange is not welcoming him, she is fighting him. He is Professor Snape."

Narcissa rushed past the elf, running down the corridor as quickly as she could, hearing the shouts more clearly now.

"I CAME HERE TO SEE NARCISSA, NOT YOU. LET ME PAST!" Severus' voice bellowed.

"HALF-BLOOD TRAITOR! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Bellatrix shrieked back.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" As Narcissa reached the top of the stairs, she saw Severus, standing in the doorway to the Manor, teeth bared, wand out. Bellatrix's back was to Narcissa, and she was waving her wand wildly above her head as she continued to scream at Severus,

"I WON'T LET YOU DEFILE OUR GOOD NAME ANYMORE! YOU MIGHT HAVE FOOLED HER BUT YOU WON'T PULL THE WOOL OVER MY EYES!" Rodolphus and Rabastan were no-where to be seen, and Narcissa wondered if they were even aware of what was going on. They had moments where they were quite lucid, followed by long periods of inactivity. Narcissa descended the stairs as quickly as she could.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN!" Severus roared, raising his wand above his head. "GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

Bellatrix shrieked with derisive laughter. "COME ON THEN, SNAPE, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

" _PROTEGO_!" Narcissa screamed, flinging herself down the last few stairs and launching the magical shield between them as Severus and Bellatrix both brought their wands slashing down. Their spells bounced off the Shield charm, Severus' rebounding back out of the open front door and into the night, Bellatrix's crashing into the wall and leaving a large scorch mark. "Have you both gone MAD?" Narcissa yelled, rounding on her sister. "You are not mistress of this house Bella! You have no right to send my guests away! And _you_ -" she spun on the spot to face Severus "- how dare you -" but she stopped as she saw his face. His cheeks were unnaturally red, his breaths coming in sharp gasps and his dark eyes were slightly puffy. _He's been crying,_ she realised. It felt like a punch to her stomach. She had never seen Severus close to tears, not even at Regulus' funeral, and she had never seen him lose control. The image of him screaming at Bellatrix filled her head. _Something is very, very wrong._ "Come in," she said quietly. "We'll go to my parlour." Severus stepped past Bellatrix and mounted the stairs without another word.

"You can't trust him, Cissy." Bellatrix caught Narcissa's arm and whispered urgently to her as Narcissa made to follow Severus up the stairs.

"Let go," Narcissa snarled. "Your husband is waiting for you. You'd better get back to him."

Bellatrix's mouth curled into a sneer, but she released her sister, turning away and stomping into the drawing room. She slammed the door behind her and Narcissa fought the urge to fling the door open again and have it out with Bellatrix once and for all. But she resisted, and slowly climbed the stairs. Severus was already in the parlour when she arrived, standing with his back to her, staring out of the window.

"Severus?" Narcissa said gently, closing the door behind her. "Are you ok?" There was a long silence, and she stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. If it had been Lucius or Draco, she would have gone up to him and hugged him. But he wasn't. And with Bellatrix downstairs and her husband out, she didn't want to risk acting in an over-familiar manner. She tried speaking again, "Severus, what happened?" She thought he wasn't going to reply, and began to move towards him when he spoke in a low voice,

"Potter."

"What?" Narcissa asked, unsure if she had heard him right. She knew Harry Potter was the bane of Severus' life, but at the end of the day, he was a fifteen-year-old child. What could he have done to cause this reaction in Severus?

"I had to get away. Potter. He saw something." Severus voice was shaking with barely controlled rage, and there was a dangerous energy building in the room. Narcissa was reminded vividly of the evening Lucius came back from Hogwarts, having lost the Dark Lord's diary, accidently freed Dobby and been fired from the Board of Governors. Hating herself, she slowly raised her wand. _If he turns on me, I need to be prepared..._

"What did Potter see, Severus?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"James." The word same out as a hiss.

"What about James?" she asked, taking a tentative step forwards. Severus' shoulders tensed, and then, without warning, he spun on the spot. Narcissa felt fear grip her and she instantly cried, " _Protego!"_ Her shield sprang from her wand again, but she saw through the translucent spell that Severus did not even have his wand in his hand. She quickly ended the charm, muttering, "Sorry. I've clearly been living with Bella for too long." Severus ignored this weak attempt at humour, and shook his head, sneering in icy tones,

"I do not wish to talk about it, I needed to get away, so I came here. Clearly I am not welcome. I am sorry to have bothered you." He made to move towards the door.

"Severus, wait!" Narcissa put out a hand and caught his arm before he could stride past. He paused, mingled anger, pain and resentment etched across his face. It was such a bitter look that Narcissa took a step back, releasing him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but he swept past, black cloak billowing. She heard his quick footsteps receding down the corridor, followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Narcissa sat down suddenly on the sofa and put her head in her hands. _What have I done?_ _He came here for sanctuary, for refuge... and I drove him away him. I didn't trust him... he thinks I was scared of him... I betrayed him._

Narcissa was already in bed when Lucius got home. He sounded in a better mood than he had been for quite some time, and smelled strongly of whisky. "Good evening?" he asked as he slipped into bed beside her. Narcissa didn't move, breathing evenly, pretending to be asleep. She heard Lucius sigh, and he rolled away from her. Narcissa lay awake for a long time, stomach churning, wondering what had happened to Severus, what he was doing and how he was feeling.

On 18th June 1996, Lord Voldemort arrived at Malfoy Manor and summoned Antonin Dolohov, Valdis Avery, Walden Macnair, Saxon Crabbe, Dunstan Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Lance Jugson and Mallory Mulciber. Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Lucius completed the group. Narcissa was summoned as well, bringing Kreacher the House-elf with her. The Dark Lord obviously terrified the elf, but his affection for 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' was stronger than his fear, and he did not resist as she led him into the waiting circle of Death Eaters.

"This elf -" Voldemort began, "- has given me invaluable information, information I need to lure Harry Potter into the Department of Mysteries and retrieve the prophecy for me. I realised on the night I possessed Nagini that Potter can see into my mind... I have felt him there on subsequent occasions." His mouth twisted into a malicious smirk. "And now, I shall use Potter's connection to myself against him."

Before Narcissa could even begin to process this revelation, the Dark Lord turned to her, addressing her coldly, "Tell the elf to hold a picture of Black in its mind. I wish to see how he looks, moves and speaks."

Narcissa tried not to frown as she turned to Kreacher, repeating the instruction. _Does the Dark Lord really think he is too important to speak to an elf directly?_ Kreacher bowed low, croaking hoarsely, "Yes, Miss Cissy."

Voldemort raised his wand and said softly, " _Legilimens_." Narcissa watched as the Dark Lord entered the tiny elf's mind, and she wondered what he was planning. _Why does he need to know what Sirius looks like?_ A few minutes later, Voldemort ended the spell and spoke again, "Narcissa, order the elf to go back to its master's house. It is to create a diversion - if Potter tries to contact Black, he must not see him. The elf will tell Potter that Black is in the Department of Mysteries - it will tell him Black is in mortal danger." Narcissa turned to Kreacher, once again repeating the Dark Lord's instructions. The elf, trembling worse than ever, bowed low again and vanished with a crack. "I shall present Potter with a false event," Voldemort declared to the room at large. "I shall show myself torturing Black in the Hall of Prophecy. Potter is a foolhardy Gryffindor to the last degree, he will come to save his godfather." Bellatrix cackled with laughter, and the Dark Lord continued, "Lucius, you shall lead the group. Force Potter to take down the prophecy, take it from him and then bring it to me here. You can harm Potter, but do not kill him. I wish to have that great pleasure myself."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed and straightened up, looking pleased and proud to have been chosen to lead this mission. Next to Narcissa, Bellatrix shifted, and then spoke breathlessly,

"My Lord, let _me_ lead this campaign, I know I can bring you glory -" But the Dark Lord raised his hand, and she stopped speaking immediately.

"You are a faithful servant, Bella. But your powers have been weakened by your incarceration in Azkaban. Lucius will lead. He knows Potter and the layout of the Ministry. I have already decided. Do not anger me by attempting to change my mind." Voldemort's words were softly spoken but full of menace. Bellatrix looked at the floor, scowling, but said nothing more. "Rookwood, step forward," Voldemort went on, his red eyes glinting as Rookwood broke rank and stepped into the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. "Hold a picture of the Department of Mysteries in your mind. I need to see every detail. Walk me through it, Rookwood, from the external corridor and through to the Hall of Prophecy." Rookwood nodded, and met the Dark Lord's eyes as he raised his wand and said once again, " _Legilimens."_ A few minutes later, Voldemort released Rookwood, and settled himself in the velvet armchair. "I require a volunteer -" he hissed dangerously, "- to provide the vocals for this little performance." No-one moved and Voldemort's mouth twisted once more into a cruel smile. "Come now, surely one of my faithful Death Eaters would wish to do this for me? I am not asking for much, just a few minutes of your time..." He stood and began to walk slowly around the circle. He passed Lucius, Augustus, Walden, Valdis, Saxon, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin, Mallory, and Dunstan, stopping in front of Lance Jugson. "I have not heard much from you recently, Jugson. Please step forward. You have been chosen." Jugson held his head high and followed the Dark Lord into the middle of the circle. "Lie on the floor, Jugson, curled up, as if I have already tortured you." Jugson did as he was told, curling up on the floor in a foetal position. "You will say nothing, Jugson. All you need to do is scream." The Dark Lord's eyes were lit up with malicious pleasure and he pointed his wand at the Death Eater. Then, he closed his eyes, and stood in silence. Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix, but her sister's eyes were fixed on their Master. She suddenly jumped as Voldemort cried in a high, cold voice, " _Crucio_!" Narcissa tried not to flinch again as Jugson began to scream. He tried to stand up, but staggered, falling back to the floor, crying out as the pain intensified. Narcissa felt sweat prickle on her brow. _Please make it stop._ Voldemort raised his wand and the curse ended. Jugson let out a moan and stopped moving. Voldemort was still once more, his lips moving silently as he carried out a conversation in his head with an imaginary Sirius Black. Then, he lowered his wand again and Jugson writhed and screamed once more. Narcissa balled her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms. Then, as suddenly as he had begun, Lord Voldemort stopped. He put his wand back inside his robes and stepped over Jugson's crumpled form, settling himself into the armchair once more. "Potter has taken the bait. I felt him there... Lucius, you will leave now and get in position. Potter will probably not go alone... but given he is an unqualified fifteen-year-old boy, he and his peers shall not present much of a challenge. You may kill any others, naturally - just not Potter. He is mine." Lucius nodded, muttering to Rodolphus and Rabastan, who stepped forwards, pulling Jugson up off the floor. They hauled him from the room, followed by the others. Soon, only Narcissa, Lucius and the Dark Lord remained. Lucius, glancing over his shoulder as if asking for permission from his Master, then kissed his wife quickly on the mouth.

"I love you," he murmured. Narcissa reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you too. Good luck." He smiled, and went after the rest of the Death Eaters, leaving Narcissa alone with Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord smirked at her and said lightly, "You have not yet introduced me to your son, Narcissa. Do I sense resistance? You do remember, do you not, that you agreed that any children borne to you would be dedicated to my service?"

Narcissa's heart began to beat quickly, but she kept her voice even as she replied, "Yes, my Lord. Once Draco is of age, I have no doubt that he will join us."

Voldemort looked amused, rolling his wand between his long, white fingertips. "And what if I were to require his services sooner, Narcissa?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat. "My Lord?" she asked, playing for time.

"I do not need to repeat myself. Answer the question." His voice was icy, and his red eyes glinted as he looked at her face. Narcissa thought desperately as she seconds flitted past. The silence stretched out. _What can I say? What in Merlin's name can I say?_ "I am waiting, Narcissa." The Dark Lord rose gracefully to his feet, and stepped across the room towards her, his wand pointing at her chest. "Would you give me your son now, Narcissa, should I ask for him?"

Narcissa raised her eyes to the Dark Lord's, holding his gaze as she whispered, "Yes."

Voldemort's expression did not change, but he lowered his wand. "You may go," he said, turning away from her. Narcissa curtseyed to the Dark Lord's retreating back, and slipped out of the room.

She managed to get to her en-suite before she threw up. Shaking, she wiped her mouth then washed her face. She had never felt more alone or frightened. She desperately wanted her husband, to have him wrap his arms around her and hold her as she wept over the fate or their son. She wanted a friend to talk to, but she had not seen Severus since their altercation at Easter. He had ignored all of her letters - ranging from jokey missives, to eloquent apologies, to full-blown rants over his silence, but he did not reply. _Does Severus even know what's happening today?_ Narcissa wondered. Then she jumped as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Trying not to shake, she strode out of the bathroom, across the bedroom and opened the door. Ingle stood there, bearing a tray with a dainty teacup of steaming water, a wedge of lemon and a small bowl of soup.

"Madam Malfoy is feeling unwell?" The elf enquired, looking at her with large, brown eyes.

Narcissa smiled weakly at the elf. "A bit. Thank you, Ingle. Please take the tray to the parlour. I will be along in a minute."

The elf bowed her head, then scuttled down the corridor. Narcissa took a deep breath and followed. _Luc will be back soon, it shouldn't take more than a few hours... he'll be back and we can talk, really talk._ She felt a flicker of hope and her soothing thoughts continued, _It'll be alright, once Luc gets home, we can sort this out. Work through it..._ She sat in the parlour, slowly eating the soup and sipping her lemon tea, trying to while away the time until her husband returned.

The minutes, then hours, ticked by slowly, but Lucius did not come back. It was late when Narcissa finally heard noises in the hall. She rushed from her parlour to find the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, grappling with each other at the foot of the stairs. Bellatrix was crying hysterically, her hands clutching at the front of the Dark Lord's robes, and he was looking at her with pure revulsion on his face.

"Let go, Bella!" he hissed, and when she ignored this command, he slashed his wand at her, throwing her off him with such force her head hit the wall with a loud crack. Narcissa rushed to her sister's side, crouching on the floor beside her, partly out of concern, and partly to try to keep her from flinging herself at their Master again. Voldemort looked at the women with pitiless, red eyes. His voice was high and furious as he spat his next words at them, "I will deal with you later, Bella. If the Ministry come for you, they are welcome to take you. You are nothing but a pathetic embarrassment. You disgust me." Bellatrix screamed and sobbed as though he had used the Cruciatus curse on her. The Dark Lord then turned his attention to Narcissa. "Your useless husband also failed me this evening. He will be arrested and taken to Azkaban where I shall leave him to rot. I will return to discuss your punishment for his actions. Your son will be present for that meeting."

"My Lord, please -" Narcissa gasped, her head spinning as she tried to take it all in. _Luc, arrested? He wants to punish Draco?_ Voldemort snarled at her words and flicked his wand. Narcissa's head jerked to one side as she felt her cheek slice open. Blood flowed from the deep gash, running down her neck, pooling in her collarbone and soaking into the neckline of her robes.

"Do not try my patience. Your son is mine. Make sure he is ready." And with that, Lord Voldemort swept from the Manor, leaving the two women on the floor, each lost in her own despair.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur for Narcissa. She felt drained and numb, catching snatches of her life as if through a thick fog. She vaguely realised Ministry officials were questioning her about Lucius and his actions over the last few months. She did not have to act or employ Occlumency to get through their interrogation; she was barely present. Eventually, they gave up, deciding Lucius had indeed been telling the truth when he said he had been keeping his oblivious wife under the Imperius curse. They stuffed a search warrant into her hands, and she sat in a dazed stupor as Arthur Weasley led a group of wizards around her home, searching for Dark artefacts. They found nothing of importance, not even Bellatrix, who hid herself in the folly in the grounds during the raid.

Bellatrix remained hidden at the Manor, and the sisters sought solace in each other's company, sitting for long hours in Narcissa's parlour, slowly drowning in their sorrow. Bellatrix had told her sister in a wooden voice that the prophecy had been smashed during a fight between the Death Eaters, Potter and his friends, and the Order of the Phoenix. She had barely even gloated over her slaughter of the "blood traitor" Sirius Black. She had briefly mentioned the arrival of Dumbledore, then had abruptly stopped speaking, as if frightened by what she had seen happen next. Bellatrix had gone beyond her usual hysteria, entering an impassive state, like that which she had initially exhibited after her escape from Azkaban. Narcissa felt crushed under her grief, her longing for Lucius and worry over Draco paralysing her. The newspapers reported the return of the Dark Lord, the heroism of Harry Potter, and the reinstatement of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts, member of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Narcissa's only comfort was the news that the Dementors had left Azkaban, so her husband would not be subjected to the mental torture those creatures inflicted upon their victims.

Narcissa managed to rouse herself on the last day of the Hogwarts school term, washing and dressing with care. She knew she would be subject to the fear, scorn, gossip and hostility of the other parents, following the public naming of Lucius as Death Eater and his subsequent arrest. Narcissa felt a flicker of her old fire ignite in her belly as she charmed makeup onto her face, and twisted the top half of her hair into a neat bun, allowing the rest to cascade down her back. _I am a Malfoy. I will not cower and hide._ But despite her resolve, she shivered as she left the Manor. Even though it was summer, a cold, draining mist had settled over the country; evidence of the defected Dementors. She drew her cloak more tightly around her and walked briskly, disapparating just beyond the gates. She held her head high as she entered the station, people parting before her as though she were bearing an infectious disease. She swept down Platform 9¾, standing alone, trying to ignore the angry whispers buzzing around her like wasps as she watched the scarlet steam engine pull into the station. Students began to clamber out, rushing to their parents, and Narcissa felt an unwelcome sense of déjà vu as she scanned the platform, looking for her son. Her dread mounted as the crowd began to clear, and there was still no sign of him. Narcissa flinched as she felt a hand touch her arm, and saw Zillah standing at her side, eyes narrowed.

"I think they've done something again," she whispered, jerking her head at the retreating backs of Potter, Weasley and Granger. "I saw which compartment they came out of, let's go." Narcissa followed Zillah onto the train, and they quickly found Draco, Vincent and Gregory, disfigured and stuffed into the luggage rack like unwanted rubbish. The witches worked together, muttering the counter-hexes and counter-jinxes, and helped the three boys off the train. Draco was fuming, ranting and swearing under his breath as his mother took him home.

"I'll kill him, Mum," he repeated over and over again. "I'll kill the whole lot of them and avenge Father. Just you wait."

Lord Voldemort arrived at the Manor a few days later. Draco was waiting in the drawing room, standing with his back straight, in smart, plain, black robes. Narcissa and Bellatrix stood on either side of him, and the three payed deference as their Master entered the room. "Rise," he commanded, and they all stood up straight. The Dark Lord approached the trio, placing himself directly in front of Draco, looking down at him with his gleaming red eyes. "Well, well, Draco Malfoy. You look just like your father. Let us hope you do not act like him too."

Draco did not flinch as he looked into the skull-like face. He spoke boldly, "I wish to serve you faithfully, my Lord."

Narcissa watched Voldemort as he looked calculatingly at her son, her heart beating uncomfortably fast, her mind racing. _You will not hurt my child, don't touch my son._ As if he could hear her, her Master's red eyed swept over her, and he smirked. "Ah, Narcissa. Do not be alarmed. I will not be giving your son to Greyback. I did consider it -" Narcissa let out an audible gasp, and Voldemort laughed softly, "- yes, I was very tempted... but it would have been a dreadful waste... and Draco here is willing to serve me - are you not?"

He turned his eyes back on Draco, who nodded, saying determinedly, "Yes, my Lord. I shoulder my family's legacy with pride. I am at your disposal."

"I am glad to hear it." Voldemort smirked, placing a white hand on Draco's shoulder. "Because I have a very important task for you, Draco. If you succeed you will be rewarded beyond the wildest dreams of all my Death Eaters."

Narcissa looked at her son, and saw his eyes glittering with ambition. She wanted to cry out, to tell him to run, but she knew she couldn't. Draco must agree to serve the Dark Lord or he would die; she could see it in her Master's cruel, red eyes. "What would you like me to do, Master?" Draco asked, without hesitation.

"Why, kill Albus Dumbledore, of course." Voldemort spoke silkily, his voice almost a hiss, but there was no mistaking his words. There was a brief silence. Narcissa felt as if the walls were closing in on her. _Kill Dumbledore? But that's impossible! Draco's only sixteen! And Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive! He'll never succeed..._ "And -" Voldemort's high, cold voice cut off Narcissa's desperate thoughts, "- you will also find a way to allow my Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts undetected. Dumbledore has greatly irked me. You will kill him, Draco, and open his school up to me. I will take it, and witches and wizards will, at last, receive a proper education." His smirk widened, and he removed his hand from Draco's shoulder.

"I will do it, my Lord," Draco said firmly, but Narcissa saw his hand ball into a tight fist at his side.

The Dark Lord took a step back, addressing his next remark to Bellatrix. "You will teach the boy Occlumency. It would not do for Dumbledore to know what he is up to. And he is to learn the Unforgiveable curses."

"Yes, my Lord". Bellatrix's voice shook with surprised emotion as the wizard she loved spoke directly to her, and she curtseyed deeply again. Voldemort ignored her, and said to the three of them,

"Draco is to undertake this mission alone. I shall be most displeased if I were to hear either of you have interfered beyond the instructions I have already given you. You will tell no-one of this plan. It is essential we operate at Hogwarts in the utmost secrecy." He fixed his eyes on Narcissa. "Do you understand?"

Bellatrix, Draco and Narcissa intoned together, "Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled evilly. "Good. And now, Draco, I will mark you."

"My Lord!" Narcissa cried out before she could stop herself and took a step forwards, moving to physically block her son from her Master's view. "Please, I beg you -" But Draco side-stepped his mother, and spoke firmly over her protests,

"I represent the Malfoy family now. I will do it." He turned to his mother, and smiled reassuringly at her. "It's ok, Mum."

"Draco understands his duty," Bellatrix crowed. "Stop being so sentimental, Cissy."

Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but the Dark Lord raised his wand. "Enough," he hissed, and they all fell silent, eyeing his wand nervously. "I will mark Draco now. He is to be a Death Eater and serve me fully." He did not move his eyes from Draco's face as he said icily, "We do not require an audience. Bella, Narcissa, leave us."

And so Narcissa had no choice, and followed her sister from the room. The door swung gently shut behind them, and Bellatrix took her sister's hand, leading her up the stairs and into the parlour. "This is an honour, Cissy!" Bellatrix cried, as soon as she had closed the door behind them. "Draco has been chosen! He is to be the first new Death Eater since the Dark Lord's return! Why are you not happy? This shows the Dark Lord has forgiven us!" Bellatrix spun on the spot, flinging her arms out and crying triumphantly, "Draco will bring us all honour!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Narcissa bellowed, pointing her wand at her sister. "Don't you understand? This is not a reward, Bella! He wants Draco to fail! He wants him - dead!" She sobbed the last word, feeling tears well up in her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks. Her wand shook, and she felt Bellatrix's hand on her arm.

"Cissy -" she began in a gentler voice, "- have faith in Draco! He's not a baby! He is a Malfoy-Black! Think of his heritage! He cannot fail with noble blood on his side!"

"None of that will matter against Albus Dumbledore!" Narcissa howled. "My son! My boy!" And she broke down into a fit of despair. Nothing Bellatrix said could console her. After about an hour, there was a quiet knock at the door, and Ingle entered, looking frightened,

"Madam Malfoy, the Dark Master is gone. Master Draco is sick. Ingle is putting him to bed."

Narcissa ran from the room, Bellatrix following closely behind. She flew into Draco's bedroom, and fell to her knees by his bed. He was unconscious, his brow clammy. Narcissa tentatively pulled back the sheet, and saw the bright red skull and snake burned into the flesh of his left forearm. It was a vivid, angry red, and she nearly wept fresh tears as she saw it. _My poor baby, how much must this have hurt him?_ "Ingle!" she called. "Get me -" but she felt the elf pushing something into her hand, and looked down to see she had pre-empted her command, and given her a small bottle of Dittany. Narcissa applied it to Draco's arm, and wrapped it carefully. "I need a Dreamless Sleep Potion," she said to the elf, who appeared in the room a few seconds later, bearing another glass bottle. Narcissa sat by Draco's bedside all night, but he did not wake. The next morning, Narcissa blearily watched him as he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her,

"Hello, Mum," he croaked. "I did it!"

Draco's health improved steadily, the Mark healing quickly, and he was able to get out of bed that afternoon. Narcissa entrusted his care to Ingle, and caught a few hours' sleep, then, when she awoke in the early evening, she ordered her son back to bed. He did not resist, and fell asleep almost immediately. Narcissa stroked his hair gently, thinking furiously. _I cannot change the Dark Lord's mind, and Bella is out of favour too... but what about Severus? He is still high in the Dark Lord's favour... perhaps he could persuade him.... and we did help Severus when he needed it... even if he doesn't see me as a friend anymore, he owes me... I have to try, for Draco._ Narcissa looked down at her son's face and whispered, "I love you, baby. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you." Then she quietly left his room, calling Ingle to her. The little elf appeared and listened carefully to her mistress' words. "Ingle, I am going to Spinner's End. It's a Muggle address in Cokeworth, where Professor Snape lives. If anything happens to Draco, you are to come and get me immediately. The closest apparition point is by a riverbank, a few streets away, then you have to cross a road, then -"

But the elf was shaking her head. "Begging your pardon, but elves is different from wizards, Madam Malfoy. Ingle is able to go directly to the house."

Narcissa was surprised, but nodded briskly. "Good. Please stay by Draco's side until I get back." The elf bowed again, and scurried into Draco's room.

"You can't, Cissy," came a flat voice from behind her. Narcissa spun on the spot to see Bellatrix, standing in the corridor behind her, arms folded. "You heard what the Dark Lord said - we cannot tell anyone what Draco is to do."

Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at her sister. "I am not asking your permission, Bella. Now get out of my way."

Bellatrix drew her own wand, still blocking Narcissa's way to the staircase. "Cissy!" she hissed. "You will ruin everything! The Dark Lord is giving us another chance! He is showing us mercy! What do you think he will do to us - to Draco - if you go blabbing our secret to that greasy half-blood?"

"I cannot stand by and watch my son walk to his own death!" Narcissa snarled, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake Draco. "I am not in the mood, Bella, to argue with you. Now get out of my way."

"No," Bella said simply, standing her ground. "I know you, Cissy, you wouldn't hurt me!" She began to laugh, and Narcissa took a deep breath, then charged. She shouldered Bellatrix out of her way, pelting down the stairs, out the front door, and down the driveway. She heard Bellatrix running after her, heard her shriek, "Cissy!" But Narcissa ignored her, sprinting through the gates which turned to smoke as she approached. She twisted on the spot, and felt the familiar suffocating sensation as she disapparated. She was whisked away from her stately Manor in rural Wiltshire to the dirty, shambolic Muggle world where her only hope lived - the wizard who could protect her son from the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.


	17. Ara: Pledging Allegiance

**Chapter 17**

**Ara: Pledging Allegiance**

**Summer 1996**

Narcissa appeared at the edge of a dingy river. She looked around, taking a second to get her bearings and recognise her surroundings, before throwing herself up the bank. She heard a loud crack behind her, and a harsh voice shouted, "Wait!" into the still air. Narcissa realised with mounting anger that Bellatrix had followed her. She spun on the spot, seeing a flash of green light, and was disgusted to see her sister standing over the corpse of a fox. Narcissa made to move on, but in pausing, Bellatrix caught up with her and grabbed her arm, "Cissy - Narcissa - listen to me -" she hissed, but Narcissa snatched her arm back, snarling,

"Go back, Bella!"

"You must listen to me!" Bellatrix pleaded, her face desperate, but Narcissa kept moving, shooting her next words at her sister over her shoulder,

"I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!" Narcissa gritted her teeth as Bellatrix began to complain about the state of the town. _Yes, I know it's a dump,_ she thought furiously. _But right now, I wouldn't care if it was a Mudblood's squat._ She ducked through a gap in the railings, and ran across the cobbled street. She navigated the quiet streets as quickly as she could, but Bellatrix caught up with her again and spun her around to face her,

"Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him -"

"The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?" Narcissa replied icily, allowing the meaning of her words to hang in their air between them - _Do you trust the Dark Lord's judgement, Bella?_

Her sister's hood obscured most of her face, but Narcissa could hear her uneven breaths as she said slowly, "The Dark Lord is... I believe... mistaken. In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone, this is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's -" Narcissa felt her anger spill over as she whipped her wand out from her robes, pointing it directly at Bellatrix's face. Her sister shrieked with laughter. "Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't -"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa hissed, giving in to her anger, and blasting a Stinging hex onto Bellatrix's clutching hand. Bellatrix yelped, releasing her, crying,

" _Narcissa_!" But Narcissa had already fled, darting away from her sister through the maze of dark streets once more. She reached Severus' front door and knocked loudly before Bellatrix could pull her away. They both waited - _he's got to be home, please be home,_ Narcissa thought desperately. Then, the front door opened a tiny amount, and a thin chink of yellow light fell across her face. She pushed back her hood and Severus opened the door more widely as he said, with the faintest hint of sarcasm,

"Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise!"

Narcissa bit back her tears as her former friend regarded her mistrustfully, and whispered, "Severus, may I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course," he replied, stepping back to allow her to pass. Bellatrix followed, and she and Severus greeted one another coldly. Narcissa removed her cloak and sat on the same sofa she had the first time she met Eileen Snape. Still looking hostile, Severus asked what she was doing there. Narcissa was about to speak when she heard a creak, as if someone was on the stairs.

"We - we are alone, aren't we?" she whispered. Severus smirked, and revealed that he had an unwelcome house guest - Peter Pettigrew - who was hiding on the stairs, clearly attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. _What one earth is Severus doing, allowing one of his former bullies to lodge with him?_ Narcissa wondered, momentarily forgetting her fears for Draco in her surprise. Her question was answered a few seconds later, as Severus began to order Pettigrew around as if he were a House-elf. _Revenge,_ Narcissa thought, as Pettigrew, with obvious reluctance, brought them all drinks. Severus proposed a toast to the Dark Lord, and Narcissa knocked her wine back, accepting a refill. She began to speak, but Severus held up a hand, silencing her, before pointing his wand back at the secret door behind which the stairs lay. Pettigrew let out a shriek of pain, and she heard him lumbering back up the stairs.

"My apologies," Severus said in a bored voice. "He has taken to listening at doors lately. I don't know what he means by it... you were saying, Narcissa?" There was an odd formality to his tone. _Is it because Bella's here? Or because he's still angry with me_? Narcissa took a deep breath, and began to speak again, but she had not even managed to compete her sentence before Bellatrix interrupted, and before Narcissa realised what was happening, she had lead Severus into an argument over his true loyalties. Narcissa felt the weight of her grief wash over her again. _He's not going to help me, no-one will. My son, my baby..._ She began to cry silently as Severus and Bellatrix continued to debate as if she was not even in the room. Bellatrix's voice was passionate and volatile, contrasting with Severus' cold, calm utterances. Narcissa tuned out, letting their voices wash over her. She thought about Draco, reliving her favourite memories; holding him as a tiny baby, his first smile, his first laugh, seeing her husband holding him and feeling her heart swell with pride, looking at her very own little family. She remembered his first, tottering steps, when his gurgling baby language slowly turned to a few recognisable words, then whole sentences... but her reverie was interrupted as a disjointed phrase entered her brain:

"That wasn't my fault! The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious... if Lucius hadn't -" Narcissa's head jerked up, and she snarled viciously at her sister,

"Don't you dare blame my husband!"

Bellatrix glared at her, but Severus cut in smoothly, and they kept on talking. Narcissa tried to listen, but lost interest when she realised Bellatrix was demanding answers to questions she had flung at Narcissa over and over again since she had been released from Azkaban; "Why didn't Snape look for the Dark Lord when he fell? Why didn't he help our Master get the Philosopher's Stone? Why didn't he come to the graveyard immediately on the night of the Dark Lord's return? Why didn't he help us to retrieve the prophecy? Why hasn't he killed Harry Potter?" Narcissa tuned out again, her despair robbing her of any curiosity she might have otherwise had to hear Severus' answers. It seemed a long time later, but must only have been about ten minutes, when she heard Severus saying her name, and looked up. He was looking at her, as if expecting her to say something. She forced her brain to replay what it had just heard him say: "... you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"

_Yes I did,_ she thought savagely, but when she spoke, her voice was shaking, defined by her sorrow, not her anger. She tried, for a third time, to tell Severus what she wanted - what she needed - him to do. "Yes, Severus. I - I think you are the only one who can help me. I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..." _Luc is gone, he's not coming back._ Narcissa closed her eyes, tears threatening to overwhelm her again. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, then went on shakily, "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it. He wishes none to know of the plan. It is... very secret. But -" Here, Severus once again interrupted her. He spoke harshly, without any pity, shutting her down, telling her to stop talking. Narcissa felt as if he had punched her in the stomach and gasped. _He's not listening... he isn't going to help me._ Bellatrix joined in joyfully, clearly delighted with Severus' reprimand. He rose to his feet, closing the curtains before turning to face Narcissa, scowling at her. She felt her throat closing up. _I can't breathe,_ _I have to get out, I need to leave._ Narcissa was on the verge of getting to her feet, when Severus spoke softly,

"It so happens that I know of the plan..." He carried on talking, but Narcissa wasn't listening. Hope ignited inside her. _Of course! He's teaching at Hogwarts! Of course the Dark Lord told him!_ And she cried,

"I thought you must know about it! He trusts you so, Severus..." But Bellatrix, once again, spoke over her sister, clearly furious that the Dark Lord would confide in Severus. _He likes Severus more than you, Bella - get over it! You're pathetic. Shut up and let me save my baby you stupid, deluded hag!_ Narcissa raged at her sister inside her head, then forced herself to pay attention as she realised Severus was speaking again,

"... If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all." The tiny flicker of light inside her was snuffed out.

"Severus..." Narcissa whispered, "My son... my only son..." Her cheeks felt wet, and she realised she was crying again. Next to her Bellatrix started up again, reiterating what an honour it was for Draco to be chosen. She went on,

"And I will say this for Draco: he isn't shrinking from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect -" _He's barely conscious you stupid woman! And of course he's excited - we all were when we joined up! And look where it's gotten us! You've been driven out of your mind, Luc is locked up, and Draco is being sent out like a lamb to slaughter!_ Aloud, she cried,

"That's because he is sixteen and had no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius' mistake, I know it!" Narcissa turned her watery gaze on Severus, begging him with her eyes. _Please, Severus. Please save my baby._ Severus broke their eye contact, and Narcissa felt a jolt in her stomach. _I'm getting through to him,_ she realised. _Keep going... make him realise..._ "That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it? To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds, he will be honoured above all others." Severus' words were spoken softy, without any real conviction. Narcissa pressed home her advantage, her voice strangled by her tears,

"But he won't succeed! How can he, when the Dark Lord himself -?" Bellatrix let out a horrified gasp, and Narcissa changed tack, not wanting her sister to start taking over the conversation again, when she had just got it on the right track. "I only meant... that nobody has yet succeeded..." _So shut up, Bella. And do not interrupt me again. "_ Severus... please..." She fixed her eyes on his, speaking to him with both her mind and her mouth, "...you are, you always have been, Draco's favourite teacher..." _You said you cared about Draco, Severus. You said you liked him._ "...you are Lucius' old friend..." _And mine. You were my dearest friend, Severus._ "I beg you... you are the Dark Lord's favourite, his most trusted adviser..." He looked away, but she went on desperately, "... will you speak to him, persuade him -?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it." Severus' voice was cold, his hands balling into tight fists at his sides. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius -" He kept speaking, but at the sound of her husband's name, Narcissa's mind conjured a picture of her husband, cold, dirty and alone in a filthy prison cell. _He made a mistake, but he doesn't deserve this! The Dark Lord is taking my baby as revenge! Why does no-one else see that!_ She began to scream inside her head, trying to drown the picture out, but it got stronger and stronger and she cried out,

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge! He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!" Severus said nothing, and Narcissa's thoughts screamed again, _DON'T IGNORE ME, SEVERUS! LOOK AT ME!_ She threw herself at him, launching herself off the sofa and grabbing the front of his robes, forcing him to look into her eyes. _You promised, Severus! We helped you when you needed it. Please, please help my baby._

His black eyes looked steadily back into hers. ' _What do you want me to do?'_ he asked silently.

"You could do it. _You_ could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us -" Narcissa was gabbling, desperation clawing at her insides. Severus' eyes suddenly went blank, and he firmly took her wrists, pulling her hands off of him.

"He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as a spy."

_You won't get away that easily, Severus._ Narcissa raged internally. Anger gripped her voice and it rang out clearly. "In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!" _Does that matter to you, Severus? How much does my baby's life matter to you?_ She challenged him with her eyes and thoughts, and saw something flicker behind his steady black gaze.

"The Dark Lord is very angry. He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa that he does not forgive easily." Severus' voice was smooth and silky, and Narcissa felt her legs give way. She fell to the floor at Severus' feet, crying for Draco, and screaming as Bellatrix began to speak again. Narcissa clutched at her head; she felt her sorrow pushing down on her, crushing her. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ she thought desperately. She suddenly felt strong hands gripping her arms and she was pulled to her feet. Severus pushed her back onto the sofa and thrust her glass of wine back into her hands. She heard his voice telling her to drink and obeyed, still shaking with sobs. His voice sounded like it was coming from a long way away as he said, "It might be possible... for me to help Draco."

Narcissa's head jerked up. She looked into Severus' eyes and saw he was telling the truth. _He's going to help! He's going to save my baby!_ "Severus - oh Severus - you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?" she cried passionately.

"I can try," he replied. Relief flooded through Narcissa, and she shoved her glass onto the table, throwing herself down onto the floor. She took her friend's hand and kissed it, but a little voice inside her head piped up. _Try? Draco deserves more than that... we risked everything to help him and his parents... I need to make him promise..._

"If you are there to protect him... Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" Narcissa heard her own doubts pouring jeeringly out of Bellatrix's mouth,

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh he'll _try,_ I'm sure... the usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action... oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!" But Narcissa kept her gaze fixed on Severus' face, still holding his hand. _Promise me, Severus, s_ he begged. This time, he did not look away.

"Certainly, Narcissa. I shall make the Unbreakable Vow. Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder." Bellatrix's expression of incredulity was almost comical as Severus slipped off his seat, kneeling before Narcissa on the floor. He took her right hand on his, and, without breaking eye contact with Narcissa, coldly instructed Bellatrix to begin the bonding. Narcissa felt her sister's wand tip lightly touching their clasped hands, and she began to speak,

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," Severus said solemnly. A thin rope of fire snaked out of Bellatrix's wand, wrapping itself around their hands. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Narcissa went on,

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," he said again. A second flame issued from the wand, intertwining with the first, and the heat increased, but Narcissa did not flinch, and she spoke again,

"And should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail... will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has asked Draco to perform?" Severus' hand jerked slightly in hers, and there was a beat of silence. Then he said once more,

"I will." A third fiery rope joined the other two, and glowed, hot against their hands and wrists. Narcissa felt her skin tingle with pain, she wanted to let go, but resisted, staring unblinkingly into Severus eyes. The flames suddenly vanished; the bond was complete. Narcissa sat back, releasing his hand. _I've done it. Draco will be safe now._

"Thank you," she whispered, looking into Severus' pale and gaunt face. He looked back, his eyes blank and shuttered once more. Then he rose to his feet, turning to Bellatrix.

"I would like to speak with Narcissa alone. Please leave my house." His voice was polite, but there was a note of steel there, which even Bellatrix couldn't ignore. She looked to Narcissa, who remained on the floor.

"Cissy?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I'll catch you up, Bella," Narcissa said, looking up at Severus. He nodded once, and stepped past her, opening the front door.

"Goodbye, Bellatrix," he said, his voice still level. Bellatrix hesitated, then swept from the room without another word.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Severus' voice sounded from directly behind Narcissa, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She rose to her feet and Severus handed her her cloak. Fastening it around her neck, she followed him out into the chilly mist. "As diverting as it is to force Wormtail to do my bidding," Severus began as they walked down the cobbled street. "I cannot pretend his constant presence is anything but tiresome. But the Dark Lord insisted... Wormtail has already proven his cowardice, so I am to keep an eye on him..." Narcissa nodded, glancing sideways at Severus. They rounded a corner and entered a shabby children's playpark. It was quite deserted, and Severus led Narcissa to a wooden bench. They sat together, and Narcissa said quietly,

"You've been here before." It was not a question, and he shrugged,

"I did not have a very happy childhood, so I spent as much time out of the house as possible." He was looking at the swings and sighed softy. "I used to enjoy coming here." Narcissa did not reply, sensing that Severus wanted to say something else. He addressed her sharply, "Why didn't you tell me about the elf?" This was not what Narcissa had been expecting, and she blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kreacher. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Narcissa frowned. "Ought I to have? I don't see what business it was of yours."

"It would have been useful to know. I am spying on the Order, after all." He sounded annoyed, and didn't look at her. She felt a spark of irritation, and snapped back,

"Well, Severus, given that this is the first time you've spoken to me since Easter, how was I supposed to tell you anything?"

He countered her question with one of his own. "Did Bellatrix inherit him? The elf?"

"No," Narcissa said, looking curiously at Severus' profile. _Why is he so obsessed with Kreacher?_ "It seems Sirius made a will and left all his property elsewhere - to Potter, I presume. Not that it matters now. Kreacher told us everything we needed to know, and he couldn't reveal the location of the Order's headquarters, so he's served his purpose."

Severus was silent for a few seconds, then turned to face her and said gruffly, "I am sorry I did not reply to your letters. It was childish of me. I am ashamed of my behaviour -" Narcissa opened her mouth to reassure him, but he went on, "- I was angry and upset, and then I saw the look on your face when you cast your Shield charm in your parlour. It was the same look my mother had, when my father -" he paused and swallowed. "- Seeing that fear in your eyes, and knowing I caused it..." He broke off again.

"I thought you were angry with me," Narcissa whispered.

"No," Severus said firmly. "I was angry with myself. And the longer I left it, the harder it was to reach out to you."

"So we're ok now? Friends?" It seemed an odd question to ask of the wizard who had just pledged his life to protect her son, but he turned and gave her his usual half-smile.

"Yes, I think so. Believe it or not, I have actually missed you nagging me about my eating habits."

"Your _lack_ _of_ eating habits, you mean!" Narcissa said, nudging him. "Haven't you trained Pettigrew to cook yet?"

Severus snorted. "Would _you_ eat something that pathetic cretin had touched?"

"Fair point."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, then Severus spoke again, his voice gentle, "How are you? About Lucius, I mean."

"I -" Narcissa broke off, a lump forming in her throat. "I miss him so much... it hurts all the time. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, Severus." She swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

"Narcissa..." Severus sounded hesitant, as if deciding whether to go on or not.

"What?" she asked sharply, wondering whether she would want to hear what he had to say.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked in a rush.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said, startled. _Where did that come from?_

"Years ago, you had a cut on your arm. You didn't say anything, but I saw in your eyes that Lucius had caused it, but we were interrupted, and I did not feel I could ask later... then, at Easter, the way you reacted... Lucius is my friend, he was the first person to welcome me at Hogwarts, and you both looked out for me... but if he was hurting you, you know I would help you."

Narcissa felt close to tears as she listened to her friend's awkward speech. _He saw his father beat his mother for years, and he couldn't help her..._ Narcissa took a deep breath, then turned to face him, looking into his eyes so he could see the sincerity behind her words. "Lucius never intentionally hurt me, Severus. He was distraught after losing the Dark Lord's diary, Potter had tricked him into setting our old elf free, and he had been fired from the Board. He came home in a foul temper and smashed up most of the hall - but he didn't realise I was there. I startled him, and he accidently knocked me into a broken mirror and I cut my arm. It was a mistake which he deeply regretted and never repeated."

Severus' shoulders relaxed. "I cannot pretend I am not relieved to hear that. It makes what I am about to say easier... Narcissa, the Dark Lord is contemplating another Azkaban breakout."

Narcissa gasped, gripping Severus' elbow. "You mean he'll free Lucius, too?"

"At the moment, he is too angry to properly consider it, but I believe he will change his mind. And I will do whatever I can to persuade him to include Lucius, when the time comes."

"Thank you," Narcissa breathed, revelling in the new hope that her husband would come home to her.

"How is Draco?" Severus asked, and Narcissa was brought back to earth with a bump.

"He's been marked, Severus. The Dark Lord came and did it yesterday." Her voice shook as she remembered seeing the vivid red Dark Mark, burned into her son's arm.

"Do you need me to brew anything for him?" Severus asked, but Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I have enough Dittany, and he's recovering more quickly than you and Lucius did. He was able to get out of bed today."

"He's strong," Severus said, a note of pride in his voice.

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "He is, isn't he?" It was comforting to talk about Draco like this and she smiled.

"I have some alchemy books for him, if you would like them?" Severus rose to his feet, and Narcissa followed suit. They walked out of the park together, heading back towards the rows of terraced houses.

"Yes please, hopefully that'll keep him occupied whilst he's recovering."

They entered Severus' house once more and he pointed his wand at the concealed staircase, muttering " _Muffliato_ " before taking three books from the shelf nearest the window and handing them to Narcissa.

"Severus! These are brand new! You bought them for him?" Narcissa exclaimed as she turned the pristine volumes over in her hands.

"I picked them up a couple of days ago," Severus admitted. "I was going to use them as an excuse to turn up on your doorstep and ask you to forgive me, but you beat me to it."

"But, when I arrived, you weren't very friendly," Narcissa pointed out.

"You surprised me, Wormtail was listening in, and you had my _favourite_ person in tow," Severus reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," Narcissa said lightly. "She followed me here. I certainly did not invite her."

"How are you two getting on?" he asked, leaning against the book-lined shelves, folding his arms across his chest.

"Generally better," Narcissa said honestly. "Except when she brings you into the conversation. She really hates you."

"I noticed," he said dryly.

"She can be infuriating, but she's my sister. She kept me out of Azkaban, and she always wants the best for me. But she's... damaged."

Severus smirked. "That is a vast understatement. I would have said 'deranged' or perhaps 'psychotic'."

Narcissa snorted with laughter. "Don't be mean, Severus!"

"Ah - sisterly affection! You are clearly blind to her faults. But I am an impartial observer, and can honestly say that whenever I see Bellatrix, I am suddenly reminded how very grateful I am to be an only child."

"Stop it!" Narcissa said, giggling. "She really isn't that bad - you're terrible!"

"If you want terrible, Narcissa, you should try having Wormtail to stay... Are you sure you can't find a spare wing to house him in at the Manor? Or if you are short of space, perhaps we should ask the Dark Lord if we could swap?" Severus suggested, smirking.

"Absolutely not, I'd much rather have Bella around than Pettigrew."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Severus shrugged, and stood up straight, stifling a yawn.

"I should go," Narcissa said, suddenly realising how late it was. "I need to get back to Draco."

Severus moved with her to the door, opening it for her and, to her surprise, following her out into the night. "I'll walk with you," he said, answering her confused look.

"There's no need -"

"I would like to," he said smoothly, setting off down the street. "This can be a rough neighbourhood at night."

"I can look after myself," Narcissa insisted, talking long strides to keep up with his pace.

"I don't doubt it," he replied, smirking.

"And you let Bella go alone," she muttered, half annoyed, half amused.

"I don't care about Bella," he said calmly. "Now do stop complaining like one of my dunderheaded students. I have quite enough of them throughout the year without you inflicting similarly inane utterances on me in the holidays too."

She laughed at that, and they chatted for the rest of the short walk about inconsequential matters. They ducked through the gap in the railings, and headed back to the river bank. Narcissa turned and gave her friend a tight hug. "Thank you, Severus. I know Draco will be safe now."

"It is quite alright. I did owe you, after all." His voice was oddly flat, and Narcissa pulled back, looking into his face.

"Is that why you agreed?" she asked, her brow creased. "Out of obligation?" She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she waited for his reply. He looked away from her, over the houses of his home town to the tall chimney of the disused mill.

"There are other reasons," he said slowly. "I have never forgotten the kindness you and Lucius showed me; not only are my parents are alive and well thanks to you, but you also saved me from having to commit parenticide. But I would have agreed to the Vow even if that had not happened... I care deeply about Draco, and yourself and Lucius. And there are events in my life I bitterly regret. I hope I can atone for at least some of them now." He looked melancholy.

_Does he mean Regulus? He couldn't save his friend, so hopes to save Draco instead?_ Narcissa wondered. Aloud she simply said, "Thank you, Severus. Will you come by soon?"

He turned to her, his face clearing and he smiled. "If you like. Will Bellatrix allow it?"

"It's my house. She'll have to put up with it. And if she makes a nuisance of herself, I'll lock her in the cellar."

Severus laughed and stepped back. "I will see you soon, then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Severus." Narcissa smiled at him, then tucked the books firmly under one arm as she spun on the spot, disapparating back to her home.


	18. Auriga: Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 18**

**Auriga: Preparing for Battle**

**Summer 1996**

Bellatrix lost no time in beginning Draco's training, and Narcissa barely saw her son over the next two weeks. She had tried to involve herself in Draco's lessons, arguing that she as good an Occlumens as her sister, but Bellatrix refused point-blank, and Draco backed his aunt, saying stubbornly, "The Dark Lord asked Aunt Bellatrix to teach me, Mother. And he said you were not to take part." Narcissa could not argue with this, and reluctantly left them to it. She noted with sorrow that Draco had reverted back to calling her "Mother" and felt a wedge being driven between them once more. At meal times, she noticed him looking at her with suspicious, grey eyes, but when she tried to read him, saw nothing; Bellatrix was clearly an effective teacher. When Severus came to visit, Draco and Bellatrix were shut in the drawing room. As she opened the door to her friend, she heard cries of " _Crucio!_ " followed by terrible screams. Severus raised an eyebrow,

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"Bellatrix took Draco out this morning to a Muggle town. They brought a guest back with them," Narcissa said shortly. She tried to keep her voice steady, but couldn't look Severus in the eye as she adopted a nonchalant air. "I'm sure it will be over soon. He seems to have mastered that one, and the other two are much quieter." Severus nodded, his face blank, and Narcissa led him up to her parlour. Once inside, she poured out her worries to her friend. "I know you are going to protect him..." she finished, drying her eyes "...but hearing him using those spells... I didn't realise it would hurt this much." Severus did not say anything. He had sat completely still throughout her emotional outburst, shoulders hunched. _Crying always makes him feel uncomfortable,_ Narcissa thought, but to his credit he was trying; he took her hand and patted it gently just as the door to the parlour swung open.

"Mother -" Draco began, but stopped at the sight of Severus. "I didn't know _you_ were here," he sneered, openly glaring at the Potions Master. Narcissa was surprised, Draco had never spoken to Severus like this before. She stood up, turning to face her son.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, his grey eyes flickering back to her, and she saw for one, heart-stopping moment, contempt in his expression.

"We killed the Muggle. What should we do with its body?" he said abruptly. Narcissa felt bile rise in her throat. ' _We'... does he mean that he did it, or Bella?_

"Who killed the Muggle, Draco?" Severus' smooth voice sounded to her right, and Narcissa realised he was standing next to her.

Draco scowled at him and mumbled, "Aunt Bellatrix. I tried... but it didn't... but I'll keep trying."

Relief flooded through Narcissa and she smiled weakly at Draco. "Transfigure it into something small, then have Ingle dispose of it in the Muggle world. No-one will find it there."

Draco nodded, his features still twisted with dislike. "He needs to leave." Draco jerked his chin at Severus. "And you are to come downstairs."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said, shocked that her little boy was speaking to her in such a rude way.

"I said Snape is to go and you are to come downstairs," Draco repeated condescendingly, as if she was very stupid. "I need someone to practise the Imperius curse on."

Narcissa drew herself up to her full height, anger coursing through her. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am disgusted at the way you are speaking to me, and your father would be appalled if he could hear you now."

Draco flushed angrily. " _I_ am head of the Malfoy family now, and I said -"

But Narcissa cut him off firmly, "Your father is head of this family, Draco, until such time as he sees fit to pass the baton on to you. And in his temporary absence, _I_ , as his _wife_ , take his place. You are sixteen yours old -"

"I have the Dark Lord's Mark!" Draco cried, pushing up the sleeve of his robes.

"Do not interrupt me, Draco," Narcissa said in a low, dangerous voice. "That Mark gives you no authority in this house. I am your mother, and you will speak to me with the respect I am due. You will knock and wait to be bid to enter when you come to my parlour, you will address me as "Mum" or "Mother", you will not order me around as if I am a House-elf, you will treat my guests with respect, and you will never, ever, use an Unforgivable curse against me. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco looked into her eyes and in his rage, his defensive walls gave way. She read anger, resentment and shame, before he broke eye contact and muttered, "Yes, Mother."

"You owe myself and Severus an apology," Narcissa said coldly. Draco was silent, and she said, "Do not make me ask again, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Mother, Professor," he mumbled, still looking at his feet.

"That's better. And if you require a victim, go out and get one. There are plenty of Muggles and Mudbloods to choose from. Just make sure no-one sees you."

"Yes, Mother." Draco began to turn away, but Narcissa called him back,

"Wait, Draco. There is something else I wish to say to you."

He turned back, anger still radiating off him. "Yes, Mother?" he said, in tones of forced politeness.

"Severus knows what the Dark Lord has asked of you, Draco." Draco's head jerked and he opened his mouth to protest, but at the furious look his mother shot him, he closed it again and nodded stiffly. Narcissa went on, "He has promised me he will watch over you and help you to the best of his ability." A strange look passed over Draco's face, and he muttered something Narcissa couldn't quite hear. "What was that, Draco?" she asked.

He looked up, cheeks red again and he said quietly, "I don't need his help." _He's lying..._ Narcissa realised. _That's not what he said..._

"Let us hope not," Severus said, speaking for the first time. "But I will offer it nonetheless."

Draco scowled again. "May I go now?" he growled at the carpet.

"You may." Narcissa nodded, and her son turned away, stalking down the corridor. She turned back to Severus, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said lightly. "He's never behaved like that before."

"Perhaps it is Bellatrix's influence? Combined with the gravity of his mission..." Severus suggested, still looking at the spot Draco had been standing in.

"Did you hear what he said?" Narcissa asked.

Severus glanced shrewdly at Narcissa. "I did."

"And?" she asked.

Severus sighed. "He said 'I bet he has.'"

Narcissa frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he has been spending time with your _dear_ sister, I assume she has been filling his head with all sorts of unpleasant stories about me." Severus shrugged. _Bella... you wouldn't..._ Narcissa thought, remembering the charges Bellatrix had already laid at her door about her relationship with her friend. "I can only presume she has told him I am going to try to take over his mission then claim all the credit and favour with the Dark Lord for myself," Severus went on, and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"That makes sense," she said. She moved back to the sofa and Severus sat next to her again.

"I have some news," he said, and she turned to him, grateful for a distraction from her thoughts about her sister and her son.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I will not be teaching Draco Potions this academic year." Severus was smirking, and Narcissa gasped.

"You mean... the Dark Lord has allowed you to quit? But what about -?"

"No, no!" Severus said, shaking his head. "I will still be at Hogwarts, but as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." His black eyes were glittering, and Narcissa could see this meant a great deal to her friend.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

"The Dark Lord was pleased... although it came at a price. Dumbledore managed to recruit Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," Narcissa said, vaguely remembering Lucius telling her the Dark Lord had been wanting to get their old teacher onside for quite some time. "So he'll be teaching Potions?"

Severus nodded. "I do not know how much you and Bellatrix will have heard, but we are generally gaining ground... the giants have been wreaking havoc in Somerset, and the Carrows managed to destroy a Muggle bridge whilst it was in use. Several Muggles lost their lives." His voice was devoid of any pity, and he went on, "Greyback has made contact with a group of werewolves, and got them all onside. Lupin has been sent from the Order to try to convince them otherwise, but Greyback is far more persuasive." Severus smirked, then his expression cleared and he said, "And I think I should warn you. Did you know that your niece, Nymphadora, is in the Order?"

"What?" Narcissa asked, shocked. "But - how?"

"She is an Auror, training under Alastor Moody. But the reason I bring it up is that she has developed an attachment to Lupin."

"To a werewolf?" Narcissa was disgusted. "A half-breed! This is where marrying filth gets you! Bella will be furious... and Severus!" she cried in alarm. "If the Dark Lord finds out -"

"I do not see how it can be concealed from him, but forewarned is forearmed. It may well come to nothing - Lupin is a coward, and is so worried about passing his condition onto any offspring unfortunate enough to be borne to him that he volunteered for the werewolf-anti-recruitment-mission, just to get away from her. With any luck, he will go the same way as Black and Potter... then it will just be Wormtail to go." He smiled evilly, then went on, "And what else... oh yes, the Dark Lord killed Madam Bones himself -"

"Yes, I read about that in the Prophet," Narcissa interrupted.

"Have you heard about Karkaroff?" Severus asked silkily.

"No!" Narcissa gasped. "But I thought he'd gone back to Europe?"

"He tried, but Doyle Travers tracked him down. Esau Goyle helped dispose of him."

"Good." Narcissa nodded savagely. "He deserved it."

"Indeed. The new Minister for Magic is taking a rather hard line. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been placed in the Muggle Minister's office for his protection. The Muggle Junior Minister was placed under the Imperius curse and has been taken to St Mungo's. That, too, was Goyle's work, but it was poorly done," Severus went on.

Narcissa was silent for a moment, then asked, "Severus... have you used all the Unforgivable curses?"

He looked surprised at her question. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just... is it really necessary? For Draco to learn them all, I mean."

Severus considered her for a few moments then said smoothly, "A Death Eater in the Dark Lord's service cannot survive without using Dark magic. I have controlled, tortured and killed many Muggles, witches and wizards in the Dark Lord's name; I would not be sitting here if I had not. Draco has to do this, Narcissa."

"But, he's so young -"

"And he has his whole life ahead of him," Severus said quietly. "We need to ensure he gets through this, Narcissa, or he will have no future." They sat side by side in silence, then Severus said abruptly, "Have you used all those curses?"

"Two," Narcissa replied. "I used the Cruciatus curse on our old elf. He -" She closed her eyes, still feeling sick at the memory of her blind panic when she awoke to find Draco gone, following his echoing screams through the Manor. "- He disobeyed a direct order and took Draco from me. He deserved it. And I have used the Imperius curse on a wizard." She did not say who, and went on quickly, "But here are more ways to kill than the Killing curse, Severus. I have been directly responsible for the death of one wizard, and probably indirectly responsible for many more." She remembered the Devil's Snare, and all the Inferi and cursed medallions she had made.

Severus nodded at her words. "Yes," he said, tonelessly. "There are many paths which lead to death..." He stood up suddenly. "I should go. Draco will receive his O.W.L results tomorrow, but I can tell you that he has done well."

Narcissa also rose to her feet and smiled. "Thank you, Severus. Will you write to me this year?"

"I will. You have my word." He allowed her to hug him, then she walked him down to the front door. The drawing room door was open, but a quick glance told Narcissa that no-one was inside the room; Bellatrix and Draco had evidently left to capture a new victim. Narcissa spent the rest of the day alone, hearing screams occasionally sound from the drawing room. At dinner, Draco was coldly polite to her. Bellatrix had a nasty gleam in her eye as she ate, watching the mother and son closely. The drawing room bore no signs of the chaos and bloodshed it had seen that day, and Narcissa pushed it from her mind. _Of course Draco needs to know those curses, Lucius has used them all, after all..._

The next morning, Draco's O.W.L results arrived. He brought them to Narcissa's parlour, knocking on the door and waiting for her to call him before he entered the room. Narcissa took the proffered parchment from her son and read through the list quickly:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: O

Study of Ancient of Runes: E

Transfiguration: O

"Draco! Well done I'm so proud of you!" Narcissa cried in genuine delight, pulling her son to her. He allowed her to hug him, and she saw his face light up briefly at her praise.

"This means I can take all my chosen subjects, Mum," he said. Narcissa nodded, stroking his hair. Draco had elected to take Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Astronomy for N.E.W.T. "I need to buy my new books, Mum -"

"The Dark Lord doesn't care about exam results, Draco." Bellatrix's haughty voice interrupted them. Narcissa looked up to see her sister framed in the doorway, arms folded. "Loyal service matters to him, not academic achievement. I do hope you won't forget your mission - your N.E.W.T studies do not matter."

Draco stepped away from his mother, his shoulders hunched. "Yes, Aunt Bella," he said, his voice cold.

But Narcissa was still glaring at Bellatrix. "His grades _do_ matter, Bella. He had worked hard for these results, don't you dare ruin this for him!"

"It's fine, Mother. Aunt Bella is right. May I go?" Draco asked, looking at the floor.

Narcissa hesitated, then gave in. "Yes," she said. Her son turned and stalked away without another word. Bellatrix stepped back to let him pass. Narcissa rounded on her sister. "What did you have to say all that for? He was proud of his results, and you sneered at him!"

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Cissy! I was telling him the truth - I am preparing him for his mission. You really ought to be more grateful... I always tell Draco the truth, even if _you_ are happy to lie to him."

Narcissa felt her stomach twist. "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

Bellatrix stepped towards her sister and hissed, "You know exactly what I mean, Cissy. Even if you trust the half-blood traitor, I don't, and neither does Draco."

Narcissa stepped back, the venom in her sister's voice unsettling her. "What have you said to Draco, Bella?" she whispered.

"The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Bellatrix said slowly and she left the room.

Ten days later, Narcissa was sitting alone in her parlour when Ingle's familiar, light knock sounded at the door. "Enter," she called, turning a page of the magazine she was trying to interest herself in. The little elf bowed low, and said in a squeaky voice,

"Madam Malfoy, is you wishing Ingle to bring any food to your guests?"

Narcissa looked up, frowning. "We don't have any guests, Ingle."

"Begging Madam Malfoy's pardon," Ingle said, looking at her mistress with large, brown eyes. "You is having two guests, Mrs Lestrange and Master Draco is bringing them home."

"Oh." Narcissa turned back to her magazine. "No, Ingle, they won't be staying. Remember what I told you? About the Muggles they bring home?" It had been very difficult to explain to the elf, who wished to do her mistress proud by looking after every person who set foot in the Manor, that some people only came to be tortured, killed, and their bodies disposed of.

Ingle heisted. "Madam Malfoy, Ingle is not thinking they is Muggles. They is having wands. They is being put in the cellar for the Dark Master to speak to."

"What?" Narcissa looked up. "You mean to say they have put wizards in my cellar?"

"Yes, Madam Malfoy." Ingle looked pleased and said, "Is Ingle taking meals to them?"

Narcissa stood up, the magazine falling to the floor. "No. Go to the kitchen and stay there until I call you. You are to tell no-one about this, you understand? Like the Muggles?"

"Ingle is not seeing any Muggles. Master Draco is a good boy and does not know the Dark Master. Mrs Lestrange does not live her," Ingle repeated her lines carefully, looking at her mistress for approval.

"Yes, that's right," Narcissa said distractedly, walking quickly from the room.

She ran lightly down the stairs, and came to a stop in the doorway to the drawing room. Draco and Bellatrix were standing by one of the windows, talking quietly. Bellatrix turned and smiled a bright, false smile at her sister. "Cissy! How are you today?"

Narcissa ignored her, looking at her son. "Draco. Ingle says there are two wizards in the cellar. Is this true?"

Draco looked at his aunt, who laughed dismissively. "You don't need to worry about that, Cissy. The Dark Lord will be here for them in a couple of days. He wants to question them."

Narcissa glared at Bellatrix. "What in Merlin's name gives you the right to use my house as a prison?" she demanded, folding her arms.

"This house belongs to the Dark Lord, Cissy," Bellatrix reminded her.

"This is _MY_ house!" Narcissa shouted. "You should tell me before you do something like this!"

"I gave permission, Mother," said Draco, strutting forwards.

Narcissa snapped at her son, "How many times to I have to tell you Draco? You are _not_ head of this family!" A shout echoed up from under the floorboards, and Narcissa looked down. "Who is down there?" she asked.

"Ollivander and Fortescue," Bellatrix giggled. "From Diagon Alley."

"YOU HAD MY SON KIDNAP TWO PEOPLE FROM DIAGON ALLEY IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?" Narcissa bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BELLA?"

"Stop making such a fuss, Mother," Draco drawled, and Bellatrix put a hand on his shoulder, smiling triumphantly at her sister.

Narcissa looked at Draco's smirking face. "Fine," she snapped. "Do what you like. But if the Dark Lord wants to question them, they need to be conscious and lucid. So I would suggest you feed them, give them water and - for Merlin's sake - move the artefact collection somewhere else. You wouldn't want them getting their hands on some of those objects." Bellatrix looked surprised and Draco uncomfortable; it was clear this hadn't occurred to either of them. "And where are their wands?" Narcissa asked. Draco reluctantly took two wands out of his pocket. "Give them to me," Narcissa commanded, and he did, not looking at her. "If you had been caught with these, Draco, you would have been sent to Azkaban. You know we're on the Ministry's watch-list, and officials could turn up at any moment and conduct another raid." And with that Narcissa swept from the room. She took the wands to her dressing room and secreted them in the hidden recess at the back of her walk-in wardrobe. It was guarded by old protective enchantments, set up when the Manor was first built, and had been used over the centuries for the Malfoy women to hide their more valuable jewellery. Narcissa put the wands in carefully, and sealed the hiding place again.

The Dark Lord arrived a few days later. Narcissa was not invited to join him, Bellatrix and Draco in the drawing room, but she heard the screams as the prisoners were tortured. She found out the next day that Fortescue had been killed, but Ollivander was still alive, and was to remain in the cellar for the foreseeable future. Narcissa instructed Ingle to take him basic food and water, and to let her know if he looked seriously ill; the Dark Lord wanted him alive for further questioning.

In the first week of August, Draco asked Narcissa at breakfast, "Mother, may I go to Diagon Alley today?" Draco's book list for the new term had arrived a few days previously, and so a trip was required. Narcissa smiled at her son and said,

"Yes, Draco. We can go together." But he shook his head, saying stiffly,

"I am going alone, Mother. I don't need you babying me all the time."

Bellatrix laughed aloud at this, and Narcissa glowered at her. "Absolutely not," she said shortly, turning back to Draco. "You are not wandering around on your own."

"But I'm not in any danger, Mother!" Draco looked exasperated. "It's only the scum - the Mudbloods and blood traitors - who need to look out."

"Do not argue with me, Draco. I am taking you. You aren't in danger from any of _our_ kind, but what about those who are angry with us? What about the 'scum', who might looking for revenge, Draco?"

"I can sort them out!" he snarled, looking mutinous.

"Oh yes, like you have on the train home for the last two years?" Narcissa snapped back before she could stop herself. Draco's face flushed a deep, angry red. Leaving his half-eaten toast on his plate, he stormed out of the room.

"Dear me, Cissy. That wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it? Poor Draco." Bellatrix's face was lit up maliciously as she regarded her sister.

"Shut up, Bella!" Narcissa snapped, rising from her seat and following her son from the room.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was not a success. Draco had started to address his mother in a slightly scathing manner which upset and irritated her in equal measure. They spent the whole walk down the cobbled, shop-lined street bickering, barely noticing the other shoppers, who were giving them a wide berth. They all had wide, fear-filled eyes, and were moving in packs, completing their shopping as quickly as possible. In Madam Malkin's, Draco was being fitted for new robes, sniping at his mother again for her instance that accompany him, when his expression suddenly changed and he drawled loudly, "If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Narcissa looked towards the shop door and saw that Potter had just entered the shop with Weasley and Granger. Her mouth, too, curled into a smirk as she saw that the girl had a spectacular black eye. Madam Malkin looked flustered, and cried,

"I don't think there's any need for language like that! And I don't want wands drawn in my shop, either!" For Potter and Weasley both had their wands out, and were glowering at Draco. Narcissa glanced at her son. His wand was inaccessible, buried underneath the robe he was being fitted for. He seemed to realise this too, but drawled contemptuously,

"Yeah, like you'd dare use magic out of school. Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." Madam Malkin flapped again, appealing to Narcissa for help. Narcissa stepped forwards, glaring at Potter and Weasley. She rested her own hand on her own wand, and said icily,

"Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure it is the last thing you do."

Potter raised an eyebrow and moved slowly towards her, still holding his wand. "Really? Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

_I wouldn't need to ask for help, boy._ Narcissa thought savagely, as Madam Malkin screamed and clutched at her heart, wittering on again. _I'd take great delight in snapping your scrawny little neck myself._ Aloud, she said, "I see being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be around to protect you." Next to her, Draco stood up a little straighter. Her words had had the desired effect and bolstered her son's confidence. _See, Draco? I do believe in you._

Potter obviously missed the true meaning of her words. It was all Narcissa could do not to laugh as he looked around the shop, clearly trying to look impressive, as he said mockingly, "Wow... look at that... he's not there now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband."

It was a low blow, and Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder as he started angrily towards Potter, stumbling on the hem of the robes. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" he growled. Narcissa couldn't help but feel a flicker of warmth inside her as Draco sought to defend her. _You want to play, Potter?_ she thought. _Ok we'll play._

"It's alright, Draco. I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Her words hit home, and Potter raised his wand. Granger grabbed his arm, trying to reason with him. Narcissa stood, smirking, then turned as she heard Draco cry out in pain. Madam Malkin had grabbed his left arm, where his Mark was still tender. He fought her off, ripping the robes off over his head, snarling,

"Mother, I don't think I want these anymore."

"You're right, Draco." Narcissa cast an obvious and disdainful look at Granger before continuing, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here... we'll be better at Twilfitt and Tattings." As they left the shop, Narcissa smiled at her son. "Nicely done," she said, and he looked up at her mirroring her expression.

"You, too," he drawled. They seemed to have reached a truce, and went to Twilfitt and Tattings, where they and bought Draco a handsome new set of dark green robes, before setting back off down the street and going into Flourish and Blotts and buying his new school books. They had just stepped back out onto the street when Draco's face twisted into an expression of pure loathing. "What's _he_ doing here?" he snarled. Narcissa looked up and saw Severus had just left the apothecary. She waved and he walked over to them. "Did you ask him to meet us here?" Draco demanded, looking outraged.

"Draco, don't be -" Narcissa hissed, but couldn't say anymore as Severus was within earshot.

"Good morning Narcissa, Draco." He nodded to Narcissa and her son, but to her astonishment, Draco turned on his heel and marched away.

"Draco!" Narcissa called, but he ignored her. Narcissa made to go after him, but Severus laid a hand on her arm.

"Let him go," he said in a low voice. "Do not draw attention to what he is doing." Narcissa looked desperately after Draco, seeing him pass a new, garish joke-shop at the end of the street and then ducking into Knockturn Alley.

"But -" she said. Then she realised. _It's for his mission. That's why he wanted to come here alone._ "I'm not leaving him here," she said stubbornly to Severus.

"I would not have suggested you do so for one moment. Do you have anything left to buy?"

"Just his Potions ingredients."

"In that case, I am at your service. It would not do to be seen loitering, after all." So they entered the apothecary together, Severus quickly directing Narcissa to the right ingredients and equipment for an N.E.W.T student.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Narcissa asked, as she paid and they left the shop. "If you aren't teaching Potions anymore?"

"Just because I no longer teach it, it does not mean I have lost all interest in the subject," he replied evenly. They spoke for a few more minutes, then Draco reappeared, looking sullenly at Severus.

"All done?" Narcissa asked, and Draco nodded, still unsmiling. "We'll be off then. Bye, Severus." He nodded curtly and swept away from them, and Narcissa and Draco walked in the opposite direction back towards the Leaky Cauldron, the shoppers once again scattering before them. It seemed that the brief truce with her son was over; Draco did not speak to her again all the way back to the Manor.

It was his last evening at home before the new school year, but Draco shut himself in his room. "I'm studying," he said shortly when Narcissa knocked, and he refused to come down for dinner. Narcissa, not wanting to eat with Bellatrix, asked Ingle to bring her food to her parlour, but picked at it listlessly, leaving most of it untouched.

She went to bed early, hoping that Draco would at least say goodbye to her properly at the station the next day, but when she awoke, it was to find her son had already left. Bellatrix told her gleefully that he had taken the Knight Bus to the station. "He's a man now, Cissy! He can look after himself! He doesn't need you anymore." Narcissa did not reply, but went back to bed and cried.


	19. Libra: The Debt Repaid

**Chapter 19**

**Libra: The Debt Repaid**

**Autumn 1996 - Summer 1997**

September passed in a haze for Narcissa. Her longing for Lucius intensified as she spent long hours alone, wandering aimlessly around the Manor. She was no longer a part of the Committee at St Mungo's, had no invitations to parties or events following Lucius' fall from grace, and, in any case, witches and wizards were too scared to celebrate in the worry over the return of the Dark Lord. Narcissa would have even been grateful for her sister's company, but Bellatrix was around less and less often. It seemed that Voldemort had begun to forgive her for the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries, and she was frequently called to his side. The monotony of her days was broken briefly when Arthur Weasley appeared on her doorstep, waving yet another search warrant. They found nothing; the artefact collection was now concealed in the folly in the grounds, and the wizards never thought of extending their search beyond the Manor. The cellar's protective enchantments also held firm; Ollivander was not discovered, and remained incarcerated in his prison.

Severus wrote to Narcissa regularly, as he had promised, but they could only exchange light pleasantries as all the owls were being searched, and Narcissa would not put it past the Headmaster to read his staffs' letters, so was forced to accept that she could not ask for detailed updates on Draco's mission every week. Her son had not yet written to her. She swung between despair and fury as she wrote to him again and again, begging him to at least acknowledge her, but to no avail.

In the first week of October, Bellatrix came to Narcissa's parlour, and said abruptly, "Draco needs you to do something for him."

"Draco?" Narcissa breathed, rising to her feet. "Are you in contact with him?"

"Of course!" Bellatrix looked at her sister, but this time, there was pity, not laughing triumph in her gaze. This made Narcissa feel worse, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Bellatrix went on quickly, "He needs you to buy something from Borgin and Burkes. It's a cursed opal necklace, costs one-and-a-half thousand Galleons."

"Why?" Narcissa asked, not even flinching at the obscene cost of the item.

Bellatrix bristled. "His plan is not working as quickly as we had hoped... and while you're there, you are to give this to Borgin." Bellatrix handed her a sealed letter. "You are not to read it."

It was Narcissa's turn to bristle, and she glared at her sister. "No, Bella. Tell me what Draco's doing."

"The Dark Lord -" Bellatrix began, but Narcissa interrupted angrily,

"He's my son, Bella! Tell me now!"

Bellatrix looked at her sister, then said in a low voice, "Do you promise not to tell the interfering half-blood?"

Narcissa froze. "I... I can't," she whispered. "He's protecting Draco, Bella. He needs to know -"

"No," Bellatrix said shortly. "The Dark Lord has spoken. My loyalty is to him. Prove your loyalty, Narcissa, or he will kill your son." She thrust the envelope into her unresisting hands and left the room. Narcissa heard the front door slam shut shortly afterwards. She stood, frozen, then ripped open the letter.

_Borgin,_

_Your latest instructions failed. Greyback will be paying you a visit in one week's time to remind you of what is at stake. Send me complete instructions which yield results and I may consider calling him off. Disguise them as a magazine this time._

_D.L. Malfoy_

Narcissa returned from Diagon Alley, carrying the boxed necklace gingerly. Borgin had started shaking when he had read the note, and given her a sizeable discount on the item, desperately begging her to relay his kindest, warmest regards to her son, and assuring her the new instructions would be with him immediately. Narcissa had said nothing, and swept from the shop without a backwards glance. She joined Bellatrix in the drawing room that evening, and both sisters poured all their magical skill into charming the necklace's box to fully block the old and potent curse from secrecy sensors. At last, they sat back, satisfied that the box would get past Filch. "You see, Cissy," Bellatrix said, transfiguring the box into a book before wrapping it in brown paper, ready for the owl to deliver the following morning. "It will be fine! Draco will get there, and then you won't need the half-blood at all. You'll see."

But only a week later, it was Bellatrix, not Narcissa, who was forced to eat her words. A furious Severus appeared on the doorstep, bellowing at Bellatrix; the necklace had not made it as far as Albus Dumbledore, and had instead cursed a student. It had not been fatal, but it had been a near miss.

"YOU ARE ENCOURAGING HIM TO BE CARELESS!" Severus roared, his face unnaturally red. "ARE YOU REALLY AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK? JUST TELL ME WHAT HE IS TRYING TO DO AND I CAN ASSIST HIM, THEN IT WILL ALL BE OVER!"

But Bellatrix did not rise to the bait. She merely smiled nastily, and said, "And have you steal Draco's glory? Not a chance, Severus. You will fall from the Dark Lord's favour if it is the last thing I do. Maybe then you will begin to understand what it is like to lose everything." Severus' face went white and he stood, frozen, as Bellatrix laughed manically, and swept away up the stairs to her bedroom. Narcissa met her friend's eyes and shook her head slowly, answering his silent question, _No, I don't know what he's doing Severus. I'm sorry._

"I - I am trying, Narcissa," he said, his voice slightly hoarse from shouting.

"I know," she whispered back. He did not stay any longer, but inclined his head in farewell, and walked away, disappearing back into the night. 

To Narcissa's amazement, she received a letter from Draco in early December, asking if he could come home for Christmas. She wrote back immediately, telling him, truthfully, that there was nothing that she would like more, and she spent the next few weeks in a frenzy, planning the food and gifts, anxiously awaiting her son's arrival. It was going to be her first Christmas without Lucius since their marriage, but the thought of seeing Draco again kept her going through the long, dark, wet December days. At last, the last day of the school term came, and Narcissa travelled to London to collect her son. It was a shock when she saw Draco disembarking from the train. He had always been thin, but was now almost skeletal, his usually sleek hair was messy and straw-like, his face paler than usual, with large, dark bags under his eyes. He was mostly monosyllabic, and shut himself in his room as soon as he got home. Narcissa tried to tell herself to leave him to it, but after two hours, could stand it no longer. Bellatrix was out, so she took the opportunity to speak to her son alone. She knocked softly on his door, and when he did not reply, she opened it slowly. Draco was lying, fully dressed, on his bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"Draco?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Mother?" he replied in a detached voice. Narcissa stepped into the room, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he intoned, not looking at her.

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Draco, I don't know what you're doing, but if you need help, you can ask Severus, he -"

But at the sound of his Professor's name, Draco's grey eyes glinted and he snorted, saying contemptuously, "I'm not asking _him_ for anything, Mother."

Narcissa put a hand on his arm and said calmly, "You can trust Severus, Draco, I know -"

But Draco cut her off, wrenching his arm away from her as he sat up. He laughed derisively. "Oh yes? I can trust him, can I? Like Father did?"

Narcissa frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Draco was no longer laughing. His voice rang, filled with contempt, "Everyone knows, Mother! They're all talking about it - about what you've done with Snape!" Draco cast her a look of such loathing that she felt physical pain clawing at her heart.

_Surely he doesn't think..._ Narcissa stood up abruptly, hand tightening on her wand, as she said imperiously, "I don't care for your tone, Draco. Severus is an old friend of mine and your father's, and -" 

But he cut her off, shouting, "Stop lying to me! I know the truth! Aunt Bella told me. She was _there_ , Mother, when you made the Vow with him. She saw _everything_! And you _stayed behind_ afterwards! Do you think we're stupid? And I've seen the two of you together, he's always turning up, isn't he? Touching your shoulder or trying to hold your hand. It's disgusting! How long has it been going on for? How long have you and Snape been fu-"

Narcissa blanched and flicked her wand at her son, silencing the expletive. "There is no need to use that common vulgarity, Draco," she hissed. Her heart was thudding wildly, and she could feel blood rushing to her face. _My son, my baby, thinks I've been cheating on Luc._ Draco looked furiously at her but she didn't waver, holding eye contact. He was angry and defensive, but she could see the confused whirlwind of emotions whipping around in his mind. He was tired, frightened and devastated, believing his parents' marriage was built on adultery and lies. She inwardly cursed Bellatrix for poisoning her son's mind. _I need to fix this, to explain..._

"Draco," she began, releasing the silencing charm. "I have not been sleeping with Severus. I am telling you the truth. What Bella saw was me begging a friend to save your life. Years ago, your father and I helped Severus in his hour of need, at great personal risk, and he promised to help us, should we ever need him to. We first befriended Severus at school - he was an ideal recruit for the Dark Lord, and we took him under our wing. It was just before my sister Andromeda ran away, and I admit I tried to replace her with Severus. 

He's like a brother to me. Your father and I trust him completely, and I love your father more than words can describe, Draco. When he was taken away and the Dark Lord ordered me to give you to him... it was the darkest time of my life, so I went to Severus and he kept his promise to us, vowing to protect you. Bella... she's damaged, Draco, and she hates Severus. Did she tell you what happened at his initiation, after he was marked?"

Draco's face was twisted, and he looked torn between curiosity and defiance. He slowly shook his head. Narcissa took a deep breath, sitting back down on her son's bed and said, "The Dark Lord set a group of Inferi on Severus. He fought them off using Feindfyre, but only after they had swarmed on him and broken one of his arms - we all thought he was going to die. Then, the Dark Lord set Bella on him. She had made some mistakes, and he wanted to punish her for it by humiliating her. Severus fought her off and disarmed her, then to add insult to injury - at least, that's how she saw it - he healed the wounds he had inflicted on her. Severus was - and is - a very powerful wizard, and the Dark Lord recognised this, promoting him quickly through the ranks. He also used Severus against Bella; each time she disappointed him, he would give Severus preferential treatment. You must have noticed, Draco, that Bella is fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord - she idolises him. Seeing Severus rise to prominence hit her hard, and she's never forgiven him for it."

Draco was looking at the bedcovers, picking at them long, pale fingers. Narcissa could tell he was still unsure of whether to believe her. "If you need more proof, Draco, I can show you something now. But I need you to swear that you will not share this with anyone else." He looked up, slightly nervous. She noticed again how pale and thin he was. He looked her in the eyes, and nodded. Narcissa raised her wand and said in a low voice, " _Expecto Patronum_." A dark silver mass blossomed from the wand tip, and Narcissa's black swan glided effortlessly around the room.

"But -" Draco's grey eyes were wide as they followed the silver light. "We can't do that, Mum -" He stopped, realising how inane that sentence was, given that he was looking at proof to the contrary. 

"Do you know what a swan Patronus means?" Narcissa asked gently.

"No," Draco admitted. "But I'm guessing it proves your point?"

She smiled at this glint of her son's old manner, back when he was just a carefree child. "Swans are, firstly, monogamous; they mate for life. They are also fiercely protective of their nests and cygnets. Those with a swan Patronus are driven by love for their family, and those with a black swan are often surprising, and do the unexpected."

The swan faded, and Draco looked into his mother's eyes. She could see that he was sorry and ashamed of his outburst even before he said, "I'm sorry, Mum, but they're all saying that you and Snape are ..." he paused, trying to think of the right word without swearing. "...Screwing."

Narcissa sighed. "That doesn’t surprise me. I have noticed that most of the Dark Lord's followers do not understand love or friendship - so they see Severus' relationship with me and subsequent protection of you to be based on sexual favours. A simple quid-pro-quo," she ended her sentence with bitter resentment. 

Draco looked into his mother's face, and she read a protective anger in his eyes. "I can stop them, Mum. I can make them take it back -"

"No, Draco. You will do nothing of the sort." Narcissa's voice was firm.

Draco looked annoyed. "But Mum, don't you care that they think you're -"

"No, Draco, I honestly don't care what they think. Let them think it, let them say it. Let them know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You and your father know the truth, and that's all that matters." She did not move her gaze from her son's, and saw acquiescence in his eyes. He nodded slowly, then said in a low voice,

"But Professor Snape can't help me, Mum. I have to do it myself. It's my mission, and I have to complete it alone."

"Draco -" Narcissa reached out for her son, hugging him to her. He didn't resist, but when she released him, he shook his head, answering her silent plea. 

"It has to be me. Not him. It's too late now." And he slipped off the bed and left the room.

Draco spent most of the Christmas holidays out with his aunt. They did not tell Narcissa where they had been, and eventually, she gave up asking. Christmas day was quiet, but Draco was at least speaking to her, and for Narcissa, that was enough. Once Draco was back at school, he wrote to his mother monthly. His letters were bland and uninspiring, but Narcissa treasured them all, reading them over and over again. She learned through Bellatrix that Draco had made another attempt on the Headmaster's life, but that once again the wrong person had been hurt. Narcissa did not ask for details, knowing Bellatrix would refuse. His plan was, evidently, not going well. The Dark Lord was growing impatient, and Narcissa lived through the first few months of the New Year in a constant state of fear. The only light at the end of the tunnel was Bellatrix mentioning that the Dark Lord was coming around to the idea of freeing his Death Eaters from Azkaban, and so Narcissa clung to the hope that she would be reunited with Lucius soon.

Narcissa was seated in her parlour, staring absent-mindedly at the flames of the roaring fire. It was May, and definitely too warm for a fire, but Narcissa found the dancing flames comforted her as she sat alone in her large and opulent home, worrying constantly about her husband and son. She did not know how long she had been there, where she was jerked back to the present as Ingle knocked on the door.

"Madam Malfoy, you is having a visitor. Professor Snape."

Narcissa looked up, confusion then fear flooding her body. "Send him in," she said, voice shaking, and she stood to face the door. Severus appeared moments later.

"Narcissa, please stay calm." His words did nothing to assuage her mounting terror, and she began to shake. Severus crossed the room, gently guiding her onto the sofa. He sat next to her, and said softy, "It's Draco. He's in the Hospital Wing. He's been hurt, badly hurt, but he will recover." Narcissa covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Narcissa!" Severus sounded uncomfortable - as he always was around violent emotion. He rose abruptly from the sofa and began to pace the room. _Just like Luc used to._ This thought made Narcissa cry even harder. She felt two hands grasp her wrists, pulling her to her feet. Severus was standing before her, face as pale as ever, as he said, "Draco will be fine, Narcissa. I only came because I didn't want you to hear about this by owl." He hesitated, then said, "Would you like me to take you to him?"

She nodded, and he released her wrists, stepping back. "What happened to him?" she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Severus hesitated again. "He was... in a fight."

"A fight?" Narcissa whispered. "Who with, Severus?" He didn’t answer, and understanding dawned on Narcissa. " _Potter_ ," she hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

Severus swallowed. "Narcissa, he -" but he stopped when she held up her hand. Her voice was calm and level and she felt rage ignite in her belly.

"What did he do, Severus? What did he do to my baby?"

There was a beat of silence, then Severus murmured, so quietly that his voice was almost drowned out by the crackling fire, " _Sectumsempra_."

Narcissa's head jerked, as if he had slapped her. " _Sectumsempra_?" she repeated as she slowly drew her wand. "Severus, how does _Harry Potter_ know that spell?"

Severus' dark eyes flicked to the wand. He reached slowly inside his own robes, stepping sideways so he was blocking the doorway. "Narcissa..." he said, warningly.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill the little MUDBLOOD'S BASTARD!" Narcissa raised her wand, pointing it directly at Severus as she screamed at him. A jet of red light flew towards him, and he swiftly raised his own wand, creating a shield. Narcissa's spell bounced off, hitting the wall and leaving a black scorch mark on the delicate wallpaper. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Narcissa screeched, sending two more spells at her friend. He blocked these too, and did not move.

"Narcissa, stop this. You know you can't -"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM! HOW DID POTTER KNOW THAT SPELL? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Her next spell forced Severus backwards, as she swung her arm high above her head, bringing her wand slashing down through the air. He just brought a new shield up in time, and then returned fire. The room was filled with jets of red light, as Narcissa's Stunning spells and Severus' Disarming charms flew through the air, rebounding off their Shield charms, shooting off wildly and dissolving into sparks as they hit the wall. Narcissa's spell casting grew wilder, her hair whipping around her as she ducked and dodged, throwing her whole body weight behind each new spell. Her aim gave way to more powerful magic, her Stunning spells blasting with such force that they left holes in the wall. One glanced off Severus' shield, and he was knocked sideways, the next hit the shield square on only a second later, before he had fully managed to regain his balance, and he fell backwards. His Shield charm failed and he rolled, using the momentum from his fall to avoid being hit by a third spell, which missed by inches, shooting past his left ear. But before Narcissa could press home her advantage, Severus sprang to his feet, his face impassive - it was as if shutters had closed behind his eyes - and he lashed out with such a powerful Disarming spell that it hit her hard in the stomach before she could raise a shield. She was sent flying, her wand soaring out of her hand, and her head smacked into the wall with such force that her vision blurred and her head felt as if it was on fire.

"Narcissa?" Severus' face slowly came into focus. He was crouching in front of her, his eyes filled with concern and regret. He gently tipped her head forwards, and she felt a coolness on the back of her head as he pointed his wand at the point of impact. The pain lessened, and she blinked, lifting a hand and feeling the back of her head gingerly. It was as if nothing had happened. "Are you ok?" Severus asked quietly.

She nodded, smiling ruefully as she said, "Do me a favour and remind not to try fighting you again."

"If your aim had been a bit better, it would have been me asking you the same favour. You're more like your sister than I realised," he replied dryly, getting to his feet. He held out a hand, and she took it, rising as gracefully as she could. "Can I trust you with this?" he asked, only half-jokingly, holding her wand out to her. She gave him a weak smile, taking it back.

"Can I see Draco?" she asked, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Only if you promise not to go chasing after Potter - I mean it, Narcissa."

"Ok," she sighed. "I promise. But Severus, how did he know that spell? I thought he was Dumbledore's puppet - but that's Dark magic - it's _your_ spell."

"In the boy's defence - not that he deserves one - he didn't know what it did. The brat's somehow gotten hold of my old Potions book - the one I wrote all my own spells in. And that's how he's suddenly so gifted at Potions - I wrote notes and improvements on the standard text, and he's been using it, passing it off as his own work. Little swine. I should have guessed - but I've had rather more pressing matters on my mind..." He shook his head. "It seems that Potter and Draco got into a fight - in a girls' bathroom, of all places - I found them just after it happened. The ghost, Myrtle was screaming blue murder and I was the first on the scene - fortunately. I stopped the bleeding, healed the wounds and took Draco straight to Madam Pomfrey. Now we should get going. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes." She started towards the door. "Let's go."

They left the Manor together, apparating once they passed the boundary of the property and appearing a second later outside the gates to the castle. They passed through the grounds and Severus escorted Narcissa to the Hospital Wing. Draco was asleep, the Matron told them, but said Narcissa could stay as long as she wanted to. Narcissa pulled up a chair at her son's bedside, taking one of his hands in hers. He looked gaunt, washed out and exhausted. She barely registered Severus pulling up another chair and sitting beside her. Narcissa had no idea how long they had been sitting there before her son stirred, opening his grey eyes.

"Mum?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"I'm here, baby," she whispered, stroking his blond hair. "It's ok."

"Mum!" He struggled, trying to sit up, but she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move, Draco. Save your strength."

"I don't -" He looked confused. "What happened?"

"You had a fight, with Potter. Severus found you. He brought you here and came to get me."

"Potter?" Draco asked incredulously. "But, how -"

"He used Dark magic - _Sectumsempra._ "

"Potter? _He_ knows that spell?" For a fraction of a second, she read respect in Draco's eyes, before it was swallowed by fear and weariness. "I'm tired, Mum," he said, swallowing as he tried not to cry.

"It's ok, baby," she whispered. "Go to sleep now. I'll stay until the morning."

He gripped her hand tightly in thanks, and closed his eyes again. Narcissa thought he was asleep, but he whispered softly, "I won't let him hurt you, Mum. I'll do it. I'll find a way, I promise I will..."

"Shh." Narcissa stroked his hair again. "I know, I know, baby. Go to sleep."

He soon drifted off, his grip slackening and his face relaxing. Severus stood up, placing a hand gently on Narcissa's shoulder. "I need to go. Will you be ok?" Narcissa nodded, not taking her eyes from her son, but raised a hand and put it over Severus', squeezing it briefly before placing it back over Draco's hand. She heard retreating footsteps as her friend left. The Matron brought Narcissa a cup of tea and offered her a bed for the night, but Narcissa shook her head. She did not sleep and did not move from Draco's bedside all night.

The next morning, she encouraged Draco to eat his breakfast, then Severus appeared. Narcissa rose, bending down and kissing her son goodbye, before Severus escorted her from the room and back to the castle gates. "Thank you," she said simply, and was surprised when he hugged her and said in a low voice,

"I'll keep him safe, Narcissa." She nodded, turning beyond the castle's boundary, feeling Severus' eyes on her until she had disapparated.

It happened at the end of June. Bellatrix flew into Narcissa's parlour, grabbing her sister's hands, pulling her off the sofa and spinning her around and around joyfully. "It is time, Narcissa! It is time! Draco has done it!" Narcissa stumbled, trying to ask her sister what she meant, but Bellatrix cackled, releasing her, and flew from the room, shooting down the stairs, through the front door and out into the grounds. Narcissa tried to follow, but Bellatrix disapparated just beyond the Manor's boundary, and Narcissa was left standing alone. She turned slowly and walked back to the Manor. _Draco's done it... does the mean Dumbledore is dead? Will we be forgiven now? Will Lucius be freed? Will Draco be allowed to step back from being a Death Eater if Lucius comes home?_ Narcissa was left with these thoughts whirling around her mind. She sat on the window seat in the drawing room, her eyes desperately gazing down the driveway, awaiting her sister's return as the sky grew steadily darker and stars began to appear. Suddenly, she saw movement; it was Draco, pelting up the driveway towards the Manor, Severus following closely behind. Narcissa flew to the front door, wrenched it open and her son threw himself into her arms. He was shaking, and buried his face in her shoulder. Severus skidded to a stop beside him. His face was contorted and his voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been shouting, as he said simply,

"It is done."

"Draco?" Narcissa breathed, and Severus shook his head, his expression clearing.

"I did it. My debt is repaid."

Narcissa looked into his black eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging Draco tightly to her. "Thank you, Severus."

A shriek of laughter ripped through the still night air, announcing Bellatrix's return. She was dancing down the gravel driveway, singing triumphantly, "He's dead! He's dead! The old Mudblood-loving fool is dead!" She beamed at Narcissa, ruffling Draco's hair. "You did well, Draco. Our Master is very pleased." Then she turned to Severus, but to Narcissa's surprise, smiled at him, too. "It seems I was mistaken about you. You are on our side after all." She proffered her hand to him, as if expecting him to kiss it. After a moment's hesitation, Severus took it, raising her hand slightly and bowing over it.

"Bellatrix," he said stiffly. She laughed again, linking her arm firmly through his.

"You can call me 'Bella' now! Come, you are to report to the Dark Lord. And I want to hear all about it too!" She reached out and tried to pull Draco from his mother's embrace.

"Bella, please!" Narcissa cried, slapping her hand away.

"I think Draco can stay behind, Bella," Severus said quietly. "Let's go."

Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to argue, but Severus pulled her firmly away, and they walked together, arm in arm, down the long driveway and out of sight. Narcissa closed the front door, leading her son to his bedroom. He was sobbing, his words indistinct. "I couldn't... he said... save me... protect you..."

"Shh, Draco," Narcissa said. She called Ingle, asking for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. The elf brought it to her promptly, and she gave it to her son. "Drink this, it'll help you sleep." He did as she was told, and fell asleep instantly.

Narcissa watched over him, the hours slipping past until she heard Bellatrix calling her, and left the room. "What happened, Bella?" Narcissa asked, and her sister told her the whole story; Draco working out there was a connection between a Vanishing Cabinet at Borgin and Burkes and a broken one at Hogwarts; working all year long to try to fix the one in the castle; putting Madam Rosmerta under the Imperius curse to do his bidding; attempting to kill Dumbledore using the cursed necklace and a bottle of poisoned mead.

"And tonight!" Bellatrix concluded. "He managed it! Dumbledore was away from the school, so Draco cast the Dark Mark over the Astronomy tower to lure him there on is return, and the Dark Lord sent the Carrows, Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon and Greyback through the cabinet in Borgin's. They arrived in the school, but some students and the Order fought back... no fatalities on their side - sadly - but we lost Gibbon." Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. "But he was a bit useless, so the Dark Lord did not mind too much."

"And Draco?" Narcissa whispered.

"Dumbledore walked right into the trap!" Bellatrix's voice rang out triumphantly. "Disarmed him, and he was nearly out of it, Severus said, when he arrived. Draco did not manage to kill him though." Bellatrix looked momentarily disappointed, but went on brightly, "So Severus did it."

"So he's 'Severus' now, is he?" Narcissa asked coldly. "Not 'the half-blood'?"

Bellatrix looked surprised. "He has proven his loyalty now. And it seems I was wrong about his... relationship with you."

"Yes, you were." Narcissa growled. Bellatrix smiled at her, tucking a strand of her wild hair behind her ear.

"So I have decided to forgive him. And I'm sorry, Cissy. Can we be friends now?" she asked sweetly.

Narcissa sighed, part of her wanted to press the issue, but the other part was tired. She had her son back, and wanted her sister back, too. "Yes, ok," she grumbled. Bellatrix let out another shriek of joyful laughter, grabbing Narcissa's hands and spinning her around with her.

"The Dark Lord has forgiven us, Cissy! He wishes to use the Manor again for meetings, and said he will release Lucius!"

Narcissa's irritation with her sister vanished immediately. "Really, Bella? He's going to free Luc?"

"Yes! He is going to do it soon - in a couple of weeks!" Bellatrix cried.

Narcissa laughed aloud, and did not resist as Bellatrix spun them around faster and faster. _It's all ok, Luc's coming home! Everything will be alright now!_


	20. Corona Australis: Seizing Power

**Chapter 20**

**Corona Australis: Seizing Power**

**Summer & Autumn 1997 **

It was nightfall, and Narcissa was sitting on a broomstick, floating high above the ground. The cool night air brushed gently over her black robes, her long blonde hair concealed by a dark hood. She was bobbing gently in a group of over thirty Death Eaters and Imperiused allies. They were arranged in a circle over the place they knew Harry Potter to be living. Tonight was the night the Order of the Phoenix planned to move Potter to a new safe-house. Which house, they knew not; all the Order Members' houses had had every conceivable protection thrown at it, and Potter could be going to any of them. Once inside, he would be untouchable, so the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters planned to ambush the boy en-route. Next to Narcissa, Draco was sitting on his own broom, looking confident and comfortable - he was a very good flyer, after all. Once the Dark Lord had told them of the plan, Draco had spent hours training his parents until they could fly reasonable well, but Narcissa still felt uneasy, hovering so high above the ground.

On her other side, Lucius was holding his broom with one hand, the other gripping Florian Fortescue's old wand. He glared down at it, and Narcissa knew why. Lucius had been very proud of his own wand, which was elm and dragon heartstring. He believed elm was a superior wood type, particularly for pure-blood wizards. It was true that the wand had suited him extremely well, and his magic had always been careful, precise and had a certain finesse which Narcissa had always admired. Her wand own was ebony, also with a dragon heartstring core.

Narcissa still remembered finding her wand in Ollivander's when she was eleven years old, and feeling a connection the moment her fingers had touched the studded handle. Ebony wands were particularly suited to Transfiguration, Ollivander had told her, and she had quickly found this to be true. It was in her very first Transfiguration lesson that Narcissa had first spoken to Lucius, when Professor McGonagall had paired them up to work on turning matches into needles. He had smiled at her when she managed it on her second attempt, earning five points for Slytherin, and she had helped correct his wand movements, earning them another five points when Lucius' match also turned into a silver needle. Narcissa and Lucius had been friends from that moment, their relationship slowly deepening and maturing as they began dating in their fifth year. Narcissa had always liked how they looked together - both tall, blond and elegant. Even their wands looked similar, with their black and silver designs.

Lucius' wand, however, had been taken from him by the Dark Lord less than a week ago - Narcissa wasn't sure why. _As a punishment? To humiliate him?_ It seemed likely, even though the Dark Lord had allowed Lucius his freedom, the Malfoys were definitely not back in favour. _But for the Dark Lord to use a servant's wand when his own is still fully functioning..._ Narcissa briefly closed her eyes, feeling a wave of nausea pass over her as she remember that fateful night... forced to watch as Voldemort's snake had contorted itself, thrusting its dislocated jaws over the corpse of that woman, seeing her head then shoulders slowly disappear inside Nagini's muscular body...

"Here they come!" shouted Severus, looking down at the dim lights of houses and traffic, hundreds of feet below them. "Hold your positions, remember, the Dark Lord wants Potter for himself; you must not harm him."

Narcissa gripped the handle of Draco's old broom tightly as she squinted through the darkness and saw seven shapes rising up quickly towards them. "There's too many of them," Lucius muttered next to her, his eyes moving over the looming forms. "What the hell's going on?"

"Split up!" bellowed Severus. "Call once you have the right one! Don't let any of them get away!"

The shapes drew nearer, and Narcissa saw the tops of seven identical heads - _Polyjuice Potion -_ she realised, staring down at seven Harry Potters. Four were riding brooms, each behind a different member of the Order of the Phoenix, one was sitting in a sidecar beside Hagrid on a giant motorbike, and two more were riding huge, skeletal, winged horses. _Thestrals,_ Narcissa thought, her eyes widening. She had never been able to see them before... but then, she had not seen a person die until the Dark Lord had brought Charity Burbage into her home...

Narcissa was jerked back to the present as screams ripped through the still night air; the Order members and the seven Potters had realised they had risen into the middle of an ambush. Draco shot forwards on his broom, joining four other hooded figures chasing Kingsley Shacklebolt. His thestral was moving so quickly it was a blur, and Draco was soon swallowed by the darkness. Lucius, predictably, began to pursue Arthur Weasley, shooting Killing curses at him as the Potter with him returned fire. Narcissa tore her eyes away from her husband's back, suddenly seeing the scarred face of Remus Lupin illuminated by another jet of green light. _The werewolf, who put my baby in danger for a year and has publicly disgraced our family through his marriage to Andromeda's brat..._ Narcissa's face twisted in fury as she remembered the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters jeering at their misfortune as Lupin's marriage to Andromeda's daughter had been announced. Narcissa bent low over the broom's handle and shot through the dark sky towards Lupin, narrowly missing a Stunning spell shot by the Potter riding with him. Whipping her wand through the air, she began to shoot Killing curses at Lupin's back, the green light flashing over and over again in the dark sky. Narcissa was not confident on a broom, despite Draco's intensive training over the last few days, and she struggled to cast her spells whilst maintaining her grip. Her aim was poor, and she almost hit another Death Eater - who, she could not say. She cast another curse, and this time it nearly hit the Potter, who twisted around and returned fire, shooting Stunning spells at her. She veered to the left, and heard a voice beside her cry,

"Narcissa! You nearly hit the boy!" She turned her head, seeing Severus, whose hood had fallen back. His face was a mask of concentration as he aimed his wand carefully and shouted, " _Sectumsempra_!" But at the exact same moment, the Potter sent a jinx at Narcissa. She swerved to the left, bumping into Severus, and his spell went off course, missing Lupin and striking the boy instead. He howled in pain, blood pouring down the side of his face. Severus swore loudly, then snarled venomously at her, "You idiot!" He pulled his broom up sharply and soared away from her. Lupin was desperately trying to keep the bleeding boy on the broom, and Narcissa shot another Killing curse at him, but missed again. The other Death Eater, who had been flying almost parallel to Lupin and the Potter, shooting his own spells at them, suddenly braked mid-air, turning his face to Narcissa,

"It's not him!" Mallory Mulciber cried, shaking back his hood. "They've found the real one, come on!" Narcissa cast one last jet of green light at Lupin, but it soared over his head, and she was forced to admit defeat, following Mallory through the night sky. They were too late to witness what happened next, and she was so focused on searching the flying Death Eaters for her husband and son that it wasn't until much later that she heard the full story; Potter's wand had somehow sought out and destroyed Lucius', shooting golden flames at the Dark Lord, and Potter had, once again, escaped. It was magic reminiscent of what had happened in the graveyard, when the wands of the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived had connected. Voldemort was deeply unsettled by it; it was magic he did not know and did not understand, and he reacted in a dangerous and destructive manner. Fortunately for Narcissa and her family, the Dark Lord chose to vent his ire on Ollivander, back in the cellar at Malfoy Manor.

Safely hidden in Narcissa's parlour, she, Bellatrix, Lucius and Draco discussed what had happened, talking loudly over the screams of the incarcerated wand-maker. Bellatrix had tried to kill Andromeda's daughter, but had not succeeded, instead, the Potter with her had managed to stun one of the hooded men, who had fallen to his death. Who it had been, Bellatrix neither knew nor cared. Rodolphus had been hit with a jinx which removed bones from his hands and he had fallen from his broom. Luckily he survived, landing in a lake rather than on solid ground. He was currently in bed, having been dosed with Skele-gro to re-grow his bones. Draco had pursued Shacklebolt, who had also managed to knock a Death Eater from their broom - their fate was unknown. Draco's broom had been hit with a powerful Fire-making spell cast by the Potter riding with the Auror, and he had lost time extinguishing the flames, but other than some minor burns, had not sustained any injuries. Lucius had meanwhile tried in vain to kill Arthur Weasley.

"This damn wand!" he complained, looking down at the pinky-brown wood in disgust. "It just doesn't work properly for me!" After he had been forced to give up his own wand, Narcissa had remembered the two wands she had taken from Draco all those months ago. Lucius had tried both, and had achieved better results with Fortescue's than Ollivander's. Since Lucius was an escaped convict, they had no way of buying him a new, bespoke wand, so he was stuck with Fortescue's. But he brightened visibly when Bellatrix told them that the Order had lost one of their best wizards, Alastor Moody, who had been killed by Voldemort himself. Eventually, Ollivander's punishment ended, and the Dark Lord left for Yaxley's home to discuss the take-over of the Ministry.

Despite the horrors of the scene Narcissa had been forced to witness the previous week in her drawing room, she was feeling more determined than she had in months because Lucius was back by her side. He was sallow, thin, and a bit jumpy, but the lack of Dementors meant his stay in Azkaban had not been anywhere near as terrible an ordeal as it otherwise would have been. They had both wept during their first embrace after his escape, and had spent all evening sitting together, talking, looking into each other's eyes and drinking each other in as if they had been separated for years. That first night, watching her husband sleep, Narcissa had vowed to herself, _I was an emotional wreck this past year, but that ends today. I have my husband and my son, and I will fight to keep them. I will waste no more time on tears._ She tried to shove all her doubts, all her worries and all her reservations to the back of her mind. _I am a Malfoy and a Black, and I will conquer this._ She hardened her heart, and so when the Dark Lord had scathingly told her and Lucius that they were useless to him as society spies now, and therefore had to undertake an active role in his future plans, she did not protest. When her Master had asked for Lucius' wand, she had placed her hand on her husband's arm, silently telling him not to resist. When the Dark Lord ordered herself, Lucius and Draco to take part in the air-borne battle, she had agreed without hesitation. _Harry Potter needs to die, s_ he told herself, _then it will all be over. Then Lucius, Draco and I will be free._ But Narcissa was forced to admit to herself that, when Voldemort had killed Burbage in front of her, her horror had not just been caused by the snake's consumption of the body; she had actually felt pity for the helpless, pleading woman. Narcissa Malfoy had felt sorry for a Muggle-loving witch.

Voldemort did not return to Malfoy Manor for a few days. Where he had gone, none of the Death Eaters knew, not even Severus, who was firmly established as the Dark Lord's second-in-command. Voldemort instructed the Death Eaters to keep working on overthrowing the Ministry in his absence, and, on 1st August, Yaxley succeeded. Rufus Scrimgeour was captured, tortured for information he did not give, then murdered. The Death Eaters moved quickly, Yaxley identifying the Ministry protections put on the homes of the members of the Orders of the Phoenix. He called in Doyle Travers, Antonin Dolohov, Valdis Avery and Mallory Mulciber, and they worked together to reverse the enchantments, causing the magical barriers to crumble. The Death Eaters then stormed each of the properties, cursing and torturing the inhabitants for any information on the elusive Boy-Who-Lived. Narcissa was sent with Bellatrix to Dedalus Diggle's home - Bellatrix begged to be allowed to visit Andromeda instead, but Severus refused, saying the Dark Lord wanted them alive for information, and did not think Bellatrix would be able to control herself. She was not able to argue with this point, and with relatively good grace, contented herself with burning Diggle's house to the ground. The wizard was not at home, and it looked as though he had been away for quite some time. A delighted Lucius was sent with a group to the Weasleys' home in Ottery St. Catchpole, but came back with the news that Potter had evaded capture.

"They were having a wedding, one of the Weasley boys, to a half-breed," he drawled. "But Potter was there, I'm sure of it! The Granger Mudblood was conspicuously absent, so my guess is they disapparated together. The Weasley boy isn't with them, though. The Carrows saw him - he's got spattergroit." Bellatrix hissed with laughter, whilst Severus smirked and said silkily,

"It hardly matters that he got away, he will not last for long. Potter is a Gryffindor to the last degree - he is rash, and freely uses the Dark Lord's name. It is only a matter of time before he slips up, and when he does, we will be ready for him - the Taboo is set up. If Potter - or anyone else - says his name, we will know." And he was right - a short while later, someone said, "Voldemort" in London, on Tottenham Court Road, and Severus dispatched Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov to investigate. "If it is Potter, bring him back here. If it is anyone else, kill them."

But they returned empty handed. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Severus were waiting for them in the drawing room went the front door swung open and the two men marched in, both looking white and shaken. "What happened?" Severus called, rising to his feet and striding into the hall, the Malfoys following in his wake. But before they could answer, another person stepped into the hallway through the open front door - Lord Voldemort, white-faced and furious, Nagini close at his heels. Narcissa took a step back as the huge snake slithered into her home, and she pulled Draco back with her as the Dark Lord rounded on Rowle.

"You dare to summon me? You dare to call me here, Rowle?"

"My Lord!" Rowle begged. "I think it was Potter -"

" _Think_?" Voldemort exclaimed. " _Think?_ "

"We were Obliviated, we don't know -" Rowle plunged on desperately. The Dark Lord's face twisted into a cruel smile and he laughed softly.

"There is a very easy way, Rowle, to break through a Memory charm. I am sure you know what I am talking about..."

"My Lord! I beg you -"

"No, Rowle. It isn't me you should be begging... Draco. Please step forwards." Draco left his mother's side, walking to his Master silently. "Escort Rowle into the drawing room. You and I shall have a little word with him." Draco looked nervously at Rowle, who shook as he led the way into the room, Draco and the Dark Lord following behind. Nagini slithered in as well, and the door closed, leaving Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Antonin in the hall.

"What happened?" hissed Narcissa, grabbing Antonin by the arm, but before he could reply, Rowle's yells of pain rang out from behind the closed door.

"I don't know!" Antonin cried, trying to make himself heard over the shouts which were increasing in volume. "Whoever it was Obliviated us! I have no idea -"

"And yet Rowle saw fit to summon the Dark Lord?" Severus asked smoothly.

"I - I didn't know he was planning to," Antonin stammered, looking at Severus, his eyes wide. "You have to believe me!" It was strange, seeing Antonin, who had taught Severus how to duel, and who had once been so admired by the younger man, now begging him for mercy. The yells suddenly stopped and Voldemort's voice cried out,

"Who was it, Rowle?"

"My Lord, please -" choked Rowle's voice.

"Draco, do it again!" commanded the high, cold voice, and the screams started once more.

"Whether I believe you or not is inconsequential," Severus said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "If Rowle does not give him the answers he needs, you will be questioned next." Antonin went white but did not argue. He stood still, looking straight ahead, breathing shallowly. Narcissa stood beside Lucius, gripping his hand tightly and begging inside her head, _Draco, please be ok, please be ok.._.

The screams stopped again, and Rowle's voice choked out, "Potter... it was Potter and -" but the rest of his words were cut off as Voldemort shrieked in fury and Rowle began to scream again. Narcissa looked at Severus, and he met her gaze calmly, his black eyes shuttered against her. The Dark Lord's merciless voice spoke once more as Rowle's shrieks died away,

"More Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini? Lord Voldemort is not sure he will forgive this time... You called me back for this, to tell me that Harry Potter escaped again? Draco, give Rowle another taste of our displeasure... do it, or feel my wrath yourself!"

Rowle's screams sounded once more, before fading away into an ominous silence. The drawing room door opened and Draco stood there, his face much whiter than usual. He looked at the floor as he muttered. "Dolohov, he - he wants you." Antonin did not protest, but walked into the room unflinchingly. A few seconds later, his yells of pain cut through the air, and Narcissa had to fight the urge to put her hands over her ears. It went on and on, but, at last, it was over.

The Dark Lord swept out of the drawing room, Nagini draped over his shoulders. "Severus, join me," he commanded, and the dark-haired wizard fell into step beside his Master as he went out into the night, without even glancing at Lucius and Narcissa. Once they were out of sight, Narcissa rushed into the drawing room. Antonin was slumped against a wall. He looked shaken, but was at least conscious. Draco was crouched on the floor over the huddled form of Rowle.

"Mother, we need to help him," Draco said, voice shaking as he looked up at her with wide, terrified eyes. "I didn't mean to -"

"Stop talking now, Draco," Lucius said sharply, entering the room and placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "You _did_ mean to. You followed your Master's instructions whole-heartedly and without hesitation and will continue to do so. Now stand up."

Draco looked as if he was going to refuse, but caught Narcissa's eye. She shook her head. "Come on, Draco. Ingle can deal with him." Draco slowly straightened up, and Narcissa shepherded him up the stairs to his bedroom. Lucius paused in the hallway, calling for Ingle. He gave her her instructions, and the little elf scurried into the drawing room to try to revive Rowle and help Antonin. When Narcissa went back downstairs an hour later, both men were gone.

Most of the wizarding world had no idea the fate which had befallen their ex-Minister; the Death Eaters' take-over had been almost silent. The story was quickly put out that Scrimgeour had retired, and the Imperiused Pius Thicknesse was smoothly put in his place. Through his puppet, Yaxley quickly introduced the Muggle-born Registration Committee, inviting all those with no magical parents to present themselves for questioning at the Ministry. Those who could not prove they were at least half-blood were then imprisoned and left to the mercy of the Dementors, who had willingly agreed to partake in the scheme in exchange for free reign over the Muggle-born victims. Yaxley also sat hard on the Daily Prophet, and the paper began to print new stories about Harry Potter, questioning his involvement in the death of Albus Dumbledore. The fact that Severus had murdered the man was suppressed, and although the wizarding population whispered amongst themselves, they were too frightened to resist, and so accepted the Prophet's version of events. The suspicions that all was not well were quickly quashed, and people went on with their daily lives.

The Dark Lord then launched the second part of his plan, and Severus Snape was prompted to the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School. The Carrows were appointed as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies Professors. Severus was able to briefly speak to Narcissa and Lucius about it one hot day in August after a Death Eater meeting, but when he shared the news of his appointment, Narcissa grabbed his arm, exclaiming,

"Severus, you can't go back to Hogwarts! They'll kill you! McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout... even Slughorn! They're exceptionally talented, and they know it was you who murdered -"

"I am the new Headmaster, Narcissa, and I will go back," Severus interrupted smoothly, gently removing her clutching hand. "The other Professors will not like it, I am fully aware of that, but they will they will keep quiet and toe the line to try to protect the students."

"But what about the students?" Narcissa pressed, still looking worried.

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus asked coolly.

"There are lots of families out there, Severus, who won't take kindly to your appointment!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I think I am more than capable of defending myself against a brainless bunch of imbecilic school-children." Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Severus went on smoothly, "But I have not told you the most important piece of news yet."

"What's that?" Lucius asked, putting an arm around his wife.

"As Headmaster, I finally have the power to allow myself to eat meals alone in my office. I may actually find I have an appetite, when I am not forced to sit in front of hundreds of slobbering, gluttonous children, swilling food around in their gormless, open mouths."

Narcissa laughed, despite herself, and Lucius chuckled, saying, "I think that comment goes on the 'Things _not_ to say when the Prophet interviews you' list! As do the words 'inane', 'dunderheaded', 'infernal', 'stupid', 'idiotic', 'disgusting' and 'bratty' when you are referring to your pupils."

Severus groaned. "Will the press really want to speak to me?"

Lucius laughed again. "You're the first new headmaster of the most famous wizarding school in Europe in, what, forty years? Yes, Severus, they will definitely interview you, so you'd better start practicing now!" Severus scowled darkly, and Lucius smirked, saying sarcastically, "Yes, that's a great start."

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Severus demanded. "You know the press, Lucius. What would go down well with them without making me sound like a buffoon?"

"Just make it up, Severus!" Lucius sounded both amused and exasperated. "You know, something like, _'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest wizarding traditions and values at this prestigious school. I am passionately committed to furthering the learning of the next generation, and it is my ambition to equip every pupil with the knowledge, skills and determination they need to succeed in life.'_ "

Severus' mouth twitched as if he was trying not to laugh, and Narcissa smiled, saying, "So can we write to you freely this year?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I see no reason why not. I will be busy, but will correspond as frequently as I can."

Narcissa smiled, but then the thought which had been troubling her for weeks surfaced once more, and she said in a rush, "And Severus, what about Draco? Is it safe for him to go back? After what he did last year..."

Severus looked at her silently for a few seconds before answering. "Draco will be perfectly safe at school, Narcissa. The rest of the staff would never intentionally harm a pupil. I cannot guarantee that the other students will show the same level of restraint, but scuffles in the corridors are commonplace, and I do not believe any will resort to outright violence. Draco is in the same boat as many of the other Slytherin pupils - their families' allegiances are also to the Dark Lord, so naturally they will incur opposition, but most pupils will fear them and keep out of their way. A small handful may be more confrontational, but since Potter will not be attending school this year, they will have no standard around which to rally. And, Narcissa, Draco is more than capable of taking care of himself." Narcissa's fears lessened slightly, but she was still not completely comforted, until Severus said quietly, "I shall continue to watch over him, Narcissa. You have my word."

The new Headmaster of Hogwarts then took his leave. Narcissa and Lucius laughed when they saw Severus' interview in the Prophet a week later. "He memorised what I said!" Lucius laughed. "I wish I could have seen the look on his face as he spouted that twaddle! I bet he was furious!" The paper also reported a series of changes at the castle; attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory and all students had to prove their blood status, meaning Muggle-borns were no longer permitted to attend. Carefully left out of the article were the Carrows' new curriculums - Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to simply become 'The Dark Arts', and Muggle Studies would be a compulsory subject, but it was not going to encourage harmonious relations. Instead, Alecto Carrow was going to use her classes to spread poison about the non-magical population to evoke fear, distrust and feelings of innate superiority in the minds of the magical students.

Over the course of the rest of the summer, the Death Eaters were called upon to keep watch on Harry Potter's house - not the one his Muggle relations had lived in, but the one he had inherited from Sirius Black. With the records of the Ministry their disposal, Yaxley had found Sirius Black's will, and therefore knew the house had passed into Potter's possession. What was more, someone inside that property said, "Voldemort" several times, setting off the Taboo. However, even though the Fidelius charm had been considerably weakened by the death of the original Secret Keeper, Albus Dumbledore, the Death Eaters could still not get inside the property. Even Severus could not enter the house or divulge the address, despite the fact he was now a Secret Keeper himself. The Order had apparently anticipated this, and had put a series of powerful protective enchantments in place. But the Death Eaters knew the location, and so every day two or three Death Eaters were sent to stand on the small green on Grimmauld Place, staring at the boundary between numbers 11 and 13. Narcissa was also required to take her turn, and spent several long days gazing aimlessly at the brickwork. She saw nothing of interest, but Lucius thought he saw a flicker of movement once or twice and started forwards, only to stop and return to his position, looking disappointed. If Harry Potter was inside, he did not show himself, not even on 1st September, when Draco and the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. Severus confirmed that Potter and Granger did not turn up, and with Weasley still infected with spattergroit, the Death Eaters were back to square one, not knowing where the Boy-Who-Lived was hiding.

On 2nd September, Narcissa was shocked to hear that Harry Potter and two accomplices had managed to: infiltrate the Ministry of Magic by impersonating three members of staff, get into a court room, disrupt a trial, Stun Umbridge and Yaxley, and escape with a group of Muggle-borns who had been brought in for questioning. Yaxley and Doyle arrived at the Manor to inform the Dark Lord, but he was not there. The Malfoys had thought he was at Yaxley's home, but this clearly was not the case. The four stood, each feeling sick with dread, imagining how the Dark Lord would react when he found out that Potter has evaded capture yet again. The only silver lining was that Yaxley had gained access to 12 Grimmauld Place; he had grabbed hold of the imposter disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk as she had disapparated, but she had hexed him and he had been forced to let go whilst they were still in transit. The three pretenders had vanished, and Yaxley had been shocked to find himself on the doorstep of Harry Potter's house; he had been taken inside the protection of the Fidelius charm. The Tongue-typing curse put in place by the Order to stop Severus from speaking the name of the house had no lasting impact on Yaxley, and so the Death Eaters were able to get inside the property.

Bellatrix went to help search the house the next day, but they found nothing of interest. It seemed that everything of value had been taken long ago, and whilst they found copious notes about the Ministry, it was clear these were for the plan that Potter - and presumably Granger - had just executed. The identity of the third imposter was still unknown, since Weasley was still bed-ridden. _Perhaps one of the Order,_ Narcissa mused. _The werewolf, or Andromeda's daughter..._ Oddly, the House-elf, Kreacher, was no-where to be found, and had not answered Bellatrix's calls for him.

"Perhaps he died." She shrugged carelessly. "Wouldn't surprise me. Doddering old creature. He's of no real use to us anyway."

"But why would Potter want to get into the Ministry?" Narcissa asked her sister. "It makes no sense! The prophesy has been destroyed - what possible reason did he have to go there now?"

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa as though she were very stupid. "To free the Mudbloods, of course!" Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Lucius spoke first,

"Haven't the Dark Lord and Severus always said Potter has a Gryffindor-hero-complex? He raced to the Ministry last year to save Black, so it makes sense."

"But the whole Ministry's after him this time..." Narcissa protested weakly, but at the unconvinced looks the others gave her, she went on, "Well, what does the Dark Lord think about all this, anyway?"

Bellatrix looked suddenly fearful. "He - he doesn't know yet. He's gone away."

"Away?" Narcissa asked sharply. "Where?"

"I won't tell you." Bellatrix looked haughtily at them. "If he did not see fit to share this information with you, then I shan't either." Narcissa and Lucius tried to persuade her, but to no avail.

The Dark Lord was back a few days later, but seemed pre-occupied, and did not react violently to the news that Potter had been at the Ministry, as Narcissa and the others had feared he would. To the contrary, he listened quietly as Yaxley made his report, shaking with fear as he did so, but to Narcissa's amazement, Voldemort did not torture the man. He rolled his wand silently between his fingertips, then said in a high, cold voice, "Leave. All of you." Narcissa and the rest of the Death Eaters quickly exited the room, leaving the Dark Lord alone with his thoughts.

Narcissa wrote to both Draco and Severus regularly throughout the autumn months. Draco hardly replied, and when he did, his letters were very brief. Narcissa suspected that his grades were falling, but Horace Slughorn, who had already made his feelings about the children of Death Eaters known by his marked exclusion of Draco from his 'Slug Club' the previous year, did not even attempt to contact her about it. She suspected he was leaving Draco be, and could not pretend she was not relieved. It was no secret to the staff at Hogwarts what had really happened to Dumbledore; although Draco had not killed him, he had actively contributed to his death. With Severus' assurances and brief updates on Draco's well-being, she knew that he was safe, but she just wished that her son was happier. Narcissa sighed sadly, looking down at Draco's latest little letter,

_Mother,_

_I am fine. I am attending my lessons. It is mostly quiet here._

_Draco._

Her heart ached, but Narcissa saw no way to help him, other than furthering the Dark Lord's cause so the new regime could be implemented as quickly as possible.

Severus's letters were much more informative. He wrote sporadically, and complained in his usual style about a low-level mutinous core of pupils, who were consistently breaking rules, daubing graffiti on the walls and talking back to the newest Professors: ' _Their behaviour is disruptive and irritating, but I cannot see what they hope to achieve. The Carrows are rather brutal in their punishments, but the message does not seem to be getting through to these three pupils in particular. They really are becoming rather tiresome.'_

The three pupils in question were Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "All of them were with Potter in the Department of Mysteries," Lucius said as he read the letter. "I suppose they feel that, with Potter missing in action, they need to take up the mantle."

Severus was forced to take more drastic action against this renegade outfit when the three broke into his office and tried to steal a historical artefact; the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He wrote, _'I have taken a leaf out of Professor McGonagall's book and assigned them all detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid - just as she did to Draco in his first year. I only hope this will encourage them to behave properly.'_

The other outcome of the attempted robbery placed Bellatrix in high spirits, as the Dark Lord asked her to store the precious sword in her vault at Gringotts. Bellatrix had been overjoyed to be asked, and so the coveted sword was sent from Scotland down to London, and promptly secured in the Lestrange's vault. "He has truly forgiven me now, I am sure of it!" Bellatrix cried, flinging back her head and laughing in delight. "And soon, Potter will be dead and the war will be over, Cissy! We have won!"

Narcissa was vividly reminded of her sister's insistence that the war would be won within the year whilst she was still at Hogwarts. _But this time, things are different. The Ministry has fallen, we have the press on our side, we've already taken Hogwarts, Dumbledore is dead, and the only thing that stands in his way now is Harry Potter - a teenage boy on the run. He won't last for long._ Narcissa smiled back at her sister. "You're right, Bella. We can't lose now."


	21. Orion: Caught in the Crosshairs

**Chapter 21**

**Orion: Caught in the Crosshairs**

**Winter 1997 - Spring 1998**

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, and Narcissa was standing on Platform 9¾. It felt very odd to her, to be doing something she had done so many times before, but in such a different way, for this time, she was not waiting to greet her son. She was dressed in black, hooded, Death Eater's robes, with a mask covering her face. Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were similarly clad, each of them watching the frightened parents for any sign of rebellion. None came, however, and after the train pulled into the station, they were able to carry out their mission.

"There she is!" cried Bellatrix, pouncing on a girl with dirty-blonde hair and wide, protuberant blue eyes; Luna Lovegood. The girl's father, the editor of The Quibbler, had irritated the Dark Lord by printing pro-Potter stories. The girl had also been making a nuisance of herself at school, continuing to partake in low-level resistance with Weasley and Longbottom, so the Dark Lord had instructed the Malfoys to remove her from the Hogwarts Express and keep her in the cellar with the other prisoners, until her father decided to do as he was told. Narcissa stepped forwards, quickly searching the girl and taking her wand. To her surprise, she did not struggle, but stood still, a dreamy expression on her face. Then Luna spoke, addressing Narcissa with a wide smile,

"Draco looks like you." Narcissa was shocked, _How does she know who I am?_ But she did not reply, and the two witches frog-marched Luna from the station, Lucius and Rodolphus bringing up the rear. The crowd parted before them and not one person, student or adult, tried to rescue the teenager. Narcissa turned her head and saw Draco following at a distance, his face carefully blank.

Back at the Manor, Luna Lovegood was put in the cellar with Ollivander. Narcissa secreted Luna's wand in her dressing room, then called Ingle and told her about the extra 'guest.' Narcissa stepped out of her bedroom, and was about to go downstairs when Draco caught her arm,

"Are they going to hurt her, Mother?"

Narcissa looked piercingly at her son, but his grey eyes gave nothing away. "Why do you ask, Draco?" Narcissa enquired, her voice level.

"I - I -" Draco hesitated, then said quickly, "It's not her fault, what her father did."

Narcissa took a deep breath. _I know, baby, but we mustn't fight this... I am doing all this to keep you safe..._ "Draco, I know it must seem... strange, that she is being kept here, but I shouldn't need to remind you that children sometimes end up paying for their parents' mistakes."

Draco looked down at his left forearm, as if he could see though his robes to the Dark Mark on his skin. "Yes, Mother. But will you hurt her?"

Narcissa felt a pang at his use of the word 'you'. "Ingle will keep her fed and watered, and I see no reason why she should be hurt. She has no information to give us, and if her father behaves himself, I am sure she will be returned to him." Draco nodded, and slowly walked towards his bedroom. Narcissa hesitated, wondering if she should follow, then decided against it. She went to find Lucius and sat with him in the library, talking quietly. Having a teenager in their cellar was unsettling her, and her husband felt the same way,

"But there is nothing we can do," Lucius said quietly, looking around as if nervous someone could be eavesdropping. "If we are seen to sympathise with her, it'll be us locked in there next - or worse. The Dark Lord knows he can use Draco against us, so we must give him no reason to be displeased with us."

"I know, I know," Narcissa whispered back. "But how can we do this to the girl? She's younger than Draco!"

"We can keep her alive, Narcissa," Lucius said. "And the Dark Lord has no reason to question her, so she should be fine. Hopefully, old Lovegood will stop printing those articles and she'll be home again by the New Year."

"I hope you're right," Narcissa sighed, and moved restlessly to the window, looking out over the darkening grounds.

Draco was very quiet over the Christmas holidays. The Manor was still being used as the main meeting point for the Dark Lord's forces, and Narcissa lost track of who was and wasn't there as Death Eaters came and went. Draco attended the meetings, then shut himself in his room for hours on end. When he did emerge, he looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes, and he hardly spoke. On Christmas evening, Narcissa was just heading down the stairs, looking for Lucius, when she heard raised voices from the drawing room,

"Stop behaving like a child, Draco!" It was Lucius, and Draco answered hotly,

"I am of age, Father! And I wasn't _doing_ anything!"

"Do not lie to me! You were going into the cellar, Draco. Why?"

"I wasn't!" Draco protested, as Narcissa entered the room.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from her husband to her son. She was struck anew by how similar they looked with their pale, pointed faces, fair hair and identical grey eyes. They were the same height now, and Draco's voice was almost indistinguishable from his father's. They both turned to address her,

"Mother, I didn't -"

"Narcissa, Draco was -"

They spoke at the same time, their words colliding, and they both fell silent. Narcissa looked at her son. "Why were you going into the cellar, Draco?"

He did not attempt to deny it this time. "She's still down there, Mother. I can't - I can't sleep. I just need to see that she's ok..." Draco's voice trailed away and Lucius grabbed his son by the shoulders, turning him to face him.

"Draco! Never repeat what you have just said! Do you have any idea what our Master would do if -" but Draco drew his wand, pointing it at his father.

"Yes, Father. I have a very good idea what the Dark Lord would do," he hissed. "I have seen him at work and I have done things in his name that I cannot get out of my head!" Draco's eyes were wild and even Lucius looked worried. He took a step back, shooting an anxious look at his wife.

Narcissa quietly crossed the room. "Draco," she began, putting a hand on his wand arm. "The girl is fine, I promise. Ingle checks on them twice a day, and has been instructed to report to me if either of them look ill." Draco's arm was trembling, and it fell to his side. "You need to go to bed, I'll have Ingle bring you a potion to help you sleep." Draco nodded mutely and walked slowly from the room. Narcissa looked after him then turned to her husband. "What should we do?"

"I have no idea," Lucius admitted, still looking worried. "But if he carries on like this, we'll all be for it."

"He'll feel better when he's back at school," Narcissa said, but without any real conviction. She did not know the full details of what was happening at Hogwarts, but reading between the lines of Severus' and Draco's letters, the Carrows were using the pupils to punish one another, just as Draco had been forced to do to Antonin and Rowle. The idea of Draco torturing other children was abhorrent to her, but she could not bring herself to ask him about it, for fear of what he would say. Narcissa pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, thinking, _I can take care of Draco now, that's all that matters at the moment._ She sent the elf up with a Dreamless Sleep Potion, and kept a close eye on Draco over the next few days. He still seemed tense and stressed, but did not attempt to get into the cellar again.

The week before he was due to go back to school, an unfortunate incident occurred. Xenophilius Lovegood had not toed the line. In the two weeks which had passed since his daughter's kidnap, he contacted an increasingly annoyed Doyle Travers, asking to trade his daughter for a bizarre headdress, then for proof that a fictitious creature existed. "He's a basket case!" Doyle had complained to Narcissa after his second visit to the man's home.

A couple of days after Christmas, Doyle was contacted again, this time, because Lovegood claimed he had captured Harry Potter. Doyle was at the Manor when the message arrived, and he groaned. "Not again! He's a fantasist!" Selwyn offered to accompany him, and they left, but not in any particular hurry. They did not return, however, and Antonin arrived the next day and told the Malfoys that Lovegood had indeed had Potter and Granger in his house but, once again, they had escaped.

"The Dark Lord wasn't happy, and they've packed Lovegood off to Azkaban. Best place for him, if you ask me. Is the kid giving you any trouble?" Antonin finished, fingering his wand. Narcissa felt Draco stiffen next to her and she shook her head.

"None whatsoever," she replied, then swiftly changed the subject.

Three months later, Narcissa heard her sister's excited voice calling her from the foot of the stairs, "Cissy, I have a gift for you! Come quickly!" Narcissa rushed out of her dressing room, where she had been idly looking through the dresses she had no occasion to wear anymore, and hurried down the stairs, stopping half-way down. Bellatrix was not alone, but was standing before an odd assortment of people - four wizards, two of whom were bound from head to foot in tight ropes, and one similarly restrained goblin.

"Mrs Malfoy." A tall, gangling wizard bowed to her, and this action was echoed by the other untied wizard.

Narcissa ignored them, speaking to her sister in haughty tones, "And why would two Snatchers and their prey interest me? Take them to the Ministry." She waved her hand imperiously and made to sweep back up the staircase, but her sister's next words caused her to turn slowly on the spot.

"But Cissy, I thought you would want to meet our brother-in-law."

Narcissa stared at the tied-up and gagged wizards. One was blond and rather chubby, the other was slimmer, with brown hair. "Really," Narcissa breathed, slowly descending the rest of the stairs, and coming to a stop by her sister. "Well, isn't this simply lovely? And which of you is my _dear_ sister's husband?" she asked sweetly, smiling at the two men. The brown-haired man looked away, but the blond one met her gaze steadily and nodded once. _He's not afraid of us,_ Narcissa realised. _More the fool him._ "Right then... I see no reason to keep this one." Narcissa gestured to the brown-haired man. "He can go to the Ministry for all I care." One of the Snatchers leant in and whispered to the other, and evil smiles spread over their faces. "Ingle!" Narcissa called. The elf appeared, and Narcissa instructed her to fill a bag with twenty Galleons for the Snatchers. They looked excitedly at each other and the elf quickly returned, handing the gold to the lead Snatcher. "If you would be good enough to step outside for a few minutes, we will have an extra job for you," Narcissa said pleasantly. The Snatchers, recognising the dismissal, withdrew from the house, taking the bound goblin and the brown-haired wizard with them. Narcissa closed the door behind them, then turned her gaze back to the tied-up wizard. "Ted Tonks," she murmured, stepping up to him and looking straight into his clear, blue eyes. "We meet at last."

Bellatrix let out a whoop of excited laughter, standing next to her sister. "Yes! The famous Mudblood."

Narcissa read defiance and disdain in the man's steady gaze. "You think you're better than us, don't you, Mudblood?" she whispered. "Do you have any idea what you did to this family, what you did to _me_?" He looked back at her resolutely, unwaveringly, as Narcissa went on, "You took my sister from me. You just took her and filled her head with lies about you and your kind." Her voice was low and dangerous, and next to her, Bellatrix laughed loudly again.

"Of course he doesn't realise, Cissy, look at him! He hasn't got a clue!"

"No," Narcissa agreed. "You're right. Mudbloods are parasites, they take and they take and they take, giving no thought to the consequences of their actions." Her voice was rising as anger began to wash over her in waves. "And now, because of _you_ , my family is being ridiculed because your half-blood daughter shacked up with a filthy half-breed. You must be so _proud_." She spat this last word vehemently at him, and for the first time, his gaze flickered. _Yes, now you are just starting to realise you won't be leaving this house alive._ Narcissa stepped back and raised her wand. Next to her, Bellatrix did the same, declaring harshly,

"You have no place in this new world, Mudblood. My Master is eradicating filth like you from the face of the earth, and we will further his honourable cause! We are the noble house of Black, the family you sought to destroy!"

Ted Tonks did not try to move, he did not cry. He looked at their wands then his blue eyes once again met Narcissa's. She felt a lurch in her stomach, and a small voice inside her head said, _I can't_ _do this, he's my sister's husband! How would I feel if it was Luc?_ Narcissa broke the eye contact, chiding herself, _He isn't Luc! He's an abomination, like all of his kind. He made his choice - surely he knew the price he would have to pay for taking a pure-blood? He deserves it._

"On three?" Bellatrix asked, bringing her wand up to shoulder height. Narcissa nodded, raising her wand as well, as Bellatrix's voice rang out, "One... Two... Three!" Narcissa and Bellatrix both shouted, " _Avada Kedavera_!" and two bright green jets of light shot simultaneously out of their wands. Bellatrix's hit Ted in the chest and he fell to the ground immediately. Narcissa's missed, shooting past his right shoulder. "Cissy!" Bellatrix cried, turning to her sister. "He was right in front of you! How could you miss?"

Narcissa tore her gaze away from the fallen wizard. "I - I am not feeling well. Please deal with the Snatchers, Bella. Ask them to take him away." She flicked hand dismissively at Ted's lifeless body, then turned and headed back up the stairs. She shut herself in her room, throwing her wand down onto her bedside table, and curled up on the bed. She felt sick and hollow and lay there for a long time, questioning what had just happened. Bellatrix's voice echoed in her mind: _"How could you miss?"_ Narcissa had meant to kill Ted Tonks, she had _wanted_ to, but when it came to it, she had missed. A memory stirred. _I missed Lupin too, I shot a dozen Killing curses at him, but they all missed..._ At the time, she had thought her poor aim had been the combined result of flying and trying to hit a moving target, but now she wasn't so sure. The door to the bedroom opened, and someone stepped inside.

"Narcissa?" It was Lucius. Narcissa said nothing and stayed curled up on the bed. She felt the mattress depress and he placed his hand on her hip. "Bella told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what? That I tried and failed to murder my brother-in-law? What's worse, Luc, that I missed, or that I didn't set him free?" Her voice was bitter, and Lucius patted her gently.

"You're not thinking straight, Narcissa. Tonks deserved it, by all accounts. He dishonoured your family, and his kind need to learn their place. You had to do it, Narcissa. If it got back to the Dark Lord that we had set a Mudblood free..." He did not need to finish his sentence. "And the Snatchers would have killed him anyway."

"You don't know that," she muttered.

"No," he admitted. "But it's too late for regrets now, Narcissa. He's dead. Come on," He pulled her up and hugged her, saying gently, "You need to pull yourself together, and you need to come downstairs. The Dark Lord will be here soon, you need to be there to greet him."

They left the bedroom together, and Narcissa joined her sister in the drawing room, gloating together over the demise of the Mudblood, Ted Tonks. As the weeks went by, and March faded into April, Narcissa pushed the thoughts of the man's eyes out of the head, and tried to suppress the guilt she was feeling.

_"Crucio!"_ The pain was unlike anything Narcissa had ever experienced. Every nerve in her body felt as though it were on fire and she screamed, her eyes closed tightly against the onslaught of pain. It could have lasted seconds or minutes, she had no concept of time. Suddenly, she was released and lay on the floor, images dancing in her mind. She saw Fenrir Greyback, pulling the group of captives into the drawing room, she saw herself, peering into the distorted, stretched features of a boy with dark hair and glasses...

She was pulled out of her reverie by shouts, and her eyes flew open, Draco was writhing on the floor in front of her. Narcissa pushed herself to her hands and knees, crawling across the debris-strewn floor to try to protect her son, but before she had shuffled the short distance, the Dark Lord turned his wand on her again and she collapsed once more, shrieking in agony. The pain ended, and another voice began to shout, but it wasn't Lucius' or Draco's. Narcissa closed her eyes, and thought of Draco, looking at the prisoners and refusing to identify them. _He lied..._ _why didn't he say it was Potter, Weasley and Granger?_ A new voice began to scream, as the Dark Lord shouted, _"Crucio!"_ This time, Narcissa recognised her sister's cries. She tried to move but couldn't, and a hazy picture of her sister floated in front of her, _Bella... the sword... the Granger girl..._

Narcissa's eyes flickered open once more. Draco was lying motionless. She slowly reached out, her fingers gripping his wrist. She detected a pulse and relief washed over her. She closed her eyes once more, as Bellatrix's screams died away. There was a brief silence as Voldemort chose his next target; Lucius. _Please, please make it stop,_ Narcissa begged inside her head, not daring to open her eyes as her husband's screams pressed in on her from all sides. Her mind saw, not Lucius, twisting in agony on the floor, but a girl with long, messy, brown hair, as Bellatrix stood over her. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" _What did you mean, Bella? What else is in your vault that you are so afraid to lose?_

Narcissa felt light-headed, as if she was floating away. She did not realise Lucius had also fallen silent. Her mind carried on replaying images from that evening... The goblin, crumpled at Bella's feet... the chandelier, crashing onto the floor, sparkling crystal shards flying everywhere... Dobby, _Dobby_ , disarming her, the feeling of her wand jerking out of her grip... watching helplessly as Potter, Weasley and Granger disapparated... Then the Dark Lord had arrived. _"Crucio!"_ Narcissa heard the high, cold voice cry once more... or was it just a memory? She did not know, and gratefully submitted to the darkness which consumed her as she slipped into unconsciousness, more screams ringing in her ears.

Narcissa drifted in and out of consciousness. She was on the floor of the drawing room as a figure in long, black robes stepped over her and walked out into the hallway, then she heard the front door slam shut... She saw Ingle's large brown eyes, and heard her piping voice, "Madam Malfoy? You is ill? What is Ingle to do?" But she could not reply, and everything went black once more.

The next thing she knew, Narcissa was lying in bed, too weak to move, hearing voices speaking softly nearby:

"When they wake, give them this." It was a man's voice, familiar, but somehow distorted.

"Yes, Professor Snape," squeaked Ingle, and Narcissa drifted away once more.

When Narcissa next came to, the elf carefully sat her up and helped her to drink a potion. As she gulped it down, her vision cleared, and the room came into focus. She looked at the elf and whispered, "Draco?"

"Master Draco is ill, Madam," Ingle replied. "Ingle is helping him. He is sleeping."

Narcissa looked to her right and was reassured to see Lucius lying next to her. "And Luc?"

"Master Malfoy is ill, Madam," Ingle said, looking worried. "Ingle is seeing all her masters is ill and Ingle is getting Professor Snape." She looked very proud of herself as she went on, "Professor Snape is coming with Ingle and is helping. He is bringing Ingle potions, Ingle is giving them to her masters." Narcissa nodded, and the elf said, "Madam Malfoy is to go to sleep now." Narcissa did not have the strength to argue, and lay back obediently.

The next time she awoke, it was to find the other side of the bed empty. It was dark, but she could hear voices and she jerked awake, panicking,

"Luc?" she called hoarsely.

"Narcissa, you're awake!" Lucius pushed the bedroom door open, and strode across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, but Narcissa didn't answer, looking past her husband to another figure, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Who -?" she asked, but Lucius waved his wand and the candles in the room flickered into life, illuminating Severus.

"Hello, Narcissa," he said quietly.

"What - how long -?" Narcissa felt confused, her words jumbling inside her head and sounding thick and slurred as they left her mouth.

"You've been out for a couple of days," Lucius said, gripping her hand tightly. "It seems that Ingle went straight to Hogwarts when she saw what had happened and brought Severus here."

Severus gave Narcissa a half-smile as he said smoothly, "She is a very persistent elf - she actually dragged me out of my office! I think, had I tried to refuse, she would have clobbered me over the head. It reminded me of when you 'kidnapped' me, back in the day."

Lucius chuckled and looked back at Narcissa, but seeing her anxious expression, he quickly and went on, "And before you worry yourself too much, Draco is ok. He's up. Would you like to see him?"

Narcissa nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Lucius made to get up, but Severus said, "Stay, Lucius, I will find him." He returned a few minutes later with Draco, who came straight to his mother's beside.

"Mum?" he asked. "Are you ok?" Narcissa took her son's hand and tried to smile at him.

"Draco," she breathed. "You're here."

He looked steadily back at her, and Narcissa began to cry in earnest. "Mum!" Draco said, looking at Lucius in confusion.

"Come, Draco," Severus said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Your mother needs to rest."

Draco leant forwards and hugged Narcissa tightly, whispering, "I love you, Mum", before standing up and walking out of the room.

Severus placed some glass bottles on her bedside table, giving brief instructions to Lucius, before he too left the room. "Narcissa, drink this and go back to sleep," Lucius urged, raising a bottle to her lips. Narcissa drank, and did not protest as Lucius gently pushed her down onto the pillows, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered, as sleep began to claim her once more.

"She's fine, Narcissa. I'll tell you everything when you're feeling better." Lucius' voice sounded as if were coming from a long way away as Narcissa closed her eyes again.

A week passed before Narcissa had fully recovered and when she did, Lucius filled her in on all that had happened. Peter Pettigrew was dead, strangled by his own silver hand, which had been gifted to him by the Dark Lord upon his regeneration. All the prisoners had escaped, along with Pettigrew's, Bellatrix's and Draco's wands.

"Ingle found yours, though," Lucius said, handing it to Narcissa. "The Dark Lord took Potter's and Granger's - he wanted to see which spells they'd been using to find out what they've been up to. I gave Bella Ollivander's and it seems to work for her. Draco tried out Lovegood's, but he couldn't use it, so he doesn't have a wand now..." his voice trailed off. Narcissa looked down at her own wand. She couldn't imagine being without it, but the thought of Draco going back to school, unable to learn magic and unable to defend himself, was a far worse thought.

"Let him try mine," she said, handing the wand to Lucius.

"Narcissa -" he began, but she cut him off.

"He needs a working wand, Luc. Let him try it."

The experiment was successful; Narcissa's wand worked well for her son, and he went back to school with it a few days later. To Narcissa's surprise, she was not wandless for long; she idly picked up the wand she had taken from Luna Lovegood on Platform 9¾ back in December, and found that it worked for her. She guessed it was made of pine, or possibly maple, and whilst it was nothing compared to the connection she had felt to her own wand, Narcissa was comfortable with it. She practiced regularly over the following days, and was pleasantly surprised at how quickly the wand seemed to be adapting to her. It felt fresh and new, and responded well to her direction.

Bellatrix had also been very harshly punished and after she had recovered, she spent her days skulking around the Manor, alternately crying and cursing due to her Master's disfavour. None of them were permitted to leave the Manor until the Dark Lord decided they had learned their lesson. Narcissa was secretly relieved. During the long, dull hours in her parlour, she replayed the events of the last few months in her mind. She relived the murder of Charity Burbage, the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood, the murder of Ted Tonks and the torture of Hermione Granger over and over again. She felt an odd mix of pity, fear and guilt as she recalled each event, and more unpleasant memories came to mind - Lucius, barely alive after his punishment in the graveyard, and Draco, marked, forced to torture others, then subjected to the Dark Lord's wrath himself. _Am I on the wrong side?_ The thought flashed through her mind before she could stop it, and she started, frightened and furious. _I am a pure-blood. I am fighting for a better world, for a better future!_ She shook her head, and picked up a book, attempting to lose herself in its pages. _I mustn't ever think things like that again... I'm tired, that's all. It doesn't mean anything._

Early one morning at the end of April, Severus visited Lucius and Narcissa at the Manor, suggesting they take a walk in the vast grounds. It was a bright but chilly day, so they donned cloaks and began to walk through the courtyard, past the fountain and out into the orchard. Severus was quiet until they were clear of the Manor, then said abruptly,

"I hope you will pardon my impertinence in not asking you first, but I have made you beneficiaries of my will. I hope you do not mind. And I wish to ask you that, when the time comes, you will pass my money onto my parents. I obviously could not name them as my next-of-kin, since the Ministry believes them to be dead."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a glance, then Lucius said, "Yes, of course. But I hope you aren't planning to pop your clogs any time soon?"

Severus looked seriously at them both and said in a low voice, "We are living in a time of war. It would be irresponsible not to get one's affairs in order." Then he dug into the pocket of his robes and withdrew a sealed envelope. "Here are the details of my parents' address, and I have written instructions on how to get the money to them without arousing suspicion - from our end or theirs." Narcissa took the envelope and slipped it inside her own robes. They walked on in silence for a few minutes, when Severus spoke stiffly again, "You are both very fortunate. To have found the person you love and who loves you back. I have always thought so, being alone myself."

"Severus!" Narcissa cried, laying a hand on his arm. "Don't talk like that! You're young, there's still time for you to meet someone, and they'd be lucky to have you!"

But her friend shook his head, giving her a small, sad smile. "It is very kind of you to say, Narcissa, but I am too set in my ways to change now." They fell silent once more, walking through the dewy grass, and stopping at the end of a small lake. Severus stooped and picked up a stone, which he threw into the water, causing ripples to disturb the smooth surface. Narcissa was vividly reminded of standing by the lake at Hogwarts, talking to Severus about Occlumency when he was only in his second year. She recalled watching him throw pebbles into the lake, and remembered thinking, _I cannot care about this boy. He is a tool for the Dark Lord. He will be trained up and sent out to fight and I cannot care whether he lives or dies._ She swallowed, and opened her mouth to speak when Severus turned to them and said, "I must go now. Thank you, for agreeing to this. And thank you for always being there for me. I will not forget your friendship." Then, to Narcissa astonishment, he hugged first Lucius, then herself, before turning and striding back towards the house.

"What was all that about?" asked Lucius incredulously.

"I - I don't l know..." Narcissa said, but a feeling of dread was stirring in the pit of her stomach as she tore her eyes away from her friend's retreating figure and looked back at the lake, the surface of which was still and smooth once more.

On 1st May, Lord Voldemort arrived once more at Malfoy Manor and summoned Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius to a meeting. They went, and Narcissa sat alone in her parlour, wondering if Lucius was going to be forgiven or punished further for his actions. Then she heard screams, loud, terrified shouts, and the sound of people running. She hurtled out of the room, raced to the top of the stairs, then froze. Lucius and Bellatrix came running out of the drawing room, followed by others, yelling and shoving in their haste to get away. Narcissa saw flashes of green light through the open drawing room door and shouted desperately, "Luc!" He came running up the staircase and caught her arm. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he looked terrified,

"Narcissa, get away, now!" They fled along the top corridor of the Manor, hiding in a small guest room at the very back of the house.

"What happened?" Narcissa whispered, as they sat on the bed together.

"Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood... impersonated Bella... broke into Gringotts... they took something from her vault... a cup." Lucius gasped, then stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before he went on slowly. "That's why Bella was so worried when she thought they'd got the real sword... there was something valuable in her vault - something the Dark Lord gave her. He's furious, Narcissa."

Lucius words turned out to be an understatement. When they decided it was safe to emerge from their hiding place, it was to find the bodies of eight wizards and three goblins, all crumpled on the floor of the drawing room. Most of the wizards were unknown to her, but Narcissa felt bile rising in her throat as she recognised Lance Jugson. They called Ingle and asked her to dispose of the rest of them. The little elf did so without question, clearly used to this job.

"Did Lance have any family?" Narcissa whispered to Lucius, who shook his head,

"No. He was widowed, no children. He might have had siblings, but I don't know who." He was looking down at Jugson, his face devoid of any emotion.

"It seems wrong just to get rid of him..." Narcissa murmured.

"But what else can we do?" Lucius countered. And so Ingle was also instructed to take Jugson's body away. Within the hour, no-one would have known the room had recently witnessed a massacre. It was late, and Narcissa and Lucius were just about to retire to bed when Lucius cried out, pulling up the left sleeve of his robe; his Dark Mark had turned jet-black.

"I - I have to go," he choked the words out, fear etched in every line of his face.

"I'm coming too," Narcissa said, drawing Luna Lovegood's wand. _My wand,_ she mentally corrected herself.

"Narcissa -"

"Don't argue, Luc. I'm coming." She looked resolutely at him and after a few moments he nodded.

"Ok. Let's go." And after hastily collecting Lucius' Death Eater robes and mask, they left the Manor together, heading out into the night.


	22. Sagittarius: The Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter 22**

**Sagittarius: The Battle of Hogwarts**

**Spring 1998**

Narcissa and Lucius appeared in Hogsmeade, where a group of Death Eaters were already waiting. Narcissa had barely had time to get her bearings when Bellatrix bounded forwards, throwing her arms around her sister as she cried, "Cissy! You came!" Narcissa was surprised - she had been expecting censure for responding to the Dark Lord's call despite not being marked, but as she looked around, she realised the group was not just made up of Death Eaters. She recognised the two Snatchers who had brought Ted Tonks to her home, and Fenrir Greyback was standing at the head of a group of at least thirty unkempt-looking witches and wizards, all of whom had the same, hungry gleam to their eyes; werewolves. Narcissa looked at the sky nervously, but the moon was a waxing crescent, so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Narcissa whispered to Bellatrix, looking around. Her sister pointed, and Narcissa spun on the spot to see Voldemort, standing at the front of the group. Nagini was draped around his shoulders, and he was watching the growing crowd with his vivid, red eyes. More Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord were appearing, emerging from the shadows and their ranks swelled. Within minutes, there were over one hundred of them, standing silently, waiting for their instructions. Then, a large shape came into view in the sky. It looked like a huge bat, blotting out the stars as it soared towards them. Narcissa raised her wand, aiming it at the looming creature, and around her the others copied her action. She squinted through the darkness, and was about to shoot a Blasting spell at it, when her eyes widened in recognition and she cried out,

"Stop! It's Severus!" He landed in front of them, stumbling slightly as his feet collided with the ground. He looked around at the army with wide, black eyes. He was panting, and sounded out-of-breath. He bowed to the Dark Lord, then said,

"They are preparing to fight, my Lord. Potter is at the castle."

"As I knew he would be." Voldemort sounded satisfied, and he addressed Severus quietly, before turning and walking through the crowd. They all stood back to make a way for him, and he paused in front of Lucius, smirking. "Ah, Lucius, my _faithful_ servant," he said, his voice dripping with irony. He ignored Narcissa completely.

"My Lord." Lucius bowed, but Voldemort seemed to not hear him. He drew his wand, looking down at it with narrowed eyes as Nagini hissed gently. "Severus is a very dedicated Death Eater. It is a pity..." He then looked up again and said in his high, cold voice, "You will remain here, Lucius. The staff will undoubtedly attempt to evacuate the younger students - and I daresay they will try to get all the Slytherins out of the way. You will stay here, covertly collect any Slytherins who can fight for me and send them to the castle. Then, join me in the Shrieking Shack."

If Lucius thought these were odd instructions, he did not show it. He bowed again and said, "Yes, my Lord." The Dark Lord turned and began to stride away up the narrow street. _What did the he mean, 'It is a pity'?_ Narcissa wondered, but a cold feeling of dread was filling her. Before she had time to ponder the matter further, she heard Severus' voice, magically amplified, calling them all to attention.

"The Dark Lord is going to issue an ultimatum to the castle to give us Potter. They will have half an hour to comply, or we attack." A cheer rose from the crowd. Once it subsided, Severus went on, "We are all to get in position, ready to attack - but do not do so before midnight. Once we break into the grounds, aim for the castle. Attack and kill anyone who stands in our way, but Potter must not be harmed. The Dark Lord is adamant that he, and only he, shall kill the boy. I repeat, do not harm Potter. Dolohov and Travers, lead a siege on the north battlements. Yaxley, Rookwood, attempt entry through the main gate, Rowle and Selwyn, try to counter the protective enchantments, Bella, come with me, we'll try to breech the castle from the west. Narcissa, divide the rest into groups and send them to us."

The Dark Lord's forces sprang into action, and the next few minutes were ones of chaos and confusion as people surged forwards, drawing their wands, eager to enter the fray. Narcissa felt sick with worry. _If we attack the castle, and the Slytherins are sent back to fight, Draco might get killed in the crossfire. My son!_ She wanted more than anything to talk to Lucius, to make a plan to protect their son, but she was separated from him in the crowd as people began to gather around her, asking which group they were to be in. Narcissa had no choice but to remain where she was, dividing the recruits into small groups and sending them to join the others. Soon, she was quite alone. She looked left and right, wondering where Lucius had gone, and what she should do. "Luc?" she called tentatively, but there was no reply. _Should I find Severus and warn him about what the Dark Lord said... but what about Draco? I need to get to the castle, ready to meet him when he's sent there!_ And she took off at a run down the street towards Hogwarts, intending to join Yaxley and Rookwood on the main drive, but she had only gone a few steps when a terrible voice sounded, ringing through the night,

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Narcissa started to run again, not stopping until she was stood with Yaxley, Rookwood and their group by the main gates into the castle grounds. They were watching the sky above the castle, trying to identify the protection the professors were putting around it.

"Do you think they'll give us Potter?" Rookwood asked Narcissa as she came and stood beside him, panting.

"I hope so," she replied honestly.

The next half hour seemed to drag by, but nothing happened; no-one emerged from the castle, and no further announcement was made.

"Do you think we should -" Yaxley began, sounding unsure of himself, when an almighty crash seemed to shake the very foundations of the earth, and spells began to rain in on the castle from all sides. Flashes of light dazzled Narcissa as the Death Eaters' spells crashed into the protective enchantments, exploding into showers of sparks.

"GO, GO, GO!" cried Rookwood, and the group began their attack. Narcissa raised her wand too, but fear and indecision made her freeze. _If we break through, the Slytherin students will be sent in after us, and Draco could be killed... but if I don't help, the Dark Lord will kill us all... and the more quickly I break in, the more quickly we can bring Potter to the Dark Lord, then it will all be over..._ She took a deep breath, and began to cast her spells silently, trying various counter-spells, then moving onto Blasting spells. The ground shook again, Yaxley and Rookwood instructing them to act as one and to hit the enchantments at the same time. They kept going, sweat standing out on Narcissa's forehead as she poured all her energy into her spells. "One more!" yelled Rookwood, and the group whipped their wands through the air simultaneously, sending thirty jets of light crashing into the translucent barrier. Before Narcissa's eyes, she saw the protective bubble surrounding the castle flicker and die. A cheer ripped through the air from all sides, and Rookwood and Yaxley blasted the iron gates open, screaming, "CHARGE!"

Narcissa surged forwards, caught in the middle of the group of Death Eaters as they pelted towards the castle. Hexes and jinxes were being shot at them from the windows, and Narcissa dodged, trying to return fire and defend herself at the same time as she looked desperately through the night, searching for her son. "Aim for that window!" shouted Rookwood, pointing high up the castle. "Cast the Reductor curse on three. One..." The Death Eaters and other supporters raised their wands, aiming carefully at the window. Narcissa hesitated as Rookwood cried, "...two..." _I have to, I have to do this,_ Narcissa thought, pointing Luna Lovegood's wand at the castle, trying not to let her hand shake as a terrible thought filled her head, _What if Draco's already in the castle? What if he's up there?_ "...three!"

_"REDUCTO!"_

As the multiple spells crashed into the castle, a huge portion of the wall was blasted apart. Chunks of debris rained down, smashing into the ground at the foot of the castle. Dust and smoke billowed from the huge, gaping hole, and Narcissa thought she could see figures moving, running for cover. "Attack!" cried Rookwood, beginning to shoot curses through the hole. The other followed suit, and Narcissa raised her wand, when, suddenly, the ground shook again, and she was sent flying as a huge foot smashed into the ground right in front of her. There were screams and yells as the group scattered, and Narcissa threw herself out of harm's way as the giant began to swipe at the castle windows, glass falling on the people below. She got to her feet, running as fast as she could, trying to avoid more giants as they began to attack the castle in earnest. A jet of red light flew out of the darkness towards her, and she cast a Shield charm, causing it to rebound back at its caster.

Narcissa stumbled on a pile of fallen masonry, then saw Bellatrix, illuminated on the steps by the main castle entrance, shrieking with glee as she fought three people at once. Narcissa plunged onwards, raising her wand and sending a Stunning spell at the group. It hit, and one of the wizards fell off the steps onto the grass below. There was a flash of green light, and Bellatrix screeched in triumph as a witch with bright pink hair crumpled. The other wizard let out a roar of fury, his wand slashing through the air, and Beatrix was bound from head to foot in thick ropes. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_ Narcissa screamed, and a jet of white light flew out of her wand, hitting the wizard in the small of his back. His limbs stiffened and he fell to the ground. " _Diffindo!"_ Narcissa panted, as she raced up the steps, severing the ropes binding her sister.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix cried, beaming at her sister. "I killed her! The traitor's brat, the one who brought shame on our family! She is dead!"

"What?" Narcissa gasped, still out-of-breath, pulling her sister to her feet. "Who?" Then her eyes fell on the pink-haired witch. "She - she's Andromeda's daughter?"

"Not anymore!" cackled Bellatrix, grabbing Narcissa's hand and pulling her down the steps, away from the castle. Narcissa cast one last look back at the girl - _my niece -_ before her attention was claimed again by the battle. Giants were still attacking the outside of the castle, and witches and wizards were shooting curses, hexes and jinxes at each other.

"Let's liberate the acromantula!" Bellatrix cried, dragging her sister into the Forbidden Forest. Other masked witches and wizards joined them, and they ran through the trees, jumping over logs, stumbling on roots and ducking under branches, shooting spells into the darkness. Suddenly, Narcissa heard clicking and shuffling, and saw at least a dozen giant spiders, scuttling away from the onslaught. Bellatrix screamed in triumph, and she and the rest of the Death Eaters drove the spiders from their home, directing them to the castle. They fled, and Narcissa and the others followed, stopping at the edge of the forest to watch the chaos they had set in motion. The spiders began to climb the walls, forcing themselves through the hole the Death Eaters had made, and more scurried up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. Narcissa heard screams ringing across the grounds as the spiders attacked.

"Bella!" Narcissa shouted, ripping her hand out of her sister's grip. "I need to find Draco!"

"Draco can take care of himself!" Bellatrix retorted, tossing her wild hair out of her face. "I'm going to -" but she stopped speaking as an unnatural mist began to settle around them. "Dementors," hissed Bellatrix, raising her wand and pulling Narcissa further back into the forest. The cold intensified and Narcissa began to hear screaming inside her head. _Draco!_ She looked around, certain she would see her son's writhing body on the ground, before she realised it was the memory of Draco being tortured by the Dark Lord. She gripped her wand tightly and whispered,

" _Expecto Patronum_." The faintest wisp of silver smoke fluttered from the end of her wand and vanished. The screaming inside her head grew louder. _I can't do it, I can't summon my Patronus._ "Bella, what should we do?" Narcissa whispered. But before her sister could reply, Narcissa saw three silver shapes flying towards the Dementors. She couldn't make out the individual forms of the Patronuses through the trees. As she squinted at them, she was dazzled by a fourth burst of light, stronger than the others, and the Dementors retreated. The air felt warmer, and Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's hand again, whispering,

"We have to get into the school and find Potter. Come on!" But before they could move, a roar sounded and the ground shook. Narcissa turned and screamed, tugging her sister out of the way as a giant strode past, swinging its club. It didn't see the sisters and stomped clear of the forest. They heard it roar again, and watched as it swung its club at a small group of people. They scattered, and Bellatrix hissed, "Come on, Cissy!"

Narcissa followed Bellatrix back across the grounds, firing jets of red light at the staff, students and members of the Order of the Phoenix. She heard a noise behind her and whirled on the spot. She was too late to defend herself, and was knocked off her feet by a powerful jinx, her wand flying out of her hand. Her head smacked into the ground, and she was disoriented. She saw someone standing above her, a student, from the looks of him, his eyes wide but his face set as he aimed his wand at her again. Then, a green jet of light hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards, dead. Narcissa scrambled to her hands and knees, searching the ground desperately for her wand. Her fingers connected with the handle, and she snatched it up, running through the grounds once more, hope burning in her heart that she would be able to find her son. Narcissa was almost at the stone steps, when, once again, a high, cold voice echoed through the air, and she stopped. All around her, the flashes of light ceased, and even the giants seemed frozen, listening to the voice of Lord Voldemort, and it rang across the grounds:

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

_A reprieve! I can find Draco!_ Narcissa leapt up the stone steps, noticing that the body of Andromeda's daughter was gone. _What if my son is dead, to?_ she thought, but before she could get into the castle, Bellatrix hurtled out of it, grabbing hold of her. "Cissy! What are you _doing_?"

"Let go, Bella, let go!" Narcissa struggled, but Bellatrix snarled at her, pulling her back down the steps with surprising force.

"No, Cissy. The Dark Lord ordered us to retreat."

"But Draco -"

"If you start bleating about him again or dare to try to go back for him, I swear I will put you under the Imperius curse, or you can come quietly. Choose now." Bellatrix's voice was low and venomous, her wand pointing straight in Narcissa's face. Narcissa swallowed. She did not doubt that her sister would do it, and she knew that Bellatrix was exceptionally gifted at controlling others using the Unforgiveable curse.

"Ok, Bella. I'll come."

And so the sisters joined the other Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord, heading for the Forbidden Forest. It did not take them long to find their Master. He was standing in a clearing, the remains of hundreds of huge spiders' webs dangling in silky tatters from the trees. Just behind him was a large, glittering spherical cage, inside which Nagini was coiling and uncoiling gently. Two giants were already seated at the edge of the area, and on Voldemort's left-hand side, was Lucius. Narcissa did not care that the Dark Lord was watching and she ran to her husband, throwing her arms around him.

"Narcissa, you're safe! Did you find Draco?" he whispered.

"No," she whispered back. "I'm sorry, Luc. Was he ok, when you saw him?"

"He didn't come with the other Slytherins. Neither did Crabbe or Goyle. They must still be in the castle." Lucius' voice was barely audible over the movements of the Dark Lord's supporters, but Narcissa heard every word. She began to tremble, remembering the fierce attacks the castle had already faced that evening; her own contribution to the Blasting spell, giants, acromantula and Dementors. She pictured her little boy getting blown into smithereens, being crushed in a giant's fist, being torn limb from limb by the enormous spiders, and having his soul removed by the Dementors.

"We have to go back, Luc, we have to!" Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand, but he shook his head.

"We can't - we mustn't." His voice was low but panic-stricken. "None of us are safe anymore. I think... Narcissa, I think he killed -"

But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by manic laughter; Bellatrix was speaking to the Dark Lord, listing all her kills proudly. Then more Death Eaters entered the clearing, dragging something large with them. It was Hagrid, thick ropes tied around his neck, arms and legs. His face and hands were bloody and he staggered as he was propelled forwards, then forced onto his knees.

"Ah, yes. Rubeus Hagrid," Voldemort said in a smooth, silky voice. "How fitting, that you have come to visit me here, of all places." He gestured to the broken webs. "Your name never was cleared, was it, for opening the Chamber of Secrets and causing that Mudblood's death with you 'harmless' pet?"

Laughs rang out from the watching crowd as Hagrid struggled against his binds. "Yeh won't win! Harry'll never come 'ere, yeh nasty little -" But the Dark Lord flicked his wand, smirking as the half-giant fell silent.

"Tie him to those trees," Voldemort said lazily, pointing with one long, pale finger. The Death Eaters dragged Hagrid away, securing him tightly, as more of the Dark Lord's supporters emerged from the darkness; Greyback, Yaxley, Rowle and Rookwood. Narcissa's eyes kept raking the trees, hoping that her son would appear. _Where is he? Why doesn't he come?_ Her heart leapt as she saw another man moving through the trees, but it was just Antonin Dolohov.

"Dolohov, Yaxley," Voldemort called, and the men stepped forwards, bowing. "Patrol the perimeter, and if you see Potter, Stun him and bring him here." They nodded, leaving the clearing and they were swallowed by the shadows. "And now we wait," Voldemort said softly. He pointed his wand at the ground, and a fire blazed into life. "You may sit," he said and, nervously, the Death Eaters and other supporters lowered themselves to the ground, arranging themselves in a circle around the fire. They seemed to have lost about half of their forces, Narcissa realised, as her eyes swept around the group. There were only about fifty of them left. Bellatrix sat as close as she could to the Dark Lord's feet, looking longingly up at him as he gazed into the fire, almost as if he were in a trance. Narcissa glanced around and saw Rodolphus, but he was not looking at his wife, instead, he was whispering with Greyback. Narcissa sat next to Lucius, but did not dare to try to speak to him. The minutes dragged by, and Narcissa tormented herself with more pictures of Draco suffering and dying at the hands of Dark creatures and curses. At last, the hour was up, and Antonin and Yaxley came back into the clearing.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Antonin said quietly, standing at the edge of the circle of Death Eaters.

"My Lord -" Bellatrix breathed, but Voldemort raised a hand and she fell silent at once.

"I thought he would come. I expected him to come." The Dark Lord's high, cold voice travelled clearly around the whole group, and Narcissa shivered. "It seems I was mistaken."

"You weren't." A low voice rang out, and Harry Potter stepped boldly from behind a tree, walking defiantly into the middle of the circle, coming to a stop behind the fire. He did not look at the Death Eaters, and fixed his eyes on Voldemort. There was a brief moment of silence, then Narcissa gasped and leapt to her feet. Her action was mirrored by others around the circle. Bellatrix let out a laugh of triumph, the giants roared, and several Death Eaters yelled in surprise. Hagrid's horrified voice cried out, but he was quickly muted by Rowle. They all fell silent as Voldemort smirked, tilting his head to one side, looking appraisingly at the young man.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived," he hissed, his words barely audible above the crackling fire. Then he raised his wand and bellowed, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The jet of green light soared through the fire, hitting Potter square in the chest. For a split-second, he remained upright, and Narcissa thought, _It hasn't worked!_ But then, as though in slow motion, he fell forwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud. No-one moved or spoke. _He's dead, it's over,_ Narcissa thought, but instead of triumph, she felt hollow. Then she saw, to her utter astonishment, Lord Voldemort staggering and collapsing onto the ground.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix cried, and several Death Eaters rushed towards their Master.

"That will do," he hissed, and all those who had stepped forwards to assist him, except Bellatrix, quickly retreated.

"My Lord, let me -" Bellatrix reached out, her hand mere inches from Voldemort's arm, but he jerked himself away, snarling,

"I do not require assistance. The boy... is he dead?" No-one moved, and the Dark Lord got to his feet, then whipped his wand around, catching Narcissa with a Stinging hex. She cried out in pain and he snapped at her, "You. Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead." Narcissa hurried forwards, skirting around the fire and falling to her knees beside the body. Potter's face was turned to one side, his mouth open, eyes closed. Trying not to shake, Narcissa placed her fingertips to his cheek. It felt warm, but that did not surprise her; he had only been dead for a couple of minutes. She placed one hand on his forehead, using her thumb to peel back his eyelid. A green eye was slowly revealed, it looked bright and healthy. _Is that how his eye should look, if he's dead?_ She began to feel sick, and leaned closer to the body, twisting her arm so that her hand could enter the neck of his shirt. She gently placed her palm on his chest and - to her horror - felt him breathing, and the steady thudding of a beating heart. _What is this boy? What powers does he have that he cannot die?_ She froze, then, almost without thinking, she bent her head, her lips almost brushing Potter's ear as she breathed,

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

"Yes." Potter's voice was barely a whisper, and had she not been listening for his reply, she would not have heard it. Her hand involuntarily contracted on his chest, and she jerked her arm back, calling out to the crowd in as triumphant a voice as she could muster,

"He is dead!"

The crowd erupted into jubilant celebration as Narcissa rose to her feet and quickly returned to Lucius' side. _Surely, the Dark Lord will take us back to the castle now, surely he will want to show them Potter's body._ She did not allow herself to think about what would happen when her Master found out she had lied to him. Lucius took her hand. He was not cheering, but looked ashen and sick with worry as Voldemort began to crow over his defeat of his nemesis, cursing the body. To Narcissa's amazement, Potter did not flinch - it was as if the Cruciatus curse was not hurting him at all. The sobbing half-giant was untied, and forced to bear the young man's body as they made their way through the Forbidden Forest and back to the castle. Narcissa and Lucius followed the crowd of celebrating Death Eaters through the thick woodland. Narcissa tugged on her husband's hand, forcing him to lag a little way behind the others.

"Luc," she whispered desperately, as Hagrid yelled at group of watching centaurs. "Potter's not dead. He said Draco's alive and in the castle!"

Lucius looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Are you sure?" he whispered back. She nodded, and he squeezed her hand so tightly it almost hurt. "Come on, we need to catch the others up." They ran back to the group as they emerged on to the grass, and then they came to a stop as Voldemort magnified his voice once more and announced to the silent, crumbling castle:

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won..." His voice went on, but Narcissa tuned out. Her breaths were coming in short gasps as she screamed and raged at the Dark Lord inside her head to shut up and let them go to the castle.

At last, they started moving again, their procession heading across the grounds. People started pouring out of the castle onto the grass, crying out in horror and misery as they saw Potter in Hagrid's arms. Bellatrix was laughing, the Death Eaters were jeering, and the survivors from the castle began to scream and hurl abuse at them. Narcissa looked desperately through the crowd, but she could not see her son anywhere.

The shouts and screams were getting louder and louder, until the Dark Lord raised his wand and cried, "SILENCE!" His spell made a noise like a gunshot, and all the voices were extinguished immediately. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, where he belongs." The half-giant stooped, gently laying the body on the grass. The Dark Lord began to speak again, bragging about his victory, but Narcissa let his words wash over her as she began to edge sideways, looking longingly at the entrance to the castle. She wondered if she dared make a run for it. _If I could just get inside, I could find Draco..._ She jumped as she heard another loud bang, and her eyes flew back to her Master. A young man had broken ranks and charged at him, but Voldemort disarmed him and was jeering at him. Bellatrix joined in, her voice ringing out sadistically as she announced the would-be-hero to be none other than Neville Longbottom. _He's brave,_ Narcissa thought, despite herself, as he shouted back at the Dark Lord defiantly.

Narcissa's eyes drifted back to the front of the castle, and she took a tentative step towards it. Then, Narcissa saw flames erupt and whirled around. Neville Longbottom's head was on fire. She screamed, as did many others, but a split-second later, a group of centaurs came charging towards the Death Eaters, shooting arrows mercilessly at them. Narcissa dived out of the way, rolling on the ground as the Death Eaters scattered. Lucius ran to his wife, yanking her to her feet as the ground shook and a small giant was set upon by two others. Narcissa heard Voldemort shriek in fury, but did not look back as she and Lucius pelted towards the castle, dodging arrows and giant's feet. She heard more shouts, and realised reinforcements for the castle had just arrived. Narcissa and Lucius made it safely to the Entrance Hall, and began to push and shove their way through the fighting pairs, not caring whether they were friend or foe.

"DRACO!" Narcissa screamed, and next to her, Lucius bellowed his son's name over and over again. Narcissa ducked as a jet of red light shot towards her, and they ran for the dungeons, certain that Draco would have sought refuge there, but before they could descended into the bowels of the school, they heard a voice calling,

"MUM! FATHER!" Narcissa was nearly knocked off her feet as a dirty, dishevelled teenager threw himself on her.

"Draco!" Narcissa held her son to her, almost crying with relief, but their reunion was interrupted as another jet of red light missed them by inches.

"Come on!" Lucius cried, and they ducked into the Great Hall, just as Voldemort screamed again, and the hall shook as though a small bomb had exploded. Narcissa saw three people blasted back from the Dark Lord as he spun his wand to point at Molly Weasley. His face was livid, and Narcissa took a step back, then, out of no-where, a voice cried,

_"Protego!"_ And Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the hall. People began to cheer, but fell silent as Voldemort turned his red eyes on him. They began to circle one another, Potter's clear, calm, level voice contrasting with the Dark Lord's hisses, jeers and shrieks. Narcissa struggled to understand what they were talking about as they prowled, not taking their eyes from each other's faces; Horcruxes... sacrificial love... the Elder wand... and Severus. Severus, _her_ _friend_ , had been working against the Dark Lord for almost eighteen years. Before Narcissa had even begun to get her head around this colossal, earth-shattering revelation, four words, spoken by the Dark Lord, robbed her of all thought and feeling:

"I killed Severus Snape..." Narcissa's knees buckled, and she felt Lucius and Draco grabbing hold of her, trying to keep her on her feet. _Severus, dead? No, no, no!_ She was drowning inside her thoughts, her vision blurred, unable to listen any longer, until a loud, echoing crash pounded against her eardrums as two voices simultaneously cried,

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Green and red light filled the Great Hall, and golden flames sprang into being as the spells collided. Narcissa watched, eyes wide, as the Dark Lord's wand was ripped out of his hand and it flew through the air, caught deftly by Potter. The Dark Lord's Killing curse redounded, hitting him in his chest, as the first rays of sunlight began to flood the room. Lord Voldemort was dead. A low, rumbling noise started, steadily rising in volume until it was deafening, as the witches and wizards began to scream and cheer in delight, rushing forwards to their hero.

The four house tables suddenly reappeared in the hall, and Narcissa found herself pushed onto a bench between her husband and son. She felt sick and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise and colour. She didn't not know how long she had sat there before she whispered, "Severus?"

"I know where he is," murmured Lucius. "Do you want me to get him?" He made to stand up, but Narcissa caught his arm,

"No, Luc. Please. We'll all go." She could not bear to have her husband or son out of her sight, not even for a moment, so they scurried out of the hall together, trying not to attract any attention to themselves.

As they entered the Shrieking Shack, the metallic scent of blood hit Narcissa's nostrils and she wretched. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw an awful sight; slumped on the floor was the body of Severus Snape. There were deep puncture marks to his neck, gaping wounds, deep and dark against his pale skin. _Nagini. He got Nagini to do it,_ Narcissa thought, bile rising in her throat, trying not to think how much pain and anguish Severus must have gone through before death claimed him. Severus' black eyes were still open but they were dull and matte, and the floor was covered in thick, dark, congealing blood. Narcissa felt sorrow begin to wash over her, but shook herself. _Not now, I have to help him, to give him some dignity._ She looked to her husband and son. "We will take him back to the castle. I won't leave him here." They nodded in agreement, and Narcissa conjured a stretcher, carefully levitating Severus' body onto it. Something fell to the floor with a clatter, and Draco stooped, picking up Severus' wand. He looked at his mother, as if asking permission, and she nodded. He stepped forwards, looking into the face of his Professor.

"Shall I -" He swallowed, then said in a firmer voice, "Shall I clean him up a bit, Mum?" She nodded, and Draco pointed the wand at Severus' face, murmuring under his breath. The drying blood began to clear, and Draco carried on, removing the blood from Severus' robes, cloak and hands. He reached out, gently placing Severus' arms by his sides. Next to him, Lucius conjured a large, black sheet, laying it gently over the body. Narcissa levitated the stretcher through the passage-way out of the Shrieking Shack, emerging at the base of the Whomping Willow, which was still and silent. They carried on through the dark grounds, seeing people collecting the dead and treating the wounded. No-one spoke to them as they walked past, marching up the steps to the castle. Narcissa made for the Great Hall, but found her way blocked by a teenage girl with long, red hair, and fire blazing in her brown eyes.

"Who is that?" she demanded, looking suspiciously at the covered body.

Draco stepped forwards and replied firmly, "It's Professor Snape, Weasley."

She glared at him and folded her arms. "He can't come in here. Take him away."

People looked over at the sound of her raised voice, and Lucius drawled, "Don't make a fuss, Weasley. We are bringing him in."

"I won't let you!" cried the girl, and she drew her wand. "He can go in there with Voldemort!" She pointed at a small chamber to the side of the hall. "They were just as bad as each other!"

Narcissa felt fury beginning to build inside her as she looked at the angry girl. "The Dark Lord murdered him, I am not leaving him with the man who -"

But the girl bellowed back, "PUT HIM WITH VOLDEMORT! HE IS SCUM AND HE DESERVES IT!"

"NO!" screamed Narcissa, her anger and grief bubbling over as tears coursed down her cheeks. "HE WAS _NOT_ SCUM, HE WAS MY DEAREST FRIEND!"

The girl raised her wand to shoulder height, eyes narrowed as she snarled, "The whole lot of you are scum and you'll rot in Azkaban for what you've done. They're rounding up the rest of you Death Eaters now!"

Draco spoke levelly, "We know, Weasley. And we'll come quietly. Just let us do this first."

"If you think that -" the girl began, but a voice from just behind Narcissa said quietly,

"It's ok, Ginny. Let them through." Narcissa was startled and turned to see Potter, Weasley and Granger. The red-head goggled at Potter and said,

"But -"

"I'll explain later, Ginny. Let them in." Potter's voice was tired but firm, and she obeyed, standing back and allowing them to pass.

Narcissa swept past them, still levitating the stretcher with her wand, and they approached the wall behind the Slytherin table. Laid out on the floor were the bodies of Death Eaters, Snatchers, werewolves and other supporters of the Dark Lord. Narcissa recognised some faces, but forced herself to keep walking, looking for a space for Severus, before her eyes fell on one person she could not ignore. "Bella?" she whispered. She faltered, and Draco gently took her wand, lowering Severus' shrouded form onto the floor beside his aunt. Bellatrix had been dumped on the floor carelessly, her robes skewwhiff, arms crooked, head turned to one side, dark curls fanned out on the floor. Narcissa knelt by her sister, straightening her robes and limbs, turning her head so it was facing the enchanted ceiling, and gently stroking her wild hair into place with her fingertips. "Oh Bella," she murmured, then she tore her gaze away from her sisters' face, looking at those lying on her other side; Valdis Avery, Mallory Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov and Doyle Travers. _They're all dead,_ she realised. _All of them. Theodosia, Regulus, Evan, Brennan, Valdis, Mallory, Ant, Doyle, Severus. We recruited them, we sent them out to die, and now they have._ And as Narcissa looked down at her sister, her closest friend, and the other fallen members of Ophiuchus, she broke. She fell to the floor, her body racking with sobs, as her grief consumed her.


	23. Columba: The Olive Branch

**Epilogue**

**Columba: The Olive Branch**

**Winter 1998**

It was a cold, dark winter's day in late December, and Narcissa was sitting alone in her parlour. Lucius was in his study and Draco was out again with a girl - Astoria Greengrass. Lucius had been initially pleased at Draco's choice, since the Greengrass family were in the Scared Twenty-Eight, but Narcissa was much less enthusiastic. She could not warm to the girl, and Lucius soon came to agree with his wife. They did not like the ideas Astoria was putting in Draco's head - that all people were equal, regardless of their blood status - or even their magical ability. She and Lucius hoped it was just a passing fancy and would burn out soon, but until then, they had to put up with Draco's love-sick expression whenever the liberal-minded girl was around. _But,_ Narcissa thought, idly turning a page of her magazine, _at least he's happy now..._ And it was true; Draco had flourished since the events on 2nd May. Narcissa's old wand had been lost in the battle, but Draco had been confidently using Severus' ever since. Even when they had offered to take him abroad to purchase a new, bespoke wand, as she and Lucius had, Draco had refused.

"I like this one," he had said simply. "It reminds me of what happened, of who Severus was, and it feels _right_ to be using it. I think Severus would be pleased, if he knew."

Her son was certain Severus' wand was made of the same type of wood as his old wand - hawthorn. Narcissa hoped, rather than believed, this to be the case. Her new wand was ebony, and Lucius' was elm, both with dragon heartstring, just as their old ones had been. Draco had also renewed his interest in alchemy, and spent a great deal of time researching this subject. Narcissa knew her son was changing, adapting to the new world and that she should be happy for him, but instead she felt in a constant state of unrest and dissatisfaction. She could not bring herself to loosen her grip on the pure-blood ideology she had held so dear her whole life, and was suspicious and resentful of the new times she was living in. Ingle knocked at the parlour door, bringing Narcissa back to the present, and she looked up as the elf stepped into the room, saying,

"Madam Malfoy, you is having a visitor. Ingle is not showing him in. Ingle is not sure Madam wants to see him?"

Narcissa was immediately anxious, thinking, _An Auror? Or someone from the Ministry? But we were pardoned!_ Narcissa, Lucius and Draco had been formally exonerated for their crimes after testimony from Harry Potter that they had changed sides before the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Narcissa's lie to the Dark Lord about Harry succumbing to the Killing curse had been listed as a key piece of evidence. Lucius had also given over the names of many escaped Death Eaters, resulting in their recapture and imprisonment. The Malfoys had shut themselves away afterwards, trying to keep a low profile, waiting until the dust had settled before they tried to establish their place in society once more.

"Who is it, Ingle?" Narcissa asked, balling her hands into tight fists in her lap, her nails biting into her palms.

"It is Harry Potter, Madam."

Narcissa froze. _Harry Potter? What the hell is he playing it, coming to my home?_

"Shall Ingle say Madam is out?" asked the elf, helpfully.

"No." Narcissa rose to her feet, tossing the magazine aside. "I will see him." She followed the elf from the room and down the stairs, opening the front door slowly. Sure enough, Harry Potter was on the doorstep, looking cold and tired.

"Mrs Malfoy," he said, nodding politely. "I wanted to see you - and Draco, too."

"Draco is out," Narcissa said in a clipped voice as she stared at the young man. His lightning-bolt scar was still visible under his untidy black hair. This wizard had saved her son's life from the Feindfyre which had killed Vincent Crabbe, he had defeated the Dark Lord, ending his reign of terror, and kept her family out of prison, but she could not bring herself to like Harry Potter. He made her feel small and ashamed, but rather than acting in contrition, and trying to reconcile with Potter and what he represented, she reacted defensively, lashing out at him. "How did you get through the gates?" she demanded, her voice harsh.

Potter, unsmiling, held out a wand - Draco's old wand. "I wanted to return this," he said, offering it to her.

Narcissa reached out and took the proffered wand, careful not to touch Potter's hand with the tips of her fingers. "Is that all?" she asked curtly, making to close the door.

"Not quite," he replied evenly. His bright green eyes met hers, and she read one word in them, the only word which could have stopped her from slamming the door in his face. ' _Severus'._ "You said... on the day it happened... that Severus was your friend?" Potter asked.

Narcissa felt her breath catch in her throat. She had been plagued by thoughts of Severus since she had learnt of his death. She had hoped that he would send them word, a letter, perhaps, written before his death to explain what he had done, but there was nothing. Severus' funeral had been a quiet affair, attended only by herself, Lucius and Draco. His name had been listed with the fallen Death Eaters, and his memory subjected to the scorn and derision of the survivors. Lucius had sorted out Severus' estate by himself. It seemed that Severus had known he was going to die; he had already sold his house and all his affairs were in order. The money was quickly and quietly deposited in the Muggle bank account of Mr and Mrs Tobias Snape, and Lucius had performed a simple Confundus charm on them, leading them to believe they had won the lottery, despite having never entered it.

Narcissa, consumed with grief for her sister and her friend, had been unable to help her husband carry out Severus' wishes. Her anguish over Bellatrix's death was straightforward compared to the confusion and turmoil she experienced when thinking about Severus. _Was he really ever our friend, or was he just using us for information? Did he ever really care about us, or Draco? But he must have, he saved Draco's life, and he always helped us when we needed it... but was that because he wanted to, or to keep his cover? What made him turn on us... or was it more complicated than that?_ And she remembered Severus' words, standing by the lake at Hogwarts all those years ago:

_"I'll do it, and one day, I'll be a better Occlumens and Legilimens than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord put together."_

Narcissa's confused thoughts went on, _Who, then, was the real Severus Snape? The one we knew, the one the Dark Lord knew, or the one Albus Dumbledore knew?_

Potter's next words shocked her. "I came here to tell you that I'm going to clear his name. It was true, what I said to Voldemort... Severus was working against him since before the night he killed my parents. He wasn't a good man... but he doesn't deserve to be forgotten. He was the bravest man I ever knew, he died trying to bring Voldemort down, and I want people to know what he did, out of love for my mother. "

"What would you know about it? About Severus? About _anything_?" Narcissa hissed. She hated seeing this boy, who had made Severus' life a misery from the minute he had set foot in the castle of Hogwarts, whose father and godfather had repeatedly and savagely bullied him, standing before her, speaking of Severus as if he knew him, as if he _understood_ him.

"Before he died," Potter said calmly. "Severus gave me his memories. I watched them in Dumbledore's pensive, so I know what I'm talking about."

Narcissa's head was spinning. She could see the truth shining out of Potter's eyes at her. In the immediate aftermath of the battle, she had shoved Potter's words to the Dark Lord about Severus to the back of her mind, telling herself that he was lying, but in the following days and weeks, she had recalled snatches of conversation with Severus over the years, seeing them in a new light. She had remembered Severus' actions that she had been unable to reconcile at the time; _He didn't attack Lily Potter when he went to recruit her and James. He made sure he was assigned to them, then allowed her to chase him away, without even trying to defend himself against her... On the night the Dark Lord fell, he shut himself away, just like he did after Regulus died. He was mourning her, grieving for Lily._ One conversation with Severus in particular had haunted her:

_"Not many people understand what it is like to lose someone you love - whether to death or estrangement. It never stops hurting. You think of them every day, wondering what might have been... Some days are easier than others - some days you think you can bear the burden, but then you see or hear something, and it all comes flooding back, and you are crushed under its weight again. You can never get away from it, it is always there, waiting to break you again. In my experience, time does not heal all wounds. We are permanently scarred, and have to learn to live with our regrets."_

Narcissa had thought he was talking about Regulus, and whilst she still did believe he had cared deeply for his friend, she had come to realise he had meant Lily. Severus had loved Lily; Narcissa could no longer deny it.

"You said he was your friend," Potter went on stubbornly. "I know that if it was Ron, or Hermione, I would want to know they didn't die in vain. I would want to know someone was going to put things right. Or perhaps you don't care?"

Anger flared inside Narcissa and she shouted back, "Don't you dare, Potter, come to my home and suggest I didn't care about him! Don't you _dare!_ " Her hand tightened around Draco's wand.

Potter did not flinch at her outburst. "I thought you would want to know... I thought... look." He glared defiantly at her as he said, "When the Snatchers got me, Ron and Hermione, Draco recognised us immediately. He could have turned us in, but he didn't. And you, you lied to Lord Voldemort, one of the greatest Legilimens ever seen, and told him I was dead. You both chose to do the right thing, so don't be angry with Severus, he -"

"I didn't do that for _you_ ," Narcissa said haughtily, her eyes flashing. "And neither did Draco. And Severus..." But she stopped speaking, pain and grief washing over her once more. But as she gave into the sensation, a new, rational voice piped up in her mind, _Severus loved Lily, but that doesn't mean he never cared about us. He might have lied about which side he was on, but he wasn't faking his friendship with us. He was my closest friend and like a brother to me, and this hasn't changed that. I just wish he had told us... but how could he?_ Narcissa breathed in sharply, and came to a decision. _Even if I never understand what he did, I won't disparage his memory. I loved him, and he deserves my respect and my good opinion. Maybe now, I can let his memory rest in peace..._ She swallowed and said abruptly, "I want you to leave now, Potter, and do not come back. My family has nothing to say to you."

"Ok." Potter held up his hands in surrender. "I get it. I'll go - but before I do, I have one other thing to say." He reached into his pocket, and withdrew an envelope. "I don't know if you know, but I am Teddy Lupin's godfather. His parents were killed at Hogwarts, so your sister, Andromeda, is raising him... when she heard I was coming here, she asked me to bring this." He held out the envelope to her, and Narcissa looked at it, a feeling of joy rising inside of her. _Andromeda! She wants to talk to me, my sister!_

"Narcissa, who -?" She felt a hand on her shoulder as Lucius spoke behind her. "Potter!" he sounded surprised and suspicious as he sneered, "To what do we owe this great honour?"

"Mr Malfoy." Potter nodded curtly to him, still holding out the letter to Narcissa. She hesitated, then slowly began to reach for it as Potter went on, "Andromeda's husband, Ted, was killed by Snatchers in March. They found his body with Dirk Cresswell's and a goblin's. And her daughter, Tonks, was killed at Hogwarts. Andromeda is distraught, so this means a lot to her. She's alone now, except for little Teddy."

Narcissa's hand froze, her fingertips an inch away from the envelope, as feelings of guilt and shame erupted inside of her. She remembered with startling clarity looking into Ted Tonks' unwavering blue eyes, moments before his death. _I as good as killed my sister's husband - I only failed because I missed! I wanted to kill him._ And Narcissa remembered watching another person, a witch with bright pink hair, falling to the ground, hit by Bellatrix's Killing curse. _I stood by and watched Andromeda's only daughter die. If I hadn't interfered and helped Bella, the girl might still be alive. If Andromeda ever found out, she'd never forgive me, she'd hate me - and I'd deserve it._ Severus' words came to her once more:

" _In my experience, time does not heal all wounds. We are permanently scarred, and have to learn to live with our regrets."_

Narcissa slowly withdrew her hand and drew herself up to her full height as she spoke with as much cold disdain as she could muster, "You have made a mistake, Potter. My only sister, Bella, was killed on 2nd May. I don't know who you are talking about." _I'm sorry, Andromeda, I'm so sorry._ Narcissa turned away, slamming the door shut in the shocked and appalled face of the Boy-Who-Lived, Andromeda's letter still in his hand.

**The End.**

**Ophiuchus: The Serpent Bearer. The Story of Narcissa Malfoy**

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story! It was such fun to write and a real labour of love. Anything you recognise - characters, places, spells, and dialogue (such as the Unbreakable Vow and the Final Battle scenes) were taken from the amazing world created by J.K.Rowling. I am not claiming any of her work as my own - I am just a fan who wanted to write for other fans. I hope you enjoyed getting to know Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Severus better._


End file.
